The Girl Without A Name
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a pretty typical girl. Smart, pretty, independent, and not bad in a conflict either. When she enrolls in Fairy Tail Academy, a home and school for orphaned teens, she discovers a secret she never would have expected, one that may be directly linked to her forgotten father. High School AU with a twist. Rated T for language.
1. What's Your Name?

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I hope you all enjoy it c: This one is a Nalu; I haven't written one in a while. it centers around Lucy first person perspective, and it's kind of a high school AU with a Fairy Tail twist. You'll figure out what I mean later. I'm experimenting with pacing a lot in this story, so hopefully it'll be longer than my other fifteen-chapter stories, but this also means that it'll take a while to get into the plot. So far I've written ten chapters and I'm still not there. So bear with me, promise you won't be disappointed! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'm super excited for this newest story! It'll be updated on Saturdays, just like To Save A Life.**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a pretty typical girl. Smart, pretty, independant, and not bad in a conflict either. When she enrols in Fairy Tail Academy, a home and school for orphaned teens, she discovers a secret she never would have expected, one that may be directly linked to her forgotten father. High School AU with a twist.**

* * *

I sighed softly, stretching my arms over my head as I surveyed the scenery around me. The streets of Magnolia were crowded with people; checking my watch I realized that it was rush hour, and everyone was heading home from work. I placed my hands on my hips. It had been two weeks since I had moved into my apartment on Strawberry Street, and already I was beginning to get used to the pretty scenery around me. The streets were lined with ethnic shops and sakura trees, their pink petals adding color to the already lively atmosphere.

I smiled as I made my way along the edge of the canal that split the city in half, waving to the boaters as I did. I paused at the mailbox in front of my house as I approached the apartment, tipping the lid down to see inside. My eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of a package inside, and I reached inside to pull it out. It was small, a bit longer than the length of my hand, and a few inches wide. I frowned. It wasn't a holiday or my birthday, so I wasn't expecting any gifts from family members. There was no tag on the package, no return address, so I had no way of knowing who it was from.

I tucked the box under my arm with a frown as I fished my house key from my pocket and unlocked my apartment, closing the door behind me. Sitting down on my bed, I used my fingernail to pierce the packing tape on the package and open the box, finding inside a decorative box in a deep shade of purple with red edges. What could this random package possibly be? Flipping the lid open, I examined its contents.

Inside the box, on a pillow of red velvet, was a key. Furrowing my eyebrows, I gently pulled the key from its place and ran my fingers over it. Its workmanship was exceedingly fine, made of silver, and crafted with an end that could only open the lock it was created for. "But who would give me such an expensive gift?" I asked myself. If it was even a gift at all. It was possible that someone had left it at my apartment by accident, or given it to the wrong person.

I sighed and shook my head, placing the object back in its box and setting it on my desk. "Maybe a walk will clear my head," I mumbled to myself. I changed my clothing into a more comfortable outfit, a pair of loose jean shirts and a green tank top, and headed to the back door of my apartment, opening it. Behind it was a forest pathway, a pretty nature spot, one that I hadn't had the chance to visit yet.

Frowning, I began to walk, sticking my hands in my pockets and glancing around. The trees were in full bloom, scattering colorful petals over the grass and shrubbery surrounding them, and the scent of nature calmed me down as I walked. I was surprised there weren't more people out walking; it was a beautiful night, and the sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows along the ground.

I shrugged, choosing not to worry about it, and continued along the path. I only paused in my walk when I heard a noise from the bushes in front of me, where the path took a curve through a small meadow. I frowned, surveying my surroundings. It was quiet again. "I could have sworn…" _I heard a noise,_ I finished in my head, my frown deepening.

Shaking my head, I continued walking, kicking a small pebble with my foot. When the noise came again, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but I played it cool, as if I hadn't heard. When I began to hear footsteps behind me, I began to concentrate. Three pairs, if I heard correctly. I slowly pulled my right hand from my pocket and let it drift to my hip, closing on the handle of the whip I always had attached to my belt for just this kind of occasion. "I can hear you, you know," I called out, pausing in my walking.

For a moment there was only silence, and then one of the men behind me began to laugh. I glanced over my shoulder to steal a glance at my stalkers. They were all young men, probably only a handful of years older than me, but with a look that suggested they were anything but civil. The man laughing was obviously their leader, standing at the front of the pack, and a few strands of fine, dark hair that weren't held back in his ponytail were hanging in his face. "You have good hearing," he commented, his sinister smile glinting in the fading light. "How interesting."

I straightened my stance and turned to fully face the group, my expression hardened and unforgiving. I gripped the handle of my whip tighter, my fingers working free the clasp that held it to my belt. "Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?" I asked, trying not to sound too hostile in case they weren't actually dangerous. Who knows, maybe they were naturally creepy?

The leader lifted his hand and let it hover in front of him, palm up. "We're robbers who shadow these trails and feed off of innocent souls like yourself. So fork over all your valuables!" he announced. On cue, his lackeys began to advance on me.

"Heh." A smile formed on my lips and I flicked the clasp free, snapping my whip in anticipation. "I think you all will find that I'm not such an innocent soul after all," I said, and as the men began to rush me, I snapped the whip again, flicking its end expertly so that it wrapped around the ankle of one of the men, a bulky one with shaggy reddish hair. I yanked the whip hard, bringing the man to the ground with a yelp. Outraged, the second man lunged, aiming for my shoulders. I ducked nimbly, weaving my body beneath his, and drove my elbow into his gut, sending him sprawling with a nasty hacking noise.

"Robbers, you say, and yet you can't handle a teenage girl like myself?" I asked, pressing a finger to my lips innocently and batting my eyelashes. I let a smirk play on my lips as I watched my victims floundering. "You aren't so tough."

The leader of the gang growled at me, an animal-like noise that made me wonder if he was actually human for a moment. "You bitch, you'll pay for that!" he yelled, lunging forward. I bent my knees, prepared to fight, but he was much faster than I thought he would be, and I barely had time to duck at his hand brushed the side of my head.

I jumped back, away from him, and brandished my whip. "You're stronger than you look!" I commented, lunging forward and cracking my whip so that it wrapped around his wrist. pulling him forward with my hands, I drove my knee forward, into his chin. He let out a yell of pain as he stumbled back, holding his bleeding chin.

Snarling, he lept forward once more, his hand reaching into a slip between the folds of his shirt. I only just manages to catch the glint of a knife blade before he was attacking me again, and I cried out as a sharp pain flared in my side, tearing through the fabric of my shirt and breaking the skin. I lifted my whip once more, but to my shock his slash had also cut through it, leaving me without a weapon. Cursing under my breath, I discarded the torn remains of my whip and lifted my fists.

The man cackled, twirling the knife expertly. He grinned at me, a sick sort of grin. "You're quite the troublemaker, sweetheart," he said. "Unfortunately, this kind of behavior may force me to take drastic measures."

"Even without my whip, I can still take you down!" I retorted, raising my fists defensively. As the man lunged forward, knife in hand, I was ready, and spun around, narrowly avoiding his weapon and thrusting my elbow into his back, forcing him to stumble to the ground.

The man flipped onto his back as he fell, grabbing my wrist, and I yelped as he brought me to the ground with him. He grabbed my hair, yanking it painfully.

"Let go!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin. That seemed to cause him enough pain that he released his hold on me, and I stumbled to my feet once more and clenched my teeth, kicking him hard where it counts.

The man let out a strangled gasp, curling in on himself. He muttered colorful curses to me as I took a step back, catching my breath. Casting him a distasteful glare, I gathered up the severed pieces of my whip and pressed my free hand to my side, cringing at the feel of blood on my hands.

No sooner had I straightened myself out than there was a crash in the woods behind me and another man jumped out of the bushes. He was breathing hard, as though he had run fast to get here, and he looked around, almost frantically. "Who do I beat up?" he asked brusquely.

I straightened my back, looking the man up and down. He was actually more of a boy, with slightly tan skin and odd pink hair. His dark eyes, the color of charcoal, flicked back and forth between me and the three men on the ground.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already handled it," I said, lifting my chin in an act to seem tougher. In the kind of world I live in, a woman has to fight to be considered on the same level as men, and I did my best to appear condescending while ignoring the pain from the wound in my abdomen. "I'm tougher than I look."

For a moment the boy looked confused, even shocked, but then his expression melted into a grin, an amused glint in his eyes. "I can see that," he agreed with a laugh. "So much for 'damsel in distress'. I was hoping for some action." he glanced at me, his eyes flicking down to where my hand covered my side, and his amusement dissipated. "You're bleeding," he realized, taking a step towards me. "Did they hurt you?"

"One of them grazed me with his knife, but it's just a shallow cut," I replied, pulling my hand away from the wound. It was drenched in blood, and I grimaced at the sight. "I don't live very far away. Thanks for your concern, but I'm gonna head home now." I turned to leave, but as I did, I heard his footsteps shadowing me. I glanced over my shoulder in annoyance. "Anything else I can do for you?"

The boy smiled and ran a hand through his pink spikes. "Well, I can't leave you alone with a wound like that," he replied. "It would be rude. Besides, I want to make sure you get home safe."

I rolled my eyes, unconvinced, but I was far too tired and irritated to argue. "Fine, you can follow me to my house, but you have to wait outside for me to come back. I am absolutely not letting a strange man into my house!"

The boy grinned an idiotic grin and quickened his pace to catch up with me, walking at my side. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. I led the way down the worn dirt path and to the back door of my apartment. "Wait here," I instructed, gesturing to the small concrete patio between my door and the forest.

To my surprise (I had been expecting more of an argument), the boy did as he was told, seating himself down on the patio. I nodded; one problem out of the way. Closing the door behind me, I went inside my apartment and too the bathroom, discarding my shirt in order to clean out the wound in my side. I ran some hot water in the bathtub and gently rubbed it on the cut to clear away the dried blood from around it, and saw with satisfaction that the cat was actually not very long and pretty shallow. It would need to be wrapped and cleaned a few times before it was healed, but that didn't bother me much. I rummaged around in the First Aid kid I kept under my bathroom sink and pulled out a thick roll of gauze, carefully wrapping it around my torso to cover the still bleeding wound. I taped the bandages in place when I was finished, smiling at my work before grabbing my tattered tank top from off the floor.

"Damn, I liked this top," I complained as I walked out of the bathroom in my shorts and bra.

"I never would have guessed you had such a potty mouth." I jumped at the sudden voice in my apartment and, regrettably, let out a very girly, high-pitched scream. Immediately I raised the tank top to cover my bra, fuming at the pink-haired boy lounging on my sofa. He flinched at my shrill scream and turned his gaze to me, digging his pinky finger into his ear as if I had deafened him. "Ow. Why do you have to scream so loudly?"

I gritted my teeth angrily and fisted my hands in the fabric of the tank top. "I told you to wait outside!" I yelled. "How did you even get in here?! I locked the door!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I used the window, duh," he replied, as if breaking into my apartment through my - mistakenly - unlocked window wasn't a federal offense. "Besides, I was worried about you. It was a pretty bad wound. I also forgot to ask your name." he held out his hand, a broad grin on his face. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

Never mind that I had just gotten in a fight and possibly mortally wounded myself. Never mind that I was practically in my underwear. Nope, this stranger just wanted to know my name. I was, to be honest, speechless. So, I did the only thing that came to mind. I shook his hand. "Lucy."

"So, Lucy, do you always walk around your house in your underwear?"

_SMACK!_


	2. To Fairy Tail!

**After proofreading this, it turned out longer than it was originally xD I hope you all like this chapter! One thing to keep in mind while reading: Society in this story revolves around men being the dominant gender, meaning women are looked down upon. Lucy doesn't give a crap about society, but she follows the customs to stay out of trouble. Thanks to all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed! Please drop me a review if you like the chapter!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: xD I don't know! That's a good question! I'm glad you find them, though. Your reviews make me smile ^^ I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Ellie-016: Lucy is a total badass in this story, I don't even know where it comes from lol. There will be a lot of OOC Lucy, but she'll become more in character as the story progresses.**

**CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer: Thank you so much! Long reviews always make me happy! Natsu is my baby, he's adorable x3 I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for pointing that out, too.**

* * *

"You live in this apartment by yourself?" Natsu asked around the ice pack he was holding to his face. After his very un-classy comment regarding my undergarments, I had socked him in the jaw so hard that I left a welt. After that I had thrown him an ice pack from my freezer and put on a baby blue tee, collapsing on my couch. "What about your parents?" he pressed.

I frowned. "Dead," I replied harshly, turning my head away from him.

But that's a story for another time. Natsu made a sound between a grunt and a cough. "What about school? Surely you're a student? You can't be older than me."

"No time. I have to work full time to pay for this apartment," I answered. A sad expression took over my cold one. "If I could go back to school, I would."

Natsu leaned forward on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. There was a knowing expression on his face, and I flashed him a curious look, eyebrow cocked. "What if I told you that there was a place you could go where you could get a room, food, and an education, all for the low price of a little manual labor?" he asked.

I snorted incredulously. "A place like that doesn't exist," I replied, leaning back on the couch and clasping my hands behind my head.

Natsu flicked his bangs from his eyes with a devious smile. "What if I told you that it did?" he urged. He pulled up the sleeve of his tee-shirt, revealing a tattoo on his shoulder. It was red, and strange, almost like… "A fairy?" I snorted. "Are you kidding me?"

"I never kid about Fairy Tail!" Natsu insisted, pouting at me. "But that's beside the point. Fairy Tail is a home for kids without parents. It's a pretty nice building. If you live there, they give you a free room to share with someone else, and they have a board of jobs you can take to earn money. That's the 'manual labor' I was talking about earlier. Some of the money you earn goes towards the building, to maintain it, buy food and clothes, and other essentials. But other than that, you don't have to pay anything out of your own pocket. Plus, during the school year they offer classes to high school and college students."

I eyed Natsu suspiciously. It sounded like a trap to me. "And where would this place be located?" I asked.

"Just down the street," Natsu replied, jerking his thumb in a random direction offhandedly. "I can take you down to visit sometime if you like. I'm sure Gramps and the others would be happy to show you around."

I then made a very hasty decision. I grabbed my sweatshirt off of my coat rack and threw it over my shoulders. "Take me there."

* * *

"I thought you said it was close!" I complained, rubbing my arms through my sweatshirt sleeves. "It's freezing out here. How much further?" Just my luck that the weather would change right when I decided to leave. By now the sun had long set, and the stars were out, shedding just a bit of light on the sidewalk as we walked.

Natsu waved his hand dismissively. "We're close, I promise," he assured, taking a sharp turn to a grove of trees beyond the city. "It's just a little hidden."

Now this was definitely looking like a trap. And this time I didn't have a weapon to rely on. Why did I do this again? Just as I was beginning to think about turning and running, however, the trees opened up to show the front of a tall building. On the front of the building was an icon like the one on Natsu's shoulder. I glanced up at the sign with a small frown. "So this is the place?" I clarified. It was a large box-shaped building with three floors, a small covered deck spanning the length of the front. Two large double doors sat squarely in its center. Natsu headed towards the doors, motioning for me to follow him.

Inside of the doors was a small hallway that opened up into a large common area. There were tables set up along the edges of the room, with a slightly miscolored path of wood tiles leading to a busy-looking bar, where a pretty barmaid was working. She glanced up, dipping her rag into a beer mug, and smiled. "Welcome back, Natsu!" she called, setting the mug down, and her eyes met mine. "Who's this?"

Natsu grinned. "This is Lucy!" he replied, making his way over to the bar. "I told her about Fairy Tail and she asked for a tour."

I managed a small smile for the barmaid, who smiled back radiantly. "My name is Mirajane. I manage the bar here and help maintain the building, and I'm also a senior here," she introduced. "So you're here for a tour? No problem! I would give it, but unfortunately, it's beer night, and the teachers get cranky when I leave them." she giggled lightly. "Natsu, if you would?"

Natsu nodded. "You can count on me, Mira!" he assured, and without warning, reached out and grabbed my wrist, tugging me away from the bar. "C'mon, Luce!"

Yelping in surprise, I hastily pulled my arm from Natsu's grip and flashed him a warning glare. "I don't like when people touch me," she said, rubbing the spot he had touched. "And don't call me Luce! It's Lucy, or nothing at all!"

Natsu pouted at me. "Aw, come on! You're no fun," he complained, sounding like a child whose parent refused to play with them. "Well, I'll get you to open up eventually. Come on, the girls' dorms are on the second floor."

Natsu led the way up the right-hand staircase (There was one on the left too) and down a small hall where I could see the opening to the left-hand staircase at the end. Along the walls of the hall were photos of what I presumed to be the other girls who lived here. Natsu led me down a second, shorter hallway. The right side of the hall was lined with three doors, and each of them had a whiteboard on it with a name on it, sometimes two. "These are the bedrooms. There's another hall on the other side of the floor with rooms on the left. They're all identical. In all there are six rooms on each floor, and up to three people can live in each. None of the rooms have three people in them, though. Most only have two. I think Levy and Cana are the only ones without roommates yet."

I nodded absently, peeking into one of the open rooms. It was kind of small, but cozy for two people, with identical beds and furniture. I could definitely see where the room was split and that two people lived here.

Natsu flashed me a grin over his shoulder. "I think you would like Levy. She's really friendly and super smart. Judging by the number of bookshelves I saw in your apartment, you have the same love of reading. Levy is such a bookworm. Plus, she's really patient, and ridiculously clean. Really the perfect roomie."

"I see," I mused. She really did sound like a great roommate. Natsu led me down to the end of the hall, pausing at the thick door. "This door leads into the shower house and bathroom," he said, and turned to the door beside it. "This door leads into the girls' lounge." he smiled and opened the door, leading me into a large expanse of space lined with couches and tables. At the very front of the room was a large T.V. with a projector screen that pulled over it, and I noticed the projector hanging from the ceiling. There were computers lining the walls, for what I assumed was for school and leisure. "Nice," I commented with a nod.

"The boys' dorms are upstairs on the third floor," Natsu continued. "The second and third floors are identical, so I don't think I need to take you up there." he paused, scratching his head. "Besides, cleaning day isn't until tomorrow, so it's kind of… trashed." he shrugged. "So, what do you think?"

I thought for a moment, considering my options. This seemed like a nice place. From what I'd seen, the people were friendly and didn't seem to pry, which always suited me fine. Plus it was free; all I had to do was do some odd jobs and pay the school part of my earnings. Nothing I hadn't done before. I didn't like the idea of living with other girls much, but if it meant I could have a better life, some sacrifices were in order. "I approve," I answered with the smallest of smiles.

Natsu broke into a broad grin, one I was already familiar with, and clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Great! Well, if you have any questions, I'm sure Mira will be happy to answer. At the moment everyone is out on the back lawn for bonfire, but Gramps should be in his office." He waved for me to follow him, heading back down the hall and back down the stairs, walking into a room behind the bar. Inside, a small old man sat at a desk, looking over a small stack of paperwork. He looked up as we approached, and he smiled.

"You must be Lucy! Mirajane has informed me that you came by for a visit." he stepped down from his seat and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "My name is Makarov Dreyer, principal and landlord here. It's nice to meet you!"

Out of courtesy, I shook the old man's hand, quickly retracting it once I had done so. Makarov smiled at me and sat back down at his desk. "Now that you've had the tour, would you be interested in moving here sometime?"

Well he was certainly straightforward. But then again, I'd made my decision already. "Yes, sir, I would like to, as soon as is possible for you," I replied. I almost gagged at how polite I sounded, but it was customary for women to respect men when they were the dominant gender.

So my surprise, Makarov chuckled. "No need to be so polite, my dear. I know how strict custom is outside of here, but in Fairy Tail, we are all family. You may call me Gramps, or Makarov if you must." he paused, pulling out a small stack of papers and pushing them across the desk towards me. "There are just a few signatures I need before I can sign you up for a room here." he pointed out the spots where I needed to sign, and I obliged, pausing only to put myself between the papers and Natsu while I signed my last name. There was no need for him to know I was a Heartfilia. It would only spawn unwanted questions. "Here you are," I said when I had finished, sliding the papers back to Makarov.

Makarov filed the papers away. "Very good. At the moment the only open rooms are for Levy, Cana and Evergreen, but Evergreen prefers her own company… I think I'll pair you with Levy. She's been looking for a new roommate." he smiled and pulled a key from a hook behind his desk, holding it out to me. "This is your room key. Make sure to lock up before you leave on a job, just in case."

I accepted the key from him with a half-forced smile, tucking it into my pocket. "Thank you," I said. "I appreciate you putting me up."

Makarov rubbed his mustache thoughtfully. "We'll have to break that polite habit of yours. Well, that will come with time. In the meantime, I'll formulate a class schedule for you for this next school year. According to these papers, you're sixteen, so I'll put you in the junior class. Do you have anything to pick up from your former home?"

I nodded. "Just a few boxes worth," I replied. "Some clothing, books, mementoes, not too much."

"Very well. There are some boxes and a cart in the infirmary for just this kind of occasion. You can ask Mirajane for them."

Natsu grinned. "Awesome, you're in my class, Luce!" he exclaimed, looking too excited for this kind of revelation, I rolled my eyes. "I can help you move your stuff if you want."

I considered this for a moment. "Don't call me that," I said quickly. "But you know, I think I'll take you up on that offer," I said. "Does now work for you?"

Natsu glanced at his watch. "There's still an hour and a half until eleven o'clock curfew. If we go fast," he replied. "Come on, let's hurry!" Immediately he took off, pausing to talk with Mirajane for a moment before disappearing into a door behind the bar. He reemerged a moment later with a cart, the kind you would find in a supermarket, a pile of empty boxes inside. "Alright, this ought to do it," he said.

I led the way down the street and back to my apartment. I considered for a moment alerting my landlady that I was leaving, but shook my head, putting it off for later. I unlocked my apartment and went inside, flipping the lights on. "You can start with packing books, I suppose," I suggested, taking a box and opening my closet, pulling off hangers and sticking the clothing messily into the box.

Natsu nodded and began stripping the bookshelf, placing the books in the box with surprising neatness. For a moment we worked in silence, then Natsu called out to me. "Hey, Luce, what's this?" he asked. I glanced over my shoulders, spotting the box in his hands. The one with the strange key inside of it. After a moment I just shrugged.

"You can just put it with the rest of the books," I said, handing him a rubber band. "Use this to keep it closed. And stop calling me 'Luce' already. It's annoying."

Natsu took the rubber band and wrapped the box to keep it closed before slipping it into the box with the rest of my books. He grunted as he hefted the heavy box into the cart, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Geez, who knew books could be so heavy?" he sighed, stretching his arms.

I placed my box on top of his and labeled it "Clothing" before moving onto my bathroom. "Can you get the stuff from my desk? Just be careful with the fragile stuff," I said, bending down to grab the stuff from under my bathroom sink.

I hadn't been in there three seconds when I heard a crash from the other room "Shit!" Natsu cried, jumping into my view.

I straightened up. "What did you break?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose with a sigh.

Natsu flashed me a guilty look and bent over, picking up what used to be a picture frame. "I think I broke a photo," he replied. I took the frame from his hand and looked at it. Biting my lip, I realized that it was a photo of me when I was a kid, with my parents. Frowning, I tossed the photo into the box. "It's fine, I'll buy a new frame for it later," I said, pushing past him and back into the bathroom.

"Were those your parents?" Natsu asked. "I'm sorry I broke the frame."

I waved off his apology with my hand, piling more stuff into my box. "Forget about it. It was a cheap frame, and that photo isn't that important to me anyway," I said quickly, sealing up the box and lifting it up. I refused to meet Natsu's eyes as I pushed past him and added the third box to the pile. I then turned my attention to the pieces of glass on the ground. Sighing, I bent over to pick them up, throwing them in the trash.

Natsu added his box to our pile and glanced around. "I think that's everything," he commented, glancing at me. I just nodded wordlessly, gripping the handle of the cart to push it out the door. "Let's just go," I said, maybe a bit too harshly. Natsu frowned at me as we left my apartment, but wisely didn't say anything.

For a moment we were both silent, walking down the street, then Natsu spoke up. "I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, and I turned a curious gaze to him. He detached something from his wrist and held it out to me. It was a bracelet, a chain with a clasp as one end. In the center of the chain was the Fairy Tail insignia, hanging as a charm from the bracelet. "I was supposed to give this to you, Mirajane gave it to me. We all have one." he showed me his wrist, where his own bracelet hung, decorated with charms in the shapes of small fires. They were colored like fires as well, white in the middle, that faded to a vibrant red on the edges. "I know that in Fairy Tail, we're all supposed to be a family and everything, but outside of Fairy Tail, the world still insists that guys have more privileges than girls. The girls aren't allowed to take jobs unless they have one of the guys with them. We guys made these bracelets for the girls. If one of the guys meets you and decides they like you, they might give you one of their charms, so that others know you're under their protection. Hold out your wrist."

I raised an eyebrow at Natsu, but obliged, holding out my hand with my palm facing skyward. Natsu grinned and dipped the bracelet under my wrist, securing it at the top. "There, now I can do this," he said, reaching for his own bracelet and pulling off one of the fire-shaped charms. "Don't take this off now, you hear? Besides the Fairy tail insignia, this bracelet is the most important thing you need for jobs." He put out his hand and I allowed him to clip the charm to my bracelet, frowning slightly when his fingers brushed against my wrist. As you can probably tell, physical contact is not my forte.

"If that's all, can we go back now?" I asked, beginning to lose my patience with all this secrecy and nonsense. If I had to in order to earn money, I would wear the bracelet, but that was all.

Natsu nodded. "Let's go!" he yelled with a broad grin. "To Fairy Tail!"

He was such a child.


	3. Isn't That Nice?

**Hurray for chapter three! :3 This chapter introduces a lot of the characters, like Gray, Erza and Levy. Keep in mind that in this AU nobody can use magic! They have to rely on their physical strength to do jobs. Also keep in mind that in the world they live in, women are seen as lesser to men (except in Fairy Tail where they're family), so in order for women to work, they need to have a male partner to go with. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer: Your name is so long xD Without spoiling anything for later chapters, I will say that Lucy's dislike of hysical contect will definitely come into play later on when her backstory becomes clear. I was looking at charm bracelets at Charming Charlie's when I thought of the bracelet thing for this story. Every guys has their own kind of charm to give to their girls. I think most of the beginning of the story is going to focus on the Summer Break part of the year, and maybe delve into a bit of the school life later on, but we'll see. I have thirteen chapters written for this already xD Thank you so much for your beautiful review!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: xD I know right? I love writing badass Lucy. All I'm really doing though is bringing out her reckless, noisy side more and kind of secluding her girly side (which is still there by the way, and will probably appear later). Most of the other characters are just like in the manga and anime, though.**

* * *

When I returned to Fairy Tail, I was surprised to see that, despite how late at night it was, the building was now teeming with people. Teenagers of all ages and sizes milled about the room, chatting a laughing with each other. It was a rather warm atmosphere.

"Dragneel!" I looked up at the sound of Natsu's last name being called and spotted a dark-haired teen running towards us, a disapproving look on his face. "Dude, you skipped out on bonfire? You can't just do that!"

"Shut up, Fullbuster," Natsu retorted, glaring at the raven-haired boy. "I heard a noise, so I went to investigate. I've been hanging out with Lucy here." he jerked his thumb at me.

'Fullbuster' turned his gaze to me, apparently just realizing I was here. "A girl? You brought a girl here?" he said, and then he started to laugh. "Natsu brought a girl with him! That's hilarious!"

Natsu growled and socked the boy in the cheek, sending him sprawling. "I told you to shut up! I didn't ask for your two-cents. And don't laugh at Lucy either, she's gonna be living here now. So make a good impression!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at the boys. This one seemed just as childish as Natsu. Fullbuster stood back up, scowling darkly at Natsu and rubbing his jaw. Then he turned to me with a strange expression and looked me over. "What's a decent, pretty girl like yourself doing with Natsu?" he asked. "It's not often he brings people here."

"He wouldn't leave me alone," I replied, frowning. "Mind introducing yourself? It's awfully rude of you to ask questions before I know your name."

For a moment the boy looked shocked, then he broke out into a grin. "Spunk. I like that. Name's Gray Fullbuster," he said as last. "And I could say the same thing to you. What's your name?"

"Natsu already told you. It's Lucy," I replied, placing my hand on my hip.

Gray frowned at me, crossing his arms. "What about a last name?" he asked.

Natsu touched his chin with his pointer finger, looking thoughtful. "I don't think she ever mentioned one," he mused. "What is your last name?"

"Not important," I replied harshly, waving off the two boys' questions. "I'm Lucy, just Lucy. That's all you need to know about me."

"Natsu, Gray, are you bothering the new girl?" a new voice interrupted our conversation,and I looked up, spotting a girl with shoulder-length blue hair approaching. She was wearing an orange dress, and a yellow headband held her hair out of her face, a pair of red-rimmed reading glasses perched on her nose. She frowned disapprovingly at the pair of boys. "Go make yourselves useful, I'll take over from here. Shoo!" she waved away the two. Natsu looked reluctant to leave, but eventually he did so, muttering something under his breath.

The girl let out a refreshed breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to me with a smile. "Sorry about them. They tend to be pushy," she said, and held out her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden, your new roommate. I thought I should introduce myself."

For a moment, a small smile graced my features, but I quickly pushed it away before shaking Levy's hand. "Good to know some of the girls here have some manners," I commented. "I'm Lucy. Like you said, I'll be your roommate."

Levy gave me a small smile before her eyes wandered to my wrist. For a moment she looked confused, then she gasped and seized my wrist, pulling it to her face. So much for manners. "Is this Natsu's charm?" she demanded, a look of utter shock on her face.

I resisted the urge to hit the girl in front of me. _Even if no one else has manners, you should maintain yours,_ I told myself, clenching the hand Levy gripped into a fist. Physical contact was not my strong point. "Uh, yeah. He gave it to me at my apartment."

Levy nodded, turning around and finally releasing my wrist. I held it against my chest protectively. "Girls, meet in the lounge!" she called. "The newbie is here!"

The large group seemed to split in half at Levy's command, and girls began to flock up the stairs. I blinked. To think that one girl could have so much influence over the girls here. Levy shooed me towards the group despite my insistence that she tell me what was going on, and continued to push me up the stairs until we were in the girls' lounge.

A red-haired girl stood at the front of the group, a stern look on her face as the women seated themselves on the couches. Levy pulled me down beside her on the couch, flashing me a smile. I squirmed in my seat, feeling uncomfortable at the attention the other girls were giving me.

Once everyone was seated, the red-haired woman raised her hand and cleared her throat. The room immediately went silent. "It has come to my attention that we have a newbie here," she began, gesturing to where I was sitting. "We, as women of Fairy Tail, would like to welcome her to our home. My name is Erza Scarlet, president of the women's section of Fairy Tail and also senior class president. Would you please stand and introduce yourself?"

Erza looked down at me expectantly, and I stood up warily, my arms crossed defensively. "My name is Lucy. Just Lucy," I replied, before hastily sitting back down.

"At this point, my vice-president Levy McGarden would like to make an announcement," Erza said, not bothering to ask about my last name, to which I said a silent prayer of thanks.

Levy stood then, smiling at Erza and nodding her head. The scarlet-haired woman took her seat next to me, flashing me a small smile. Levy cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention that along with the newcomer Lucy, Natsu Dragneel has given away one of his charms," she announced. There was a collective gasp in the room followed by several excited murmurs.

"What does this mean?" A brunette called from where she was sitting across the room from me.

"Well, Cana," Levy began, addressing the brunette. "I don't exactly know. These charms signify that we are under the protection of the man who has issued the charm. But as you all know, Natsu has never taken an interest in taking a woman as his partner, or anyone for that matter."

I frowned. All of this was confusing me. Weren't they overreacting a bit? "Why is it so strange that Natsu gave me his, uh, charm?" I asked.

Levy turned to me then. "Natsu has never given out a charm before. He prefers to work by himself. He just couldn't find someone to keep up with him. Until now, apparently," she replied.

I stared down at the charm bracelet, fingering Natsu's charm. Did I even want to be his partner? Without it, I couldn't do any work, but this meant I had to put up with Natsu. I sighed. What a load of trouble this was turning out to be.

Erza stood up then, seemingly feeling my mood. "I think that's enough for today. Meeting adjourned," she spoke up, overriding any comment Levy might have had. With a sigh the blue-haired girl returned to me. "Sorry about that, but Natsu giving away one of his charms is kind of a monumental occurrence," she said with a shy smile.

I raised my hand, allowing a brief smile onto my face to show her there were no hard feelings. "Do you have any charms?" I asked.

Levy nodded and pulled back the sleeve of her dress to show me her bracelet. Like me, she had charms, three of them. One was shaped like a shoe for some reason, and the other was a leaf. I couldn't tell what the third one was. "The shoe is Jet's and the leaf is Droy's," she explained, seeing my confused look. "This third one is Gajeel's. It's a nail." she rolled her eyes. "I go out on jobs with Jet and Droy a lot, but sometimes Gajeel asks me to come with him. Usually it's so that I can crawl into a small space for him."

This time I couldn't suppress the faint grin on my lips. Levy returned my mediocre smile with one of her own, hers much brighter and friendlier than mine. "Enough of the boys' silly code," she said, waving her hand in a gesture of finality. "Let's get you settled into your room!" When Levy grabbed my wrist this time, I didn't pull away. I still felt the urge to pull away, but I pushed it back. I let Levy lead me out of the lounge and into our room, where she closed the door behind her.

I took a step forward, examining the room. It was kind of like a hotel room, with two beds along one wall and dressers along the other, with a television in between. Two identical nightstands sat between the queen sized beds. "This is nice," I commented. Walking inside, I spotted the pile of boxes next to the empty bed. Natsu must have brought them up for me.

"Looks like Natsu brought your stuff up already," Levy commented, echoing my thoughts. "That was sweet of him."

I shrugged, pulling out a box that contained various knickknacks from my desk back at my apartment. "He seems like a decent guy," I replied truthfully.

Levy seated herself on what could only be her bed. There were a few books scattered about her untidy covers, open to different pages, and a pad of paper and pen sat beside them, a few scribbled notes on top. "He's a nice guy, if a bit… eccentric," she said. "Plus, he's super strong and a master of martial arts. He'll make you a great work partner and he's a great teacher. After all, you have to learn some of our fighting skills."

"I can handle myself," I assured. "Although I'm not nearly as good without my whip. Some bastard tried to rob me and cut it in half." I scowled at the memory.

So my surprise, Levy laughed. "A whip is an unusual weapon," she said. "In basic training, we help you find a weapon that suits your natural skills, and also some hand-to-hand and kickboxing, just in case. Maybe we can pitch in some money to find you a good whip, though, and then you can show us some moves!" she smiled brightly at me.

The people here smiled so much that it almost made me uncomfortable. My home growing up had always been a sad place. Father buried himself in his work and the staff rarely smiled, except maybe for Ms. Spetto, but even she was depressed sometimes. Mother was the only one who truly loved that place. I opened up the box I had pulled out. Sitting on top was the picture of my family. My father stood on the right side with Mom on the left, and I was perched on my father's shoulders,the brightest smile on my face. How long had it been since I had smiled like that, with such radiance? The thought made me frown sadly, and I let out a small sigh.

Levy looked over my shoulder at the photo. "Is that you?" she asked. "You're so cute!" she smiled at me. "Are those your parents?"

I gave a small nod in response. "Yeah. This picture was taken eight years ago, before my mom died," I replied, setting the photo, freed of its usual frame, on my nightstand. "It's the only picture we ever took as a whole family." I shook my head, realizing what I was doing. Sometimes I had a habit of being depressing. "Sorry. You probably weren't asking for my life story."

Levy gave me a reassuring smile. "No worries. Natsu told you this is a home for orphans, right? We've all gone through our share of heartache. My parents died in a fire when I was still little." she lifted up the hem of her shirt, a long, thin scar running down her right side and over her hip. "I was there when it happened."

I stared at the scar in shock. When I came here, I hadn't anticipated that all of these teens, these smiling, happy people, would have such heartache in their lives. "How can you still smile so much after all that?" I asked.

Levy shrugged. "Maybe it's because I was young, and I got over it quickly, but it also helped that I had these friends here to help me." she paused, touching her chin with her finger thoughtfully. "You know, they have a saying here. 'Scars are reminders that you're a survivor.' Isn't that nice?"

I reached up reflexively to flick a tear away from my eye. It was a surprise, really. I hadn't cried in a long time. After my mother's death, I became a bit like a statue, unfeeling, irritable, stone-cold.

Kind of like I am now.

"Yeah, it's really nice," I whispered, my voice wavering with emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. I turned away from Levy, hiding my face, and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed," I said quickly, climbing into bed without bothering to change my clothes. "I'll unpack in the morning."

"Oh, well, okay," Levy replied, sounding disappointed, but she didn't push it. "I might stay up a little, but I'll try not to keep you up. Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Levy."


	4. I Would Have Stayed In Bed

**I really like this chapter. Lucy's initiation into Fairy Tail happens now :3 I hope you all enjoy it! Please drop a review if you like it!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: The way I see it is that he does throw them around, but they all end up giving them back to him. That's a story that gets brought up later, and you learn more about Natsu's social/antisocial personality. It's complicated.**

**Ebony: Thank you! c:**

**xxchatonxx: Wow, I've never had a foreign reviewer before O_O Well, I'll do my best with Google Translate xD Merci beaucoup! Je ne l'ai jamais eu un examen français avant! Je espère que vous continuerez à soutenir cette histoire!**

* * *

It had been a week since I joined Fairy Tail. The days seemed to blend together as I became accustomed to life here and began to blend in. It was Friday morning when I was awoken by someone shaking me by the shoulders. "Wake up, Lucy," the person whispered into my ear.

My eyes snapped open, my eyes meeting with the deep brown orbs of my roommate, Levy. I hastily sat up, shaking her hands from my shoulders in the process, and rubbed my eyes. "Levy? What the hell are you doing, waking me up at this ungodly hour?" I demanded, flashing her a sharp glare. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. "It's five-thirty in the morning, in the middle of summer!"

"It's time for your initiation," Levy replied, holding a finger to her lips with a sly smile. She tossed a lump of clothing onto my lap. "I hope you don't mind, I pulled these out of your box. Change quickly and then come to the lounge. I'll be waiting there."

I opened my mouth to say something, to reject her offer, but Levy dashed out the door hastily, leaving me in my clothes, tussled from sleep, still half-asleep. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my bedhead and reluctantly dragged myself out of bed, scooping up the clothing Levy had set out with my other hand. They were pajamas, dark blue ones with lighter designs. I sighed heavily, throwing on the outfit and tossing my rumpled clothes in a corner to pick up later. I ran a hand through my bedhead, silently cursing my blue-haired roommate as I did. Heading out of my new bedroom, I headed down to the lounge, pushing the door open.

The normally brightly lit, large room, was now dim, lit only by a circle of candles set on the ground. In the center stood Erza. "Isn't that a fire hazard?" I questioned, gesturing to the candles.

Erza smiled. "Don't worry, I've done this before," she assured. Not encouraging. "Welcome, Lucy. Tonight is the night in which you will truly be accepted into Fairy Tail."

"And how do you plan on doing this whole "initiation" thing?" I asked, kicking the ground with my heel.

Erza grinned. "A series of tests to prove your worth," she replied. "Tests of faith, honesty and trust. The end result is the completion of your Fairy Tail initiation."

Fairy, honesty and trust. It didn't seem so hard. "Lay it on me," I said, with more confidence than I felt.

As soon at the words escaped my mouth, a cloth tied around my eyes blinded me. "Begin the test of faith!" I heard Levy call, and I recognized her as the one who had blindfolded me.

"Reach out and place your hand into the bowl," Erza instructed. I rolled my eyes behind the cover of my blindfold. "What's in it?"

Levy spoke up then. "Can't tell you. That's why it's a test of faith," she replied.

I scowled at the words, but tentatively reached out and put my hand into the bowl. The items inside were small and plastic, and in all different shapes. Picking out a random object, I pulled it out and pushed up my blindfold. The item I held was a plastic hand, hardly bigger than the pad of my thumb.

"Left hand!" Erza announced. A chorus of cheers followed her words.

"The hell…" I began, but Erza cut my off. "Secondly, the test of honesty," she announced. "Lucy, name the first color that comes to mind."

"Pink," I replied immediately. Pink? Where did that come from?

Erza grinned. "Excellent. The third test-"

"Whoa, wait," I interrupted. "Exactly how is naming a color a test of honesty?"

Levy gave me a smile. "Having you give an answer off the top of your head makes it a more honest answer," she explained. "If you had thought about it, would you have still said pink?"

It sounded like bull crap to me, but I said nothing. "Alright then, continue," I sighed.

"The third test is of trust. Line up, girls!" Erza commanded. Immediately all the girls in the room began to form a pair of lines, reaching out to create a sort of net of arms. Erza joined it, turning her head to look at me. "Run forward and jump into our arms. We'll catch you," she explained.

I shook my head swiftly. No way was I going to do that! I'd probably break my leg or something. "No thanks!"

Levy pouted at me. "Don't you trust me?" she called.

I hesitated. "Yes… No… I don't know!" I replied, beginning to feel frustrated. I turned my back on them and crossed my arms.

"If you want, I can explain the physics behind this," Erza suggested, in a way only she can. I sighed, turning on my heel. "No need," I replied irritably. "Just… don't drop me."

Levy gave me a reassuring smile. "We've never dropped anyone before. When I did this, there were only four others here, and we were all kids!"

Surprisingly, that made me feel a little better. I began to run, and when I got close, I jumped, flipping onto my back as I did. I pinched my eyes shut tightly, awaiting the impact, but all I felt was a small heave as I landed in the womens' apparently capable hands.

Levy grinned down at me as they set me upright. "See? That wasn't so bad," she said, patting me on the shoulder.

"I don't like trusting my safety to others," I replied with a small scowl. "But I guess you were right."

Erza smiled warmly at me. "Congratulations! You have successfully completed the Fairy Tail initiation. Just so you know, the guys have to do the same thing when they join. We all did it." she paused, turning to where a brunette was chatting with Mirajane. "Cana! Get the stamp!" she called. "Pink!"

I raised an eyebrow at Erza questioningly, and the redhead winked at me before accepting a machine from Cana. It was like one of those little cheap stamps you can buy for a dollar, but much bigger, and more high-tech looking. "This stamp is what creates the insignia for Fairy Tail," she explained, turning to show me her exposed left arm, where the insignia was posted in red. "Because your honest answer was pink, that's the color you get. No changing! Give me your left hand."

I groaned. Of all colors, why pink? I wasn't anti-pink, but it was a bit girly for my taste. I tended to consider myself a tomboy. Shaking my head, I held out my hand anyway, deciding not to argue.

Erza pressed the stamp against my hand for a few seconds, and when she lifted it, the insignia of Fairy Tail was printed on my left hand. "Interesting," I commented, rubbing my fingers over the stamp. "The ink dries instantly."

Erza nodded. "It's a formula that the original owner of this place created. It's permanent except for a certain mix of chemicals that can get it off. It's waterproof and won't smudge."

"That's… pretty cool," I admitted, admiring my new mark. It was in the shape of a fairy with a tail, corresponding with the name of the school and the insignia on the front of the building.

Levy nodded agreement. "We all have one," she explained, turning around and pulling away the neck of her shirt to reveal the white mark on her shoulder blade. "We all went through the same initiation as well. Even the boys pick their marks that way."

I nodded in understanding. "I see. So it's completely random," I clarified. That was an interesting way of doing things Then again, I had already figured out that Fairy tail threw all common sense and organization out the window. It all made a twisted sort of sense.

Levy giggled. "Congratulations, Lu! You're now officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lu? What was up with Fairy Tail and nicknames? First that overly-energetic Natsu with Luce, and now Levy and Lu. I shook my head. I suppose Levy could get away with it. She was mature and sophisticated. So I ignored her name for me, in favor of offering up a small smile. "Great. Can I go back to bed now?" I asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Of course," Levy replied in amusement. She turned to the group with a smile. "The initiation is complete. Everyone back to their rooms!"

The group parted like the Red Sea at Levy's dismissal, half heading to the right side of the room and the other to the left. I followed Levy out of the left-hand door and down the hall to the third door, walking inside. Instantly I made my way to my bed, and collapsed on it, sighing contentedly. Why did they have to do this in the middle of the night anyway? I didn't think about it too long, though, because within minutes I was asleep.

* * *

My clock's alarm went off two hours later at eight in the morning. it was needless to say I was still quite exhausted from last night's… events.

Levy had already woken early and left,. but between her bed and mine was a box, about the size of a shoe box. I frowned. reading the tag on the lid.

"To Lucy, from the girls," Lucy read, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Curious, I grasped the lid and pulled it up. When I saw the contents,I gasped.

Inside the box was, for lack of better words, the most beautiful whip I had ever seen. It looked freakishly expensive and well-made, with a shiny steel handle and a braided leather rope with a forked end. I held my breath, thoroughly surprised, and reached out to cradle the whip's handle gently, bringing it out of the box so that I could examine it. The handle had a leather grip on it, and engraved into the leather in gold lettering was my name. Only my first name, of course, as no one bothered to ask for my last name anymore, but it was still beautiful. Did I mention how expensive it looked? Pulling the whip out of its case, I clipped it to my waist like I had done with my other one, sighing at the familiar weight. It had been far too long.

I had a smile on my face as I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor. Glancing towards the bar, I spotted Natsu. He had already noticed me, and he grinned at me and stood up to meet me.

"Luce! You're finally up!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

I scowled at the pink-haired boy. "Don't call me that. I'm Lucy," I scolded.

I was utterly ignored by the pink-haired male. "I heard your initiation was last night. Did you pass?" he asked anxiously. His eyes were shining in excitement.

I nodded and held up my hand for Natsu to see, my brand new pink insignia showing. "It was a piece of cake," I said. "I just wish I hadn't chose pink."

"What's wrong with pink?" Natsu asked with a frown.

It took me a moment to remember that Natsu's hair was pink, and I sighed. He was like a self-conscious child when it came to his hair. "Nothing," I replied. "It's just me, is all." I waved off his argument, pushing past him and towards the bar, where Mirajane was serving drinks to the early partiers; Cana, Macao and Wakaba. I sat down at the bar, sighing softly and resting my elbows on the table.

Apparently Natsu was bad at taking hints, because he plopped down beside me, saying a quick hello to the other people at the bar. Cana I remembered as being a fellow student, but Macao and Wakaba were teachers, and I hadn't met them before. Shaking my head, I glanced sideways at Natsu. "Do you need something?" I asked.

Natsu grinned at me. "We're partners, right? I thought we could go out on a job today," he answered. "Plus, it's a good opportunity to teach you how the jobs here at Fairy Tail work. There's a specific way to do things here."

I hesitated a moment, considering this. It was true that without Natsu I had no way to make money, because Fiore viewed women as incapable and would certainly turn me away. I had no one else to go with, either. At the same time, I wasn't so sure about doing work with Natsu. I was more worried that he'd screw things up for me than that he would get hurt, or get in the way, or anything like that. I didn't want him to hold me back. I sighed; it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. "Alright, I'll go on a job with you," I relented finally.

If Natsu's grin were any brighter, I probably would have gone blind. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of my chair, much to my discomfort, dragging me away from the bar and towards the tall bulletin board set up beside it. Pinned to the board were several pieces of paper depicting jobs. I yanked my hand from natsu's grip with a scowl. "I can walk myself, thanks," I grumbled, rubbing my wrist as though his touch had burned my skin.

For a moment, Natsu looked hurt, but the expression quickly dissipated, and me gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, forgot about that," he said, turning to the board. He hummed thoughtfully as he examined the different jobs. I hung back slightly, taking a seat at a nearby table. Being new here and not knowing the way jobs worked, I allowed Natsu to take the reigns and choose the job for us.

It was needless to say that he took _forever._ I frowned, staring at Natsu's back and tapping my foot impatiently, as if he would somehow feel my silent message; "Hurry up!"

I only looked away when a person approached me. I remember him as the boy who fought with Natsu on my first day. "Gray Fullbuster," I said as a sort of greeting. "Can I help you?" the words came out with more spite and irritance that I intended.

Gray didn't seem fazed by my short temper, and took a seat beside me. "Got stuck on a job with Natsu?" he guessed. "I can tell by the way you're glaring at him. I only went on one job with him before I decided it wasn't worth it."

I glanced at Gray incredulously. "You and Natsu went on a job?" I echoed disbelievingly. "You two can't even look at each other without fighting."

Gray shrugged. "Master thought we ought to try it. As soon as he got the bill for all the property damage we caused, though, he reconsidered." he grinned mischievously.

I nodded, picking a bit of dirt from underneath my thumbnail. "So did you just come here to keep me company, or are you actually here for an intelligent reason?" I asked rather sarcastically.

"Ouch," Gray laughed. "Actually, I came to ask you something." he paused, glancing towards where Mira was sitting at the bar. "Has Mira given you your rank yet?"

I glanced at Gray in confusion. "Rank?" I repeated. "No, I don't think so. What are ranks?"

"Ranks determine the kind of jobs you can take," Gray explained. "Typically newbies start out as a D-class member until they can prove their loyalty and skill and move up ranks." he glanced to where Natsu was still at the job request board. "Natsu and I are both A-class members. The only step up from that is S-class, but Master is very particular about who can be S-class. There are only five of them in the whole school. Mira and Erza are two of them, along with Laxus Dreyer, Gildarts Clive and Jellal Fernandes. You have to pass the yearly test to make S-class, though, and I've heard it's really tough."

"I see," I murmured. "So it's safe for me to assume that the jobs are ranked as well, so you know what best suit you?" I said. "That makes sense. That way it's easier to find jobs of your experience level."

Gray nodded. "The ranks are chosen based on your initiation, typically, and there's usually a hand-to-hand and weapons combat test as well, just so we know where to start you off."

"How come you wanted to know my rank?" I asked.

Gray grinned and reached into his sleeve, pulling off his bracelet, like the one that I now wore. Attached to his bracelet were several blue charms shaped like cubes. "They're ice cubes," he explained. "These are my charms, that will let you be able to work with me, if you want. The reason I asked about your rank is because the guys typically give out charms to girls of the same rank, and sometimes of lower rank if they find the person useful or just want to go on a job with them. I figure you're at least B-class, though, so this shouldn't make a difference either way." he held out one of his charms for me. "What do you say? Be my partner?"

I shrugged and accepted the charm, clipping it to my bracelet along with Natsu's. "Sure, why not?" The more partners I had, the easier it would be to go on jobs.

If only I knew how much trouble this was going to be, I would have just stayed in bed.


	5. All A Lie

**Five chapters, woohoo! So far so good, right? xD I hope you enjoy the chapter! You get to hear a bit of Natsu's and Lucy's backstories.**

**Silvaze4everand1: What books? o_o I'm confused xD Lucy is indeed in a lot of trouble lol**

**xxchatonxx: Do you speak english? Sorry! It's hard to tell when you post in another language... ^^' Well, thank you!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: lol, thanks!**

**Maria: Thank you! I will update next Saturday.**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"You idiot! I'll deck you!"

Mirajane watched, impressed, as I chased Natsu in circles around the guild hall. "I don't think I've ever seen her this angry before," she commented thoughtfully.

Gray shivered slightly. "She reminds me of Erza. Who knew she had that kind of temper?" he added from his spot at the bar.

Natsu seemed to be getting the same vibe as Gray, because there was an unusual expression of fright on his face as he hopped one of the tables in an attempt to get away from me. "I was only messing around, I swear! I didn't mean to set the client on fire!" he insisted, hiding behind Erza's chair, where the red-haired woman was chatting with Lisanna.

Immediately Erza dropped everything and stood up, emitting a very unsettling aura. "What idiotic thing have you gone and done this time?" she growled, seemingly pulling a sword out of midair. "If you have done something to upset our newest member so much, I swear to God…"

"It was an accident!" Natsu cried out, scrambling out of range of Erza's blade. "Lucy! I promise that I'll make it up to you! Please don't kill me!"

What was with that puppy-dog face? I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose, clenching my teeth and resisting the urge to throttle the pink-haired bastard right then and there. "Alright, fine. Just this once, I'll let you off the hook. But don't expect any mercy next time!"

I could see Natsu relax physically at my words, and Erza seemed to calm down as well, returning her sword to its sheath and sitting back down. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I need coffee," I muttered, making my way over to the bar. "And then a nap."

Mirajane smiled as I approached, sliding a mug of my favorite coffee towards me. I blinked in surprise. After only a few days, she was already able to tell exactly what I wanted. "Thanks," I said quickly, sipping the coffee. "No wonder Natsu had such a hard time finding a partner. If I hadn't been there, he probably would have set the client's house on fire too."

Mirajane laughed, a pretty laugh that seemed to make me feel a little better almost instantly. "Yes, Natsu will do that," she agreed, glancing towards where said man was already deep in a brawl with Gray and Gajeel. "I'm surprised, though. You're the first one, besides Erza, of course, to get him so worked up. It's not like Erza, though. I don't think he's afraid of you like he is of Erza. It's more like he doesn't want to upset you."

I raised an eyebrow at Mirajane around the rim of the coffee cup, prompting the young barmaid to continue.

"It's almost like he's afraid of disappointing you," Mirajane went on, waving her hand expressively. "If it were anyone else, he would have just started a fight."

That did sound like something Natsu would do. I shook my head, choosing not to dwell on it. "Thanks for the coffee, Mira. I'm going up to my room to study," I said, picking up the mug. "Is it alright if I take this with me?"

Mira smiled. "No problem," she replied with a wink. "Just bring the mug back down when you finish."

"Alright,: I said, taking the mug with both hands and making my way upstairs. I closed the door of my and Levy's room, sighing as I sat down on my bed and sat the coffee mug on the bedside table beside me. School here still wouldn't start for another several weeks, but I liked to get a head start on the basics before the first day. Opening up an Algebra 2 textbook, I flipped to the front and began to read.

Not twenty minutes into my studying, I was interrupted by a knock on the window of my room. Glancing up from my book curiously, I had to hold back a scream of shock when I spotted none other than my pink-haired partner, a grin on his face, perched on the thin sill outside the glass.

Closing the book, I stood up and stomped to the window, throwing it open with a furious glare to confront the idiotic teen. "What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled.

Natsu's grin broadened, brushing off my anger completely. "I live in the room above yours, so I thought I'd drop by and visit," he replied, as if that explained how he managed to get from his window to mine without falling to his death.

I sighed loudly. pinching the bridge of my noce. "And why, exactly, do you have to come in the window?" I demanded irately. He was really stretching my patience now.

"Guys aren't technically allowed on the second floor after dark, but I had to tell you something." he paused, running a hand through his hair with a sheepish smile. "I forgot to tell you earlier. Can I come in?"

Do I have a choice? I retorted in my head, but begrudgingly moved aside to allow space for Natsu to enter.

The pinkette stepped into the room, stretching his back with a contented sigh. He then surveyed the room, nodding. "Nice place," he commented, noting the many full bookcases that lined the walls.

I rolled my eyes, sitting back down on my bed. "What did you want to tell me?" I pressed, eager to be left in peace. I had had a long day of babysitting Natsu, and I was ready for a break from 'partner bonding time'.

Natsu perched himself on the wooden foot of my bed, crossing his legs so his right ankle rested on his left knee. "Tonight is bonfire! You have to come, it's a Fairy Tail tradition!" seeing her questioning look, he continued, "Every Friday night, we set up a huge fire outside and sit around it. It's our time to share news, stories, whatever. It's pretty much the only time the whole group of us are together in the summer, because everyone is so busy working and saving up money for later on. It's basically the most fun night of the week. Plus, there'll be food."

I snorted. That kind of bribery worked on some people, but not on me. I wasn't interested in food. "Maybe I'll come," I sighed distractedly, already turning my attention back to the open textbook on my bed.

"Great! I'll come pick you up in an hour and take you to the firepit," Natsu said, a little too enthusiastically for my taste.

"Sure," I replied quickly, raising my textbook to cover my annoyed glower. The last thing I felt like doing tonight was hang around a fire with other teens I hardly knew. Not to mention I was feeling particularly tired and irritable from my mission with Natsu today.

"Be back in an hour!" I expected to hear the sound of the room's door closing, but instead I heard the gentle squeak of the window being opened.

Lifting me head, I saw that Natsu was climbing back out the window the way he had come in. I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Natsu, what are you doing?" I muttered.

"Erza will kill me if she finds me wandering around the second floor this late at night," Natsu replied with a shiver. "So I'm just going to climb up to my room. I left the window open."

For a moment I considered stopping him, but then just shook my head. He said it so nonchalantly, I guessed he must have done something like this before. "Alright, just don't fall," I grumbled, returning to my book.

After a moment, the window closed and I saw Natsu disappear out of the corner of my eye. What an idiot. Why was I even worried that he would fall? it would just be one less headache for me.

Deep down, I knew I didn't mean what I thought. No matter how much I wanted to be, I wasn't that kind of heartless person. I couldn't deny the fact that theses people were starting to grow on me. That I would be sad if they got hurt, at least a little bit. That I might actually care for someone else again.

I sighed, closing my textbook. I was far too distracted to study now. I inwardly cursed Natsu again, standing up and checking my hair briefly in the mirror, readjusting my side ponytail and running my fingers through the free strands that framed my face and cascaded over my shoulders. The same blond hair that my late mother had, with the same ever-so-slight curls as my father. I scowled, pulling out the ponytail and gathered up my golden tresses, pinning them in a messy bun at the back of my head. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Even the thought of him made me angry.

Glancing at the clock, I sighed. Natsu said he would come pick me up in an hour, so I had until then to enjoy my peace and quiet. Picking up my cell phone, probably the most expensive thing I owned, I plugged in a pair of plain white earbuds and pressed them into my ears, sighing as the sound of music immediately calmed me.

Collapsing on my bed, I clasped my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. As I did so, my attention was caught by a small flash of light from beside my bed and, rolling over, I saw that it was the key. The one that had appeared in my mailbox a week ago, when I left my apartment for Fairy Tail. It was hard to believe that a week had already passed. Sitting up, I leaned down and picked up the small velvet-lined box, cradling it gently in my hands. For some reason the sight of the ornate key made me feel as though it was valuable, though I couldn't see why. It was too light to be made of gold like its appearance suggested, and after tapping it, I discovered that the ruby at the center of the key's handle was plastic, nothing truly valuable.

It was a key, probably made of steel, without a keyhole to go with it. In essence, it was pointless, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. It held a sort of meaning to me, one that I didn't quite understand myself. Maybe someday I would find the hole that it fit into, but for now I set it on my nightstand, content to let it be a decoration. It was definitely pretty to look at.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was almost time for Natsu to pick me up. I stood up, sighing, and stripped off my work clothes, replacing them with a pair of light great sweat pants and a black tee-shirt. I picked up my belt, which was brown and had a special clasp on it for my ship, and looped it around my hips, tightening it with a sigh before I attached my new whip to it. I felt better with the familiar weight on my hip; I made a point of always wearing a weapon on me, just in case. You never know when you might need it, like I did back at my apartment during my almost-mugging.

Just like earlier, Natsu came into my room through my window, but this time I was expecting it, and kept the window unlocked. "Hey, Luce!" he greeted cheerfully, smoothing his hair out of his face. He was dressed in a white shirt with a red and fold label on it that read "Fairy Tail" along with the school's insignia, and a pair of long jeans that covered the tops of his sneakers. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Don't call me that," I reprimanded with a glare. "It's Lucy. Not Luce, not Lu, just Lucy." I tugged on a jacket, adjusting my whip on my belt.

Natsu frowned. "You're no fun," he complained. "You mope around and you never smile. All you ever do is question things and scold people. You won't tell me your last name for some reason. and you act like everyone else is doing everything wrong. I don't get you!" he looked exasperated, his hands waving in expressive frustration.

I bit my lip, feeling the familiar guilt in my chest. This was why I wanted to be on my own. I refused to look at Natsu, knowing I'd most likely give in if I saw his face. Curse women and their sensitivity. "Maybe I don't smile because I have nothing to smile about," I replied coldly, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I made my way to the door, heading out into the hallway.

Natsu jogged to catch up with me, a troubled look on his face. "That's depressing," he muttered. "You know, you remind me of Erza when she was first recruited."

This comment caught my attention. Natsu was comparing me to Erza Scarlet? The kind, friendly, if somewhat scary, Senior Class President? Erza was nothing like me. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"When Erza first came here eight years ago, she wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was to tell them to go away. She always sat by herself and she wouldn't make any friends," Natsu explained.

I frowned, glancing sideways at Natsu. "What made her… open up?" I questioned.

"Gray caught her sitting by the river. She was crying," Natsu replied, and his voice seemed to soften at the memories, a small, warm smile gracing his features. "After that, she just started to open up, I guess. I don't know what he said to her to change her mind, but it worked."

"I see," I muttered, looking up. I had no idea that Erza was like that, and it made me wonder what she had been through prior to coming here.

Natsu seemed to read my thoughts, at least partially. "All of us here come from pretty touch pasts. This is a home for orphaned teens, after all. We're what you could call "teen orphanage failures". We were all so different from the other kids that they kicked us out of the orphanages. Mot of us lived on the streets for a time before we found this place. Some of us went from foster home to foster home so many times that they gave up on us." he paused, smiling, which I found odd considering the fact that his story was pretty sad. "For most of us, either Makarov found us in an orphanage or on the streets, or we were brought here by another guild member."

I nodded slightly, turning my gaze to glance down the pathway the two of us were taking. "How did you end up here?" I asked. It wasn't like I cared about his past, but now he had made me curious.

Natsu paused, frowning. "It's not a happy story," he warned, but I just shrugged, motioning for him to continue. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I never knew my real, biological parents. They gave me up to foster care when I was just a newborn. I grew up in a really poor orphanage, and I was the oldest one there. The only other boy close to my age was my best friend, Sting. They two of us were like brothers." he smiled at the fond memories, his gaze softening. "One day, a man named Igneel came by, and he adopted me and Sting. We were more than happy to go; the orphanage we lived at was barely scraping by, and the workers there weren't too kind to us either." he paused, his small smile faltering. "We lived with Igneel for a few months after that. It was great, but then Sting got hurt. Really hurt. He didn't live two days after that." he bit his lip, and I could tell from the way he refused to meet my gaze that he was wrestling with his emotions. it was a feeling I knew quite well. "Igneel was devastated. He wouldn't tell me anything, but I know that he blamed me for what happened to Sting. He probably still does, if he's still alive. The next day, Igneel disappeared. He just left me behind. He didn't even leave a note, didn't bother telling me where he was going."

I felt bad for Natsu. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I felt bad about what had happened to him. I guess I'm still just a child after all. "How did you end up at Fairy Tail, though?" I pressed.

Natsu glanced up, finally meeting my gaze. "After a month, the landlord of our apartment came down to collect Igneel's late rent," he explained. "When he found out that Igneel had disappeared and left behind his son, he got angry and threw me out onto the streets, saying that he didn't want to deal with a kid like me when he had other problems. Gramps found me that night, crying and alone, and brought me back to Fairy Tail. I think I can honestly say that I owe him my life." After Natsu finished his story, he turned to me, a somewhat reluctant look on his face. "What about you?" he asked suddenly. "What made you who you are?"

I tensed, biting my lip, and hesitated. "There's not much to tell," I answered, looking away and letting my hair shield my face from Natsu's view. "My mom died when I was eleven, and my dad died soon after that. I lived with a relative for a while, and then I moved out when I was seventeen. I bought that apartment. Then I came here."

"Ah, I see," Natsu said sympathetically, and I secretly glowered at that. I didn't want his stupid sympathy. That's why I left.

Too bad the whole story was a lie.


	6. Bad Dream

**Not much to say about this chapter. Lots of Nalu fluff. I like it :3**

**Coolanime14: Thanks!**

**Maria: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Shugo fairy 4eva: lol, so many lies. Lucy you liar.**

**Kwenu14 (Chapter 2): Ah, yes! I found the Keys of Fire after I started writing this story (I started planning and writing this last spring, so almost a year ago lol) and I do read it. It's funny how there can be several stories with similar plotlines. I assure yo, though, this story will be very different from Keys of Fire. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kwenu14: That's why I love writing Lucy so much. She's a very different and unique character, but she's also identifiable and I think this kind of character connects to a lot of readers. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! Also, the age thing was a mistake. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Silvaze4evrand1: Ah, I see! Lucy lies because it makes her life easier xD even though that's not even true ouo**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! I love Lucy's character too :3**

* * *

"Ah, we're here," Natsu said with a grin. Pushing through the bushes in front of us, the light of a fire illuminated the space where trees had been cleared, and several wooden benches sat around the huge bonfire as several of the other students milled about, talking, playing games, or just hanging around.

Natsu grinned at me once more and took my wrist, tugging me down onto the bench beside him. I didn't pull away or scold him like I usually would do, but I shot him a quick glare before looking around. On Natsu's other side sat a white-haired girl who I recognized as Lisanna, the only one with siblings who also lived at Fairy Tail with her. She seemed like a nice girl, but much too peppy and enthusiastic for my taste. Letting my eyes wander, Is potted Levy and Erza at the front of the clearing. "Do Erza and Levy always lead the meetings?" I asked, remembering that the red-haired woman was the Senior Class President.

Natsu nodded. "Erza and Levy are the Class President and Vice President of the student body. Most of the meetings that happen here are either run by Erza or Laxus, Makarov's grandson. Usually Erza though," he replied. "She thinks she's so great just because she's the president. One of these days I'm gonna beat her in a fight and overthrow her."

I glanced at Natsu incredulously. "You want to be Senior Class President? And you're going to fight Erza for it?" I snorted.

"If that happens, we're all in trouble," Lisanna giggled.

"I'm stronger than Erza! I could do it easily!" Natsu insisted with a glare and a pout.

I shook my head, sighing. So childish. "Why am I sitting with you?" I questioned, though I can't deny that I had to fight the smile that rose to my face.

"Because we're partners!" Natsu insisted, as if that explained it. "We should be friends, right? So we should always sit together."

I found Natsu's childish response most unsatisfying. "Then what about Gray? He's my partner, too," I pointed out, lifting my right hand to show him the bracelet, where his and Gray's charms hung next to each other.

Natsu gawked at me. "Are you kidding? When did you agree to be partners with that prick?" he exclaimed. "You can't be partners with Gray! I'm your partner!"

I scowled at the comment, tugging my sleeve down to cover my bracelet. "Who are you to decide who I can and can't partner with?" I demanded. "And I can have more than one partner! The more I have, the more work I can do."

"I brought you here, and I was your partner first. I should have a say in what happens to you." Natsu crossed his arms stubbornly, glaring right back at me.

"I only agreed to be your partner because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to work," I retorted. "Just because you brought me here doesn't mean you own me! I'm not an object you can lay claim on!" By now my voice had risen to a yell, and I was drawing the attention of the others. I didn't care, though. Natsu's comment had really hit a sore spot, and I was angry, damn it! "You can't control my life! I won't let you!"

The clearing was eerily silent. I was standing, my fists clenched at my side, and I was breathing hard, as if just speaking had been an exertion for me. Natsu looked stunned, even a little hurt, and as I turned to look, I saw that the other teens had similar expressions on their faces. Lisanna was the first to act, reaching out to touch my shoulder lightly. "Lucy, are you alright?" she asked softly, looking worried.

I cursed under my breath, tearing my shoulder from Lisanna's grasp, angry at myself for getting so frustrated so easily. "I need to go lay down," I muttered, stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking swiftly from the clearing. As I disappeared around the corner, I heart Natsu call my name, but I ignored him, picking up my pace. I didn't go back to my room, though. It would be too easy for the others to find me there. I knew they would try to come after me anyway. Instead, I headed towards the river, which was technically a canal, but I didn't really care at this point. I sat down at the very edge of the water, not bothering to respond when the cold water lapped at my feet and made the inside of my shoes wet. I hugged my knees to my chest, sighing loudly.

I uttered a long string of curse words under my breath as I laid my forehead on my knees, clenching my teeth. I knew this would happen. I knew it as soon as I agreed to go with Natsu to Fairy Tail. I'd let my guard down, if only for a moment, and my emotions had run rampant. I was sure to be the center of everyone's questions now. "Damn it, Natsu," I sighed, lifting my head and smoothing my hands down my face, looking out into the water. "Why'd you have to bring that up?" I shivered as a cold breeze blew over the water, making a shiver run down my back. Winter was approaching.

"Lucy? You out there?" I cringed slightly at the voice that echoed in my ears. Natsu. Of course he would come after me. I kept my mouth shut tight, willing him to leave me be, but it appears fate hates me today, because he found me easily, nestled down on the riverbank with my back turned to him.

I waited for him to say something first, because I sure as hell didn't feel like making small talk, but to my surprise, he didn't bombard me with questions. Instead, I heard him approach me, and I spotted him sitting down beside me out of the corner of my eye. There was a rustling of fabric, and then I felt Natsu's hand brush against my shoulder as he laid his jacket over my back. "You'll catch a cold if you sit out here in the cold without a jacket," he murmured.

I muttered a quick thank-you, tugging the edges of Natsu's zip-up hoodie around me, and the two of us descended into silence. It was Natsu who broke the silence a few minutes later. "I'm sorry if I offended you," he said. "I say stupid stuff sometimes. Okay, a lot, but who cares? Anyway, I'm sorry."

I sighed, letting myself relax, and glanced sideways at Natsu. He looked guilty, his hands wrapped around his knees, and he wouldn't meet my gaze. "It's okay. It's not your fault," I replied. "Besides… I wasn't one hundred percent honest with you, earlier."

Natsu visibly relaxed at this, a flash of relief crossing his eyes. It was obvious that he was worried I would still be angry, and my forgiveness was easily accepted. He let his legs slide down, crossing them at the ankle, and he stuck his arms out behind him to prop himself up. "You weren't?" he echoed, frowning, and turned to look at me. "You mean, about your family?"

I nodded. "My childhood life was actually pretty good," I admitted. "My parents had a lot of money, so I was pretty spoiled. It was a happy home, pretty typical." I paused, my frown deepening. "My dad wasn't the most… morally clean man. He drank a lot, and slept around. When my mother found out he had cheated on her countless times, she got really angry. It was their only fight in their marriage. In a drunken rage, he shot her. In the head." my voice dropped to a whisper, and I turned my head away, taking a shaky breath to prepare myself. "I was there when the gun went off. I saw him fire the shot that killed my mother. After that, he turned the gun on himself and committed suicide. You can guess what happened after that."

"You left," Natsu murmured. "Mavis, Lucy, I didn't know…"

"I didn't leave right away," I interrupted. "I lived with my father's brother for a few years, but they only wanted to marry me off to earn them a profit. They controlled every aspect of my life. After three years of that, I finally left. I was fourteen."

Natsu swore under his breath, letting his head drop into his hands. "Lucy, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't realize-"

I held up a hand to cut Natsu off. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault; you didn't know," I insisted. "Just… don't tell anyone, okay? I haven't told anyone else this story, so… can it be our secret?"

"Of course. My lips are sealed," Natsu promised, pretending to zip his lips shut and lock them. I flashed him a grateful look before turning back towards the river.

"You finally smiled." I blinked; up until now, I hadn't realized the small pull I felt in my lips. I quickly dispersed the feeling, raising my hand to press it against my chest. My heartbeat had sped up, and I could feel my skin prickling oddly. What the hell? When had that happened? I inched my way towards the river, glancing down at my reflection. There was a faint flush on my cheeks, probably not noticeable unless you were looking for it.

I swallowed, backing up and sitting down once more. "I think you're hallucinating," I replied, but my voice lacked the confidence I had hoped to display.

Natsu laughed out loud, grinning at me. "You know, you look a lot prettier when you smile. All that frowning is giving you wrinkles," he commented.

I scowled, but when I reached out to grab Natsu and pound him, I realized he had already stood up and was safely out of range. "You shitty friend!" I yelled, pushing myself to my feet to chase after my idiotic partner. "Get back here so I can beat you up!"

Natsu laughed again, turning and dashing for the main building. "Only if you catch me first!" he called over his shoulder.

It took a long time, but I finally managed to catch Natsu by the back of hi shirt after a very long, very intense game of cat-and-mouse. After I was finished with him, Erza lectured him for a solid ten minutes about how to treat a lady and then sent him to his room, as if she was his mother. Needless to say, it made me want to smile just watching his torture after that insult. Wrinkles, my ass! I'd been fine the last six years!

Needless to say, Natsu effectively wore me out after that, and I retired to my bedroom an hour earlier than I had planned. It took me all of a minute to change my clothes into my pajamas and climb into bed, snuggling under the covers with a contented smile. Within five minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke, it was still dark outside, and it was the sound of hushed muttering that woke me up. As soon as I heard the voice, I froze, my eyes opening. Was it Levy, up in the middle of the night? Or was it something worse, like a stalker, or a rapist? I forced myself to calm down and hone in on the sound. By the sound of the muttering, I guessed the perpetrator was male, roughly my size by the sound of his footsteps. I frowned; there was something familiar about the way he spoke under his breath.

Slowly, very slowly, I inched my feet towards the edge of the bed, lifting my head only slightly to see that the man was wearing a hooded jacket with the hood pulled over his head. His back was turned to me, and I allowed a sly smile onto my face. I threw the covers off my stealthily, sneaking with a practiced silence that I had mastered as a child.

As I neared the man, he seemed to pick up on my advances, because he whirled around and grabbed my arm, tugging me forward and towards the ground. I grunted and spun around expertly, hooking his legs with my own slim leg and effectively tripping him up. I lifted a hand to punch the intruder, but I hesitated when I spotted the familiar black eyes staring up at me. "Natsu?" I gasped in a whisper, pulling my knee up from where it was pressed into his gut. "Damn it, Natsu! You scared me! What are you doing up here at this ungodly hour?"

Natsu flinched as he stood up, rubbing the sore spot in his side. "Sheesh, Lucy, you surprised me. I didn't think you were so good at hand-to-hand," he grunted, pulling his hood down.

My eye twitched; he was avoiding the question, but not very well. I crossed my arms under my chest, glaring at him. "Answer the question, Natsu," I demanded.

Natsu avoided my gaze, looking shameful. "I… I had a bad dream," he confessed, running a hand through his hair. "I saw you were asleep, though, so I was going to go back, but you woke up."

I cast a quick glance towards where Levy's bed was. The bluenette was still fast asleep, snoring gently, with the covers pulled up to her nose. I sighed, toying with the ends of my hair. "Well, I'm awake now," I relented. "Sit down, and we'll talk." I gestured towards the bed, pulling my sweatshirt from off the end of the bed and pulling it over my head. It was cold in here. Who turned down the heat? Spotting the window, I noticed that it was open, and I sighed, a bit frustrated. Of course Natsu would take the most unconventional route. I reminded myself to lock the window after Natsu left and closed it, cutting off the flow of cold air.

I sighed, turning to address the boy already making himself comfortable in my bed. Natsu had already sat down and was burying his legs in my blankets. I sighed softly once more and perched at the foot of the bed, crossing my legs and laying my arms in my lap. "Before we start, I have a question," I began. "Why did you come here? Surely you realize that I'm a horrible candidate for this? I'm not a psychologist, and I'm not the most empathetic person either."

"That's not true," Natsu argued. "You're a good person, you just don't always show it." He lifted his gaze to meet mine, his dark eyes glowing slightly in the faint light of the lamp on my nightstand. "Who else would I have gone to, though? I panicked, and you were the first person that came to mind. Plus, your room is right below mine, so it was easy to climb down."

I sighed, rubbing my face. Ideally, I would have just sent Natsu back to his room, but it was hard to turn him away when I could relate to him. I'd had nightmares ever since the day my parents died. I knew the kind of panic Natsu felt, the yearning for the company of someone who understood.

Maybe I had lied, and I really was an empathetic person.

"Alright, tell me about your nightmares," I said, shifting to make myself comfortable.

Natsu hesitated a few seconds, which was to be expected, before he began. "It's actually a recurring nightmare," he admitted. "It's back before I joined Fairy Tail, when I'm still living with Igneel." he paused, grimacing. "It's the middle of the night. When I open my eyes, the whole house is one fire. I start yelling to wake up Igneel, and I run to Sting's bedroom. He's trapped inside, and he can't hear me calling for him. Igneel breaks down the door. Sting is passed out on the floor, bleeding from where pieces of wood and glass pierced his skin, so Igneel picks him up and we all go outside. The ambulance is already there, so we quickly go to the hospital. Sting is in bad shape, so they rush him to the Emergency room. Igneel and I are pretty beat up too. When we go to see him, he's dead, and Igneel is screaming at me about how it's my fault, all my fault." he paused, taking a breath, and I could see his hands shaking as he lowered his gaze, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. I've never seen him so shaken up before. "That's always when I wake up."

I swallowed, feeling bad. Even after all these years, he blames himself for what happened to him. "Is that… how it really happened?" I asked softly. It was unnerving to see Natsu so shaken. He's always been one of the survivors, but I could see how he was struggling.

Natsu nodded. "Sting died two days after the fire. Smoke inhalation, they told us. He breathed in too much smoke." He let out a long, soft sigh, shaking his head and pushing his fingers into his hair, keeping his hand there to prop up his head. "I've been having nightmares off and on since then, but this was the first one in several months. I think that's why it freaked me out so much."

I clenched my hands in my lap, looking down with a tiny nod. "Who else knows about your nightmares?" I asked.

"My roommate, Romeo, knows," Natsu replied. "And so do Gray and Erza. But they're the only ones. I'm not the only one, though. Erza still has nightmares about when she was a kid, and so does Gray. Even Mira gets them sometimes."

I sucked in a breath, my heart clenching. No matter what I like to think, it still pained me to hear that other people suffered like I used to, and still do. Bad dreams plaguing your sleep, waking up in a cold sweat, panicked, your heart pounding. I knew exactly what it was like. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking, and I had to stifle a yawn with my hand.

Natsu sat up, kicking his legs out from under my comforter. "Sorry for waking you up. I feel better now, so I'm going to head back up to my room."

I nodded, crawling down under the blankets. I didn't even wait to see if Natsu actually left, I was too tired to care. It was three in the morning, and all I wanted to do was rack up as many hours of uninterrupted sleep as I could before my alarm went off in five hours. It didn't take very long to fall asleep.


	7. Such An Idiot

**I finished writing chapter sixteen on Thursday and the plot is just now beginning xD This story is very slow-paced, with a lot of other stuff in between, but I promise it won't be disappointing. There's a lot of action in this chapter (if you can call it that?) so I hope you enjoy it! Drop a review and tell me what you think! I love getting feedback!**

**Silvaze4evrand1: Me too, though it's been a while since I last had one.**

**Coolanime14: Thanks, you're cool too ;D**

**maria: Thanks! I will definitely continue this c: Updates are every Saturday!**

**Shugo Fairy 4eva: lol you're lucky I kind o speak spanish (I'm in spanish 2 at school). I can't answer that question though xD I always say things, and then later I change them, if you know what I mean x3**

**xxchatonxx: je vous remercie, je mettre à jour tous les samedis.**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Really? Well, I guess that's a good thing! xD Thanks, darling!**

* * *

I hummed softly as I emerged into that in-between state between waking up and being asleep. My head felt kind of fuzzy and my limbs were heavy, particularly my left arm, which felt like there was a brick wall laying on it. I flexed my fingers experimentally. They were asleep, pins and needles shooting up my arm. I must have slept on it funny. I let my eyes open partially, low sunlight filtering in through the blinds on my window, and reached up with my free arm to rub my eyes. It was like a furnace under these blankets, but it was a good kind of warm, the kind that made you groggy so that you didn't want to get up.

I was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that there was someone else in my bed. I shrieked like a girl (which, technically, I was, but don't sweat the details) and immediately jumped up, leaning back on my heels.

There was a head of pink hair poking out of my blankets, and I let out a long, loud breath of relief that it wasn't some stranger. After I had gotten over my initial shock, I kicked Natsu hard in the shin. "Wake up, you perverted bastard!" I hissed.

Natsu groaned and shifted. "Lucy, it's too early. Go back to sleep," he grumbled, pulling the comforter over his head with one hand.

I glared at his forehead for a long moment. "Natsu, why are you even in my bed? While I'm still in it, no less!" I questioned.

Natsu opened one eye lazily, meeting my gaze. "It's not my fault, weirdo. Don't you remember? You grabbed my hand and dragged me down in your sleep!" he lifted his hand, indicating where my right hand was still wrapped tightly around his pointer finger. I hadn't even noticed the contact. I quickly released it, pulling my hand back like his touch had burned me. I scowled, pushing him out of my bed.

"That doesn't mean you can molest me in my sleep!" I yelled, feeling better after hearing the satisfying thump of Natsu's body hitting the floor.

Natsu yelped as he tumbled from the bed, taking my blanket to the floor with him. "Luuuucy!" he whined. "I wasn't molesting you, you weirdo! I was just cuddling a little. You were the one who started it, anyway!"

I felt my cheeks heat up against my will. Being an only child, I didn't have much experience with men, or even young boys. That fact that a seventeen-year-old man had just slept in my bed with me still in it was very unnerving, even if it was just Natsu. He probably didn't even know the implications that could be associated with sleeping in the same bed. Implications that were certainly not true. "Shut up and get out," I growled, pointing to the window. "I'd like to be able to spend my morning in peace."

Natsu pouted at me, crossing his arms. "You're such a kill-joy," he complained, shuffling to the window. He opened it up and perched on the short ledge outside before turning to me with a grin and a wave. "See you later, Luce!" he called before jumping up. I'll never figure out how he managed to not fall and die.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled after him, slamming the window shut behind him. Huffing loudly, I glanced at the clock. My alarm was set to go off in ten minutes, so I just sighed softly and turned it off, changing quickly into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I clipped my belt around my waist, tightening it until it fit snugly, and nodded appreciatively at my reflection in the mirror.

Levy hummed under her breath as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "Good morning, Lu," she greeted with a yawn. "You're up early."

I rolled my eyes. "I've already told you to stop calling me that," I chastised, with less malice than I used with Natsu. I couldn't help the thought that Levy was fragile in some way, even though I knew she was just as strong as the other girls. "Natsu woke me up about ten minutes ago. Spaztic moron."

Levy giggled, pulling herself out of bed and throwing on a sweatshirt over her pajamas. "That's Natsu for you. He still hasn't figured out boundary space. He even crawled into Erza's bed once when they were kids. But of course, she's just as bad as he is."

I shook my head, rummaging through my stuff for a pair of thick boots. I was planning on working today, so I would have to be comfortable and practical. Spotting the velvet box in the corner of my eye, I turned my attention to where the gold key was laying on my nightstand. I frowned; for some reason today felt like an important day. Perhaps I would finally discover where my key went. Humming, I pulled my keyring, which contained my key to my room, out of a small pouch that was attached to my belt and added the golden key to it. I dropped the keyring back into my pouch and patted it. Then I turned to where Levy was changing into her work clothes. "Ready to go, Levy?" I called.

The little bluenette nodded with a smile. "Let's see, today is Saturday, right? That means it's time for you to start your basic self-defense training!" she said.

I frowned slightly. "Self-defense?" I echoed.

Levy nodded, picking up what looked like a bag with a shoulder strap on it. The bag was long and thin, cylindrical in shape. She draped the bag over her shoulder and across her chest so the straight part laid against her back. "Some of the teens, like Erza and Laxus, are already S-class and teach the training sessions, but the rest of us, A-class and below, have to train to keep up our strength. Laxus and Erza teach us most of the time, but Jellal steps in sometimes. He's not really the teaching type."

I nodded in understanding. "So those three are already S-class?" I confirmed. "Who else is?"

"Gildarts is the oldest, but the last is Mirajane. She's not much of a fighter anymore, though. She retired from fighting a few years ago in favor of staying close by. She runs the bar now."

"Mira is S-class?" I exclaimed in surprise. The white-haired barmaid was the exact opposite of someone who looked like a fierce fighter. If anything, she was the most gentle. "How did they become S-class?"

Levy gestured for Lucy to follow her into the hall before she began her explanation. "Every year, the guild holds a contest. They pick eight A-class members, who compete against each other along with a partner for the spot of S-class. It's an extremely difficult test that tests your physical, mental and emotional endurance. In the end only the strongest candidate can pass."

"That sounds difficult," I commented, frowning.

Levy giggled. "It is. I competed last year, but I came in last place," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "That was the year Erza won. Before her was Mirajane, then Laxus, Jellal, and Gildarts, a long time ago. The test is typically held in the summer on Fairy Tail's holy island, Tenrou. I know for sure that Natsu and Gray are already training for it, and it's still spring!"

I shook my head. "I don't think either of them would pass the mental tests. Maybe physical, but there are still better candidates. There's Freed, for one, and Evergreen. Both of them are good candidates to win."

Levy just shrugged, glancing at me with a small smile. "Cana is probably the one with the most experience. She's competed in the exam every year for three years, but she keeps falling short just a bit. She got second behind Laxus, Mira and Erza, but I think she could be a real contender this year. I say she'll win."

"Cana? Really?" I echoed with a reproachful look. While I hadn't actually seen the haughty brunette fight before, she couldn't be that strong. All she did was sit at the bar all day and get drunk. Sure, she was nice, and fun to party with, but that was different than being strong.

"I wouldn't underestimate Cana," Levy warned. "She's a lot more powerful than she looks, and her style of fighting is completely unique. Even Erza had a hard time when the two competed in the S-class exam last year."

I grunted in reply, fingering the whip on my belt. Levy led me towards the main hall, down the stairs from the second floor and outside. "Where are we going?" I asked. I wasn't yet familiar with the grounds of the school.

Levy glanced over her shoulder briefly. "The training hall is separate from the main building. It's more soundproof than the actual building, so it keeps the noise to a minimum, and it's really spacious. The typical training consists of basic training with a staff, throwing knives, swords and, of course, hand-to-hand combat. It's just a precaution for the jobs we take, because some of the B-class, A-class and S-class missions can be really dangerous. Most of us have a prefered weapon as well, so we do a lot of extra training with that. Like your whip, for example, or my bo staff." she grinned and jerked her thumb to the bag on her back. So that was what that was for.

"I see," I replied with a nod. "That makes sense, I've seen some of those requests. I don't have a rank yet, though."

"Then they'll most likely give it to you today," Levy said, approaching a large building that was placed across the street from the main Fairy Tail building. I remembered passing by it before, but I didn't know that it was part of Fairy Tail. It had no label on it, no indication of what it was. I had assumed it was some kind of storehouse or something.

Producing a key from her pocket, Levy unlocked the door of the training hall and pushed down on the handle, cracking the door open. Immediately, the noises of fighting reached my ears. Yells, grunts, and curses filtered out of the small doorway as Levy and I made our way inside. What I saw was quite the sight to take in.

All around us were fighting teenagers. I could see Cana standing on a thin mat, her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted as she flipped a throwing knife absently in her hand. Taking a step forward, she hurled the knife, letting out a satisfied yell as the knife struck the human-shaped target in the neck. Levy was right, I shouldn't underestimate her. Erza sparred with Laki close by, both of them wielding swords that looked to be longer than they were. Evergreen was fighting with fans, an odd weapon, but as I looked closer, I can see the tiny blades that tipped each prong of the fans. They seemed to be effective, slicing the leather covering of the dummy as though a sword had cut it. The guys were also there, mixed in with the girls. Romeo, one of the youngest students, had a short sword in each hand and was sparing with Natsu, who looked to be blocking the swords with his bare hands. The pink-haired boy had a large grin on his face as he continued to dodge and block Romeo's advances, a thin sheen of sweat on his face. Gray and Loke were kickboxing, both of them with fists raised, and Loke was panting with the exertion.

"Everyone is here," I marvelled, counting the members. All twenty-one of my housemates were here, training. "I didn't realize that Cana was such a good shot," I added, seeing the way that Cana threw her knives precisely.

Levy smiled softly. "Cana's been here a long time, almost as long as I have. The two of us were good friends growing up, and we still are. Her father works here; Gildarts. He was the one who invited Macao and Romeo to come here a little while ago."

I remembered Natsu telling me about Romeo once. The black-haired boy was one of the teacher's, Macao's, son, and Natsu's roommate and apprentice. He was the youngest member here, and he was a freshman, the only one in the whole school. "It looks like Natsu is doing him good," I commented. Romeo already had a strength that defied his appearance, a good tool for those who would underestimate him.

Levy nodded agreement. "Natsu is a surprisingly great teacher," she said. "I have no doubt that once he becomes S-class he'll become one of the favorites."

I just shrugged, but I had to silently agree with her. Natsu did look like he would make a good teacher. "What now?" I asked, turning to my roommate.

"Actually, since Natsu is your partner, you'll probably be training with him in Erza's class," Levy replied. "Mornings are used for personal practice, like what everyone is doing now, noon is lunch time, and one o'clock is when the classes start. You'll be training in a class with Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Lisanna, me, Gajeel and Juvia."

I nodded and turned my gaze back to Natsu, watching him quietly as he sparred with Romeo. He was patient and helpful, yelling out commands to his apprentice and correcting his stance every once in a while. After a minute, he straightened up, relaxing his stance, and Romeo sheathed his short swords in sheaths on either side of his hips. Natsu turned his gaze to me, then, and grinned, waving. He made his way over to me, waving to Romeo, and grabbed a towel off a nearby rack, briefly wiping his forehead. "'Morning, Lucy!" he greeted cheerfully, tossing the towel into a bin by the door. "Finally ready to start training, eh?"

I nodded. "Levy said now that I'm acclimated, I should start my training," I replied. "Where do we start?"

Natsu thought for a moment resting his hand on his hip. "You should probably start with something easy to show us how much you know. How about we start with hand-to-hand?" he suggested. "I'll be your partner."

I nodded agreement. It had been a while since I actually practiced my hand-to-hand combat skills; typically I just fought with my whip. Natsu led me towards one of the empty sparring mats, taking the far side while I took the near. Grinning, he dropped into a fighting stance, feet spread, knees bent, and fisted hands held up to protect his chest and face. "You make the first move. Don't hold back!" he said.

I dropped into my own fighting stance, narrowing my eyes. Natsu was obviously quite comfortable doing this. Perhaps he preferred to fight hand-to-hand. I still hadn't seen him use a weapon before. Experimentally, I pulled one fist back and aimed for his nose. Natsu had quick reflexes, catching my fist in his hand. "You gotta be quicker than that," he advised. "If you want to win a fight, you can't use sheer force. You don't have the body type for that. Use your head and do whatever you can to get behind your opponent."

I scowled at the comment; he had basically just called me weak. I was no body-builder, but I wasn't a slouch, either! I had plenty of power! Natsu made a move this time, aiming for my cheek, but I ducked, taking a step back.

"Not bad," Natsu commented. "You never want to let your opponent get too close unless you have a plan in mind."

I took a moment to pause and examine Natsu's stance. He was definitely practiced, leaving no open space, his eyes trained on me, awaiting my next move. Where was his weak spot? Everyone had one; nobody could be perfectly guarded, it was impossible. I let my eyes flick down to his feet momentarily, and I allowed the tiniest of smiles onto my face. Natsu was waiting, looking amused, his hands still held up. With a small yell, I lunged forward, ducking a punch Natsu threw my way, and snapped out my leg, flexing my ankle so I could hook my foot behind Natsu's and trip him.

My plan was halfway successful. Natsu yelped and stumbled back a few steps, but he quickly regained his footing. It seemed he was more sturdy than I imagined. "Good!" he called, dropping back into his stance. "Pick out your opponent's weaknesses and use them to your advantage! I won't fall for the same trick twice, though!" he had a large grin on his face, bouncing slightly on his toes. Where does one man obtain so much unbridled energy? It was like he was some kind of superhuman.

I huffed and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Come at me," I said. "I want to test out my defense."

Natsu nodded and stepped forward, throwing a punch towards my face. I lifted one hand so that his fist hit the front of my wrist with a dull thump. He obviously wasn't using his full power, but that was fine. This was just a sparring match, after all.

"Not bad for a newbie," Natsu commented, throwing another punch, this one aimed towards my shoulder. I quickly leaned away from the punch, but in that moment Natsu brought his leg around and caught my feet, pulling them out from under me. In a moment of panic, I cried out, landing hard on my back.

Natsu put his hands on his hips, leaning down to look at me in amusement. "Come on, get back up," he coaxed, holding out his hand to help me up.

I scowled. "I don't need your help," I insisted, pushing away his hand and pulling myself to my feet. "I'm no weakling. I can take care of myself."

Natsu frowned at my comment, straightening up. "No one here is going to think you're weak for accepting a little help. We support each other here, and you're no exception. That's what it means to be in Fairy Tail."

I was silent for a moment. I had no words to counter what he had said. "Whatever, let's just keep going," I grumbled, but at that moment the bell rang to signal that our free training time was over.

"Sorry Luce, but it's lunch time, and I'm starving!" Natsu replied with a laugh, heading towards the door, where the others were filtering out of the building and heading back towards the main hall. "Come on, weirdo!"

I clenched my teeth, picking up my shoe and chucking it at the laughing pinkette. "Stop calling me that! And I'm not the weirdo! You are!" I yelled, yanking my ponytail holder out of my hair and ruffling my blonde tresses with one hand.

Natsu caught the shoe easily and let it drop to the ground, laughing. "Whatever, Lucy. See you at lunch!" he replied, jogging out of the building.

I huffed loudly, alone in the training hall and blew a strand of hair from my face while putting on one of my sandals. I snatched the other, the one I had thrown at Natsu, up off the ground and slid it on next to its identical twin, crossing my arms. Natsu was such an idiot.


	8. A Foreign Feeling

**The S-class exams are beginning! The next few chapters will revolve mostly around the S-class exams, supporting a theory I have that if Mest hadn't shown up, Lucy would have been elected for the exams. Personally I really like this chapter. There's not a lot of action, but there's lots of friendship feels xD**

**For those of you who are waiting on my Gruvia fic, 25 Things I Love About You, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! In all honestly, this fic is the only one I can seem to find inspiration on. I'll update it as quickly as I can! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**Silvaze4evrand1: haha, neither would I! Natsu is such a lovable character.**

**xxchatonxx: Merci! c;**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Who knows? xD Lucy is a tough cookie to crack. I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**maria: Thank you! I will definitely be continuing this!**

**Glitter Spires: Thanks! That's correct. The whol concept is that they live in a dorm building type place where they live and go to school, and they receive self-defense training in order to be able to do odd jobs and earn money, much like in the Fairy Tail universe, just without magic and with more training involved. It takes place in a male-dominant society where women are not seen as equals (unless you're in Fairy Tail, cause friendship xD)**

**artistofthemind: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! The key will come up later, but until then, no spoilers from me c; I'll definitely have some Lucy/whip action later, when the plot starts to pick up.**

**CeeCeeTheAlaskanDragonSlayer: D: Don't be sorry! I totally understand what you're saying! Thanks so much for reviewing though, your review made me super happy x3 I'm glad that you think I write Natsu so well! He's one of my favorite characters to write because of his quirky, childish side and also his serious and protective side. So cute! I also like writing tortured characters, so Lucy is fun xD**

* * *

I ate lunch with the other teens, just like I did every day. Everyone at Fairy Tail sat together when they ate. Erza told me it was some kind of "communal bonding" kind of thing, but for me, it's just crap. Like the time she wanted me to bathe, naked with the guys so that I would be more comfortable around them. I don't know where she gets these ideas from.

I sighed softly as I picked up my lunch from the bar and headed towards the round table set up for lunches. As usual, I was the last one there, and as usual, Natsu had saved me a seat next to him. He insists on doing everything together, and it's starting to get on my nerves a little bit. I have no time to myself, because he's always dragging me around. But I sat next to him anyway, rather than try to explain why I hadn't shown up, and leaned my head on my hand, digging into my lunch.

"Hi, Lucy! How was training?" Levy asked from across the table. She was flanked on both sides by Jet and Droy, her teammates, and hovering behind her was Gajeel. I don't know why he doesn't just sit. There was an open seat between Erza and Jellal. Then again, I wouldn't want to be in the center of their awkward small talk either. I wonder when Jellal will confess his feelings for Erza?

I shook my head. There goes my mind again. I've been reading too many romance novels. I silently cursed Levy as I swallowed the mouthful of peas in my mouth. "It was fine," I replied. "I'll probably be sore tomorrow though." I shot a pointed look at Natsu, who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Luce. I guess I forgot that you're still not ranked. Although I think I know what rank you'll be now that I've tested out your skill." I didn't even have time to yell at him for his stupid nickname.

Mirajane leaned forward on the table, smiling. "Oh? And what does Natsu think?" she asked. "You tend to be spot-on with these kinds of things."

Natsu flashed the pretty barmaid a grin. "A-class, definitely," he replied, crossing his arms with a confident tilt of his head. "There's no doubt. She's not just smart, but she's got some natural talent too. We just need to hone that skill a little and she'll be S-class material."

I couldn't help but feel flattered by Natsu's praise. He really thought I could be S-class material? I had better step up my game. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" I muttered half-heartedly. "And I'm nowhere near S-class. Maybe A-class if I'm lucky, but not S-class."

Natsu pouted at me. "Don't underestimate yourself. I can see your potential. When I become S-class, I'm going to put you in my class, for sure!" he grinned and punched the air like a child.

I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever, Natsu," I replied, returning to my lunch.

"At least pretend to be excited," Natsu scoffed. "Gramps is releasing the contenders for S-class today, and I'm totally gonna win!"

"Who do you think will be competing this year?" Romeo asked.

"I'd say Freed has a pretty good chance of winning this year," Mirajane commented, leaning her chin on her hands. "Evergreen, too, or even Elfman, though he may still need a little while before he's ready." she laughed quietly at this.

Elfman flashed his older sister an offended look, but he didn't get to say anything before Erza spoke up. "Gray and Natsu are sure to be on the roster this year, and maybe Juvia as well, or Gajeel. Personally, I think Cana's going to win this year."

Cana looked up from her beer at the sound of her name. Her cheeks were tinted pink and everyone could see she was drunk. "I'm gonna send all o' you guys ta hell!" she exclaimed, glaring as she slammed her palm on the table.

Erza frowned, sipping her tea. "You ought to have more confidence in yourself, Cana," she reprimanded. "I really do think you're going to win this year. No one else has ever come close to you. Just because of Gil-"

"Would ya shut yer yap, ya devil?!" Cana interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

Before either of the women could say anything more, Makarov cleared his throat loudly, calling the teens' attention to where he was standing at the head of the table, behind Gray and Juvia. "Quiet down, brats!" he yelled. "As I'm sure you all know already, today is the day in which I decide the candidates for this years S-class promotional exam. So if you all would kindly _shut up_, I can get on with it!" Like magic, the remaining whispers and conversation died down, replaced by complete silence as the members of Fairy Tail awaited the list of names.

Makarov cleared his throat, producing a slip of paper from his pocket. "This year's S-class candidates are: Cana Alberona!"

No surprise there. Cana scoffed and glared as the others cheered her name. I didn't blame her. She had lost three years in a row already.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

So he really did get nominated. Natsu cheered and jumped up in his chair, punching the air with his fist. I cheered half-heartedly along with the rest of my housemates.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Another no-brainer. If Natsu got in, Gray was sure to follow. The two of them were fairly evenly matched, after all.

"Juvia Lockser!"

That caught me by surprise. The odd blue-haired woman had never struck me as very powerful, but Makarov probably knew better than me the members of his orphanage. If it could be called that.

"Elfman Strauss!"

Another surprise. Sure, Elfman was powerful, but he was none too bright, and I was pretty sure the others could still beat him pretty easily despite his large size. Remind me again how he's Mira and Lisanna's brother?

"Freed Justine!"

Probably the most obvious candidate. I don't know how he didn't become S-class before.

"Levy McGarden!"

Even though Levy looked surprised, I wasn't. It was no surprise that if Levy made it last year, she would again this year. I cheered for her a little along with the others.

"And lastly… Lucy!"

For a long, long moment, I didn't comprehend that Makarov had said my name and not someone else's. My eyes widened and I dropped the cup I was holding, its contents splashing on the floor. Natsu cheered loudly and clapped me on the back, congratulating me on my nomination. Was this really happening?

And then everyone was cheering me name, and I was a candidate for S-class.

_What the hell?! _Well, at least he had left out my last name. Thank God that Makarov knew how to take a hint.

"I don't… understand…"

Makarov laughed heartily and smiled up at me. "My dear, you've shown plenty of attributes that suggest you would make an excellent S-class member," he explained. "You're smart and I've seen that you have some impressive latent ability, even without real, proper training. I'm looking forward to your performance on Tenrou this year. Of course, this means I'll have to promote you to A-class, but I never had a doubt that that would be your rank." he cleared his throat then, gaining the others' attention once more. "Now then! All of you participating in the exam this year must find a partner by the end of the month! They must be a member of Fairy Tail, but you cannot partner up with another candidate or an S-class member! Good luck, brats!"

Well this… was unexpected. Who would I choose to be my partner, anyway? Levy was competing, so that was out of the question. So were Gray and Natsu, and Erza was S-class, so I couldn't ask her. Maybe Lisanna?

It hadn't even been two minutes, and already Natsu had partnered up with Romeo, and Gray had picked Loke. I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. This was going to be a lot of work, I could already tell.

Levy looked nervous, really nervous. I couldn't figure out why, though. "Um, Master?" she called, drawing the little old man's attention. "I, uh, I don't want to participate in the exams this year."

There were collective gasps from the others as Levy said this, and the small bluenette shrunk a bit. "I don't think I'm ready for this. So if you don't mind, I'd rather not participate this year."

Makarov frowned, glancing up at Levy. "Are you sure, child? This is a very important thing here. You might have a chance of winning."

Levy smiled, ruffling her wild blue hair. "To be honest, I don't think I want the responsibility of being S-class, at least not yet," she explained. "But maybe next year if I get stronger."

Makarov sighed. "Very well. If that is your wish, I'll humor you. The remaining seven contestants, find a partner by the end of the month, and start preparing!"

"Who's gonna take the shrimp's place?" Gajeel called. "There has to be eight of us, right?"

Makarov shook his head. "I have no other candidates. There will be only seven this year," he replied. Gajeel scowled and punched the table; it looked as though he had been hoping to take Levy's spot.

"This doesn't help me in my partner crisis," I muttered under my breath. I was still going to participate, definitely, but if I didn't have a partner did I stand a chance at all? I still had plenty of time, though. It wasn't worth worrying about.

Erza stood up, clearing her throat. "Now that that's over, it's one o'clock. Everyone back to the training hall! It's time for classes!" she announced, heading for the door with Laxus right behind her.

Excited chatter rose up from the group of teens as they made their way out the door and into the training hall. Everyone was discussing who they thought would win this year's S-class exam, or talking about who would be partners with who. I was essentially left behind when it came to this. I was the newbie, and I was bad at making friends. I didn't really have anyone to partner with. Levy had made it quite clear that she didn't want to participate in the exam this year, so that left… no one.

Natsu jogged up to my side, grinning at me. "Congrats on the nomination!" he cheered. "It's not often that someone as new as you goes right into the exams."

I just shrugged wordlessly, focusing on the path in front of me. In reality, I was only half listening to Natsu. The other half of me was trying to rationalize why exactly Makarov was trusting me with something like this. S-class seemed to be a very admirable and important position, given to trusted members of the school to take on the harder jobs around the town. It wasn't something they gave to the newbies.

Once we were inside the training hall, the group automatically split into two groups, one following Laxus into another room, the other staying with Erza in the main room. Erza herself stood at the front of the room, watching as her class gathered. "Let's get down to business. First we'll get warmed up with some stretches, then we'll do some partner sparring, and then we'll review the basics of fighting with a staff."

I stood between Natsu and Levy on the padded floor, bending over to lay my palms flat on the floor, stretching out my legs. Natsu didn't seem to be as flexible as Levy and I were, but he managed, his fingertips brushing the floor in front of him.

Needless to say, Erza's class was brutal, and I wasn't exactly completely in shape. In the end I ended up sparring with Levy, who essentially kicked my ass (I'll never underestimate her again) and I went home with a nearly-sprained ankle and a very large headache.

"Sorry if I was too hard on you, Lucy." Levy apologized profusely from the training hall all the way up to our bedroom, to which I refused to say a word, so I pretty much ignored her the entire time. I didn't really blame her though. I hadn't expected her to be such a badass.

"It's fine," I sighed as I sat down on my bed, nursing the bump on my head that was the source of my pounding headache. "I haven't had a decent fight in a long time, I think I'm going soft."

This seemed to reassure Levy a bit. "I can promise you that by the time Erza's finished with you, you'll be able to match any of us in strength."

I nodded and lowered myself so I was laying on my bed, grunting at my muscles screamed in protest. I was sore in places I didn't even know could be sore. "If this is hard for me, I don't know what I'm going to do during the S-class exam," I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands.

Levy tugged the bottom of her shirt from where it was tucked into her pants, tugging the shirt over her head. "That reminds me, have you found a partner for the exam yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "All of the people I would want to be partners with are taken," I grumbled. "Natsu and Gray are candidates, Lisanna is paired up with Juvia, and you're not participating. I don't know who else there is."

Levy pressed her lips together, pulling on a pair of orange yoga pants. "That's a problem," she sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "But if you don't find anyone, I'll be your partner. I don't mind being part of the exam as long as I'm not the one competing."

I blinked in surprise, turning my attention to the small bluenette. "You sure?" I asked. "I mean, I'm sure I can find someone else…" That was a lie. I wouldn't want to be partners with anyone else.

Levy smiled and nodded. "It would be fun! We don't really go on jobs together, so I think it would be fun being your partner."

Before I could stop it, a small smile broke out on my face. These people must be making me soft, because this was the second time I had smiled, which was more than the last six years of my life combined. Geez, when did I become so depressing? Had I always been such a downer? Natsu did complain about me being a kill-joy a lot, but I hadn't ever taken it to heart until now. Maybe I ought to smile more often. It felt… good. "Thanks, Levy. You're a good… friend."

It actually felt like a foreign language, to say the word 'friend'. That just goes to show how isolated m childhood was. My only friends were my servants, but they were employees, people hired to cater to my every need and wish, not friends like these. I did nothing for them, yet they still saw me as a part of their family, for some reason.

It was a foreign feeling, but one that I wanted to feel again.


	9. Maybe If You're Lucky

**I like this chapter, but nothing really happens in it xD There will be a few moor chapters before the actual Tenrou Island games happen, and that's when the actual plot comes in! I might have taken pacing a little too far xD Well, I hope you all don't get bored! The chapter after this is one of my favorites so far.**

**Silvaze4evrand1: Lol, I read this review for the first time right after seeing Mockingjay, so the "may the odds be ever in your favor" part made me laugh pretty hard.**

**CeeCeeTheAlaskanDragonSlayer: In all honesty, there's not really a reason why Levy dropped out other than she didn't really think she could win it. I always imagined Levy as a good character who underestimates herself. In reality she's as strong or stronger than some of the other girls in Fairy Tail. Lucy, on the other hand, overestimates herself sometimes, and that's why her housemates's strength always surprises her. She's a great character who has a lot to learn x3 Mira is creepily accurate, that is a true statement. Thanks so much for your wonderful review, you rock! /noms cupcake/ :3**

**artistofthemind: Thank you!**

**xxchatonxx: Merci! Je suis heureux que vous l'apprécierez!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks, darling x3**

**Glitter Spires: Bit by bit, Lucy is learning what it's like to be in Fairy Tail. Hopefully she'll open up soon :D (Of course, I know what happens cause I'm the author xD)**

**maria: Thank you! I will continue ^^**

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. It had been three weeks since my entrance into Fairy Tail, but already it felt like longer. It was like my life before Fairy Tail had evaporated. Every day, I felt myself reverting back into the person I had been six years ago, before my parents' death had traumatized me. I had become closer friends with Levy and Lisanna, and I found myself yelling at Natsu less often. I still yelled at him, though, at least twice a day. But he was an idiot, and he deserved it.

Said pinkette was currently perched on my windowsill, tapping on the glass and glaring at me through it. I was attempting to read a book Levy had lent me, but I was finding Natsu's incessant tapping increasingly annoying as his eyes bore holes into my left temple. Eventually, I had had enough, so I dog-eared the page of the book and put it down gently before storming towards the window, giving Natsu my best death glare.

"What do you want?" I demanded, unlocking and throwing the window open.

"Geez, Luce, it took you long enough!" Natsu exclaimed, lowering his right foot onto my carpet. I put out my hand and pushed him back, though, glaring.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm enjoying my free time, so you go back to where you came from!" I growled. "I was in the middle of a really good book when you interrupted me, and now I have to get back into it!"

Natsu gave me a funny look. "But Luuucy!" He whined. "I came all the way down here to see you! Climbing the wall is harder than it looks!"

I scowled at the comment. "Then use the freaking door!" I yelled, pointing to the half-open door to Levy and my dorm room. "It's the middle of the freaking day! It's not like it's illegal!" I crossed my arms stubbornly. "And you have to knock first, not barge in like you did yesterday. Can't I get just a minute of privacy without you creeping on me through the window?"

"It's not creeping!" Natsu argued. "It's just easier to come down the wall. Usually you leave the window unlocked, though."

"I locked the window to keep creeps like you away," I answered with a disapproving frown. "And if you're watching me through the window without my permission, then it's creeping, and I don't like it. And didn't you just say climbing the wall was hard?"

Natsu waved his hand dismissively. "That's beside the point," he brushed off, reaching into the pocket of his black and yellow vest to pull out a sheet of paper. "I found us a job! It looks really easy, and the reward is one hundred thousand jewel! It'll be your first A-class job! Plus, we could use some extra training before the S-class exam on Monday."

I had completely forgotten about the S-class exam. "Shoot, you're right. If there's any kind of fighting, I'll be out for sure, and I'm really starting to get excited!" I exclaimed, grabbing my belt and stringing it through the belt loops on my mid-thigh jean shorts.

Natsu laughed, perching on the edge of my bed and waiting for me to get ready. "The exams are different every time, I hear, but the former contestants aren't allowed to talk about what happens during the actual tests."

I slipped on a sweater over my white tank top and glanced at Natsu. "Have you been in the exams before?" I asked.

Natsu shook his head. "I wanted to, but Gramps wouldn't let me because he claimed I 'wasn't mature enough'," he replied, making air quotes with his hands and rolling his eyes. "But it doesn't matter. I'm gonna win, no doubt!" he grinned broadly, jumping up and pulling the flier for the job out of his pocket once more. "The job is to find and apprehend a group of bandits. Well, more like petty thieves. Some of the local store owners have been complaining about money being stolen from their shops. Only small amounts, but enough to make a difference. According to eyewitnesses, it's a small group, only a handful of people, but they're sneaky and know how to blend in."

I sighed. "Sounds troublesome," I muttered. It wasn't that I thought it would be hard, but I didn't want to chase a bunch of bandits around town. "How did this ever become an A-class mision?"

Natsu shrugged. "Who cares?" he replied. "It's good pay, and it'll be a good introduction into how we do A-class jobs. They're a little different from the B-class ones we've done before, harder and more involved. Ready to go?"

I smirked at Natsu, rolling my neck a bit to work out the kinks in it. "Ready when you are," I responded, heading for the door and towards the stairs, heading down into the main hall. It was bustling with people, as usual, and it almost seemed peaceful with the absence of the usual brawl that accompanied it.

"Mira, we're heading out!" Natsu called to the white-haired barmaid, who was busy with her customers.

Mirajane looked up briefly to smile and wave to us. "Alright! Be safe, and good luck!"

Natsu flashed Mirajane a quick grin before turning and heading outside. I followed him out, pausing. "So, where is this job at anyway?" I snatched the paper from Natsu's hands, eyes glancing over the location. "Shion? That's the town a few cities down. Guess we'll have to take the train."

Natsu's face practically turned green at the mention of trains. "Oh, God, no," he moaned. "There is no way I'm getting on that death machine. We're walking."

I clenched my teeth together, crumpling up the flier and throwing it at Natsu's head. "You expect us to walk for who knows how long to get to Shion when we could just get on a train and be there in half an hour? Absolutely not! We're taking the train and that's final! I don't care about your stupid motion sickness!" Last week, when we had taken a B-class job to a city far away from Magnolia, Natsu had made us all walk to avoid the trains. "There is absolutely no way I'm walking!"

"But Luuuuucy!" Natsu whined, but I wouldn't have it.

"I'm going to go buy us some tickets, and I swear to God, if you leave this spot I'll throttle you. Understood?" I snapped, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu still looked sulky, but he sat down, right there on the ground, in the middle of the crowd, and folded his arms, looking like a child having a temper tantrum. I sighed; babysitting Natsu was not my ideal chore, but I had to admit that he was a good partner when it came to getting things done. I sighed softly, relieved that he was finally agreeing with me, and made my way through the crowd to the ticket counter. After paying for two tickets, I returned to the spot where I had left Natsu, pleased to see that he had obeyed my order and stayed put.

"The train leaves in fifteen minutes, so get up. I want to get a good spot before everyone else gets on," I said.

Natsu sighed in defeat, pushing himself to his feet. "You know, Lucy, you're pretty scary when you want something," he commented. "Kinda like Erza, but with more talking and less beating." he made a face at the thought of the red-haired knight, then shrugged. "Alright, let's get this over with. Which train are we riding?"

I led Natsu to where the train was parked and the two of us climbed on. Natsu already looked sick, even though we hadn't even left yet. Taking a spot near the center of the train, he groaned, "I wish Porlyusica were here. She makes motion sickness remedies that work like magic." Porlyusica was the on-call doctor for Fairy Tail, and quite the interesting person. She was a doctor, and yet she always rambled on about how much she hated humans, almost as though she wasn't one herself. As if on cue, the train lurched forward, and Natsu immediately keeled over, his forehead pressing against his knees. "I'm gonna hurl," he moaned.

"If you throw up on my shoes, I'll kill you!" I yelled, tucking my feet to one side and out of range. "Suck it up, Natsu. It's only half an hour. It'll be over before you know it."

Natsu just groaned again and let his head and torso flop to the side so that his head was essentially resting in my lap. I jumped at the sudden intrusion of my personal space, pulling my hands back to my shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed angrily, ready to shove Natsu out of his seat.

Natsu sighed contentedly. "It feels better this way," he mumbled. His head was laying across the space above my knees, and his shoulder pressed into the top of my thigh insistently.

I growled threateningly, but in reality, I didn't really want to move him. He did look less sick now that he was laying down, even if the gesture was making me uncomfortable. Sighing loudly, I forced myself to relax a little, letting my hands drop into my lap. "Fine, but only this time!" I relented, letting my back relax against the back of the train seat.

Natsu mumbled something incoherent in reply, shifting slightly. His hair tickled the side of my hand as he did, nuzzling against my legs like a dog. I scowled at the gesture. If I didn't know better, I would find the prospect of a full-grown seventeen-year-old young man with his head in my lap a compromising situation.

Sighing softly, I gave into what I could now see was an unavoidable situation. This was better than having to listen to Natsu complain about how sick he was the whole time. He had actually fallen asleep with his head in my lap, letting out gentle snores every once in a while.

The train ride was pretty pleasant after that. Natsu slept the whole time, although I had to move him twenty minutes into the ride, because the weight of his torso on my legs had caused them to fall asleep. Twelve minutes after that, the train slowed to a stop at our destination; Shion, a quaint little town famous for it's trees. The trees here had been planted by the people, and bloomed with beautiful white flowers in the springtime. It was summer, so the trees had already shed their flowers, but remnants of the recent bloom littered the ground in the form of half-dead white petals, sprinkled about like snow, stirred and moved by the breeze that shifted through the streets. It was a truly beautiful sight to see out the window of the train.

Turning to face Natsu, I saw that he was still asleep. "Wake up," I ordered, prodding him hard in the side in hopes of waking him, but Natsu was a deeper sleeper than I anticipated, because he didn't even twitch at the assault on his person.

Scowling, I lifted my leg up and shoved him out of his seat with it so he crashed onto the ground. "Wake up!" I yelled forcefully. I was not about to miss the stop. Natsu groaned in protest, rolling onto his back with his limbs sprawled out so that he looked vaguely reminiscent of a starfish. "We're here, stupid! So stand up before the train starts moving again!"

This seemed to snap Natsu out of his post-nap reverie, because his eyes suddenly opened wide and he leaped to his feet. "Shit! I don't wanna ride this deathtrap any longer than I have to!" he exclaimed, hurrying to the front of the train. I rolled my eyes with a scowl and followed after him, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I stepped off the train, sighing and stretching my stiff arms over my head. "Your stupid head made my legs fall asleep," I complained, stomping my foot on the ground in an attempt to regain blood flow to my extremities.

Natsu glanced behind him and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. Anyway, we better get going. We don't actually have any leads, so our first step should be to investigate, maybe ask some questions to the townspeople and see what we can find out," he suggested, tugging on the ends of his scarf restlessly. It seemed like he always had it with him. It was old, no doubt, the scale-like pattern on it beginning to fade, but I could tell it was well taken care of. I'd noticed before that Natsu always wore the strange article of clothing, but I'd never bothered to ask him about it before. Maybe someday I would, but for now it didn't seem very important.

"Maybe we could talk to some of the shopkeepers?" I suggested, glancing around as I walked down the center street of Shion. It was flanked on both sides by booths and small buildings that held the local shops. "One of them is bound to know something about the bandits. It's not like they're invisible." Surely someone had set up some kind of security to find the robbers? A stakeout, perhaps? There had to be something we could start with!

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu replied with a grin. "It might take a while, though. Are you sure you're up to it?"

I smirked, cracking my knuckles in affirmation. "Don't underestimate me, Natsu Dragneel. I'm as tough as anyone in Fairy Tail," I advised.

"You still haven't seen me at my best," Natsu pointed out. "When you've seen my Dragon Force, then you'll know just how outmatched you are."

I ignored Natsu's indirect taunt in favor of curiosity. "Dragon Force? I'm intrigued," I said, "Explain this to me."

Natsu frowned. "Well, Dragon Force is this thing that some of us in Fairy Tail can do. It's something you have to learn and practice from a really young age. Only some have the ability. There are three of us in Fairy Tail who can use Dragon Force, but only two of us have done it successfully, and only Laxus can do it on command. It can happen, rarely, when we get really angry. I've only done it once, but I can't remember anything about it. Gray said it was pretty terrifying, though. His words." he paused, scowling. "I've been training for it ever since I joined Fairy Tail more than ten years ago, but getting into it is harder than you might think. It takes a lot of concentration and strength, and controlling it completely is really difficult. Laxus has only recently mastered Dragon Force, after twenty-six years of training."

"Who are the others?" I asked, letting my curiosity drive me. "The ones who can use Dragon Force, I mean?"

"Gajeel and I have been training for it for a little over eleven years, but he still hasn't been able to enter Dragon Force yet."

I really ought to stop underestimating these people. "I never would have guessed," I said. "That's pretty cool."

Natsu shrugged. "I guess so. I don't actually know what happens when you go into Dragon Force. Laxus has never used it in front of me before. He only uses it as a last resort."

I nodded in understanding. "It must be pretty useful," I commented aloud, mostly to myself. Natsu just shrugged in reply, so I decided to change the subject. "Have you found a partner for the S-class exams?"

Natsu nodded. "I'm taking Romeo along. I figured he could use the experience and practice. It'll be interesting to see how he responds to the tests," he explained. "What about you? Find a partner yet?"

I frowned. "Well, not officially, but Levy told me she would be my partner if I couldn't fine one," I replied. "All my usual partners are competing this year, so I'm kind of pushed into a corner, if you know what I mean. I guess I got lucky that Levy didn't want to compete this year."

Natsu chuckled. "I think Levy will be a good partner for you," he said. "I heard about how she did on the exam last year. She got in last place, sure, but she's stronger now than she was last year. Plus, she's crazy smart. I think you'll do well. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll make second place!" he grinned.

"Whatever you say," I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing with Natsu right now.


	10. I Want To Join

**Ten chapters! Woot! This story is going to be longer than I imagined! I've written twenty chapters so far and there's still much that's going to happen! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves c; I've been so surprised by the number of reviewers this story has! I think it has the potential to become my most popular fic yet! Of course that can only be done thanks to you wonderful readers and especially you reviewers! You all are amazing, I love you guys!**

**Silvaze4evrand1: Definitely not the last we'll hear of Dragon Force c; But that will all come later.**

**xxchatnxx: Merci! ^^**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks, darling! c: I definitely plan on implementing it later on.**

**thecagedsong: Thank you! Yes I made Lucy the newbie instead of Gajeel or Juvia for reasons that will happen later on. It has to do with her parents. Plus Lucy is just a fun character to write, and I'm not good at writing Gajeel or Juvia xD**

**lavawings: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

"Natsu, do you even know where you're going?"

I trudged behind Natsu with a slightly annoyed look on my face. We were supposed to be interrogating the shopkeepers, but Natsu walked right past them all without a second glance. "We're on a job, remember? Not sightseeing."

"I know," Natsu insisted. "I have somewhere specific in mind; an old friend of Fairy Tail who recently reported a robbery. I thought he may be able to offer us some leads." he paused, glancing around. "It's not too far, I'm sure… over there!" he lifted his hand and pointed to the end of the street, where a small building stood, a little cafe with a hanging sign. "Lamia Scale," I read off. "Interesting name."

"Lamia Scale is actually a school like Fairy Tail, a home for orphans," Natsu explained. "Gray's older brother lives there, and he works at this cafe."

I blinked in surprise. "Gray has a brother?" Gray had never mentioned an older brother before.

Natsu frowned a bit. "Well, technically they're not blood related," he added. "They grew up together. I like to call them brothers because it annoys the crap out of Gray." he grinned mischievously at his own comment as we approached the door. Natsu knocked three times on the door and took a step back to wait.

A moment later, a young woman with curly pink hair answered the door, a disapproving frown on her face. "Can I help you?" she asked blandly.

Natsu grinned good-naturedly. "Hey, Sherry!" he greeted. It seemed the two were familiar, though I could see from the look of distaste on Sherry's face that she did not return the affection. "We're here to see Lyon."

Sherry leaned against the door with a glower. I immediately disliked her. "Lyon is working," she stated.

Natsu sighed and finished the job flier from his pocket. "We're here on official guild business, not to catch up," he began, his voice losing its friendly tone so that it was no strictly professional. He tended to do that on jobs. It was strange. "I need to talk to Lyon. Can't you cover for him for a little while? You don't seem to be doing anything."

Sherry scowled, narrowing her eyes at Natsu, then turned on her heels to face the kitchen behind her. "Lyon! You have visitors!" she called. "Natsu and a weird girl!"

My eye twitched angrily at the comment. If anything, I was the normal one, and she was the weirdo! This girl was rubbing me all the wrong ways, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

Sherry disappeared into the kitchen in search of Lyon, motioning for Natsu and me to come in. Natsu closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he waited. Not long after that, a man turned the corner, heading towards us. I looked him up and down as he approached. He was slightly taller than Natsu, maybe even taller than Gray, with near-white hair that had been slicked back so that it stuck out the back. He had narrow, light blue eyes, and a neutral expression on his face as he stared down at us. He met Natsu's eyes for a moment before he turned to me. "I've never seen this one before. Is she new?" he asked, his tone friendly, although his expression didn't change.

Natsu smiled in a friendly manner. "Yeah, she's the newbie. Just joined a few weeks ago. She's my partner now," he replied, coming up to stand beside me.

"My name is Lucy," I put in, meeting Lyon's blank face with a stone-hard one of my own. This guy was nothing like Gray. Then again, Natsu had said they weren't actually related. I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. "We're here because we want to talk to you about the robberies that have been happening here in Shion for the last few weeks."

Lyon raised his eyebrows at Natsu, the first sliver of expression I'd seen him give since I first laid eyes on him. "I don't think there's any need for you two to get involved. Lamia Scale is already on the case," he answered.

Natsu frowned. "Lyon, you know how this works. One of the people here in Shion filed a job to investigate the robberies, and I took it. I can't just stop. I have a responsibility to Fairy Tail now. You don't have to answer my questions, but I'm going to finish this job," he stated firmly.

Lyon stared at Natsu for a little while, and then he grinned, faintly, a tiny tug at the corners of his mouth. "I see. Well then there's nothing I can do. I'll tell you one thing before you go. A lot of people around here think that the robbers have some kind of base, a meeting place, somewhere they go in order to keep out of sight. If you can find that place, you may be able to find out who's behind all these robberies," he suggested. "That's all I'm willing to say, though."

Natsu grinned. "That's all we need to know. Thanks, Lyon. I'll let you get back to work now," he said, and turned to glance at me I met his gaze, and he smiled and nodded, turning to the door to let himself out. "See you later!" he called, and closed the door, letting out a sigh. "Well, we have our lead."

"What now?" I asked. "We know that there's a base, but we still don't know where it is." Did he expect someone to just tell us where it was?

Natsu winked at me, I gesture I had learned to recognize at his 'Don't worry, I have a plan,' look. That usually spelt trouble for me. "What do I have to do this time?"

asdf

"Natsu, be quiet," I hissed, grabbing Natsu's arm and tugging him towards me. "And would you please sit still? A stakeout isn't going to work if you give us away!"

Natsu flashed me an apologetic glance, crouching down beside me and staring out into the darkening streets of Shion. "Man, this is boring," he muttered.

"Ssshhh," I reprimanded, jabbing him in the side with my elbow. "Don't go complaining! You were the one who suggested we stake out this stupid warehouse! Why this place, anyway?"

Natsu frowned. "Just trust me. I have a sixth sense for this kind of stuff," he advised. "I saw someone go in there a few minutes ago. it's obviously not abandoned."

I frowned, eyes trained on the warehouse door. "That could have just been some stupid teenager trying to explore or something," she reasoned. "We have no solid proof that the bandits are really in there. Besides, that guy looked young. I don't think they were an adult."

"I still think we should investigate," Natsu insisted, pushing himself to his feet. "If you're right, we can just leave, but I want to know what's going on in there."

I hesitated, pressing my lips together. "Alright, fine," I relented finally. "But I swear, if you punch an innocent teenager…!"

"I'm not gonna punch anyone unless I know they're one of the bandits!" Natsu insisted. "Come on, let's go explore!"

I reluctantly pushed myself to my feet, following Natsu as he approached the warehouse doors. He paused only a moment before tugging on the large handle of the right-hand door, which was, surprising, unlocked, and opened with a dull creaking noise. Natsy poked his head in and glanced around, then waved for me to follow him inside. I obliged, propping the warehouse door open with a rock in order to shed a bit of light into the dark room. Natsu also pulled out a flashlight, letting the light flick back and forth, surveying the surrounding area in search of danger.

"I don't see anyone," I murmured. Perhaps no one was even here. Perhaps we'd discovered a dead end.

Natsu frowned, tucking the flashlight under his arm and cupping his mouth with his hands. "Hey! Anybody in here?!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the large space.

I jumped at his sudden cry, then hastily turned around and kicked him in the shin. "Dammit, Natsu! Just yell and alert all the potentially dangerous criminals that we're here to arrest them!" I hissed in annoyance.

Natsu winced. "Ow. You kick hard," he complained, bending down to rub his sore shin. He ought to be used to it by now. "Anyway, it wasn't pointless. Shut up and listen."

I frowned disapprovingly at Natsu's commanding tone, but I listened, falling silent and straining my ears to hear what it was Natsu was talking about. As I did, I became aware of the echoing sound of footsteps in the distance. Listening carefully, I determined that there were at least three people here other than me and Natsu.

Natsu gestured for me to follow him as he made his way down, through the stacks of empty cardboard boxes and towards the sound of frantic footsteps. "Come out of there! We can hear you, so just give yourselves up and we'll go easy on you!" he called, shining his flashlight down the hall where the steps were coming from.

I saw a brief flash of something dark in the path of the light before it vanished. Acting on instinct, I gave chase, ignoring Natsu's calls for me to stop and slow down. Turning the corner sharply, I could hear the sounds of footsteps from the one running from me, along with their loud breaths as they struggled to breathe and run at the same time. I cursed under my breath; this guy was fast, whoever he was.

Adding a little boost of speed, I continued to chase the footsteps in the dark until I reached a fork in the maze of boxes. "Shit… where did he go?" I wondered out loud. I wished now that I had Natsu's flashlight. It was pitch-dark in here.

I yelped in surprise when a hand closed around my wrist, tugging me down the right-hand path. "You're a member of Fairy Tail?" my attacker gasped, and I realized with a start that the voice didn't belong to an adult, or even a teenager. It was the voice of a child who couldn't have been over twelve years old. Her hand was still attached to my wrist, gazing in awe down at my pink Fairy Tail mark.

"Uh, yes?" I answered uncertainly, feeling a bit better knowing it was only a kid. I yanked my hand from her grasp, rubbing my wrist and narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously. "Are you one of the people who's been stealing from the shopkeepers?"

The girl looked guilty, her eyes falling from my hand to her feet as she rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I… yeah," she admitted softly. "But I promise, I only did it to survive! I tried to get a job, but they all said I was too small and weak, too young… so I had to. I had to steal food for me and Carla. Please, don't turn me in!"

There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill, and dang, I felt bad for her. I couldn't even tell if she was lying or if she genuinely felt bad. She could just be guilt-tripping me. "Who's Carla?" I demanded.

The girl hesitated, then turned around and crouched down on the ground, holding out her hand. "Carla, come out, please. It's… it's okay," she called softly a hint of fear in her voice. A small shape came out from around the corner, and I saw that it was a cat, a pure white one with a pink ribbon tied around its tail. It growled when it spotted me, its fur bristling slightly. The girl smiled as she scooped the cat into her arms, petting its back. "Carla is my best friend, but if I didn't steal for us, we would both die," she explained sadly.

I sighed, bending down onto my knees so that I was eye level with the girl, giving her a good looking-over. As I suspected, she was around eleven or twelve, with waist-long blue hair that covered the back of her pale green dress which looked as though it had been repaired more than once. She had deep brown eyes that stared back at me innocently; it didn't seem at all like she was lying to me. "What's your name?" I asked, my voice softening a touch.

"Wendy," the girl replied in a whisper, brushing her hair from her face timidly. "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. I only stole a little food…"

"What about money? Where's the money you stole?"

Wendy's eyes widened in horror, and she shook her head quickly. "Money? I didn't steal any money, only food, I promise!" she replied, and I could see in her eyes that she was telling me the truth. So we'd found one bandit, but not the right one.

I sighed and stood up, pushing my bangs away from my face with one hand. "Damn, this is troublesome," I grumbled, glancing around. "Where are your parents, Wendy? They around?"

Wendy shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes. "My mom disappeared. I don't know where she went," she murmured, her voice shaking slightly. "I've been on my own for seven years."

"They never took you to a foster home or anything?" I said in surprise. How had this little girl survived on her own for seven years and not gotten caught until now?

Wendy bit her lip. "I didn't want to go to a foster home, because…" she mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

I frowned. "C'mon, kid, if you want to be heard, you've gotta speak up," I chastised.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized immediately. "I said that I don't want to go to a foster home because… because I want to join Fairy Tail!"


	11. Let Him Be Himself

**I'm surprised that so many of you were so excited to see Wendy! xD she is my favorite character, and one who I think is a bit underrated, so it's cool to see so many people excited to see her. Good news; Winter Break is here! /dances/ That means not only can I get more done for this story, but on my other stories as well. Hopefully I can get back into the groove of 25 TILAY, and get started on a new idea I have in mind. Thank you all for being so supportive! Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! c:**

**artistofthemind: Super adorable, I agree x3**

**Sakura-Fiction: Haha, Natsu's off on his own, doing stuff~ you'll find out.**

**xxchatonxx: Merci c:**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! A question? I can't guarantee if I can answer it, but you're welcome to PM me and ask.**

**lavawings: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You'll find out soon who Wendy will room with. /evil laugh/ lawl, jk**

**Silvaze4evrand1: Wendy is my favorite character ever! She's so cute, but she grows so much over the course of the manga. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"I said that I don't want to go to a foster home because… because I want to join Fairy Tail!" Wendy blurted out, her grip around Carla tightening. I blinked at her, shocked. So that's why she had been so interested in my Fairy Tail mark. "I hear stories about them a lot. About how they're so friendly and welcoming, and how they give you a home and an education, and it just sounded so amazing…" she trailed off.

I ran my fingers over my own Fairy Tail mark, frowning. "Then why didn't you join? They're welcoming, you said so yourself," I asked.

Wendy looked down, a sad expression on her face. "I'm weak. I can't fight, or protect myself. I always run away. In Fairy Tail, you have to work to keep your place. Even if I did join, I wouldn't be able to make any money. I would just be a burden," she murmured, stroking Carla's head.

I frowned, falling silent. If that was the case, there was nothing I could do. "Gotta find Natsu," I mumbled to myself, squinting into the darkness in search of my missing partner. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to chase after Wendy. Now I was lost. "Natsu!" I called, cupping my mouth with my hands.

"Lucy!" I heard my name echoing in response, and let out a brief sigh of relief. He wasn't too far away. I turned to Wendy, narrowing my eyes at her. "You're coming with me. Keep close, alright?" I ordered, heading down the path, and to my surprise, Wendy complied. I had been expecting more of a fight, but obviously, she knew she was caught.

"Natsu!" I yelled again. Geez, this was turning into a game of Marco-Polo.

"Lucy!" I followed Natsu's voice until I finally spotted him, standing at the front of one of the small hallways. Behind him were what looked like a pile of… bodies? "What the… hell?"

Natsu grinned, waving to me. "Check it out, Luce! I caught the bandits!" he exclaimed, gesturing excitedly to the group of unconscious men behind him. "They were so stupid! They didn't even deny that they were the ones stealing money. And then they thought they could beat me in a fight!"

I blinked, gawking at the bandits. There had to be at least five men, all of them larger and older than Natsu, and yet he had beaten them all and wasn't even winded! "Are you kidding me?" I breathed. Swallowing, I approached Natsu and the group of bandits. "This is all of them, right?" I asked.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "I've already cuffed 'em, so all we need to do is call the police and claim our reward." He clasped his hands behind his head with a grin, his eyes trailing to where Wendy was hanging back, looking quite shy and even a bit afraid, with Carla still in her arms. His grin faltered. "Who's the kid?" he questioned, pointing.

I straightened up from my observation of the robbers to follow his pointed finger. "Her? That's Wendy. I found her on the other side of the warehouse. Apparently she's been stealing food for her and her cat. She's an orphan, has been for over seven years. I couldn't just leave her behind, so I guess she's coming with us. She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"Aw, you _can_ be nice!" Natsu laughed, stooping down. "Well, hello, Wendy. You say you want to join Fairy Tail?" he grinned, tugging up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his Fairy Tail insignia. "I'm Natsu, and I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

I curled my hand into a fist and hit Natsu on the top of the head, hard enough to hurt but not to injure. "I resent that comment," I muttered. "If I left her here, that wouldn't be finishing the request, would it? She'd keep stealing food. So what do you think? Do we take her back?" I asked, eyeing Wendy with a soft gaze. She reminded me a bit of who I was when I was younger.

Natsu rubbed his head, frowning at me, but wisely didn't comment. "I don't see why we can't," he replied with a shrug.

Wendy glanced up at Natsu, biting her lip. "But, but I'm not not strong, or powerful. I can't do any jobs or work..."

"That's why we have training programs for new recruits," Natsu explained. "It'll be tough, but I promise that it's worth it." he smiled at Wendy, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "They'll make you strong, take you on jobs with them, make sure you're taken care of. But that also means no more stealing."

The bright-eyed smile on Wendy's face threatened to spit it in half. She nodded vigorously. "No more stealing, ever," she agreed enthusiastically. "Can you really get me into Fairy Tail?"

Natsu grinned and nodded, reaching out to ruffle Wendy's hair. "Of course. It'll be easy," he replied. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Wendy replied. That was much older than I had guessed. She was small and childlike, a late bloomer, I supposed, or maybe just small. She was cute though, and so innocent, it would be easy for her to play the the 'frightened little girl' card and make herself seem weak. Once she became strong enough, I had no doubt she would be a force to be reckoned with. Maybe it was just a feeling, but it was like I could sense her potential. It seemed like Natsu had a similar thought.

"You'd be the youngest one there," Natsu warned. "Romeo is the youngest right now, and he's fifteen. It won't be easy, either. You'll be learning to spar and keep up with other people who are up to five years older than you, who have a lot more experience. The training will be rigorous and tough, and the jobs are no walk in the park, either. They can be dangerous, sometimes even life-threatening. Are you sure that's the life you want?"

Wendy hesitated only a moment glancing away to let her eyes wander over what used to be her home. Then her face set in determination, and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. It it'll get me out of here, I'll do anything," she replied, hugging Carla to her chest. "I can bring Carla, right?"

Natsu smiled. "Of course," he answered. "She has to stay in your room, though. Maybe someday I can bring Happy over for a playdate!" he reached out, and the white cat reluctantly let him rub her head.

"You have a cat?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

Natsu nodded, pushing himself to his feet. "Gramps doesn't let him wander, though. He's allergic, but Happy's pretty content to stay in my room." he flashed me a grin before turning to the pile of unconscious robbers behind him. "Lucy, call the police," he instructed, passing me a phone provided by the guild. Most of the members at Fairy Tail didn't have real phones, but Makarov provided a few for jobs for just this reason. "Wendy, can you help me get these guys to the doors of the warehouse?"

Wendy nodded eagerly, hoisting one of the smaller men up and draping him arms over her small shoulders so that she could drag him by his wrists. Natsu took two of the others and, with seemingly superhuman strength (or at least more strength than I possessed), flung them over his shoulders like sacks of flour.

I held the phone up to my ear, following Natsu out of the maze of boxes and towards the front doors, shielding my eyes against the setting sun as we exited the building. "Yes, hello?" I spoke once the line was finally picked up. "This is Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail… My partners, Natsu and Wendy, and I just finished rounding up those bandits for your job… We're waiting outside of the old warehouse on the west side of Shion… Thank you… Goodbye." I sighed as I hung up the phone. "The police are on their way," I announced.

Natsu nodded as he deposited the last of the robbers on the floor. There were five in all, all of them males. "Great job, team!" he said with a grin, even though he was the one who did all the work. "As soon as the police get here, we can pick up our reward and head back home."

I sunk down onto the ground gratefully, embracing the moment of rest. My legs were tired from chasing after Wendy; I was definitely not a runner. "If we keep this up, it should be easy to pass the S-class exams," I commented.

Natsu grinned, running a hand through his hair to push his bangs from his eyes. "Don't get comfortable! We only have a few weeks, and you're kidding if you think I'm going to go easy on you. Gramps wants me to make sure that you're in top shape for the tests," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"What are the S-class exams?" Wendy interrupted with a curious look.

"In Fairy Tail, we all have a rank," Natsu explains. "It tells you what kinds of jobs you can do. S-class is the highest rank you can get, but you have to pass the yearly test to get it, and only one person per year can pass, if any! Jellal won last year, but this year I'll win for sure!"

"Not if I bear you to it!" I argued, smirking. "You're going to be eating my dust!"

Natsu laughed, clasping his hands behind his head. "Wow, Luce! I think this is the most excited I've ever seen you! Usually, you're super moody-"

I cut him off by punching him in the shoulder, scowling. Natsu winced and stepped back, pouting at me accusingly. "Ow! Why do all of our conversations always end with you hurting me?" he whined, rubbing the sore spot where I had hit him.

"Because you deserve it," I replied icily, placing my hands on my hips. "Don't just go around insulting women!"

"It wasn't an insult!" Natsu insisted. "If anything I was complimenting you! I thought it was cute when you were excited!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I had no words to reply with. I swallowed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Did Natsu just… call me cute?

Thank God that Wendy knew how to read the mood. "Look, guys! There's the police," she said, pointing to where a police cruiser was approaching the warehouse, a black van trailing behind it.

I let Natsu explain the situation, standing back with Wendy while the men loaded the robbers into the back of the black van. After they were all loaded, the policeman handed over our reward. Then, without another word, he climbed back into the van and drove away. I had honestly been expecting more communication, but whatever. I wasn't the professional here.

Natsu grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets and making his way over to us. "Fifty thousand jewel, easy," he said with a grin, holding up the stack of bills. "Ten percent goes to Gramps to pay for the building, so that's…" he trailed off, counting on his fingers.

I rolled my eyes. "Five thousand," I finished for him. "Five thousand goes to the building. That leaves forty-five thousand left. So I get twenty-two thousand, five hundred jewel."

"You're good at math," Natsu commented, tucking the five thousand jewel into his pocket and splitting the stack in half, handing me my share. "There, now we can start to head back."

I nodded and pulled the train tickets from my purse. "Good thing I bought a round-trip ticket," I added, grinning mischievously.

Natsu gagged, and I could have sworn his face turned green. He looked at me pleadingly, but I ignored the look, turning to Wendy. "We'll have to get a ticket for you, too," I considered, tapping my fingertips on my thigh restlessly. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard."

Wendy glanced down for a moment, looking bashful, then she dug into a small bag on her hip and produced a small wad of crumpled bills. "It's not very much at all, not even enough to buy food, but… it should help a little with paying for the ticket," she offered, smoothing the pieces of paper on her leg and holding them out to me.

I blinked in surprise, taking the bills from her. The total sum was barely enough to pay for five percent of her ticket, but I smiled faintly at the gesture. "That's very sweet, thank you," I said.

Wendy smiled brightly at my gesture, and I turned around. I caught Natsu's eye briefly, seeing a strange look on his face. I frowned. "What's with that look?" I asked defensively.

Natsu blinked and shook his head, looking puzzled. "Sorry, it's nothing," he replied, waving off his strange behavior. "Let's go get Wendy a train ticket."

I made Natsu and Wendy wait by the train while I bought the extra ticket, careful to make sure it matched up with the two I already had. "That ought to do it," I said to myself, thanking the counter worker before making my way back to where Natsu and Wendy were waiting for me. Natsu looked unhealthily pale, staring at the train in dread, and I couldn't help the smile smile that came to my lips at the sight of his uncomfortable expression. It was humorous how trains made him sick.

"I still can't believe you get motion sick so easily," I commented, waving for them to follow me to the train.

"It's not my fault!" Natsu insisted, holding his stomach as if he might throw up before we even got on the train. "Motion sickness is a real problem! People throw up on trains!"

"Motion sickness?" Wendy echoed. "I think I have something for that." she dug around in her purse again, pulling out a small box of what used to be crackers, pulling out an object that looked like a sticker from out of it. "These are my mother's special motion sickness patches. She used to get sick a lot before she… left." she paused, shaking her head of the bad memories. "I also get motion sickness, so I had these from my old house. I haven't used any of them, though. I never needed to use transportation." she offered one of the patches to Natsu. "You just peel off the plastic and stick it to your upper arm. It'll feel weird at first, but it works wonders."

Natsu's eyes widened. "It really works?" he exclaimed, accepting the patch from Wendy and peeling off the plastic. He stuck it to his arm enthusiastically. "Alright! Let's go take the train!" he exclaimed, rushing towards the boarding dock.

I sighed and shook my head. "Do those things really work?" I asked skeptically, turning to regard Wendy curiously.

Wendy giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Alright, I'll let you in on the secret. Those patches are just wet cotton balls wrapped in plastic. My mom did this to help me get over my motion sickness. I didn't realize what they were until last year when one of them broke on accident. But now I don't get motion sickness anymore."

"That's… genius," I said. "I wonder if it'll really work?" Wendy just shrugged in reply to my statement and the two of us boarded the train. Natsu was already sitting in the middle, saving a bench seat for the three of us, so we took a seat on either side of him.

"_Attention, passengers. The first train from Shion to Magnolia will be departing now,"_the train conductor announced over the intercom, and the train lurched forward. I gripped the seat beneath me to keep steady, sighing and sitting back.

Natsu froze, as if waiting for the motion sickness to come over. The train continued to increase speed, and I turned my gaze to observe him, a humorous glint in my eye. "It's working!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up excitedly. "It's working! I don't feel sick at all!" he laughed out loud, attracting the attention of other train riders, but when they looked to me for an explanation, I just shrugged and clasped my hands behind my head. Call me crazy, but it was actually pretty adorable when he was so excited. He gaze Wendy a big hug and thanked her profusely, much to the younger girl's discomfort, and jumped around a bit before he finally settled down, sighing contentedly. "That's amazing, Wendy. I don't believe it."

"I don't believe it, either," I replied, exchanging a knowing glance with Wendy. Natsu was such a child sometimes, but I was content to let him be himself.


	12. Not Really My Thing

**Hooray**** for filler chapters! Man, this story i going by slowly xD I hope you guys don't mind. There should be plenty of action in the next few chapters, though, and then the real plot kicks in!**

**AudreyKimberly: She's adorable, isn't she x3 I hope I got her personality right!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! I love doing that kind of stuff. It's interesting to see how I can take Fairy Tail magic and make it into something that can be used in the real world.**

**lavawings: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

The next several days of my life were spent with no second wasted. Natsu worked me to the bone every day, to the point where the following morning, I was so sore it was hard to walk. Oftentimes my short, quiet mornings were spent stretching out my sore muscles and taking painkillers to prepare myself for the day's workout.

Natsu was a surprisingly good teacher. He was extremely hard on his students, but he was a good teacher all the same. The last three days before the S-class exams, he gave me time to relax and recover from the rigorous training. I was grateful for the thought, and spent most of those three days sleeping and hanging around the Fairy Tail main building.

The day of the exams came quickly for everyone, and the morning thereof was especially hectic. Levy woke me a full twenty-eight minutes before my alarm went off, buzzing about the room. "Rise and shine, Lu!" she called, tossing me a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. "There not much time!"

I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Levy, the train doesn't leave for another two hours!" I groaned.

Levy slipped on an orange halter-top dress with white straps, straightening her headband. "Yeah, but we have to be ready and at the train station in an hour and a half so Master can explain the tests to us," she pointed out. "So get up! You have an hour to shower, eat and get ready. The bathroom is free right now, but hurry up before someone beats you to it!"

I sighed heavily, reluctantly dragging my tired self out of bed, and grabbed a towel before making my way out of the room and into the bathroom beside it. As Levy had said, it was empty, so I slipped into the shower room and locked the door behind me, turning on the water. I made sure to keep my shower quick, scrubbing my hair and skin clean before stepping back out, wrapping a towel around my hair and slipping on the clothes Levy had provided for me. Running a hairbrush through my tangled, wet hair, I hurried to get ready, grabbing my belt with my whip and keys on it and a sweatshirt, just in case. Levy had already gone, I noticed, her bo staff already missing from its spot by her bed.

I hurried downstairs, grabbing a bagel from the kitchen on the way, and exited the main building. Levy was waiting outside for me, her staff's bag slung across her back and her blue hair tied back in a ponytail, her headband pushing her bangs out of her face. "There you are!" she exclaimed, glancing at her watch. "We have twenty minutes. Let's go!"

I nodded, double-checking to make sure I had everything. Whip, check. Throwing knives, just in case, check. Keys, check. "Okay, I'm ready," I replied, and the two of us set off down the crowded Magnolia streets. The train station was practically on the other side of the city, so it took us the whole twenty minutes to walk from the main building to our destination.

By the time we got to the train station, it was packed with people. "Looks like a crowd showed up for the send-off," Levy commented. "The S-class exams aren't just a Fairy Tail event. It's a Magnolian tradition to show up at the send-off and place bets on the member you think will win. They get really into the tests, even though Master's rules forbid them from seeing the actual tests."

"How interesting," I mused, examining the crowd. "I had no idea this was such a huge event." Men, women, and children alike were gathered around the boarding platform, and through the windows I could spot some of the other contenders already seated.

Levy nodded in agreement and the two of us climbed onto the train. The strange part was that the crowd was cheering. Cheering my name. How did they know my name? Was I really that popular already? I had no clue as to why they would notice me. I swallowed, feeling a bit nervous as I boarded the train behind Levy.

The first person I saw when I got on the train was Natsu. "Luce!" he called to me cheerfully. He was sitting in the very front seat next to Romeo. "It's about time you showed up. You're the last pair to arrive."

I shot Natsu a warning glare, silently ordering him to lay off the nickname already. Glancing around, though I realized that he was right. In addition to Natsu and Romeo, the other fives pairs of contestants were already sitting aboard the train. Elfman and Evergreen, Juvia and Lisanna, Gray and Loke, Freed and Bickslow, and Cana, who was seated beside a head of blue hair who's face I couldn't see over the top of the bench. "Is that Wendy?" I asked in surprise. Sitting next to the ornery brunette was the newest member of Fairy Tail.

Wendy smiled and waved to me timidly. She was so shy, even after being here nearly three weeks already. "Cana asked me to be her partner when I joined a few weeks ago. She's been training me for the exams," she replied. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to learn more about Fairy Tail."

"I want to teach her a few things before I become S-class," Cana added, taking a swig from her water bottle which I suspected was not really filled with water, but I didn't ask. I took a seat beside Levy and across from Natsu, frowning. "Do they really let Cana drink so much before the exams?" I asked.

Levy gave a small, somewhat sad smile. "Well, you see, Cana never drinks before the exams. It's just the way she does things. This time of year is always an anxious time for her. She probably hasn't had a drop of alcohol in several days," she replied.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. "That's impressive. I didn't know Cana could go that long without a drink."

"I resent that!" Cana yelled from a few seats back, scowling at me down the aisle. Beside her, Wendy was trying hard not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes as a half-hearted response, but before I could answer, Makarov boarded the train and the train shifted, beginning to move. Makarov cleared his throat. "Shut up, you brats!" he yelled, effectively gaining the attention of the fourteen teenagers. When they and gone silent, he continued, "As you all know, today is the day of the S-class Promotional Exam. As of now, you are all enemies competing for the title of S-class! The first test is one that we do every year. When we arrive at Tenrou Island, you will find yourself faced with a choice: pick one of eight different pathways that I and my S-class members have already set up for you. Four of those paths will lead to a confrontation with another pair of candidates. Two of them will lead to a confrontation with either Erza or Mirajane, who are both S-class. The last path is the lucky path. If you choose the right one, you pass the first test without having to fight. Anyone who passes the first test will then move on to the second test, which I will explain when we get to it. Any questions?"

"I feel sick," Natsu groaned from across the aisle, his face smooshed up against the front of the bench he and Romeo sat on. His face was a sickly shade of green, and his hands hung limply between his legs.

Wendy poked her head over the edge of the seat, tilting it to one side. "Would you like another one of my patches?" she asked, offering the pointless sticker to him.

Natsu instantly seemed to brighten up, accepting the patch from Wendy with a quick thank-you and sticking it to his shoulder. Wendy met my eyes and winked at me, and I had to fight the small smile that came to my lips. I wondered how many times this would happen before Natsu realized that the patches were just stickers filled with water. They certainly seemed to work, though, because the color came back into his face and he grinned. "That's much better," he sighed contentedly. "Thanks a bunch, Wendy. You're the best."

Wendy flashed Natsu a smile before leaning back in her seat again, crossing her legs. I sighed and let my head fall against the back of my seat, closing my eyes briefly. Perhaps I could take a nap on the way?

"Don't fall asleep, Lu," Levy warned. "The train ride is about half an hour long, and then we have to transfer onto a boat to sail to the island. You can sleep there, if you really want to."

I sighed softly, nodding to show I had heard. "I was so excited about the S-class exam that I didn't get very much sleep," I explained, staring up at the ceiling of the train.

Levy giggled. "You know, I've never seen you so excited about something like this before. It's like a new side of you," she commented with a smile. "I like it."

I frowned, opening one eye to glance at Levy curiously. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I wondered aloud. "Natsu even called me moody yesterday! I'm not that depressing! Besides, it's normal to get excited about stuff like this." I crossed my arms defensively. "I think you would be lying if you said there was someone here who wasn't excited, even a little bit. I finally get to test my skills, for real, not just in training. I haven't had a decent fight in forever." the last really interesting brawl I'd been in was when I had fought those muggers almost a month and a half ago. The effects of that fight were long gone, the shallow cut on my hip healed so that only a small, almost invisible mark remained.

Levy shrugged. "I guess so, but it's rare for you to show things like that," she commented. "You don't smile very often, either."

"Maybe I don't smile because I don't want to," I snapped, maybe a little too harshly, because I saw Levy give a little jump, staring at me in surprise. I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind, just forget it," I sighed, glancing up so that I didn't have to look at her, or at Natsu. "It's just who I am, and you all have to accept it."

After that, the train car descended into relative silence. Levy pulled a book out of her bag and began to read, while I stared past her and out the window, watching the scenery rush past in a blur of color. I could hear Natsu complaining about how long the ride was across from me, but I ignored him, letting myself get lost in my own thoughts. It was a little angry at myself for yelling at Levy like that. When I thought about it, I realized that she didn't really _know_ anything about me, just little facts I'd told her in the month and a half we'd been roommates. I couldn't blame her for wanting me to be happier, but I just wasn't a cheerful person. It didn't mean I wasn't at least comfortable, I just didn't express it very well. It was a problem I'd had since I was little.

Growing up, I'd been pretty lonely. I had my mother and my servants, but Father was always too wrapped up in his work to bother himself with his poor daughter. I still don't know the reason why he did what he did, but I only ever really saw him when he came out of his office to eat. If you asked me to describe him, I wouldn't be able to, because I simply didn't know. Who knows what his state of mind was when he pulled the trigger?

Just the thought made me flinch, and I pushed the thoughts from my mind hastily, glancing around. Natsu was playing with a loose string on the edge of his vest, and Romeo was staring out the window. Behind them, Wendy had fallen asleep on Cana's shoulder, the former of whom was sitting cross-legged on the bench, working on what seemed to be an origami crane. She looked frustrated, though, fiddling with the folds and creases. The dull background noise of muttered conversation and the steady rhythm of the train's sounds filled the silence as the train puttered on, steadily making its way towards where I could see the ocean in the distance. "We're almost there" I commented.

Natsu's head shot up, his attention drawn from his vest, and he grinned, pumping his fist in the air. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Levy giggled, leaning forward to see Natsu around me. "Don't get too excited. Once we get off the train, it's still an hour by ship to the island," she said. Natsu's face fell at her comment.

"An hour?" he cried dramatically "What am I supposed to do for an hour?!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some rest before the tests begin," I answered. "Maybe you should take a nap, too."

"I think now would he a good time," Levy interjected, standing up despite the train's movement. "to do Wendy's initiation. She needs to have the Fairy Tail mark before she can participate in the exams, but with all the preparation going on, we haven't had time to do it."

Cana raised her eyebrows at Levy, resting her hands in her lap, her legs crossed on top of the seat. "Now? Did you bring everything?" she asked. "We've never done initiation anywhere other than the lounge."

Levy nodded, digging into her bag and handing Cana a bandana. "Go ahead and blindfold her," she said.

"B-Blindfold?" Wendy echoed nervously. Cana grinned, her eyes twinkling mischievously, and tied the blindfold over Wendy's eyes.

"Sorry, Wens, but it's necessary," she said, tying off the bandana. "First, a test of faith."

Levy held out a plastic bag, which I saw was full of plastic body parts, like the hand I had pulled out at my own initiation. Cana accepted the bag from Levy and held it out to her petite partner. "Put your hand in the bag and choose one," she instructed.

Wendy gulped nervously, but there was little hesitation as she reached her hand into the bag. She visibly relaxed when she discovered that the objects were harmless, selecting on and pulling it out.

"Right shoulder!" Cana announced, and there was a round of cheering from the teens on the train. "You can take off the blindfold, now."

Wendy slipped the bandana off and handed it back to Cana with a smile. "What's this about?" she asked curiously.

Levy ignored Wendy's questions, moving on to the next test. "Second, a test of honesty," she said. "Wendy, what's the first color that comes to mind?"

"Midnight blue," Wendy replied instantly. "It's my favorite."

Levy blinked, thinking for a moment. "That's very specific. Dark blue!" she called. There was another round of cheering. Levy waited for the cheering to die down before speaking again. "Thirdly, a test of trust. We'll have to wait for the train to stop before we can do this, though. When the train stops, I want everyone off the train except for Wendy. Understood?" Shouts of agreement sounded at Levy's words. Levy smiled and sat down again.

It didn't take long for the train to stop, and when it did, everyone stood up at once and filed out of the train. Wendy stayed put, shifting awkwardly in her seat. I exited the train last, and Levy waved me over along with the other girls. "Alright, everyone. Partner up and form a net!"

Levy grabbed my hand, much to my unexpressed protest, and lined up beside the other two pairs, consisting of Juvia and Lisanna, and Cana and Evergreen. They clasped their hands together, forming a net-like structure with their hands. "Alright, Wendy!" Levy called. "Come on out!"

After a moment, Wendy's small figure appeared at the top of the landing. She glanced at us in surprise. "W-What is this?" she asked nervously.

Levy smiled. "A test of trust!" she replied. "Turn around, and just fall. We'll catch you, I promise!"

We will? I wasn't informed of this. Sure, Wendy was small and light enough that it should be no problem catching her, but a little foresight would have been nice. Wendy looked less than eager to go through with Levy's plan. She turned around glancing over her shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Levy gave her a nod, and Wendy gulped, closing her eyes tightly as she turned her back to us. "O-Okay, here I go…!" she let herself fall straight backwards, her hands clutching her shoulders and her eyes shut tight in preparation for the impact. I grunted softly as she landed on our "net", gripping Levy's hands tighter to make sure she didn't fall through.

The girls broke into cheers as they set Wendy down on her feet, clapping her on the back and congratulating her. Levy held up the stamp, which I recognized from my own initiation. "Congratulations, Wendy Marvell. You are now officially a member of Fairy Tail! May I see your right shoulder?"

Wendy smiled brightly, turning so that her shoulder, bared by her halter-top dress, was facing Levy. She pressed the stamp against Wendy's shoulder, and when she pulled it back, the stamp was clear for all to see.

The guys, who had been watching in anticipation, burst into frantic cheers and whistles, and the rest of us joined in, chanting Wendy's name.

I watched the activities with a half-smile on my face. Cheering wasn't really my thing.


	13. Congratulations

**The S-class exams are finally beginning! In all honesty, I don't like this chapter as much as some of the other ones. I think I just really wanted to write some badass Erza despite my dislike of her xD Well, enjoy this anyway! This story almost has more reviews than To Save A Life, which had fifteen chapters in the end.**

**lavawings: yay Wendy xD These last few chapters have been focusing heavily on her, since she's my favorite character.**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! I know it's pretty boring now, but it'll get better x3**

**artistofthemind: Oh? Who's your first? Wendy's my favorite, she's so cute and has a deep character.**

* * *

"Enough cheering, brats!" Makarov yelled. We had all been celebrating Wendy's appointment into Fairy Tail for a good five minutes now, and I could tell he was getting sick of all the cheering. "If you don't get on that boat right now, it'll leave without us!" he pointed expressively to where a ship was docked at the harbor, bobbing slowly in the waves.

Levy giggled. "Okay everyone! We'll continue our celebration on the boat!" she said, waving the other teens towards the ship.

I followed the group to the boat, climbing on and looking around. It was pretty nice, spacious, with lawn chairs bolted to the deck for sunbathing. Inside was a covered area abovedeck where a bar had been set up for the passengers of legal age (which would be Makarov, as the rest of us were students). "There are rooms downstairs if you want to relax, or whatever," Makarov said. "You all are free to explore, just don't break anything, and stay out of trouble!"

"I'm gonna go take a nap," I announced, heading towards the staircase, but Natsu intercepted me, looping his arm through mine.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's explore!" he insisted, tugging me away from the stairs. "I've never actually seen what the inside of a boat looks like!"

I yanked my arm from Natsu's grip with a glare. "Do it by yourself!" I snapped. "I'm tired, and I want to get some sleep before the tests. The last thing I want is to fall asleep during them!"

Natsu pouted at me, giving me those pleading eyes of his. "But Luce, it's not fun by myself!" he insisted in a whiny voice. "You won't fall asleep during the exam, anyway! You'll be too excited!" he grinned, as if this was the most plausible explanation in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "Then go with Gray or something. I'm going to get some sleep," I grumbled, turning my back on Natsu and heading to the stairs.

"Lucy, you're so boring," Natsu whined, trailing behind me like some kind of dog. "There's no way I would go with Gray! Just who do you take me for?!"

I sighed heavily, pushing my bangs back from my forehead with one hand and resting the other on the guardrail of the stairwell. "Whatever. Follow along if you want. It's not like I get any privacy on my own anyway."

Natsu grinned and jogged a bit to catch up with me, glancing around the bottom floor of the ship. "So this is where the rooms are?" he clarified.

I nodded, peeking into one of the empty rooms. It was a bit cramped, but homely, with a bed, nightstand, television, and a sort of kitchen set up in one corner. "Nice," I commented approvingly, walking inside. I slipped off my purse and sat down on the bed, setting it down beside me. Laying down, I sighed contentedly and clasped my hands behind my head. "Go ahead and explore if you want. I'm gonna get some sleep."

Natsu nodded agreement and began to open cupboard doors at random, examining their contents. I let my eyes droop closed, exhausted from the last few long days, lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat and the noise of Natsu nosing about the little cabin. Before long, I had fallen into a restful sleep.

* * *

"Luuuce, wake up already!"

I grunted softly and rolled onto my side, keeping my eyes firmly shut. Stop trying to wake me up, Natsu. I just want to sleep.

"Lucy, come on," Natsu whined, shaking me gently. "You've been asleep for a whole hour."

I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much.

"Dammit, Lucy! I swear to God if you don't get up right now we're going to start the S-class exams without you!" Natsu growled threateningly. He sounded about ready to push me off the bed if that's what it took.

I sighed heavily and kicked my feet off the bed. "Alright, I'm getting up," I grumbled, pushing myself into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Where are the others?"

"Waiting," Natsu replied. "Come on, weirdo! We don't want to be late!" He waved me towards the door of the room, and I followed hastily, jogging up the stairs and towards the side of the boat where the others were waiting. It was then that I noticed the lack of movement of the ship. It had docked on the shore of a small island. A thin beach separated the thick, almost jungle-like forest from the ocean, and in the center of the island was a massive tree, its branches stretched out to cover the island like a giant umbrella. A wooden one with a flimsy top. "Is that Tenrou?" I asked, coming up to stand beside Levy.

The bluenette nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured, eyes shining. "It's just like how I remember." she leaned against the railing, laying her head in the crook of her crossed arms, and smiled.

A moment later, there was a loud creaking noise, and a small bridge extended from the side of the ship, sticking itself into the grainy sand of the beach while Makarov shouted at them to get started. Levy met my gaze with a look of pure excitement, and grabbed my hand. "The tests have begun! We'd better get a move on!" she cried, tugging me from my spot and running down the ramp and onto the island.

There was a path cut through the trees on the island, with signs set up at increments to label it as we ran. Eventually the path opened up into a sort of clearing at the base of a steep, almost mountainous hill. In front of us were several paths, each one labeled with a letter, A to G. They were pitch-black inside, and curved in a way so that you couldn't see the end of them.

"Seven choices," Levy murmured. "We have a six out of seven chance of having a fight. At the conclusion of the fights, a minimum of three and a maximum of five teams can move on to the next test, depending on the difficulty of the opponent. It really is a test of picking a path and hoping your opponent is weaker than you. Even with the minimum three teams moving on, that's still a nearly fifty percent chance of making it." she grinned at Lucy confidently. "I'd say we have this test in the bag."

"Come on, Romeo! We're taking the C path!" Natsu exclaimed, and dragged the younger boy (against his will, judging by the way Romeo struggled and tried to dissuade his childish partner) down the path marked 'C'. "Erza's going to be down this path for sure! I can feel it!"

I rolled my eyes at Natsu's hasty decision, but this only seemed to spur Levy on. "In that case, we should get going while we still have a choice! Which path should we take?" she glanced at me expectantly, but I just shrugged. There was no way to know what was laying behind any one of these pathways. Levy frowned, turning back to the paths. "Eenie, meenie, miney, G!" she decided hastily, and began running towards the open pathway. "Come on, Lu!"

"Wait up!" I cried, chasing after Levy. As I stepped across the threshold of the cave-like path, there was a loud bang behind me, and with a start I realized that I was now in near-complete darkness. The entryway behind me had sealed itself shut, blocking off entrance to anyone else who would want to take it. "Levy!" I called, attempting to find my partner in the darkness.

"Motion sensors," Levy murmured. "How efficient. Now no one can take the same path as someone else." she pointed to where a blinking red light momentarily illuminated the otherwise pitch-dark space. "There's nothing we can do about it now. We should keep moving."

I nodded agreement, groping my way to the wall of the path and using that as an anchor, careful of where I stepped. "If I had known it would be so dark, I would have brought a flashlight," I muttered crossly.

"I'm way ahead of you," Levy replied, and a beam of light lit the way down the path. Levy winked at me, waving the flashlight. "I brought a lot of stuff with me, so just ask if you need anything." she said, beginning to make her way down the path. "I remember this from last year, but the motion sensors are new."

I nodded, although I wasn't really sure how to answer, as I had never actually been here before. After a moment of silence, I spotted a sliver of light opening up in the distance. "I think that's the exit!" I said, pointing. We quickened our pace until the path began to expand, growing gradually brighter until we emerged into a large, brightly lit cavern of rock. "We must be directly under the hill," I commented, staring up at the ceiling. Stalactites hung like dangerous spikes from the rocky dome, and the whole room smelled of sulfur and dust.

"You're correct," a voice answered my comment, except that it wasn't Levy's voice. I felt a tingle go up my spine as I recognized the voice immediately.

I turned on my heels, my eyes widening. "Aw, crap! We have to fight Erza?"

Erza was standing, blocking the exit at the other side of the clearing. She had on a pair of loose sweatpants and a skin-tight, stretchy top, a combination she liked to use while training. In one hand she held a sword, its sharp edges glinting dangerously in the light. I swallowed; it wouldn't be very hard to kill someone with a sword like that. She crouched down, holding the sword in front of her. "Now then, let's not waste more time. Have at me!"

I narrowed my eyes, tensing my body. Erza was an enemy now. An obstacle, and I would defeat her. I leaned towards Levy, whispering in her ear, "Take her from the right, I'll go left."

Levy gave a faint nod and reached behind her back, drawing her staff from behind her back. I unclipped the whip from my belt, snapping it once to untangle it from its spot wound around its clip.

And then it began. I veered sharply left, lifting the whip's handle above my head, and let out a yell as I brought it down sharply, aiming to restrict Erza's arm. She jumped back, a fierce determination in her eyes, and raised her sword, swinging it sharply and using the flat end to knock the end of the whip off its course. Levy came at her from the right, twirling the staff above her head for momentum before bringing it down. Erza blocked the blow expertly, still using her sword, her fingers light yet also firm on the handle of the weapon in her hand. She grunted, and I noticed that her foot shifted back from the brute force of Levy's attack. Levy was stronger than I thought she would be.

I jumped back, taking a moment to survey the fight. Levy leaned back, kicking in a nearly vertical fashion. Her leg connected with Erza's sword arm, and I could see the surprise in the red-haired woman's eyes. She jumped back, her grip on her sword loosening.

_An opening!_ I realized. Rushing forward, I raised my whip and snapped it, feeling satisfied as the end wrapped around Erza's wrist. Tugging hard on the handle, I yanked Erza's arm away from her body, and with a yell the sword fell from her hand, lodging in the dirt beside her.

Levy swooped in, blocking Erza's arm with her staff as she tried to reach for her sword, and kicked the weapon back so that it slid against the smooth ground. "Not so fast!" she yelled. "We're going to win this fight!"

Erza smirked. "Well done," she commented. "Disarming me is the first step towards your victory, but I don't think this is a fair fight." twisting her wrist, she grabbed the string of my whip, still wrapped tightly around her arm, and pulled it with a grunt. I yelped as she pulled me off-balance, the whip's handle falling from my hand. At the same time, she reached out with her other hand and smacked Levy in the arm with a power I didn't know she possessed, snatching the staff right out of Levy's hands. "Much better," she said, tossing the weapons behind her. The clattered onto the ground a few feet away, leaving all three of us unarmed. "Now is where you start to prove yourself. How do you react when you are disarmed by an enemy?"

I clenched my teeth, fists curled at my side. Hand to hand combat is what Natsu had been training me in the last several weeks. I let out a yell, and aimed a punch at Erza's face. She stopped the attack easily with one hand and swung her leg up, dragging me sideways and bringing her leg into my side.

I gasped, stumbling back a few feet and struggling to keep upright. I fell to my knees, clutching my side where she had struck me. She could kick _hard_!

Levy let out a cry and tumbled to the ground beside me, the breath knocked out of her. She pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing. "What do we do now, Lu?" she whispered. "I think it's pretty obvious that a head-on assault isn't working out for us."

"Agreed," I sighed, staring up at Erza. The red-haired woman was waiting, hands on her hips. She didn't even try to reach for her sword. "She's toying with us, dammit. We need to be smart."

I clenched my teeth, risking a glance around. My whip, along with Levy's staff, were still laying on the ground behind Erza, covered in dust. It seemed like a long shot to get them now. "Let's go. I have a plan," I said, and without waiting for a response, I dug my foot into the ground and hurtled forward, ducking a punch from Erza and kicking out my feet, sliding between her legs. I pushed myself up on the other side and made a wild dive for my whip.

Erza caught hold of my ankle right before I could grasp the handle of the whip. "No you don't!" I yelled, digging my fingers into the almost sandy ground and throwing a handful of grit at Erza's face.

The red-haired woman closed her eyes instinctively and released my ankle in favor of shielding her eyes from my attack, giving me enough time to scramble forward and scoop up my whip along with Levy's staff.

Erza straightened herself up, brushing bits of the floor from her hair. She grinned at me, opening her eyes. "Well done! Use your surroundings to you advantage!" she said. "Now the real test begins!"

Before I had time to process her words, Erza lunged forward, taking the offensive. She yelled and jumped into the air, her hair fanning out behind her.

Pushing myself to my feet, I swung my whip above my head and cracked it so that the end wrapped tightly around Erza's ankle. I jumped out of the way as the landed and yanked hard on the handle, pulling her feet out from under her.

Erza yelped as she landed hard on her back, but she recovered quickly, kicking her foot free of my whip's grip. "Not bad, but you'll have to do better if you want to keep me down," she said, raising a fist as she advanced on me.

I cursed under my breath, raising my own fists to defend myself. When Erza threw the first punch, I was ready, and I side-stepped, bringing my knee up into Erza's stomach. Erza gasped and collapsed onto her back, and in that time I reached down a pulled one of my throwing knives from a halter hidden in my boot. I planted my knees on either side of Erza's waist and held the sharp weapon up threateningly.

Erza grinned. "I can see that going easy on you was a mistake. You're stronger than I thought, Lucy," she commented. There was moment of silence, and then a sharp pain in my shoulder. I felt my hand which had been holding the knife flail in thin air, and then suddenly I was laying on my back, and Erza had my knife, the tip pressed against my throat softly. "I'm a trained warrior, Lucy. Don't forget that."

I blanched, the color draining from my face. "How…?" I began, entirely at a loss for words. In a split second, I had gone from being in a winning position to being completely defenseless.

Erza's features softened, and she smiled at me, pulling the knife away and flipping it in her hand before tucking it into her boot. She stood up and offered me a hand, which I took, and she pulled me to my feet. "That was a wonderful fight, Lucy." she paused, turning to face my partner, who was gawking at Erza, wide-eyed. "Levy, you've gotten much stronger since the tests last year. It's a shame you aren't participating."

I curled my hands into fists, clenching my teeth. "Damn. Even after all that, I still couldn't win…" I sighed, feeling defeated. "So much for S-class."

Erza chuckled slightly. "On the contrary, Lucy. You passed," Erza replied. I looked up in shock. Erza met my gaze with a soft, fond one. "Even in the short time you've been here, I can see how much you've grown, how strong you've become. I think you would make an excellent S-class member." She lifted her hand and pointed to the other side of the cave, where a small open space led into another path. "Down that way, you'll be able to meet up with the other participants. Congratulations, Lucy. I wish you luck."


	14. Already Gone

**I've been a little depressed ever since chapter 414 came out on Monday. I can't wait for the new chapter! For those of you who haven't read it, I won't spoil, but ugh! I cried. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is the chapter where things get real! Now there's an actual plot to go off of! xD I hope you all enjoy it! I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed Lucy and Erza's sparring match despite the fact that I was gritting my teeth through my entire editing session. I don't like Erza. Oh well xD**

**Also, random note, but if you find my Fairy Tail Abridged reference and understand it, props to you.**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: haha, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**AMMiss: Yay, a new friend! xD Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Coolanime14: Thanks!**

**AudreyKimberly: c;**

* * *

"That was amazing, Lu!" Levy exclaimed as the two of us made our way down the path.

"My throat hurts," I replied sulkily, rubbing the spot where my knife had broken the skin of my throat. A small red dot sat there now, already healing but still sore. "I can't believe it. I didn't even come close to beating her."

Levy smiled at me. "Well, she _is_ S-class," she pointed out. "We knew already that she was strong. But you were totally awesome, too! Natsu's training really paid off!"

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, the important thing is that we can keep going, right?" I said, to which Levy nodded eagerly.

The path we were following opened up into a large sunlit clearing ringed by trees. Benches had been set up around the edge of the clearing, and I could see that some of the teams were already here. "Finally, we're out!" Levy exclaimed, stretching her arms. "It was too dark in there. I like the sunlight much more."

I glanced around, surveying the area. Elfman and Evergreen had already made it back, along with Cana and Wendy, Juvia and Lisanna, and Natsu and Romeo. "So Juvia's team and Gray's team have yet to arrive," I commented.

Natsu waved to me as we approached, his usual grin on his face. "Lucy! You made it!" he called. "Did you pass? What path did you take?"

"We took the G path," Levy answered for me. "We ended up fighting Erza, but yes, we passed."

The look on Natsu's face was well worth the half-truths Levy was telling, and I could see by the look in her eyes that that had been her intention. His mouth hung open, his eyes popping out of his head. "Are you kidding?!" he yelled. "You fought Erza?! And you _beat_ he?!"

"Well, more or less," I muttered under my breath, and Levy giggled. I sat down on the bench beside Natsu, who was moaning over his 'stolen victory'. "What path did you guys take?"

Natsu folded his arms sulkily, clearly still cross about the whole Erza matter. "We took the C path, but there was no one to fight!" he complained. "Turns out we took the lucky path."

"Cana and I took the A path," Wendy put in, "and we passed!" she smiled radiantly, her eyes glittering excitedly.

"They're stronger than I anticipated," Evergreen admitted. "Elfman and I didn't stand a chance."

"We ended up fighting Mirajane," Freed said, shivering at the thought. "Who knew that demon could be so scary?"

I frowned, curious. "Is she really that powerful?"

"My sister is a man!"

"She's a woman, you buffoon!"

"Oi, would it kill you all to quiet down once in a while?" Our attention was called to Gray, who had appeared at the entrance to one of the pathways. Loke stood beside him, and behind them were Juvia and Lisanna. All four of them looked exhausted, and all of them were breathing hard. They must have just finished their fight.

Natsu laughed at his long-time rival's muddled appearance. "Wow, Gray! Did you get beat up by a couple of girls?" he taunted, sneering at the taller boy. "That would be hilarious!"

Gray scowled at Natsu, flicking the pink-haired boy hard in the forehead. "We won, you idiot! Shouldn't it be obvious?" he replied scornfully. "Lay off, Strawberry!"

"That's a new one," I commented. Levy snickered beside me.

Natsu clenched his teeth, jumping up from his seat. "You icy bastard! Say that to my face!" he demanded.

Gray met him with an equally impertinent scowl. "I just did, you flaming idiot," he countered.

"That's quite enough." The brawling boys immediately froze as Erza approached them, glaring at them disapprovingly. "Save your strength for the second test," she advised, coming up beside the two boys and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. She cleared her throat, addressing the rest of the competitors. "Master Makarov has given me a message to relay to you. The second and final test of the S-class Promotional Exams is to locate an object that the Master has hidden somewhere on this island. It's a palm-sized stone, a yellow one, that shines brightly during the day." she paused, pulling a folded-up paper from the pocket of her sweatpants. "Master had left you this riddle to solve as a clue. 'I am hidden in plain sight, in a place with roots that grow into the clouds. Look for me, and I am not there, but am hidden.' That's all I am allowed to tell you. The whole island is available for you to explore. Good luck."

A rush of excited conversation followed Erza's revelation, and the pairs of competitors began to file out of the clearing to explore the island.

"We'd better hurry before the others get a head start on us," I remarked, but Levy stopped me before I could leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm and tugging me back. "We need to solve the riddle first. That's how we'll find the hiding place." she sat down on one of the benches, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "She said it was 'hidden in plain sight', so it must not be terribly hard to find, but she also said 'I am not here, but am hidden'. It's a bit of a contradiction, if you think about it. 'Roots that grow into the clouds'; it's confusing! I can't tell what's literal and what's metaphorical!" she shook her head helplessly, leaning her elbows on her knees.

I crossed my arms, frowning thoughtfully. "We should figure out the 'roots that grow into the clouds' part first. That should give us an idea of where to start," I suggested. "Are there any kinds of plants whose roots grow upwards?"

Levy shook her head. "Not that I know of. Plants get nourishment from the ground so having roots above ground would be pretty useless, unless it could somehow harvest nutrients from the sky. I don't know if there's enough in the air to sustain a plant."

I closed my eyes, racking my brain. I didn't remember seeing any plants with roots that grew above ground. I think I would have remembered if I did. "Does it have to be literal?" I wondered aloud. "I read in my chemistry book the other day about trees that reproduce by growing new trees out of their roots…"

Levy's eyes lit up, and she gasped. "That's it!" she exclaimed, making me jump with her sudden outburst. "Lu, you're a genius!"

"I am?" I stuttered, blinking at Levy. "Erm… how, exactly?"

Levy grinned, placing a hand on her hip. "The Tenrou Tree! It was the first tree to grow on the island, and its roots are what make up nearly the whole forest. Therefore, the tree's roots, which would grow new trees, would grow towards the sky!"

"So the thing that Master wants us to find is hidden at the Tenrou Tree?" I clarified. That was… admittedly easier than I imagined. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The two of us took off down the path, racing towards the gigantic tree in the center of the island. I felt my heart speed up with excitement. This was it. I could really win this thing.

"There!" I called, pointing ahead of us to where the Tenrou Tree loomed up into the sky, even breaking through the line of clouds so that its top disappeared out of sight. This had to be the place. There was no way it was anything else. I slowed as I approached the towering trunk of the tree, catching my breath quickly and looking around. "Where is that stone? It must be around here somewhere," I muttered, getting down on my hands and knees to sift through the grass and fall leaves dotting the ground.

Levy wandered around, her gaze flicking back and forth over the tree's trunk and thick roots. She frowned thoughtfully, her gaze lingering on a crevice on the edge of the trunk. Gazing down into the small space, she was surprised to see what looked like an arrow on the edge of the hole, pointing straight upward. "Lucy, come look at what I found!" she exclaimed. She stood with one foot on each side of the hole, making sure she was centered directly above the arrow, and craned her neck to stare straight up through the branches of the tree. She stood there for a moment, just staring, and then she gasped. "No… that can't be right!" she exclaimed.

I stood up, regarding Levy curiously. "What's wrong?" I asked, approaching her and staring up at the sky. All I could see was the sun, half-veiled by wispy clouds.

Levy raised her hand cupping it in the sky, and I gave her a weird look. She started muttering to herself. "A palm-sized stone, yellow, that shines brightly in the daylight. It's the sun!" she began to laugh, her eyes shining. "Hidden in plain sight! What an incredible riddle!"

My eyes widened, and I held up my hand, closing one eye to see clearly. I brought it up so that, in perspective, my hand touched the very edge of the sun. True to Levy's word, it fit into the curve of my palm as if it were really palm-sized. "I don't believe it," I breathed, blinking.

"Come on, Lu!" Levy interrupted. She was already heading down the path, her hands cupping her mouth so that she could call out to me. "If we don't hurry, someone will have already beaten us!"

I turned on my heel and chased after Levy. For a girl of her meager size, she was _fast_! "Slow down, Levy!" I called, panting. Out of everything, I was the worst at running. When I finally rounded the corner and spotted her, she was waiting at the end of the path.

The problem was, Cana had beaten us to it.

"Yo!" Cana called, grinning and raising a hand to us in greeting. She was perched atop the stump of a tree, her legs crossed, and Wendy sat on the ground beside her, playing with the grass and leaves on the forest floor. Makarov was seated on the other side of the clearing.

"Master, we solved the riddle!" Levy exclaimed. "Although, I think it would be a little hard to bring you the sun." she giggled breathlessly.

Makarov laughed heartily, a wide grin on his face. "Well done, girls! You did good to solve my riddle. Unfortunately, Cana has already solved it."

Levy turned to Cana in shock, eyes wide. "Really? Lucy and I were so fast, though!" she exclaimed.

"We barely beat you," Cana admitted. "If it wasn't for Wendy's superhuman ability to solve riddles, I'd be screwed." she laughed out loud, nudging her partner, and Wendy gave a shy smile, blushing modestly.

"My mom used to tell me riddles a lot, so I'm good at them," she said. "I'm just glad I could help."

Makarov nodded. "I was just about to give the signal to let the others know the test is over. It's just a simple firework; I'll do that now." he leaned down and produced the firework from his bag, setting it on the ground and striking a match. "Stand back, everyone!" he called, lighting the wick. I took a few steps back to stand beside Levy, and a moment later the firework went off, exploding in a shower of colorful sparks.

The rest of us sat down to wait. Gray and Loke were the first to arrive, followed quickly by Natsu and Romeo. Natsu, in particular, looked very depressed at being the last to finish. "Fourth place," he sulked. "I can't believe it."

Cana patted Natsu on the back consolingly. "Cheer up, Natsu! There's always next year," she said with a grin. "Maybe someday I'll take you on an S-class mission with me."

Natsu seemed to brighten a bit at this. "Really?"

"I would advise against that," I put in.

"Lucy?! Come on, aren't you on my side?"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Now that you mention it, Lucy, maybe you're right…"

"Luce! Look when you did!"

My eye twitched at the irritating pet name that Natsu insisted on using. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I growled. "It's annoying!"

Levy giggled. "Aw, come on, Lu. I think it's cute," she swooned.

Natsu pouted at me. "Yeah! Why does Levy get to call you Lu, but I can't call you Luce?" he whined.

"Because I said so," I replied stubbornly, glaring pointedly at both Natsu and Levy. "I wouldn't push your luck. It's not pretty when I'm angry."

Natsu pulled a face, nodding agreement. "She kicks hard," he vouched.

Gray snorted contemptuously. "What did you do to make Lucy that angry?" he questioned.

I sighed, shaking my head. "He seems to think that my room is also his," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "He just shows up whenever he wants. I even found him sleeping in my bed once!"

"Your bed is confier than mine!" Natsu insisted. "Your room is quieter, too. The guys get really loud at night. I can hardly get any sleep."

I gave Natsu a funny look, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't believe that for a second. I know for a fact that it was you who set the librarian's favorite book on fire at three in the morning just last week. You're the one here who is obsessed with fire."

"I was bored!" Natsu insisted, as if that explanation was totally liable. "And I am not the only one! Loke is, too!" he pointed to the orange-haired boy expressively to show his point.

Loke held up his hands in surrender. "Just because I like light a little doesn't mean I'm going to go all Farenheit 51 on the library!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, you brats!" Makarov yelled, interrupting the fight-in-the-making. "Erza and Mirajane have already taken the others back to the boat, so hurry up and get back there!"

One by one the teens began to file out of the clearing. I kept to the back of the group, admiring the scenery around me. It really was a beautiful island, and I felt a pang of sadness that I wouldn't be able to explore it further. Who knows what kind of things could be here?

A glint of light, like the reflection of the sun off a piece of glass, caught my attention. I paused in my walking, squinting against the light, and as I did I was able to make out the outline of what appeared to be a person. That was odd. Only members of Fairy Tail were allowed onto this island.

"Lu! Hurry up!" Levy called out to me. She was already far ahead, staring at me in concern.

I waved a hand at her dismissively. "I want to look at something really quick. I'll be right there!" I responded before pushing through the foliage at the edges of the path. I ignored Levy's calls and warnings as I made my way towards where I knew the person was waiting. I frowned; I didn't know why, but it felt like they were waiting for _me_, specifically. My hunch was pretty spot-on most of the time, too. "What do you want?" I demanded when I was within range of the person. Their head was hidden behind a hood draped over their head, and they were holding a letter in one hand, a flashlight in the other.

"I have a message for you," the person replied. It was a woman, an old one, by the sound of it. And a very familiar one at that. My eyebrows furrowed in thought, wracking my brain, and then my eyes widened in shock. "Ms. Supetto, is that you?" I whispered. I hadn't seen her since I moved in with my uncle nearly ten years ago.

Ms. Supetto pulled back her hood and smiled warmly at me. "Oh, Lucy, it's so good to see you again," she said. "You're all grown up, now." She was different than I remembered, shorter, with more wrinkles and gray streaks in her purple hair. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have something very important to give you. Something your father told me to give to you before he… died."

I sucked in a breath, my eyes automatically moving to the letter in her hand. "Is that it?" I asked. "A letter from my father? I don't want it."

"Please, just read it once, Lucy," Ms. Supetto urged. She took my hand, a touch I hadn't felt in a long time, and placed the letter in my hand, curling my fingers over it. "I promise you, you need to read what's in it. If you don't like what the letter says, you can throw it away, but please, read it just once, for me."

I stared at the letter in my hand suspiciously. It was pristine, as if it had just been written. There wasn't a wrinkle or a tear in the paper, and the wax seal was perfectly shaped. I sighed in defeat, slipping the letter unceremoniously into my pocket. "Alright, fine. I'll read it, but I won't like it," I grumbled.

Ms. Supetto patted my hand, offering me a gentle, reassuring smile. "Thank you, honey. I know your mother and father would be proud of who you are now," she said.

I just let out a little huff and turned my back on her. "Well, thanks for stopping by. See you around," I said with a little backwards wave. I headed back towards the path, pausing only once to look back over my shoulder, but she had already gone.


	15. Past That Point

**Fifteen chapters! :D This is a landmark for me lol. This story now has more reviews than To Save A Life! I'm hoping to make it my most popular story. It's longer and I think more interesting than some of my others. Right now my most popular is On The Inside, which has over seventy reviews, so I'm hoping for at least eighty on this one, maybe more. Maybe I can reach the coveted one hundred reviews! :D Anyway, this chapter has a lot of stuff revealed in it, so try not to get confused xD Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think of the plot so far.**

**Coolanime17: Thanks! I update every Saturday, so be watching for new chapters c:**

**AudreyKimberly: Chapter 414 made me cry so much T-T My poor baby Natsu. xD thanks for reviewing!**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Oh, a new face! c: Thanks for reviewing! I think a lot of questions will be answered this chapter.**

* * *

I sighed softly as I stared out into the ocean, feeling the boat's gentle movement as it propelled itself steadily through the crystalline waters. I frowned, deep in thought, as I rested my chin on my hands. The corner of the letter poked against my thigh through the pocket of my jeans, and I scowled slightly at the constant reminder that my father had written me something before he died.

I still hadn't opened the letter, even after half an hour of being out on the ocean. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My father had been a mental wreck before he shot himself. For all I knew, his letter could have been complete nonsense that he's thought up on the spot. He hadn't been the most reasonable person either. Who knows what he wrote?

I sighed out in frustration, knocking my forehead against the metal railing, the only thing keeping me from plummeting into the ocean. How nice would it be to just jump off right now and forget my troubles?

"Luce?" I flinched at the familiar nickname. Why couldn't Natsu just leave me alone? Wasn't it obvious I wasn't in the mood for his company right now? "You're missing the celebration! Makarov went over the top for Cana's party. He even brought alcohol, even though we're all underage. Cana was pretty happy when she saw, although I'm no drinker myself-"

"What do you want?" I asked, feeling too exhausted to fight against what I knew was inevitable. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

My response was met with silence for a long moment, and then I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the spot where I was leaning on the railing, and I spotted Natsu stand beside me out of the corner of my eye. "Look, Lucy, I know you're bummed out about the exams, but-"

"Wait, wait," I interrupted, straightening up and turning to face Natsu with a scowl. "If you think I'm going to get all mopey because of a stupid test, then you don't know me at all!" I frowned disapprovingly, setting my hands on my hips.

Natsu blinked, taken aback by my sudden outburst. "You're not mad about the tests?" he said. "Well, if it's not the test, then what are you so sad about? You've been moping around here ever since we left the island."

I turned my back on Natsu, going back to leaning on the rail. "Nothing," I replied. "I just wanted some time to myself. You ruined it." I tapped my fingers on the metal railing depressingly, the steady rhythm a welcome distraction from my thoughts.

Natsu leaned against the railing, tilting his head so he could see my face, and I could see his. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought, and he frowned. "I think you're not telling me something," he stated, leaning over to look me in the eyes. "I think there's something bothering you. You can tell me, you know."

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone. "Nothing's wrong with me!" I snapped, though I pointedly stayed put where I was. "I'm just in a bad mood, okay? Sometimes I just don't feel like socializing or celebrating. Sometimes I just want some time to myself to think!"

Natsu flinched at my words, and a little part of me felt bad about yelling at him, but I knew that if I didn't get angry that he wouldn't leave me alone. Sometimes, he was too nice for me. "Alright, fine, I'll leave you alone," he sighed, stepping away from the railing. "You're missing out on one of the biggest parties of the year, though. You should drop in later."

I stayed put until Natsu's footsteps had receded from my range of hearing before I left the ship's railing, heading below deck and finding the room I had used just that morning. Maybe some sleep would help clear my head. Laying my head on the pillow, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up next, feeling groggy and sick, it was a surprise for me to realize that I could no longer feel the gentle rocking of the ship. In fact, I was pretty sure this wasn't the same bed I had fallen asleep in.

I groaned as I pushed myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes. I was back in my room at Fairy Tail, in my own bed. In front of me, on the other side of the room, was my bookshelf, already stocked with textbooks for the upcoming school year. "How did I get here?" I wondered aloud.

"Natsu brought you up." I glanced up at my roommate's voice answering my question to see Levy perched on the side of her bed reading a book. She smiled at me, dog-earing the page she was on. "Natsu came and found you when the boat docked. He said he didn't want to wake you up, so he carried you up. He's such a sweetheart."

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. "I feel sick," I muttered.

Levy frowned. "You do? That's weird," she commented. She set her book down on her bed and stood up. "Well, I hope you feel better, then. Jet, Droy and I are going on a job, so I won't be back until tonight, but if you need anything I'm sure the others would be more than willing to help you out."

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed reluctantly, muttering an affirmative to Levy as she left. I went into the bathroom, taking in my sleep-muddled appearance, and hastily ran a brush through my hair, redoing the part and tying it up in my signature side ponytail like I always did. Then I rubbed my face with cold water to help me wake up, staring at my reflection. It was adequate, so I went back into my room.

The letter was still in my pocket; I could feel the pointed corner of the envelope poking me through my jeans. I sighed, pulling it out. I'd waited long enough to read the stupid thing. It was pointless to put it off any more than I already had.

Sitting down on the bed, I tore the envelope open with my finger, pulling out the folded-up paper inside and straightening the page on my knee. "Let's get this over with," I sighed to myself, and began to read.

"_Dear Lucy,_

_If you're reading this, it means that your mother and I have died and you're reached the age of seventeen. Now that you've become an adult, I wanted to entrust you with something, something I should have given you long ago._

"_If Ms. Supetto has done everything the way I wanted her to, you should have already received the key from her. It's a metal one, painted gold, with a plastic gem on the handle. Whatever you do, do not lose that key! Protect it with your life if you have to! The key opens a door in the library of the mansion, and inside is a priceless item so important that I couldn't write it down out of fear that someone besides you might discover its true location. There are other malevolent people who would try to get their hands on it, which is why I'm trusting its protection to you, my only child._

"_I'm sorry things had to end up the way they did for you. As I got older, my mental health started to deteriorate. The doctors told me it was because of all the stress from my work, but I always thought doctors were crazy. Someday, I'm going to do something stupid, I can feel it, and it'll be up to you to carry our family's secrets. I hope you will do me proud, Lucy."_

I clenched my teeth, crumpling the paper into a ball and chucking it at the wall with a furious yell. "How dare you try to meddle in my life now?" I ranted aloud, even though I knew there was no one to hear me. "You're finally dead, out of my life, but still you find a way to ruin it?!" I let out a loud sigh of frustration, rugging on my hair in an attempt to release some of my furious energy. I felt like flipping a table, which probably sounded stupid, but it was true.

I took a shaky breath, my vision blurring, and I blinked, hesitating when I felt a wetness on my cheek. I was crying, I realized, reaching up to wipe away the trail of water that the tear left on my skin. My emotions were built up inside me like a cannon ready to blow, and now all I wanted to do was curl up and cry for a long time about how sorry my life was.

So that's what I did. It was the first real cry I had had in a long time. I pulled the covers of my bed over my head and cried into my hands, trying to muffle the noise. I didn't want anyone to hear me, to know that I had broken down.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today. It never was, anyway. I forced myself to be quiet when a tapping at the window drew me out of my misery, and I felt a stone of dread in my stomach. "Natsu, why do you always walk in at the wrong times?" I whispered to myself, praying to God that I remembered to lock the window and that he would give up.

The sound of the window sliding open answered my prayer, and I cursed under my breath. "Lucy?" Natsu called. His footsteps became louder as he approached my bed, and I stayed completely still under the blankets. Maybe if I didn't move, he would think I was sleeping. "I had a bad feeling," Natsu continued. "You alright?"

I felt Natsu's touch my shoulder through the blanket, and I tensed. "Lucy, I know you're awake," Natsu said, sounding concerned. "Are you still depressed? Come on, Luce."

I didn't reply, and I heard Natsu's irritated sigh as he grabbed the edge of the comforter and tugged it off of me, exposing my back, which was turned towards him. "Go away," I muttered, hiding my face by squishing it between my hands and the mattress. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Lucy, what's going on?" Natsu demanded. "You won't talk to me all day, and then you just mope around on the boat, and now I come down here to find you _crying_ in your bed!" His voice softened, and he took a deep breath. "You know I only want to help you, right? You know you can tell me anything, and I'll keep it a secret? Tell me what's bothering you. I'd rather have you kick me than watch you suffering."

A part of me melted a little at Natsu's heartfelt words. I swallowed, turning onto my side to reveal my face in all of its puffy-eyed, red-nosed glory. "There's a paper by the door. Pick it up," I said softly, trying to rub the redness from my face.

Natsu frowned at me, and I could tell he was concerned, but he went over by the door anyway. He leaned down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper that laid there, looking to me for confirmation, and I nodded, motioning for him to come back. He sat down on the edge of my bed, unraveling the paper from its knot. "Read it," I urged.

Natsu unfolded the letter fully, his eyes scanning over the words. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he did, and I watched his expression go from suspicious to wide-eyed surprise. He clutched the note tightly in his hands. "I don't… understand…" he murmured. "What does all this have to do with you?"

I looked away, pressing my lips together. "I don't know," I admitted. "The note is from my father, from before he died. That was almost six years ago! I don't understand anything!" I groaned and let my head fall back against the pillow, running my hands down my face. I stayed there for a moment before I sat back up and looked to Natsu. "I think there's something I should tell you, before you say anything else," I said, swallowing. "My last name."

Natsu frowned at me. "But I thought you said you didn't have a last name?" he pointed out. "Why would you lie about it?"

"Because," I began, and hesitated before continuing. "Because my last name is Heartfilia."

For a long moment, Natsu just stared at me. "That's it? That's the name you were trying to hide from us?" he exclaimed.

He didn't get it. He didn't know who the Heartfilia family was. I mentally face-palmed myself for thinking he would know. "The Heartfilia's are, or were, I should say, the most powerful family in this country. My father was an extremely successful businessman before he died. He made millions investing in railroads and mining industries. I told you I came from a rich family, right?"

Natsu nodded, though he still looked confused. "I still don't see why you would lie about having a last name," he said. "I mean, Heartfilia is a nice name. It doesn't seem like anything to be ashamed of."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it," I muttered. "What should I do? Should I do what my father wants and go find this door in the library?" There were so many mixed feelings in my head right now that I didn't even know where to start.

Natsu was silent for a long moment. Maybe he was just as lost as I was. He read over the note again. "The key he talks about… that's the one you got on the day we met, right?"

I nodded, standing up and walking to my bookshelf. I had put the key, safely inside of its box, there for safekeeping so that I wouldn't lose it. It had always seemed important to me, and now I realized why. I pulled the key out of the box, cradling it gently in my hand, as if it might shatter if I handled it too roughly. "I've been keeping it safe, just in case, but now I'm not so sure I want to know what's behind the door it belongs to."

"Well, I think you should go," Natsu said, standing up as well. "This is something your father left behind for you. Something important to your family, maybe something priceless. If I had the same opportunity, even if it was something stupid and worthless…" he trailed off, looking away.

Of course Natsu would. But he still cared about his dad, even if Igneel hated him now. His dad hadn't gone crazy and killed his wife in front of his daughter.

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting, but I was still very uncertain and a little pissed by everything that had just happened to me. "I don't know," I sighed. "Go back to the house where I grew up? I promised myself I would never go back." I pressed my lips together, conflicted.

Natsu laid a hand on my shoulder, and for once, I didn't shy away from him. "I'll come with you," he offered. "And I bet Levy or Gray or Erza would too, if you wanted them to."

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

In the end, I took Natsu and Wendy with me. I honestly don't know why I had the sudden urge to take Wendy along with me. Maybe I related to her more than I realized. The petite bluenette was quickly growing on me, and she brought out my maternal side, something I didn't even know I had. How strange that a person like me would be so good with kids (Wendy was fourteen, but that was close enough).

And so the three of us had taken one of the cars Makarov had specifically for our use, buckled up, and I was now driving us all to my childhood home. The nearer we got to it, the more nervous I got, so much that I nearly swerved off the road in a fit of pessimistic thoughts.

"Lucy! Watch the road!" Wendy squealed, and I swerved quickly to avoid a head-on collision with the oncoming traffic. "Why is Lucy driving anyway?"

"Because I never learned how to drive," Natsu replied.

I glanced at Natsu through the rear-view mirror. "You didn't?"

Natsu looked down, a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I always got too sick to learn," he admitted sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, making a sharp turn. "Well, this is the place," I announced half-heartedly.

Natsu frowned, poking his head out the window, where the sun was setting, throwing long shadows across the space. "Where?" he asked. "All I see are a bunch of gardens and townhouses. Are you sure this is the right place, Luce?"

"Of course I know," I snapped. "I told you already. Jude Heartfilia owned more land than he ever needed. He bought all this simply because he could, and made it all fancy and stuff just for his appearance." I frowned, pulling the car up to the front steps of the mansion that was my childhood home. "Alright, everyone out. This place is probably empty; Supetto has been trying to sell it for years but no one can afford it."

Natsu and Wendy climbed out of the car. "Holy shit!" Natsu exclaimed, staring up in awe at the towering mansion. "This was your house?!"

I scowled at Natsu and made my way up the steps, wrapping my arms around myself self-consciously. "I didn't want anyone to know because I knew they would judge me. But I guess we're past that point now. Come on, get a move on. I don't want to spend more time here than I have to."


	16. My Mother

**It's that time of the week again x3 Hello friends. I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! Um, not much to say about it xD Have fun and don't forget to leave a lovely review! I got so many for the last chapter! You all are amazing!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: I can't answer that question x3 You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the review!**

**CoolAnime14: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: Hello guest :3 Thanks!**

**skullwingD36: Thank you! I'm so happy you like this story! I try hard to make them enjoyable**

**artistofthemind: He always was, that's just his nature x3 God I love Natsu.**

**xxchatonxx: Merci! ^^**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Do you? Huh, well I guess, maybe xD Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

The house was like I expected; big and empty. A lot of the furniture was still there, but without the maids and staff milling around, it just felt strange. The house was immaculately kept, not a speck of dust to be seen, and everything was neatly organized. It was like no time had passed at all. I slipped my hand into the pouch on my belt, fingering my keys, and shivered. "This place is giving me the creeps," I muttered.

My footsteps echoed softly in the empty space as I walked from the foyer and towards the kitchen. Natsu and Wendy followed me silently. "So where's the library?" Natsu asked, glancing around.

"It's in the basement," I replied, running my hand along the banister of the stairs. "But… I want to look at something first."

Wendy glanced up at me curiously. "What do you want to look at?" she asked.

I paused. "You know what, you guys already know enough about me, so just come with me," I said, waving for them to follow me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked, climbing the stairs beside me.

"My old bedroom," I answered. At the top of the stairs was a hallways crowded with doors. "All of these rooms are bedrooms. Mine is at the end." I nodded to the right, heading in that direction.

I led the way silently down the empty hall, footsteps echoing in the near-empty space until I reached the door. I lifted my hand to touch the shiny doorknob, and hesitated. What was I planning to accomplish by visiting this place? I shook my head, pushing away the irritating thoughts. No more running away. I let my hand curl around the knob and turned it, swinging the door in to reveal my room. In all honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Wow," Wendy breathed as the three of us entered the room. It was much like how I remembered it; pale yelled with baby green and sky blue furniture, like a prairie grassland.

"This was your room?" Natsu spoke up. "It's so… girly. Are you sure this is the right place?"

I let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Yeah, this is definitely it," I replied, making my way over to the bed set in the corner.

Wendy followed on my heels. "Why did you want to come here, Lucy?" she asked.

I bit my lip, shaking my head. "Just to get it off my mind," I answered, running my hand over the soft comforter on my bed. "I haven't been in this house since I was eleven. You can say that I'm satiating my curiosity at what the house is like now." I paused, frowning when I felt a lump in the blankets of my old bed. Reaching below them, I felt around until I found the source and removed it.

"Michelle!" I exclaimed. In my hand was a doll dressed in handmade clothing, with wavy golden hair and blue button eyes.

"A doll?" Natsu said, peering over my shoulder.

I nodded. "My favorite doll from when I was little. Father gave her to me; I used to call her my little sister," I explained with a fond smile. "She was my best friend."

"How can a doll be your best friend?" Natsu asked.

Wendy shot Natsu a sharp glare, but I just gave her a small smile to show her there were no hard feelings. "I was an only child," I explained. "My mom wanted to have more children, but after she had me she suffered from postpartum depression. After that she was pretty sickly, and eventually my parents gave up on the idea of another child. We were the only house for miles, so I didn't get many opportunities to play with other kids my age, either. A lot of the kids I met were children of business partners, and it was all very formal and polite."

Natsu made a face. "That sounds like it would suck," he said. "You really had to live like that?"

I frowned, staring down at the doll in my hand. "My childhood might have been pretty easy, but it was also lonely. I had my parents, but my father was often too busy working to send time with my mother and me, so the two of us spent a lot of time together. I didn't have any friends my age. They were all servants in the house, so they had their own work to do besides babysitting me. It wasn't bad, though." I shrugged, tucking Michelle into the pouch with my keys to take back with me later.

"There's one other place I want to visit before we go down to the library," I said as I left the room, closing the door behind me. I opened up the door to the room next to mind, almost afraid of what I might see.

The room looked normal, too normal, and I cringed at the appearance. "This was… my parents' room," I explained, taking a step inside. The plush carpet underneath my feet was as clean as always, but I could still imagine what it looked like the last time I saw it…

"Luce?" Natsu laid a hand on my shoulder, lightly, and I glanced up at him. He looked concerned, his eyebrows furrowed, blinking down at me. "You alright? You're spacing out."

I swallowed, giving a little nod. "Yeah," I said, taking another step forward. "I'm fine."

"This room is beautiful!" Wendy fawned, eyes sparkling as she observed the huge master bedroom. "Your parents slept in here? I would kill for a room like this!"

I flinched involuntarily at the unintended dark humor beneath Wendy's innocent words, and shook my head. It wasn't her fault, I reminded myself. She didn't know anything. I let my eyes wander over the room. Everything was clean and organized, not at all what I remembered. Then my eyes landed on the rug in the center of the floor, and I frowned. "I don't remember this," I murmured, bending down.

I grasped the edge of the rug and lifted it, rolling the edge back to see what was underneath. When I saw it, my eyes darkened. "I thought so."

Wendy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Natsu was speechless, staring wide-eyed at the huge red stain on the carpet below the rug.

A blood stain.

It was actually two stains that blended together, but that didn't matter to me. "This was the room… where my parents died," I murmured, laying the rug back down carefully.

"Lucy…" Wendy whispered, touching my shoulder lightly. "Why did you want to come up here? You could have told us…"

I shrugged. "I just needed to know," I answered, pushing myself to my feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you two into my issues."

Natsu shook his head and gave me a small smile, though there was a layer of something else behind it. "It's okay. I… I know exactly what you mean," he said. Of course he would understand. In many ways, he and I were very similar. Out of anyone at Fair Tail, he knew me the best. I felt a spark of unease at the thought. I had told him things about myself that I wouldn't dream of telling anyone else. The idea of having someone to confide in was something I hadn't had since I was very young. Not since my mother died, anyway, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling sheepish for some reason, and I felt a little flutter in my chest when Natsu gave me that smile that I had come to rely on so much. Since when had I become such a softie?

"Let's go to the library now," Natsu suggested, heading towards the door, and I followed gratefully. "You said it was in the basement, right?"

I nodded, leading the way downstairs and into the basement. The library was, without a doubt, my favorite part of the giant house. My mother had loved books, and had collected so many over the years that a library had to be added to the house to accommodate them. It was also the place where my father had kept the family heirlooms, which took up the center of the room and were surrounded by towering bookshelves. "This is the library," I said. "Along with books, my parents kept important items here. It's my favorite room in the whole house."

Wendy stared up at the shelves in wonder. "Wow, this place is amazing!" she exclaimed, eyes wide with awe as she turned in circles trying to look at everything at once. "It must have cost a fortune to buy all of these books!" She halted in her spinning to observe the different displays set in the center of the room, reading the plaques on each of them. She paused at one, peering through the glass case. "Paris Heartfilia's cello?"

"My great-great-grandmother," I explained. "She was a famous cello player in the late eighteen-hundreds. She passed her cello down when she died. It's become a family tradition to learn to play."

Wendy ran her hand over the smooth glass covering the beautiful instrument. "Do you play?" she asked.

"A little," I answered. "Not as well as my mother, but well enough. I played for five years." I paused, pulling out the letter that I had received from Ms. Supetto along with the key I had received so many months ago when I first met Natsu. "This letter says that there's a door in here that fits this key, and the thing I'm supposed to find is in that room."

Natsu frowned, glancing around. "But where is it?" he said. "This place is covered with books, all four walls. I don't see any doors."

I mimicked Natsu's frown; he had a point. "Jude must have hidden the door somewhere. If this item is as important as he says, he probably wanted to protect it." I took a step towards the wall, examining it. "Spread out and look at the walls. Look for anything that might be suspicious."

Natsu and Wendy spread out to look at the walls. I ran my hands along the spines of the books, searching for some sort of clue that would shot me where a door might be. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, exactly, but I kept going anyway, feeling the spines of the books.

"Lucy! I found something!" Natsu called across the room. I lifted my head from where I was examining a particularly big book to see Natsu waving at me, his eyes shining energetically. He waved me over, grinning.

I frowned curiously as I approached Natsu. "What did you find?" I asked.

"There's a crevice," he explained vaguely. I raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "I think the crevice may be outlining some sort of door." He waved me over to the wall, running his finger down the rows of shelves. "See it? It goes all the way to the ground and a pretty good ways up. There's another one here." He moved his other hand a few feet down the shelves, pointing.

Natsu was right. As I stepped back to get a better view, I could see the very faint outline of a rectangle in the shelves, a space that was really only noticeable if you were looking for it. It blended in perfectly. "A hidden door?" I breathed. This section of the shelf was made of mostly red books (my mother liked to color coordinate the shelves, even though it made it impossible to find anything), but I noticed a single book out of place. It was pink, so it didn't stand out much, but it was light enough to be noticeable.

I took a step towards the shelf, ignoring Natsu's questions of what I was doing, and grasped the spine of the book, tugging on it. As I suspected, it held, but the top of the book tipped down with a series of metallic clicks, and a sudden cloud of dust burst from the rectangular crevice. I jumped back, coughing,and pressed my mouth into the crook of my elbow, squeezing my eyes shut. The door had obviously not been used in a long, long time, most likely not for over twenty years or so. But that was only a prediction.

With an high-pitched, loud squeak that made me cringe, the door swung open, dust littering the ground around my feet so that when I stepped it left distinct footprints, like I was walking in snow. "To think my parents had something like this under their house," I murmured.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Wendy cried, running up to us. "I heard a loud noise and came as fast as I-" she cut herself off abruptly, eyes widening as she stared up at the massive concrete door that had just opened. "What in the world…? What is this?" she exclaimed.

"The room we've been looking for," I answered, taking a step forward so that I was standing on the threshold of the room. I touched the edge of the door frame, which was rough with dust that had gathered and hardened, and squinted into the darkness. "It's hard to see…"

Natsu took a step past me, holding out his hand, and a small flame flickered in the dim room, lighting it up a bit. "Let me," he said, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at Natsu, eyes flicking to the lighter in his hand. "Natsu, why do you have a lighter in your pocket?" I questioned.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, Luce, you act like this is the first time you've seen me with a lighter," he replied flatly, waving the lighter around to get his bearings.

I sighed and shook my head, taking a step into the room and looking around the newly lit space. It was very barren, with six concrete walls, but the intricate carvings on the floor and ceiling let me to believe that this really was an important room. In the center of the room was a pedestal that resembled a music stand, and on the pedestal was a book. I walked up to the pedestal, examining the book. "This has to be it. The thing my father wanted me to protect," I said. I grasped the book loosely in my hand as I lifted it off the pedestal, with a reverence I didn't even realize I was using. It was pretty small, the size of a brick, though not as thick as one, hard-bound, and all around normal-looking. The one thing about it was that it had a lock on it, preventing anyone from opening it. The key to the lock dangled from a string attached to the book.

"That's it?" Natsu echoed, peering over my shoulder. "It doesn't look like anything special."

I shrugged. "I guess we won't know until I read it," I answered, flipping it over in my hands. The back cover was blank, so I flipped it back to the cover and frowned. "I don't understand."

"What's it called?" Wendy asked, standing up on her tiptoes in an attempt to see the title of the book. "Who wrote it? Maybe it'll give us some clues?"

I nodded agreement. "The title of the book is called "To My Daughter". What the hell does that even mean?" I said, frustrated. Why did everything involving my parents have to be so cryptic? I sighed and shook my head, glancing down at the name of the author. My eyes widened at the name written there. "And the author… is my mother. Layla Heartfilia."


	17. Keep Your Eyes On The Road!

**Oh my gosh, thank you guys soooo much! I have a whopping nine reviews this week on this fic! :D You guys are super sweet and it's your comments that keep me going! I love all my wonderful readers! x3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's one of my favorites. This story is now officially my most popular one! It beat On The Inside with over seventy reviews! Holy crap you guys, I might actually cry. I'm a crybaby like that x3**

**Maria: Thank you!**

**Snavej: Yay, new reviewer! x3 I love hearing from new people. Thanks, I hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

**Coolanime17: Thank you to one of my dedicated readers!**

**blazingpyro606: Hehe, I certainly hope it's getting interesting. This is where stuff really starts flying.**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Much suspense xD Thanks for reviewing! Your review made me smile x3**

**skullwingD36: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my fic!**

**Ice and Thunder: Really? xD I thought it was a little cliche, but okay! I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**CeeCeeTheAlaskanDragonSlayer: CeeCee! You're back! xD I really did miss getting reviews from you, but I'm not angry, I promise x3 Don't worry about language, you've seen how I write these fics xD Wendy is one of my top favorite characters too, he's so adorable! Thanks for your wonderful (and long) review! You make me smile! (Hehe, pirates... booty... arg... I see what you did there. We can be dorks together.)**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Thanks! I like the secret room thing too, that's why I put it in xD**

* * *

"The author is my mother. Layla Heartfilia," I breathed out in shock. This couldn't be possible. My mother wrote a book and published it, but more importantly, it was so crucial to my father that he expected me to protect it with my life. "I… I don't understand."

"Your mom wrote you a book?" Natsu said. He definitely didn't seem as surprised as I was that this was what Jude wanted me to find. "That's awesome!"

I swallowed, my eyes glued to the name on the cover. It really did sound like this book was written for me. "But why would she do something like that?" I insisted, running my hand along the spine of the book. I had known that before she died, my mother had been a writer. She had even published a few books, and copies of those books were here in this very library. But I had never seen this book before. It was hand-bound, for starters, with cheap leather and glue, and it didn't have the appearance of anything very important.

Wendy looked just as puzzled, her head tilted slightly, something she did when she was trying to figure something out. "It's obviously written for you," she pointed out. "You should take it home and read it. Maybe the answers are inside."

I nodded in agreement, hugging the book against my chest. "It feels important," I murmured, staring down at the ground. "Yeah, I'll take it home."

Natsu smiled and patted my shoulder. "If this is what your dad wanted you to find, then we found it. We ought to head back to Fairy Tail before Gramps starts worrying." He glanced at the watch on his right wrist. "The sun'll go down soon. Geez, we've been here longer than I thought. Alright, let's go," he said, steering me towards the door.

I don't know why, but I felt very vulnerable at that moment. The weight of what this book could actually mean was now starting to catch up with me, and my hands shook thinking about it. Did I even want to read it? There was no telling what could be in here. I hugged the book to my chest; it was too precious for me to let go of now. I swallowed down my doubts, focusing on the sounds of the footsteps of my friends.

Friends. That was odd. Up until now, I hadn't realized it, but Natsu and Wendy really were my friends. Real, true friends, who knew who I was. Not like Levy, who I could tell cared about me but didn't really understand me. Not like Gray, who joked around and wasn't afraid to poke fun at me, but never really saw past the surface.

The thought gave me a pang of fear. Even before I decided to close myself off, I had never had any real friends. The servants in my house were good to confide in but they were paid to take care of me and listen to my worries. My mother was the closest thing to a real friend that I could think of.

All of a sudden, I didn't mind Natsu's hand on my shoulder, guiding me towards the stairs, or the fact that Wendy was walking so close to me that her arm brushed my hand. I loosened my grip on the book and let my shoulders relax, the shaking in my body ceasing. Slowly, I let my guard down.

That was my first mistake.

Natsu stiffened beside me, his hand tightening on my shoulder. I paused in my walking, glancing up at him. "What's the matter?" I asked softly.

"I have a bad feeling," Natsu answered in a voice so low it was nearly a whisper. "Something isn't right." He paused, falling silent, and glanced around. I shifted on my feet, feeling uncomfortable in the sudden silence. "Do you hear that?" Natsu hissed, grabbing my attention once more.

I frowned, eyebrows furrowing, and strained my ears, but all I heard was the deafening silence. "Natsu, I don't hear anything," I said, starting to become a little irritated by Natsu's antics. Was this some kind of joke.

"Be quiet!" Natsu hissed, shushing me quickly. He began to make his way silently towards the far wall, his footsteps feather-light. I swallowed, keeping close behind him and mimicking his silence. I could feel Wendy's presence behind us.

Natsu slowed as he approached the wall, reaching out and placing his palm against it. "The ground is vibrating," he whispered, pressing his ear against the wall. "It sounds like some kind of vehicle…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing with focus. He stood that way for a long time, and in that time I began to hear what sounded like a dull beeping. I couldn't tell if it was real or just in my head, though, until Natsu's eyes widened and he jumped away from the door. "Get down!" he yelled, lunging forward.

Wendy squeaked and immediately dropped to the ground, covering her head with her hands, but I was much slower. Natsu shoved my shoulders and kicked my legs out from under me, and I yelped in surprise as I found myself hitting the library floor, hard enough to knock the air from my lungs.

A huge boom echoed through the library, and I screamed as the wall beside me exploded, bits of rubble and plaster raining down on me. Natsu landed on top of me as we fell, covering my body with his as the explosion rang out. He tucked his head into the space between my neck and shoulder to protect his face, his hands splayed flat on the ground on either side of my head.

As the explosion died down, Natsu pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. "You okay?" he asked, glancing down at me in concern.

I nodded dumbly, and Natsu took my hand, hauling me to my feet. "Thanks," I breathed, still shaky from the sudden explosion. He wasn't paying attention to me, though. He was too focused on the hole in the wall.

"Who's there?" he demanded, hands curling into fists.

"No one you need to be concerned with," came the reply. It was a man's voice, no doubt, smooth and perfectly calm. The man took a step into the room, batting the dust from the explosion away from him. He was tall and muscular, with pitch-black hair that cascaded down his shoulders. A single white braid hung down his left shoulder. He held out one hand, palm facing the ceiling. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. I was told this place was empty, but I can see," he said, eyes flicking down to where I was holding my mother's book tightly against my chest, "that you have already found what I was looking for. Give me that book."

I glared, hugging the book to my chest protectively. "What do you want with it? It's just a book," I demanded. "It's my book, from my mother."

The man frowned, the smirk that had been there before disappearing. "Don't play with me, girl," he warned. "If it's just a book, then there shouldn't be a problem with you giving it to me, right?"

"Midnight, don't waste your time trying to negotiate with them." A woman came up to stand beside the man, one hand on her hip while the other played with her near-white hair. She smirked down at me menacingly. "There's only three of them. Just take the book."

Midnight considered this for a moment. "Fighting is such a hassle, though, Angel," he insisted. "And you know how I despise it."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just hand over the book and we'll let you go."

Natsu spread his feet apart, taking a battle stance, one I had seen him do countless times during our sparring sessions. "No way! The book is special to Lucy! If you want it, you're going to have to fight me for it!"

I narrowed my eyes, pushing the book into Wendy's hands. "Keep this safe for me," I murmured, taking a step forward to stand beside Natsu. I let my hand drift towards the handle of my whip, my gaze fixed on Angel. From her appearance, she didn't seem very tough, but I had already learned countless times not to judge someone based on their appearance. "I won't let you have it!" I said. "It was my father's last wish for me to have it. You won't take it from me! I don't care who you are!"

Wendy clutched the book close to her, spinning on her heels and running. I didn't know where she was going, but I had faith in her that she would do everything she could to keep it safe for me. I flicked the clasp keeping my whip secured to my hip open, cracking it once to unravel it.

"Send Racer after her," Midnight ordered, casting a glance at Angel. The white-haired beauty nodded, pulling what looked like a walkie-talkie from her belt and whispering a few words into it.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, and said a silent prayer that Wendy would be alright.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, glaring at the two intruders. "I don't know who you are or what you want with Lucy's book," he growled, "but if you upset my friends, I'll have no choice but to kick your asses!" He lunged forward with a yell, drawing back a fist, and flung it at Midnight's face.

Midnight side-stepped the attack easily, bringing his knee up into Natsu's stomach. Natsu let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed, but I tore my gaze away from the fight as Angel jumped into action, raising a hand to attack me. On her hands were what looked like claws, glinting in the light of the library. I quickly jumped back, out of the way of her attack, and cracked my whip, the end of it wrapping tightly around her wrist.

Angel scowled, flexing her trapped hand. "Do you really think something like that can stop me?" she said, lunging forward. She sliced her free hand down my arm, tearing my skin, and I winced, biting back a scream of pain. Her nails were _sharp_. I took another step back, touching the wounds gingerly. They had already begun to bleed, red streaks running down my arm.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Why do you want my book so badly?"

Angel giggled, a soft and light-hearted laugh that was laced with underlying malice. "You said you were Layla Heartfilia's daughter?" she confirmed. "Layla wrote that book by spilling secrets about the Heartfilia's that could change this world. Secrets that people would _kill_ to know."

I swallowed; I didn't like the way she said the word 'kill'. It was like she was planning on murdering just to get her hands on these secrets. "My dad was a businessman. He conned people. That's how he made his money," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. He didn't really con people, but he did use unconventional methods to get people to buy his stuff. "There's nothing in that book that would benefit you."

Angel brandished her clawed hands, and I noticed for the first time that they were actually gloves, very tight gloves by the looks of them, which blended with her pale skin tone. "That's where you're wrong," she sang. "That book holds all the answers we could ever want, and so we must have it, no matter what the cost!"

I grimaced, tightening my grip on the whip, but as I made a move to attack, a scream cut through the air. It was faint, far away, it seemed, but I recognized it immediately. "Wendy!" I gasped.

"Racer must have already found her. Impressive," Midnight commented, ducking a swipe from Natsu's hand and jumping back, out of range.

Natsu scowled, wiping a trickle of blood from a wound on his cheek. I swallowed, heart pounding. If Wendy died because of me… I didn't even want to think about it. I spun around on my heels, sprinting towards the stairs. I ignored the angry shouts that accompanied me, but one thing I did hear was Natsu, shouting my name, and his footsteps racing after me. I didn't wait up. I took the stairs two at a time, exploding out of the half-closed basement door. "Wendy!" I yelled desperately.

I spotted her on the ground near the doorway, rolled onto one side. Even from here, I could smell the blood that lingered on her. I dropped to the ground beside her, gently rolling her onto her back. "Wendy, honey, can you hear me?" I whispered. There was a large gash in her side, and she had several other scratches that added to the blood on the floor.

Wendy coughed in response to my voice, her eyes fluttering open. "Lucy…" she choked out, her voice rough. "The book…"

"It's okay," I assured. "We'll get it back."

"It's in the car," Wendy interrupted. "I made it… to the car… it's locked inside."

Natsu dropped down to the ground beside me, his breathing coming in short breaths. "Then we had better go," he insisted. "Once they find out they don't have the book, they'll come after us."

I nodded agreement and scooped Wendy up into my arms, careful of her injuries. I jogged after Natsu, who led the way, and we hastily ran to the car. Natsu unlocked the doors, and I climbed into the back seat, laying Wendy's head on my lap.

Glancing over my shoulders, my heart did a little somersault when I spotted Angel, Midnight, and a third, who I guessed was Racer, rounding the corner. And they looked pretty pissed off. "Drive, Natsu!" I yelled, shoving the car keys into his hand.

Natsu looked panicked by my sudden outburst. "I don't know how! I never learned!" he insisted.

"No time like the present!" I cast a worried glance over my shoulder. "You can do it, Natsu. It's not hard. I… I trust you," I said.

Natsu gave me a doubtful look, then clenched his teeth, nodding. A moment later the engine turned and the vehicle began to vibrate. I cradled Wendy's head in my lap as the car jerked forward unsteadily, taking off down the road. "You lied!" Natsu yelled, swerving to avoid colliding into a street sign. "This is definitely not easy!"

"Just stay on the road!" I advised. "The sun has already gone down. There's barely anyone out right now." I glanced over my shoulder and out the back window, letting out a breath of relief. It seemed like we weren't being followed. At least not yet. I turned my attention to Wendy, wincing at the bloody wound in her side. I pressed one hand against it to help staunch the bleeding, pushing her bangs out of her face with my other hand. "Wendy, are you there?" I coaxed. I could see the faint, uneven rise and fall of her chest, but I knew it was best if she stayed awake. "Where's the book, Wendy?"

The bluenette's eyes opened about halfway, and she fixed me with an unfocused gaze. "Under your seat," she replied in a hoarse whisper. "That's where I left it. Is it still there?"

I reached down, feeling beneath my seat, and let out a little triumphant noise as I pulled the book from under the seat. "Thank God, it's still here," I breathed, hugging the book to my chest. "Thank you, Wendy. You were wonderful."

Wendy gave a faint smile, closing her eyes again, and I noticed her breathing becoming steadier. "Thank goodness," I sighed. "Let's go back to Fairy Tail. We need to get Wendy some help. And… I need to start reading this book." I frowned down at the book; what could be inside that could be so desirable that people would kill over it? It was just a book, right? A book my mother wrote for me.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder and saluted, grinning. "Aye, sir!" he agreed.

"Natsu! Keep your eyes on the road!"


	18. He Would Like That

**So sorry this update is late! The site was freaking out for some reason and it finally started working again today. Anyway, the next update will still be on Saturday so I hope you look forward to it! I got a whopping eleven reviews for last weeks chapter! /dies/ You guys are too nice to me TuT Maybe I can reach 100 reviews this week? :O That would be amazing. I need nine reviews guys! xD**

**Coolanime17: Thanks! ^^**

**Maria: I will continue, thanks for reviewing!**

**CeeCeeTheAlaskanDragonSlayer: I love the sisterly thing Wendy and Lucy have going on! They're one of my biggest BroTP's x3 I'm glad you enjoyed the Oracion Seis reveal! I think Oracion Seis is full of awesome villains. Thanks so much for your amazing review, your reviews always make me smile!**

**The Silver Wolf-7: You mean the chapter with the timeskip? Yes, I definitely read it! And the one that came out on Friday! Ugh so many Nalu feels, but I really want to see where the other guild members have been this whole time! Friday can't come quickly enough! Thanks for your review, it made me happy! x3**

**artistofthemind: lol, I don't know if I would go that far, but she was backed into a corner a bit, hm? xD she does trust him, definitely, though maybe not that much.**

**Snavej: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the updates!**

**Iloveallanime16: Thanks! x3**

**lavawings: xD awesome right?**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: I love adapting the magic world into modern day, even if it is a little unrealistic x3 Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy this story!**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Yeah, it ended quickly, but there's a reason for that. You'll see c;**

**Ice and Thunder: lol! I don't think Zeref will ever appear in this fic, but that would be interesting. Idk xD Well thanks for reviewing!  
**

* * *

It took longer than I expected for Natsu to drive us back to Fairy Tail. Wendy's condition had neither deteriorated nor improved in the twenty minute drive, but I still couldn't help but feel worried for her. The bleeding of her wound had slowed to a reasonable level, and I had no doubt that by now I was covered with her blood.

"We're here," Natsu announced as he pulled the car up to the guild's front doors, not even bothering to find a parking spot. He turned around in the front seat. "How's Wendy? Is she alright?"

I nodded. "I think she'll be alright, but we should still get her in to see Mira," I replied. "Open the door for me?"

Natsu climbed out of the driver's door and held open the back door. I inched out of the seat, cradling Wendy in both arms, and let out a small sigh as I stepped out of the vehicle. "My book is on the seat. Can you bring it in for me?" I nodded to where the book lay.

Natsu retrieved the book and shut the car door behind him, pushing his bangs away from his face with his fingers. He looked pretty beat up, his hair and clothing mussed and dirty from our fight, and he had blood on his clothing. Whether it was from Wendy or it was his own, I couldn't tell. Despite all of that, though, his eyes were still bright as always, and he made his way to the doors of the building with purpose, waving for me to follow him.

I let Natsu lead the way into the main hall of the main building. It was mostly empty, considering the hour of the night that it was, but to my relief Mirajane was still awake, cleaning up the bar after her housemates. She glanced up as Natsu approached the bar, smiling. "Natsu, welcome ba-" She cut herself off, eyes widening, when she noticed the state he was in. "What happened?"

"There was a fight," Natsu replied. "It's a long story, but Wendy needs help, now."

Mirajane gasped when she saw the state Wendy was in. The girl had long since lost consciousness, her entire body limp, dead weight, and if it wasn't for the small rise and fall of her chest, you'd think she was dead. Mirajane rushed over to me, reaching out as if to touch her, then paused, her hand moving to her mouth. "Okay, bring her into the infirmary," she said, waving us through a door beside the bar and into the infirmary. The room was lined with cots, and it smelled like disinfectant. "Lay her down on one of them," Mirajane instructed, waving a hand at me distractedly as she rummaged through a cupboard filled to capacity with medical supplies.

I did as I was told, walking Wendy over to the nearest bed and carefully laying her down on it. Her face was paler than I remembered it being, and her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive. I could see that the wound in her side was still bleeding, and when I looked down at my hands, I saw that they were coated in her blood, as if I had dipped my hand into fresh paint. The red liquid had created streams down my arms and dried like that, making my arms feel stiff, and I felt a wave of nausea come over me at the sight. "I need to go wash my hands," I said, surprised at how shaky my voice and hands were.

I spun around and left the room hurriedly, going into the washroom beside it. I turned the cold water on in one of the sinks and ran my hands under them, suddenly feeling almost claustrophobic. My breathing had hitched and was now coming in pants, as if I had just run a long distance without stopping, and my heartbeat was erratic inside my chest, pulsing all the way to my fingertips as I shakily rubbed the dried blood from my hands. I scrubbed it from my arms, rubbed and rubbed even after the blood was all gone, so much that my skin went raw from scratching.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and realized that I was crying. I hastily lifted an arm and rubbed my eyes, which were red and sore from crying. What was wrong with me? Why was I so upset? I didn't have the answers to this questions, but I felt as though it would be fitting if I went up to my room and never came down again.

It was my fault Wendy got hurt. It was me who gave her the book and told her to run. I made a bad choice, one that had nearly gotten Wendy killed.

I jumped at a knock on the door of the restroom, and when I turned to see what it was, the door was open and Natsu was standing in the doorway. He gave me a faint smile. "Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"This is the girls' bathroom," I reminded him, turning my attention back to my hands. They were clean now, my skin raw from scrubbing it saw hard, and they tingled uncomfortably. They were still shaking, too, so I stuffed them into my pockets.

"I don't mind," Natsu replied with a playful smirk, making his way over to me. "You alright? You looked pretty sick when you left."

I hesitated a moment before giving him a nod. I still refused to meet his gaze. "I think I had a little bit of a panic attack, but I'm alright," I answered. "More importantly, how's Wendy?"

"Wendy's gonna be fine," Natsu said. "Mira patched up the gash in her side and gave her some fresh clothes. She'll be back on her feet in no time. Meanwhile, she wants a look at you. Some of your scratches are pretty nasty-looking." As if to enhance his point, the scratches on my arm that Angel had left began to burn, and I winced at the pain. I had similar scratches on my face and thigh. In the excitement of the fight and my worry over Wendy, I hadn't even noticed them.

"Your face says it all," Natsu sighed. "Come on, let's get you looked at." He raised a hand, brushing it against my shoulder lightly as he led me out of the bathroom and back into the infirmary, where Mirajane was doing a last-minute check on Wendy for any other hidden wounds she might have.

The white-haired woman glanced up as I entered, pushing herself to her feet. "Come here, Lucy. Let me take a look at those scratches," she said, patting the cot beside Wendy's. "I've already looked over Natsu and Wendy."

I gave a small nod and sat down on the cot, tugging up the leg of my sweatpants to reveal the nasty scratches underneath the cloth. I flinched at the sight; the cuts were swollen and had a purple tint to them.

Mirajane bit her lip as she examined the cuts. "What kind of weapon did your opponent use?" she asked, standing up and grabbing a syringe from the cupboard.

"She wore these gloves tipped with claws," I answered, running my hand gingerly over the scratches. Immediately pain flared up my leg, and I pulled my hand away. Bad idea, apparently.

Mirajane pressed her lips together and kneeled down beside my legs. "This is going to hurt, but I need a sample of your blood. Those claws could have been poison-tipped," she said. "It's uncommon, but surprisingly not illegal, and some of the poisons they use can be deadly." She put one of her feet down on mine, securing my foot in place. "Try not to move too much."

I was expecting pain from the needle, but it was much more than I was prepared for. A sharp cry tore itself from my lips, and I sunk my fingers into the comforter of the bed, squeezing it until my knuckles went white.

Natsu took a sharp breath. "Lucy!" he exclaimed in concern, dropping onto his knees beside me.

"I'm fine," I insisted between pained breaths. A moment later, Mira held up the needle, now filled with my blood. "Give me a moment," she said, making her way over to a table on which was set a collection of vials of clear liquid. She poured my blood into it, mixing the vial with a popsicle stick until it turned a shade of deep, sickening purple.

Mirajane let out a small breath of relief. "This dark shade means that the poison isn't deadly," she explained. "The mixture in these vials dissolves blood on contact and leaves behind the poison in its true form." She made a face, quickly dumping the contents of the vial into the sink. "It's a simple sleeping drug, meant to make the opponent feel weary or lethargic. I'm surprised you're still awake."

I shook my head; I didn't know how either. Mirajane poured disinfectant onto a rag, returning to where I was sitting. "Anyway, you'll probably be pretty tired for the next few days. You should stay in here at least for tonight, so I can make sure your cuts are healing okay." She pressed the cloth against the scratches on my legs, and I let out a small hiss of pain, though this sting wasn't as bad as the last one. After a moment, iIrelaxed and let Mirajane clean out the cut.

"That's fine," I replied, and cast a glance at Wendy's cot, where she was still asleep, the bandages around her stomach peeking out from under the clothing Mirajane had provided her. "I want to keep an eye on Wendy, anyway. It's… it's my fault she got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault," Natsu insisted. "You had no idea what would happen. Any of us could have made that mistake." He sat down beside me on the cot. "Wendy made the choice to do what you told her regardless of the fact that she would be separated. She accepted the risks. Besides, she's going to be okay, and that's all that matters, right?"

Mirajane frowned at us. "I think an explanation is in order," she said, moving from my leg to my arm, a roll of bandages in hand.

I swallowed, hesitant to tell Mirajane about the reason that I had gone to my old house. "There was something I needed to… retrieve," I answered slowly. "But someone else wanted it too. They attacked us. I had Wendy go ahead of us, to keep the item safe, and that's when they attacked her."

"Was it that book?" Mirajane murmured. I blinked in surprise. She smiled up at me. "While you were in the bathroom, Wendy woke up, just for a moment. She was mumbling something about a book, and how important it was to you. I left it on the stand beside her bed." She nodded to the nightstand that sat beside Wendy's cot, and I noticed with a breath of relief that the book was still there. I ran my hand over the cover fleetingly, then paused. Frowning, I felt around until I found the key, untying it from its string and slipping it into the pouch that contained the rest of my keys, just in case.

I nodded. "It's… complicated. Most people would call me stupid for risking my life for a book," I sighed.

Mirajane smoothed a square-shaped bandage over the cuts on my face, shrugging. She stood up and walked to the nightstand, picking up the book. "Layla Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia's wife. I didn't know she had published a book."

"She's… one of my favorites," I said, choosing my words carefully. "She didn't publish many books. This is one she wrote for her daughter."

Natsu flashed me a funny look, probably wondering why I didn't say that Layla was my mother, but he seemed to sense my mood and wisely didn't say anything. Mirajane set the book back down with a nod. "I see. Well, it's late and I want to get some sleep. Natsu, you should head upstairs as well," she advised, glancing sideways at Natsu.

"But Mira…" Natsu began.

Mirajane cut Natsu off with a stern stare. "You can come visit Lucy and Wendy first thing tomorrow morning, but right now you need to sleep and heal your own injuries, okay?"

Natsu sighed in defeat, ruffling his hair with one hand. "Fine," he relented after a moment. He turned to glance at me with a grin. "I'll come visit you again tomorrow, okay?"

I was already in bed with the covers pulled up to my chin. Mirajane was right, I was dead tired. I mumbled a half-hearted phrase of agreement, and I heard Natsu chuckle before the lights went off and the door closed with a soft click. I closed my eyes, letting out a long, satisfying breath, and let myself fall into sleep.

* * *

I didn't wake up again until several hours later, and when I did I was so groggy and lethargic that the last thing I wanted to do was get out of bed. However, I knew I should probably get up anyway, so I dragged myself into a sitting position. The scratches on my arms and legs still stung pretty badly, but I could tell they were beginning to heal. The swelling had gone down from whatever medicine Mirajane gave me, and I found it easier to move my limbs.

"Of, you're awake!" Wendy said from the bed beside mine. She was sitting up with a book propped in her lap, her hair tied up in a ponytail on the back of her head. She smiled and closed her book, setting it on the table beside her.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily before turning my attention to Wendy. "You're okay," I said with a tired smile. "Thank God. I was really worried."

Wendy blushed slightly, looking down. "Mirajane took good care of me," she replied.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, glancing around for any sort of clock.

Wendy thought for a moment. "Well, we got back here a little after midnight, and now it's three in the afternoon, so about fifteen hours," she answered. "Even Natsu couldn't wake you up! He was pretty upset about it." She giggled, but her smile quickly turned into a grimace.

I frowned, blinking at Wendy. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Wendy gave me another smile, but this one looked more pained than the last. "No, I'm fine," She answered. "Sorry, I'm just a little bit sore. Mirajane had me up and walking today."

"Oh, I see," I said. I yawned again, pushing myself out of bed and leaning against the wall beside it until my dizzy spell passed. "Ugh, I feel like I might pass out," I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. I frowned; it felt like I was forgetting something important. "I guess I should go find Natsu, huh?"

Wendy smiled at me, a flicker of amusement in her eyes. "I think he would like that," she replied.


	19. My Other Problem

**Hooray for filler chapters! x3 I can't believe this story is still going on. I've written nearly thirty chapters for it! Hopefully you all don't get bored ewe I put in a lot of little broship pairs that I love in here, like Gray and Loke, and Wendy and Cana. I think it's cute when they act like siblings. I hope you enjoy this cute little filler chapter!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: I love Wendy too much to have her be not okay xD She'll be in pain for a little while, but she's a little soldier x3**

**Snavej: Thanks!**

**TellItLikeItIs: I've had a few people claim that this is a copy off the Keys of Fire, but please, before you jump to conclusions, read more than the first two chapters! This is in no way a copy of the Keys of Fire! I started planning this fic a long, long time ago, and I didn't even know about Keys of Fire until someone told me I was copying it. If you must accuse me of stealing ideas, at least read the whole fic before you do so, thank you.**

**artistofthemind: I love Nalu x3**

**Guest: Thank you**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest (2): Yes, Lucy is OOC in this fic because of the way her world is. She has to stick up for herself, y'know x3**

**Ice and Thunder: That may be a while... xD**

* * *

I rubbed my face with my hands as I made my way uncertainly out of the infirmary. I winced as the scratches on my legs and arms burned in protest, pausing for a moment to survey my surroundings. The main hall of the home I had lived in the last month was filled to overflowing with the typical rowdy bunch of teenagers that also lived here. Frowning, I noticed that Natsu wasn't one of them.

Gray was seated at the bar, chatting with Mirajane, and he glanced up as I walked out of the door beside it. "'Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" he called, a teasing grin on his face. "Finally decided to join the living, eh?" He gestured to the rest of the hall for emphasis, crossing his legs. "Come sit and talk with us. I've been dying to know how you and Flame Brain got so beat up, not to mention the state Wendy was in when you finally showed up."

"Gray, Natsu already told you what happened," Mirajane pointed out, leaning her elbows on the counter of the bar.

Gray waved Mirajane off. "Yeah, well I don't believe a word that comes out of that guy's mouth," he said, then turned his attention back to me. "So, what really happened? Natsu said you were looking for some kind of book at your old place."

I hesitated a moment. How much had Natsu told Gray? I trusted Natsu and Wendy with the truth about my past life, so I knew I could trust Gray, but I didn't want to tell him with all these potential eavesdroppers around me. "Can we talk about this somewhere private?" I asked, lowering my voice. "I don't like all these people around us."

Gray shrugged, obviously not caring too much about the location. "Alright, I can understand that," he said, standing up, and waved for me to follow him. "We can go up to my room. The Boys' floor should be pretty empty this time of day."

I nodded agreement and allowed Gray to lead me up the stairs to the second floor and up the second flight to the third floor. Gray was right; the third floor was deserted, and Gray's and my footsteps echoed dully in the empty hallway. "My room is the third one," Gray said, glancing over his shoulder at me as he paused at one of the doors. The whiteboard on the door read 'Gray and Loke's Room.' So that's who his roommate was. I remembered that they had teamed up for the S-class exams, but I didn't know that they were roommates.

Gray fished his room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it in and revealing the room he shared with Loke. It was surprisingly clean for being a boy's room, but both Gray and Loke were relatively tidy people, something I had come to appreciate during my short partnership with the dark-haired teen. "Nice place," I commented, glancing around.

"Thanks," Gray said, plopping down on what I assumed was his bed. He gestured to a chair across from him. "Go on and sit down, tell me what happened."

"Gray, is that you?" A voice called out from inside of the coat closet. I raised an eyebrow; the voice was obviously Loke's, but what was he doing in there. "Gray, come help me out! You're taller than me!"

Gray rolled his eyes, standing up. "Wait here a second. Loke's too short to reach the top shelf," he sighed, though there was amusement in his eyes. "Hang on, Loke! I'm coming to rescue you!"

"God damn it, Gray! I'm not a princess!" Loke retorted, poking his head out of the closet. "I don't need rescuing - Lucy?" His eyes met mine, and a confused expression overtook his frustrated one. "What're you doing up on the guy's floor?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose; he didn't actually need them, but he wore them anyway, insisting that they looked good on him.

Gray shoved his way past Loke and into the closet. "Don't worry about it. Lucy and I are just having a little talk." He pulled a box down from the top shelf of the closet and handed it to Loke. "Is that all you needed?"

Loke nodded. "Thanks," he said with a smile. He nodded to me as he headed for the door. "See you later, Lucy. Don't get too crazy." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he headed out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Gray sighed, rolling his eyes as he settled down on the edge of his bed. "Sorry about him. Tell me what happened," he said, gesturing for me to start.

I hesitated, thinking for a moment about what I was going to tell Gray. "Before I get to that, I have to tell you something different," I began, wording my sentence carefully. "Only a few people know, though, so you can't tell anyone. I prefer not to let them know."

Gray frowned, but nodded for me to continue, and I swallowed back my misgivings. "I'm a Heartfilia," I said, searching Gray's gaze for any reaction. He looked surprised, eyebrows raised and eyes wide, but his reaction was much more mellow than when I had told Natsu and Wendy. I let out a little breath of relief that Gray was so nonchalant; it was much easier for me to talk to him like that. "A few days ago, I got a letter from someone I knew when I was little, telling me to go and find a book that my mother left behind for me. I took Natsu and Wendy with me, just for moral support." I paused, thinking for a moment. "I went to my childhood home to find the book, but when I did… something happened. These people attacked us. They told me that my mother's book was somehow important to what they wanted. They're the ones who injured us. Wendy was barely breathing when I found her." I lowered my gaze bitterly.

Gray was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke. "Have you read the book you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just can't seem to work up the courage," I sighed, cradling my head in one hand. "Every time I try, I feel guilty. Wendy almost died because of a book."

Gray let out a small sigh, pushing himself to his feet. "I see," he murmured. "Well, I'm glad you told me." He paused, heading over to the door and opening it. "Ready to head back down?"

I nodded standing up and following Gray out of the room and back down the two flights of stairs to the main hall. "I'm going to go check on Wendy," I told him, heading towards the door at the side of the bar that led into the infirmary.

I was half expecting Natsu to be waiting for me when I entered the infirmary, but it was completely empty except for Wendy, who was playing with her cat, Carla. She glanced up as I approached and smiled. "Hey, Lucy," she greeted.

I tugged a chair up beside Wendy's bed, sitting down. "Hey. How are you doing?" I asked. Wendy's appearance still made me feel guilt; the bandages covering her stomach peaked out from under her shirt, and she space beside her right eye was bruised and swollen. Her left foot, which had been badly sprained, was contained in a chunky plastic boot, which didn't look to be very light or comfortable.

"I'm doing fine," Wendy answered with a smile, petting Carla's head. The car turned her attention to me, and I could have sworn she glared at me. Not that I can blame her. I did put Wendy in the hospital, after all. "Natsu came in earlier and visited me while you were gone. He said he was looking for you," Wendy continued. "Did he find you?"

I shook my head. "I'll go look for him in a second," I said. "I wanted to come see you first, though."

Wendy gave me a little smile but she looked curious, almost concerned. "Is something wrong? It's not like you to be so…" she trailed off for a moment, looking sheepish. "…considerate."

I sighed; better drop the act. "It's my fault you got hurt. I guess I just feel guilty, like I'm responsible for this," I admitted, gesturing to the boot on her foot. I let my hands drop into my lap, my gaze following them down. "Just look at yourself. Your face, your side, your foot. I sent you away, and you almost died because of me. If you died because I wanted to protect that stupid book…!"

To my surprise, Wendy started to laugh, softly at first, but then her giggles escalated. She covered her mouth to her hand to stifle them, glancing at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but that's what's been eating you up?" she said. She gave me a reassuring smile, setting Carla between her legs. "My wounds will heal, Lucy. I'll be out of bed and walking in no time, and then all that will be left are a few little scars."

Scars. I blinked, remembering nearly a month ago, during my first week at Fairy Tail, when Levy had shown me her scars. "Scars are a reminder that you're a survivor," I murmured. "Levy told me about that once."

"Cana talked to me about that same saying when she came to visit me this morning," Wendy explained.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" I said.

Wendy giggled. "I guess we are," she mused, shrugging. "Cana is like an older sister to me, and a surprisingly good roommate. She's already taught me a lot. I'm going to be knife thrower like her, too. She said she would start training me once school starts in a few days and Mirajane gives me the clear." She paused, eyes lighting up as if she was remembering something, and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "That reminds me, Erza dropped by while you were asleep and asked me to give you your schedule for this year." She held out the paper for me to take. "Maybe we have some classes together!"

I blinked and took the paper, unfolding it. "English, Chemistry, Calculus, Creative Writing, lunch, Astrology, and Fitness," I read off. I glanced up at Wendy curiously. "What's Fitness?"

It's a class for all the members of Fairy Tail," Wendy explained. "It's just like the summer training you've been doing in the Training Hall, but as a school period. Erza will keep training you, it'll just be at a different time." She sat up with a small grunt and peered over my shoulder at my schedule. "We have the same Creative Writing and lunch!" she said with a smile. "I've been moved into Cana's training class now that she's an S-class member, so I have a different Fitness period, but that's okay."

I nodded and tucked the paper into my own pocket, pushing myself to my feet. "I should probably try to find Natsu now," I sighed. "No doubt he's flipping out looking for me."

Wendy giggled into her hand, glancing up at me knowingly. "You two are closer than me and Cana," she teased. "You're always together, aren't you?"

"Only because he follows me around like a puppy," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's like he can't live without me. He's always breaking into my room and going through my stuff like he owns the place! It's annoying." I paused, letting out a long breath after my mini-rant, and pushed my hair away from my face. "Anyway, I'm going to go find him. See ya," I said, heading for the door.

"Bye," Wendy answered, and I closed the infirmary door behind me, glancing around. I frowned; still no Natsu. Where was he? I sighed and shook my head. I'll bump into him eventually, no doubt. I checked the clock that hung above the bar. It was nearly four in the afternoon, not quite time for dinner (although I was starving), so I headed up the stairs to the girls' floor and down the hall to my and Levy's room. I fished my room key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, heading inside and closing the door behind me. I sighed softly, stretching my arms. My plan was to change into a clean outfit (mine was all dirty and rumpled from sleeping in it) and then go and Natsu but as I looked around my room, I noticed something that nearly made me scream.

Natsu was lying, sprawled out, on my bed, snoring softly, while Levy sat on her own bed, reading a book, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Levy!" I hissed, jabbing a finger at the pink-haired menace currently drooling on my pillow. _Ew! _"What's he doing on my bed?"

Levy didn't even bother to look up from her book, just gave a little wave. "Oh, hey Lucy. What's up?" she said, though her distracted tone implied she hadn't even heard my question.

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. Sometimes it was really hard to carry on a conversation with my roommate. "Gajeel was talking about you downstairs," I said, in hopes of gaining her attention.

My tactic worked surprisingly well. Levy's head shot up and she closed her book, not even bothering to mark her page. "Really? What did he say about me?" she asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile at Levy's antics. I hit her lightly in the back of the head with my room key, gesturing to Natsu. "He didn't say anything. Why is Natsu sleeping in my bed?"

Levy looked crestfallen, but she shook her head. Poor girl; it was like she was in love with the guy. Who would want to be Gajeel's girl? He was loud and obnoxious, and he didn't seem too fond of people, least of all women. "He came up here looking for you," Levy answered, leaning back into the corner of the room where her bed was nestled. "I told him he should stay and wait for you. He fell asleep on his own."

"I'm going to have to wash that pillow case now," I complained, tossing my key onto my nightstand. "Ugh, he's drooled all over it. Boys are so gross."

Levy sighed longingly, leaning forward with her head in her hands. "I wish a guy would moon over me like Natsu does with you," she said. "All the guys around me are totally clueless. None of them know how to woo a girl."

"Natsu doesn't moon over me." I scoffed, glancing sideways at Levy. "We're friends. He's my partner. He's like that with everyone." I waved my hand in a gesture of finality, digging through my dresser for some clean clothes. "Besides, you have Jet and Droy. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? They practically confess their love for you every day."

Levy frowned, toying with a strand of her blue hair. "I guess, but they're just my friends, nothing else. I don't think I'll ever be romantically interested in either of them. You, on the other hand…" she trailed off, a smirk playing on her lips.

I shot Levy a warning glare, fending off any ideas she might be having. "Oh, no! You are not implying that I'm interested in Natsu!" I exclaimed. "Natsu is my partner. Besides, he's not exactly the romantic type, and I'm not looking for a relationship."

Levy pouted at me. "With that kind of attitude, you'll never get married!" She chided, running a comb through her unruly hair and fixing her headband.

I rolled my eyes, giving up on trying to make my own hair look presentable, and pulled it back into a low, messy bun. "Levy, I'm seventeen and still in high school. I'm not exactly looking to get married right now," I pointed out.

Levy shrugged, flashing me a grin. "You never know when the right guy will come along~" she sang, grabbing her bag from off her bed and heading for the door. "Well, I'm off. Jet, Droy and I are going on a mission. Catch you later!"

"Bye," I answered, tightening my bun and straightening my clothing. I nodded to my reflection self-approvingly and spun around on my heels. Now to deal with my other problem.


	20. Go Get It

**This story is going to be even longer than I anticipated. Today I'm going to start writing the thirtieth chapter. Thank you guys so, so much for supporting me! I couldn't have reached 20 CHAPTERS without you! 8D I'd say this is a pretty good chapter to mark 20 chapters, yes?**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Thank you so much!**

**CureFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Lucy acts like Wendy's mom a little in this story xD I love their sisterhood though, so cute!**

**Snavej: Thanks! I update every Saturday, so be watching for it!**

**Ice and Thunder: Hehe c; It'll only get better from here.**

* * *

The few days that preceded the beginning of the school year passed in a blur of back-to-school shopping and last minute study sessions with Levy. I had skipped my Sophomore year of school in favor of getting out of my uncle's house, so the month and a half of living here was largely spent studying and polishing up the things I already knew. Levy was more than happy to tutor me in the things I didn't yet know, and she was a great help with getting me ready for the all the advanced classes I would be taking this year.

The first day of school came quicker than I expected, and on August twenty-second, I loaded up my backpack with all the supplies I would need and slung it over my shoulder. "Come on, Levy! We're gonna be late!" I called, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited outside the bathroom door at the end of the hall.

Levy poked her head out of the bathroom, blinking on mascara. "Lu, school doesn't start for another twenty minutes, and it takes all of two minutes to walk there. We'll be fine," she assured before pulling her head back in and closing the door.

I sighed heavily, pushing myself up from my spot leaned against the wall of the hallway, meandering down the hall and back into my room. I glanced at my watch fretfully. Typically I didn't care much for first impressions, but this was the first day at a new school, and I didn't want to be seen as a slacker. I worked hard in school.

I shook my head, deciding not to worry about it too much, and plopped down on my bed, pushing my backpack onto the floor. I laid one arm over my eyes, peeking out from under them once to glance at the clock. It was seven-twenty, and school started at seven-forty. What was taking Levy so long?

I glanced up at the sound of the window opening to see Natsu perched on the windowsill, grinning at me. "Happy first day of school!" he exclaimed cheerfully, dropping down onto the ground and shutting the window behind him. "Ready to go?"

"You're awfully peppy for the first day of school," I commented, sitting up and grabbing my backpack once more. "I didn't know you liked school."

"I don't," Natsu admitted with a sigh, "but Gramps makes me go, so it's easier to be optimistic about it." He dusted his shift off, pebbles from the uneven surface of the wall clattering to the ground.

I scowled at the new mess on my floor, glaring at Natsu. "I'm going to have to clean that up later, you know," I grumbled.

Natsu shrugged, disregarding my comment. "Where's Levy? thought she was going to walk with you today?"

"She is, but she's taking forever in the bathroom," I replied, glancing at the door. "If we wait any longer, we're going to be late." I tightened the laces on my tennis shoes restlessly before fiddling with my hair, which I had tied into a half-up style on the side of my head to keep my bangs out of my face and still look slightly fashionable. "I don't even know where the building is. It can't be too far, can it?"

"It's like a two minute walk from here," Natsu said. "It's behind the building a little to be closer to the main road, kind of hidden by the forest. We at Fairy Tail usually go in the back entrance."

Fairy Tail was a community high school, meaning that in addition to the kids at the orphanage, there were local teens that also attended. It was a small school of less than a thousand students but, it was school, so I didn't complain.

Levy burst into the room, running a brush through her tangled hair as she did. "Sorry, lost track of time!" she said quickly, snatching up her bookbag from off her bed and slinging it over her shoulders. "We'd better hurry. We have ten minutes."

I stood up, letting Levy and Natsu lead the way down to the main floor of the main building and out the back doors by the bar, where a forest path wound through the trees and disappeared from sight. "This path connects the back of the main building with the school," Levy explained, leading the way down the path. "We'll go in the back doors that connect to the cafeteria."

I nodded agreement, and Levy continued to walk until the roof of the school came into my field of vision. The school was a large, two-story red brick building that reminded me something of a cartoon schoolhouse, the kind with the bell tower on top of it. I followed Natsu and Levy to the back door, where Levy opened it up. As Levy had earlier explained, the door led into the cafeteria, where some students were already milling about, chatting with their friends or heading to their first classes.

"We have the same first hour, so I'll show you where the room is, Lu," Levy said with a smile, hooking my arm with hers and tugging me towards a staircase at the end of the cafeteria. "Bye Natsu! See you later!" she called over her shoulder, herding me up the stairs.

"Levy, slow down!" I exclaimed, struggling to keep up with my uppity roommate. Levy tugged me down the hall until she reached a room I assumed to be my and her first hour. The room was already full, seeing as the bell was about to ring to start school, so Levy waved me over to the far wall where two empty desks sat in the front row.

A minute later, the bell rang, and the teacher, a somewhat tall man with dark hair and eyes, entered the room. He had a happy smile on his face that I think no one should ever have at school. His gaze flickered from me to Levy. "Good to see you again this year, Levy," he greeted. "Who's your friend? She has the same symbol as you."

"This is Lucy, one of the newest members of Fairy Tail," Levy replied with a bright smile. "So treat her nicely, Mr. McAllister. She's still getting settled."

Mr. McAllister smiled at me, giving me a polite nod. "Welcome then, Lucy," he said before turning to the whiteboard and beginning his lesson. I leaned my head on my hand, propping it up on my desk. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head as I shut my locker door, slinging my backpack over one shoulder. I frowned; I was pretty sure I knew how to get back to Fairy Tail, but I was also sure I didn't want to get lost on the way. Shaking my head, I decided to head to the cafeteria to wait for another member of Fairy Tail to lead me back.

It took a few minutes, but Levy showed up with Natsu at her side along with Wendy. The little bluenette waved brightly to me as she approached, hobbling unsteadily on her crutches. "Hi, Lucy," she greeted whens she reached me. "How was your first day of school?"

I gave Wendy a little smile, something the others seemed to appreciate from me. "It was fine," I answered. "I would have gone home already, but I didn't want to get lost."

Natsu grinned, slinging his arm around my shoulders. Ever since I'd become to be more comfortable around the others, he'd become much more… touchy around me. It was strange, but not unpleasant, and I enjoyed the friendly gestures. "Great! Let's go, then!" he cheered, heading for the door.

Levy walked behind us with Wendy, chatting with the younger girl. "So, how was your first day?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk.

Natsu made a face, shrugging. "It was alright," he answered. "I slept through half of my classes, but on the other hand, the day went by really quick." He grinned, rolling his shoulder. "I even got in a fight with Gray during fourth hour. I think I gave him a black eye."

I rolled my eyes, punching Natsu lightly in the shoulder. "Why do you and Gray always have to fight?" I chastised, frowning at my partner. "Why can't you two work out your differences like civilized men?"

"Because this is Fairy Tail, not a support group! We settle things with our fists." Natsu scoffed, glancing down at me like I was some kind of idiot. "Besides, Gray was being a moron. He deserved it."

I shook my head. "Alright, whatever," I relented, giving up on trying to reason with Natsu. It was impossible to get into his thick skull, anyway. I glanced forward, spotting the back door of the Fairy Tail main building through the trees. I headed inside, letting Natsu's arm drop from my shoulders, and gave him a wave as I made my way up to my room, hoping to complete some homework before dinner in an hour and a half. Levy followed me up, telling me about all the funny things that had happened during her classes, and I ever put in a comment every once in a while, glancing over my shoulder to smile at her. Every day, I was finding myself more and more invested in the lives of the people here at Fairy Tail, and every day I was becoming more comfortable, more like myself. It was a slow and gradual transformation, but in the month I had been here, I had smiled more than I ever had in the last seven years of my life combined, and I had a lot more friends.

"And then Erza pinned him to the wall with a shuriken!" Levy was saying, gesturing expressively with her hands and laughing between phrases. I smiled along with her, enjoying the story. "The look on the guy's face… priceless! And all because he was talking while the teacher was!"

I smirked, chuckling into my hand. Erza was over the top, even for us. You never knew what would set her off next. I reached into my pocket as the two of us approached our room, grabbing my room key and unlocking the door. "That must have been entertaining," I said, swinging the door open, but a few inches in, it stuck and wouldn't open anymore.

Levy frowned, peering over my shoulder. "What's going on?" she asked, nudging the door. "Are the hinges sticking?"

I grimaced, pushing my shoulder against the door. It budged, just a little. "I think there's something in the way of it," I said, jiggling the handle of the door. "What could be blocking it, though…?" Levy and I were pretty tidy, so I doubted it was anything we had left behind. It was like someone had moved the furniture in front of the door to block it.

"Do you think the guys did it as a prank?" Levy asked. "Because that would be just like them. They love to play pranks on the girls." She came up by my side, pushing her hands against the door to help move it.

I clenched my teeth, shoving my shoulder against the door. There was a sound like something snapping in half, and the door flew open. Levy and I screamed as we were sent sprawling onto the ground. I winced as something sharp poked into my side, groaning. "The hell…?" I murmured, pushing myself into a sitting position. "You alright, Levy?"

"I'm fine," Levy answered, lifting her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the state the room was in. I followed her gaze, holding my breath. The room was completely trashed, furniture overturned and broken glass scattered around the floor. The bookcase that had once housed my and Levy's books was laying in three pieces, splintered shards of the wood spraying out around it, and the books were scattered haphazardly around the room, bent and broken, some of them so shredded that they would never be readable. Levy pushed herself to her feet, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What… what is this?!" she exclaimed, rushing forward. The window of the room was shattered, only jagged edges clinging to the frame, which is what had produced the glass on the floor, and because of it, a warm summer breeze drifted in, cooling the normally warm room. My lamp, which had formerly sat on my nightstand, was lying broken on the floor, and the mattress on my bed looked as though a very large cat had torn it apart. Levy's bed was in similar shape. Whoever had done this had thoroughly searched every corner of the room and destroyed it, leaving nothing without a mark on it.

"This is horrible," I whispered, collecting the remains of a picture frame from the ground that had been sitting on the bookshelf before it had been brutalized. "Who could have done something like this?"

Levy shook her head helplessly. "None of the guys would go this far, that's for sure," she answered. "Meaning someone broke into our room, probably through the window, and broke everything." she paused, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Did anything get stolen? Were we robbed?"

I glanced around the room sadly, examining the wreckage. "I don't think so. Everything is still here as far as I can see." I leaned down and began to gather up the books, most of them destroyed beyond valuability, and stacked them in a corner. I paused, counting the books in the pile. "There's one missing here," I put in, recounting the books once more. I thought for a moment, then my eyes widened, and I gasped. "My mother's book!" I exclaimed, searching the pile once more, this time with much more panic. "My mother's book is gone!"

Levy's eyes widened and she scrambled over to where I was, ignoring the glass and splinters that dug into her hands. "Are you sure it's that book? You didn't even get a chance to start reading it!" She said, pulling book after book from the pile. It wasn't there. It was gone. I felt the panic swelling in me again; I couldn't lose that book. I hadn't even read it, and yet it was important enough to me that I would rather die than give it up to anyone.

"I know who did it," I gasped in sudden realization. "It had to be those people who attacked us last week. They're the only ones who would go this far for my book."

Suddenly, it all made a sick sort of sense. The claw-like markings on the walls that could only be Angel, and the brute force Midnight could have used to smash the furniture. My panic was quickly replaced by anger as I curled my hands into fists and stood up. "I'm going to go get it!"


	21. Weird Thoughts

**Hey guys! A few things before we star the chapter; The good news is that this chapter is full of Nalu fluffiness. The bad news is that I've started to fall behind with my projects. Because of this, there will not be an update for two weeks. I'm going to take a week to update my other two stories and work on another Nalu that's nearly ready to post. Sorry guys, but I need a little time to catch up! After that it will be updates as typically scheduled. Thanks for being so supportive of my work! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, it made me so happy!**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Hehe, a lot can happen in ten chapters... c; I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Karin Searim: Fairy Tail is the exception, which you find out later on, but the society they live in simply doesn't support that, so Fairy Tail has to adapt a little, if that makes sense.**

**Guest: Thanks guest! :3**

**808Lionfire: Thank you sooo much! xo you're super sweet to me! I can't believe you read it all in one sitting! Get some sleep, honey! xD Anyway, thanks so much for the support and I hope you keep reading this!**

**Snavej: During the school day the building is empty, but that's explained more in this chapter (kinda).**

**artistofthemind: Definitely x3 Lucy + Mirajane = Satan Lucy.**

**The Silver Wolf-7: There certainly will be! c;**

**Sabrina huish: Yay, a new friend x3 Thanks for your kind review, I hope you keep supporting this story!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Iloveallanime16: Thank you!**

**Ice and Thunder: Aaaaaah thank you so much! /hugs/ You're so nice to meeee. I do my best to make the situations both realistic and relateable, because that's what really catches my eye. Kinda makes you think "if I was in this situation, what would I do?"**

* * *

Levy grabbed my arm with one hand, pulling me back down before I could leave the room. "Calm down, Lucy. You can't just go running off," she pointed out. "We should tell Gramps first, then think of what to do."

I clenched my teeth, staring down at Levy reluctantly, then I let out a soft sigh and sat back down, crossing my legs. "I can't just sit around and do nothing," I insisted, fidgeting restlessly in my spot.

"I didn't say you have to sit around," Levy said. "But we definitely need to tell Master what's happened. He'll know what to do." She stood up, poking her head out the window and glancing around. "They must have climbed down the wall out of the broken window and ran off," she said, pulling her head back in, mindful of the glass shards still attached to the window's frame.

I clenched my hands into fists, cursing under my breath. "How could I have let this happen?" I said helplessly. "My parents entrusted me with that, their most precious possession, and I lost it."

Levy laid a hand on my back comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault," she assured, stooping down beside me. "It could have happened to any of us."

I gave a little nod, reaching up to brush away a tear that had spilled from my left eye. What was wrong with me, that a stupid book could make me cry?

The sound of something landing on the windowsill brought me out of my reverie, and I spotted Natsu crouched on the sill, looking confused. "How come the window's broken?" he asked, his eyes running over the rest of the room. As they did, they widened, and he climbed into the room, picking up a broken shard of the window. "What… what happened here?"

I let my gaze fall, blinking back a rush of emotion. I shook my head, my hair falling from where it had been tucked behind my ear. Natsu narrowed his eyes, standing straight up. "Who did this?"

"It's okay, Natsu," Levy began, but Natsu cut her off.

"_Who did this?!_ Tell me! I'm going to make them wish they were never born!" he roared, throwing the glass to the ground, where it shattered on impact. A thin trail of blood made its way down his palm from where the glass had cut him, but he didn't seem to notice in his rage. "Whoever it was, they've declared war on Fairy Tail by doing something like this!"

"Natsu, just stop," I managed to choke out, rubbing my arm against my eyes. "They stole my mother's book, and trashed my room… I don't want to think about it."

Natsu's gaze softened at my words, and he stooped down beside me. "Tell me who made you cry, Lucy. Tell me and I'll beat them up for you. I'll bring back you mom's book. I promise, I will." He reached towards me, brushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. His expression must have been just as pained as mine, and it made me tear up all over again.

"I'm going to go tell Master what happened," Levy murmured, pushing herself to her feet and heading for the door. "You two stay here. I'll be back soon." She closed the door softly behind her, leaving just Natsu and I alone.

"Why?" I whispered, glancing up at Natsu. "Why would you go so far for me? This is my own problem, none of you need to get involved."

Natsu shook his head, smiling at me. "I'm already involved in this," he pointed out. "Besides, we're best friends, right? I'd do anything for you."

I relaxed a bit at Natsu's words, nodding. "Yeah, best friends," I agreed with a small smile. "I think it was those people. The ones that attacked us at my parents' house."

Natsu's expression hardened, and he cursed under his breath, standing up. "I'll cremate those bastards," he growled, curling both hands into fists. "First your old house, then Wendy, and now that book. What's their aim?"

I just shook my head helplessly in reply, staring at my hands. The pink insignia of Fairy Tail caught my attention, and for a moment I stared at it. I was a member of Fairy Tail! I was stronger than whoever those people were! So why was I just sitting around?

"This is no time to be moping around," Natsu said, catching my attention. He bent over and took my hand, the one with the insignia on it, tugging me to my feet. "Let's go find Gramps. There's no way he'll let this go so easily!"

I nodded with a small smile. "Okay," I agreed. Natsu grinned at me, letting go of my hand and wrapping an arm around my shoulders the way he liked to do.

A minute later, Levy and Makarov came in through the door. The old man looked about as angry, if not angrier, than Natsu had been when he first witnessed the wreckage of our old room. He surveyed the room with a grim expression, looking quite fearsome despite his less intimidating size. I had never seen Makarov really angry before; he was typically a very upbeat and optimistic old man. He slowly made his way over to the window, pausing every now and again, until he reached the shattered window. "This all happened while the building was empty?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied. "It was fine when we left, but when we got back, it was trashed."

Makarov moved to the wall, running his hands along the indents and examining the shattered furniture on the ground. "Oracion Seis," he growled. "They're the only ones I know who can do this kind of damage. Levy told me they were the same ones that attacked you before. What were their names?"

"There was a girl named Angel, and a man who called himself Midnight," Natsu answered. "They mentioned a third as well. Racer. We don't know anything about him, though." he shook his head, looking downwards. "But I thought Oracion Seis was disbanded a long time ago?"

"They were," Makarov said. "Fairy Tail destroyed them long ago. They were wrecking havoc on the towns around them, robbing stores and randomly attacking civilians. I received an S-class request demanding their apprehension. It was Gildarts that took the job, and Jellal went with him." He paused, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. "I never would have imagined they'd come back like this. I had thought they'd learned their lesson."

"Oracion Seis" I murmured under my breath, memorizing the name. "Six Prayers… what a strange name." I glanced up again, meeting Makarov's gaze. "What are we going to do? We're not going to let them get away with this, right?"

"Of course not," Makarov answered with a tired sigh. "But we can't just jump blindly into battle. We need time to regroup and alert our affiliates of what's going on. They may want to send us reinforcement is they believe Oracion Seis is becoming dangerous again." He paused, turning to glance at me and Levy. "In the meantime, you two should find someone to stay with while we repair your room."

Natsu grinned, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Aw, yeah! Sleepover at my place!" he cheered.

Levy gawked at Natsu, shaking her head fervently. "Forget it! I am _not_ sleeping in the hellhole you call your room! Besides, girls aren't allowed to sleep in the guys' dorms. I'm staying with Lisanna and Juvia tonight."

Natsu pouted at Levy. "Come on, Levy, don't be such a party pooper," he chastised, then turned his attention to me. "Lucy, you're in, right?" he coaxed.

Makarov frowned notably at Natsu's uncouth behavior, but the old geezer just shook his head and sighed, making no attempt to tell Natsu why his idea was a horrible one. I scowled at him, brushing his hand off my shoulder. "Levy has a point," I said, turning away from him and crossing my arms. "Girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorms. I was gonna go stay with Cana and Wendy."

"Luuucy! You're no fun either!" Natsu whined, mimicking my position and crossing his arms. "What's so great about Cana and Wendy?"

I scoffed, glancing over my shoulder at Natsu. "They're cleaner than you," I answered. "I'll be much more comfortable there, anyway."

Natsu frowned, looking disappointed. "What's so bad about sleeping in my room? My bed is super comfy," he said.

At this, my eyes widened, and I spun around, socking Natsu in the shoulder. "Idiot! I'm not going to sleep in your bed with you!" I cried, covering my mouth with one hand to try and hide my blush.

"Ow!" Natsu exclaimed, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Always with the hitting! Why do you only hit me?" he complained.

"I only hit morons who make moronic comments," I answered, turning my back on Natsu again. "Forget it, I'm going to find Wendy and Cana."

* * *

Five minutes later, I had given up trying to argue with Natsu. With extreme reluctance, I agreed to spend the night in his room. I hugged my pillow, one of the spares I had borrowed since mine was trashed, close to my chest as I walked into Natsu and Romeo's room, expecting the worse. Levy had called it a hellhole, after all. I was prepared to bail if necessary.

To my surprise, it was exactly the opposite. Romeo was there, sitting on his perfectly made bed in the spotless room, reading a book. I gawked at the sight; this was not what I was expecting at all. Glancing at Natsu, I saw that he looked quite pleased, and he met my gaze smugly.

Romeo glanced up as we entered and smiled. "Hi, Lucy!" the freshman greeted, setting down his book. "What's up?"

"This room is really… clean," I commented, surveying the space. "I figured since Natsu lived here it would be a lot dirtier…"

"Today was cleaning day for the guys," Romeo explained. "You should have seen it before Natsu and I cleaned it up. It was pretty disgusting." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "What brings you up to the third floor? It's starting to get late."

I sighed, leaning against the wall. "My room got a little trashed," I explained. "Natsu offered to let me crash here, and he wouldn't take no for an answer." I rolled my eyes. "By now I should know better than to try to argue with him. Even Makarov didn't seem to have the energy to enforce the rules."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Natsu grumbled, plopping down on his bed and kicking up his feet with a long, content sigh. "Well, Luce, there's a beanbag chair in the corner that's pretty comfy, and I'm sure there's some extra blankets around here somewhere," he commented offhandedly. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

I let out a breath of relief that Natsu wasn't going to try and convince me to sleep in the same bed as him, like he had hinted at earlier. There was only so much of arguing with Natsu that I could take before I was sure to give in. "Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight," I said, accepting the blanket Natsu offered me and heading over to where the large red beanbag chair was situated in the corner. Sitting down on it, I realized Natsu was right; it was pretty comfortable. I had no doubt I would get a good night's sleep tonight.

"No problem, Luce," Natsu answered with a grin, kicking off his shoes and slipping off his shirt, tossing the article of clothing carelessly onto the floor as he slipped under the covers of his bed. He flipped off the switch by his bed and the lights went out. "Good night."

I sighed softly, burrowing into the borrowed blanket. As much as I had disliked the idea of staying the night in Natsu's room, this wasn't turning out too bad.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I next woke up. I groaned softly, reaching a hand up to rub my eyes, and squinted at the digital clock on Romeo's nightstand. It was a little past three in the morning, but that wasn't what had caught my interest. It was the sound of whimpering, the kind you might hear from a frightened child. "What is that noise?" I mumbled to myself, my voice foggy from sleep. Sitting up, I glanced around the dark room.

Movement from the other side of the room caught my eye, and I realized with a start that the noises were coming from Natsu's bed. The pink-haired teen was tossing and turning in his bed, making small but audible noises every now and again. Was he having a nightmare? I knew that he had them; he had told me once before, but I hadn't expected it to happen again so soon.

I pushed myself semi-reluctantly from my warm cocoon of blankets and made my way over to Natsu's bed, hugging the blanket around my body. I considered trying to wake him up, but I knew if that happened he probably wouldn't sleep again. I bit my lip, thinking for a moment.

When I was a little kid and used to have bad dreams, my mother would sometimes come into my room and stroke my hair. She told me the action was comforting and maternal, and that it helped to dispel bad dreams from the mind. I had never tried this, of course, but it was the only thing I could think of.

I sat down slowly on Natsu's bed. He was laying on his side now, facing me, and he was shivering, cold sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. His face was what really got me, though. It was contorted in pain and fear, and I could see him mouthing words, though there wasn't much sound to tell me what he was dreaming about. I swallowed, reaching out tentatively, and pressed my palm against Natsu's forehead, smoothing his bangs away from his skin.

Natsu's shivering began to slow almost immediately, and that gave me a boost of confidence to keep going. I ran my fingers through his pink spikes, murmuring soft words to him as I did. Slowly, he began to relax, and his face went from scrunched up in pain to a peaceful expression, his breathing evening out. His grip on the blankets covering him loosened, and he stopped whimpering.

"Lucy?" Romeo's groggy call startled me, and I jumped, glancing over my shoulder. The younger boy had sat up and was rubbing his eyes. "What are doing awake this early?"

I sighed softly, casting a quick glance at Natsu. He continued to sleep peacefully, so I stood up. "I heard Natsu having a nightmare," I explained.

Romeo nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. He has those sometimes. Usually we just wake him up, since he won't calm down otherwise. What did you do to make him settle down like that?"

I gave a soft smile, tugging the blanket tighter around me. "Something my mom used to do for me when I was little," I replied softly. "It was no big deal. It looks like it worked, though."

Romeo gave a little laugh, which quickly turned into a yawn as he settled back down to sleep. "Man, you should sleep over more often, Lucy," he commented. "I've never seen Natsu act the way he does around you before. He loves you, you know." I tensed at Romeo's words, my eyes widening. Love? Natsu loves me? "You're his best friend," Romeo continued sleepily, and I instantly relaxed, banishing my romantic mind to a dark corner for the time being. Of course Natsu wasn't in love with me. What was I thinking?

"I suppose I'm okay with that," I said, hiding my smile from the younger boy. Against the better part of me, I actually felt pleased to be called Natsu's best friend. Maybe somewhere inside me, I really did love having his company. At the same time, though, it made me afraid that someone like him could possibly break down all the walls I had carefully built up around me ever since I was a kid. He had already changed so much of me in such a short amount of time.

I gave my head another shake, blaming my weird thoughts on my sleepy brain, and curled back up on the beanbag chair. Within minutes I was asleep again.


	22. Come At Me

**I'm back! Sorry about the lack of updates last week, but I'm finally catching up now! I'm ten chapters ahead of this one in my current writing and I hope to make this story 35 chapters in total. I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do, too! You all are amazing and so supportive! Updates will be on schedule from now on!**

**ceceplayz: Patience, young one. The time will come soon c;**

**CupcakeGirl633: I love Natsu and Romeo's broship, even if I'm not too fond of Romeo (I'm indifferent about him. He's just kind of there). I think he balances out Natsu's attitude pretty well, though. They're similar but very different at the same time.**

**The Silver Wolf-7: Get better soon! I also caught a cold this week and I've been home sick for the last four days. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Maria: Thanks!**

**Snavej: heehee, thanks! Glad you liked it c:**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Thanks! I always have a point lol. Really though, I love seeing you reviews every week!**

**Iloveallanime16: Thank you!**

**artistofthemind: Yeeess Nalu for all eternity! They're so cute omfg and I love them even though Natsu's OP-ness annoys me x3**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thank you! x3**

**808Lionfire: Heehee, Romeo is such a troll, isn't he? He's kinda like Natsu in that he says stuff without thinking about the meaning behind it.**

**Seraphina Krystalline: omfg thank you sooo much for your super sweet review! I wish I could update faster, but I want to make my chapters fairly long and detailed, and in order to do that it takes me a while to write and plan them. Even a week is not enough sometimes! I'm so glad you want fast updates, though! At least I'm getting them out regularly x3 As for Oracion Seis... I won't reveal that quite yet.**

**Ice and Thunder: I feel like Lucy goes back and forth xD one minute she's totally open and the next she boxes herself in again. /sigh/ I'm writing her and even I'm frustrated with how slowly it's happening! hahaha only another experienced writer would understand how the characters write themselves. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for my philosophical schpeel xD**

**Adreesa Ray: Thanks so much!**

* * *

I spent most of the next morning brooding. I won't lie, it was a depressing morning. I tried my best to avoid my wrecked room and actually spent most of it with Natsu, who insisted I shouldn't leave until I cheered up. He even brought me breakfast from downstairs. I have no idea how he can possibly be so considerate and yet so idiotic at the same time. It never ceases to astound me.

I avoided talking about last night with him, even when Romeo attempted to bring it up. I really wasn't in the mood to explain to Natsu why I was touching his hair in the middle of the night. Besides, I was a little… embarrassed. It wasn't often I blatantly showed my worry for others the way I did. Natsu was special, though. I couldn't explain it, but I did things around him I never did around others. Like smile. And talk when I was bothered. Share my feelings.

I sighed softly, curling my knees up to my chest and hugging them, using them as a pedestal for my head to rest on. "Hey, Natsu?" I called, trying to catch the attention of the teen currently digging in his dresser for something to wear.

"Yeah, Luce?" Natsu replied distractedly, pulling out a shirt and glancing at it quickly before pairing it with a pair of plain jeans.

"Did you… have any dreams last night?" I asked softly, playing with the laces on my tennis shoes.

Natsu paused for a moment, thinking. He looked confused, like an answer was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't find the right words. "No, I don't think so," he answered, casting me a curious glance. "Why?"

I shrugged, glancing at Natsu's ear to avoid having to look him in the eye. He was wearing red studs. I hadn't noticed before that he had his ears pierced. How fitting for a guy like him. The studs suited him. They were a dark maroon color and matched his hair. The sight made me smile a little. "No reason, just curious," I answered. "I don't have real, good dreams very often. Mostly my sleeps are just dreamless."

Natsu shrugged, stripping off his shirt like there _wasn't_ a girl in the room right behind him and replacing it with the clean one. "I guess so," he replied, though I could tell by his tone he didn't care as much as he made out to be. I sighed in frustration, shaking my head.

"You're not paying attention to me, are you?" I grumbled, laying down and staring at the ceiling while Natsu changed his pants. Honestly, did this guy have no shame?

"Hm?" Natsu grunted. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." He grinned at me, fastening his belt and grabbing a zip-up sweatshirt off his coat rack. "I was thinking we should go out and have some fun! Just the two of us!" he added, zipping up the sweatshirt.

I scoffed, immediately brushing off the idea. "Natsu, I have bigger things to worry about right now," I pointed out. "I still have to figure out a permanent place to stay until my room is fixed, and I have to work out the details of our retaliation with Master so I can go and get my mother's book back. I don't exactly have time to run around with you."

Natsu pouted at me. "Aw, come on," he whined. "I think you deserve a day off to have fun after everything that's happened to you. Just for a little bit?"

I swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. It was hard to say no when he begged like that. "Ugh, fine! Just for, like, an hour though! Then I should come back," I said, huffing in annoyance at Natsu's persistent bothering. "What exactly do you have in mind, anyway?"

Natsu grinned triumphantly, holding a finger to his lips in a sly manner. "It's a secret," he answered, grabbing a second sweatshirt and tossing it to me. "Put this on! It's a little chilly outside."

"Eh? But it's summer!" I insisted, catching the sweatshirt and glancing down at it. Like the one Natsu was wearing it was a plain zip-up sweatshirt, but the one he had given me was white instead of the dark red one he was wearing. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Just trust me," Natsu insisted, zipping up his own sweatshirt. "Besides, your clothes got ruined, right? You can borrow my sweatshirt until you get new ones!" He grinned at me cheekily, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, dragging me towards the door.

I huffed at Natsu's childish behavior, but allowed him to drag me out of his room and down the two flights of stairs to the first floor. He led me out of the building and down the short path that led into the main city of Magnolia, heading down a street I wasn't familiar with. "Hey, where are we going?" I asked, glancing around. "I've never been to this part of town before."

Natsu grinned at me over his shoulder, keeping a tight hold on my hand as he weaved through the crowds of people on the street, tugging me behind him. "To one of my favorite places," he answered vaguely. "Don't let go of my hand, alright? I don't want to lose you in the crowd!"

I sighed, nodding, but I couldn't help the faint blush that came to my cheeks at his words. "Fine, just hurry up!" I said, picking up my pace a little to keep up with Natsu's swift movements. Now I was glad for all the cardio exercises Erza made us do sometimes. It really helped in my endurance.

Natsu continued to weave through the crowds of people on the streets of Magnolia, only slowing when he approached a small side street that went off the main path. "This way!" he called over his shoulder, leading me into the street, which was really more of an alleyway. A few people walked down the sidewalks, but besides that it was empty, void of all life. Natsu didn't stop the whole way down the alley, emerging on the other side, at a medium-sized street with a few more people. He led me to a building nestled between two office buildings, pausing at the entrance. "Here it is!" he exclaimed, pointing up at the sign on the front of the building. "Love&amp;Lucky. It's my favorite ice cream parlor!"

Love&amp;Lucky… that name sounded familiar. "You dragged me all the way out here on a busy day for ice cream?" I said incredulously, glancing at Natsu with a disbelieving expression. "I have a lot of work to do today, you know!"

"But this place had the best ice cream in Magnolia!" Natsu insisted, pulling on my hand as he headed inside. "You're a girl, and girls like sweet things, right? I think you'll really love it here!"

I resisted the urge to punch Natsu for that incredibly sexist comment and sighed loudly, frowning. "When we get home, I'm so going to beat you up," I grumbled.

Natsu grinned his signature grin at me. "Go sit! I'll order for you," he said. Of course I tried to argue with him, but he would have none of it, and practically forced me into my seat while he went to the counter to order us ice cream. I sighed, resting my elbows on the table and cradling my head in my hands.

"Natsu, you're an idiot," I muttered. How would he know what kind of ice cream I liked? Still, this place seemed awfully familiar, like I had been here once before. I glanced around at the decorations. Most of them were unfamiliar, but some of them sparked something in my brain, like I had seen them before. The layout of this place was awfully familiar as well. I closed my eyes, thinking.

"...ucy. Lucy! Hey, Luce? You're spacing out!" I blinked as Natsu waved a hand in front of my face, glancing down at me with a confused frown. "Hey, you alright? I got the ice cream. you were staring at the wall, weirdo."

I lifted my hands off the table and rubbed my face, blinking. I still felt kind of out of it. "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. Just a little distracted, I guess." I let my gaze wander to the ice cream on the table in front of my partner. "Which one is mine?"

Natsu pushed one of the ice cream cups towards me. "This one," he replied, sticking a spoon in the sweet treat before he began to dig into his own ice cream. "Try it. I picked it specially for you."

I sighed softly, taking the spoon and scooping a little of the ice cream up. "This had better be good," I said before sticking the spoon into my mouth.

Peanut butter. It was peanut butter ice cream. I gasped, dropping my spoon. "This place…" I whispered.

"_Mama, I want to peanut butter one!"_

"Luce? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked, setting down his own spoon. "You look pale…" I took handfuls of my hair in each hand, ignoring Natsu's questions.

"_Aw, they fixed the sign. Before, it used to say Love&amp;Lucy, just like your name, sweetheart."_

I swallowed, staring down at the ice cream in front of me. "Natsu, let's go," I murmured. "This place… brings back bad memories." I pushed myself up, making my way hastily towards the exit of the parlor.

Natsu clambered out of his seat, abandoning the ice cream on the table. "Lucy, wait!" he called, jogging to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm as I left the store, spinning me around to face him. "Hey, Lucy, calm down! What's going on?"

"Please, let's just go," I begged, glancing over my shoulder pleadingly at my partner. "I don't… want to talk about it. Just take me home, Natsu."

For a long moment, Natsu was silent, then he let out a long, quiet sigh. "Okay, Lucy. Let's go home," he said, putting his arm around me and resting his hand on my shoulder, guiding me. He pushed me forward gently, looking troubled, but I appreciated his minding my privacy. We made our way down the alleyway road, where the shadows cast by the tall buildings on either side made the street look dark and ominous. I hugged myself, feelings strangely cold despite the fact that it was summer and easily seventy degrees outside.

About halfway down the street, Natsu stopped walking, his grip tightening on my shoulder. He leaned over my shoulder until his mouth was right by my ear. "Natsu-?"

"Do you hear that?" Natsu hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I can hear footsteps… from the roof."

I scoffed at Natsu; I really wasn't in the mood for pranks today. "Natsu, the roofs are fifty feet up. Who would be stupid enough to go up there? Besides, they're fifty feet up, just like I said. There's no way you were be able to hear it."

Natsu shushed me, glancing up at the rooftops. "Be quiet for a sec!" he reprimanded. "Listen. I mean _really_ listen. I bet you could hear it too."

My heart rate picked up at his words, and at the serious expression on his face. This wasn't a prank, was it? Closing my eyes, I strained my hearing, angling my head so my ear was facing the rooftops. _Thunk, thunk, thunk._ I could hear it, the sound of heavy footsteps on the roof. "I have a bad feeling about this," I said, opening my eyes again.

"You should!" A voice came from above, and my head snapped up to see the silhouette of a woman staring down at me. I froze at the sound; I knew that voice. "After all, the last time we met, we nearly killed your little friend. You should be shaking in your boots with fear!" The woman jumped from her perch at the top of the building, landing in front of me, and behind me was another thump, signaling that another person had followed her down.

"Angel," I hissed, taking a battle stance. My hand moved to my hip, closing around my whip's handle. "What do you want with me?"

Angel giggled, a sound that made a shiver go down my spine. It was sickly sweet and laced with hidden malice, the same kind of thing I could see in her eyes. "We've just come for the key. Give it to us, and we'll leave you alone," she answered, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Key? Lucy, what's she talking about?" Natsu demanded, pressing his back against mine. I glanced over my shoulder fleetingly to see him facing off with none other than Midnight.

Midnight sighed, rolling his eyes at me. "You know exactly when we mean, Lucy Heartfilia. Give us the key to the book. We know you have it," he said, placing a hand on his hip nonchalantly.

I grimaced, fingering the clasp of my whip. If it came down to a fight, I would fight. "I don't have it," I bluffed, knowing full well it was in my pouch with the rest of my keys. "So go away! I don't have the stupid key. It's why I didn't open the book in the first place."

Angel scoffed at me, clearly not fooled by my excuse. "Right, like we'd believe that," she said, rolling her eyes at me. She brandished her clawed hands, her face taking on a slightly demented expression as she shifted into a battle stance. "Well, if you won't give it to us, I guess I'll just have to tear you apart until I find it." Her face split into a wicked grin, and she lunged at me, drawing back a hand to attack.

I lifted my whip, flicking the clasp open, and raised the handle with both hands to block her attack. At the same time, Midnight lunged towards Natsu, and I heard the sound of their connection, as well as felt the pressure against my back as Natsu was pushed back against me. Using Natsu as leverage, I kicked out with one leg, catching Angel right in the stomach.

The girl let out a cry as she was thrown back, rolling once and using the momentum to rise to her feet once more. "You wretch!" she hissed, peeling off one of her gloves and reaching into a bag at her hip, pulling out what looked like a short knife.

I grimaced as Angel lunged once more, swinging the knife with a speed I never would have anticipated. I hissed in pain as the knife slashed my arm, cutting right through the cloth of the shirt Cana had lent me and cutting into my flesh. Ignoring the pain, I grabbed onto Angel's arm with both hands, attempting to wrestle the knife from her grasp. "Why do you want the key so badly?" I yelled, grimacing as Angel added her second hand to our wrestling match, her dagger-tipped fingers digging into the skin of the back of my own hand and drawing blood.

Angel grinned, digging her fingers more deeply into my skin. She flipped the knife in her hand, its tip brushing against my wrist for just a brief moment before it plunged into my hand, burying itself a good half an inch into my wrist. "I told you, we're doing it so that we can become rich and control the world!" she exclaimed, her voice wavering maniacally.

I screamed at the intense pain of the knife in my wrist, and I lost all motor function in the hurt hand, my fingers splaying out painfully. "It's painful, isn't it," Angel whisper-hissed, twisting the knife and sending a fresh wave of pain up my arm. "It's interesting how the body works. If you can hit the right nerves, you can completely disable your opponent, bring them to their knees, make them act against their will. You can _control_ them."

I sent Angel my hardest, deadliest glare. "You can't control me," I said, curling my hand into a fist rebelliously. I pulled my uninjured hand from our tangle of limbs and pulled it back, slamming my fists directly into her nose.

Angel screamed at the impact, her grip on the knife faltering as she fell. I gasped, breathing hard, and gripped the knife tightly, yanking it from my wrist. I bit back a scream of pain as I did, throwing the knife onto the ground and stomping it underfoot. Lifting my gaze again, I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my uninjured hand, narrowing my eyes at Angel. Her nose was bleeding heavily from where I had hit her, as I could see from her blood-stained hand, attempting to cover it, and she had a split lip, her white teeth stained pink. She glared at me darkly, her limbs shaking with rage. "You bitch. I'll kill you," she growled, pushing herself to her feet.

Feeling a rush of fearlessness in my veins, I held up my fists, both covered in my and Angel's blood, which had begun to run down my arms in rivulets, staining my skin red and causing the air to reek of death. "Yeah? You can certainly try," I countered, mustering a courageous grin. "Come at me."


	23. Something Good

**Don't worry guys, I'm updating on time! xD sorry this update is so late in the day, but I had no time to post it. I'm nearing the end of this story in my writing, and I'm estimating at least 35 chapters before the ending. I had a lot of people compliment my fight scenes! Thank you, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story! I have three more fics in mind right now, one of which is planned and nearly ready to be posted. It's a Nalu like this one, so I'll let you know when I've posted it. The other two are Dorandy fics (Wendy/Doranbolt), but I still don't know if they'll survive the planning process xD Sometimes my ideas just die out and never make it into full stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**eatthemunchkin: Thank you! x3**

**Coolanime14: :D Thanks! I will update in a week just like always!**

**Iloveallanime16: Thanks honey, you're so sweet!**

**The Silver Wolf-7: Heehee, cliffhangers may be evil but they are my best friends. I'm well now, but for a couple of weeks I've been super tired and sick :o I spent like half a week home from school but I had a lot of time to write! Silver linings x3**

**p3pp3rmintt: Thanks! I'm happy you like it!**

**lavawings: I didn't post because I needed to catch up. I'm still not caught up -_-' Oh well, it gave me some time to work on other projects besides this one and catch up with my schoolwork as well heehee. I love Kim Possible! I still watch the reruns when they're on. Don't worry, you'll find out what in the book pretty soon.**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! Sometimes I feel like they're not very descriptive or repetitive, though. Haha, I'm glad you like them!**

**ceceplayz: The ice cream parlor is called Love&amp;Lucky, but when Lucy was a kid the sign was broken, just like in the manga. They fixed it sometimes between her parents dying and her and Natsu's visit.**

**Snavej: Yeah, I know you technically shouldn't pull it out, but how can you fight with a knife in your hand? xD**

**artistofthemind: Ouch, indeed.**

**Ice and Thunder: Heehee, thank you! I'm glad you liked my fight scene, because it was fun to write! I like writing action.**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Haha, the next few chapters should have some more happy feels in them instead of all these depressing bloody scenes x3**

* * *

I grunted, gritting my teeth, as Angel's clenched fist collided heavily with my open palm, making my wrist sting from the strain of it. I narrowed my eyes, grimacing. If it was possible, Angel was even more powerful when she was angry.

"Don't underestimate me, little Heartfilia girl," Angel warned in a voice that dripped with malice. She flexed her free hand restlessly, smirking. "I've been training for this moment nearly my entire life. I'm an assassin, you know, and if you didn't have valuable information that could be of use to us, we would have killed you long ago."

I risked a quick glance down at my injured hand, trying to come up with some way of escaping. It was obvious that Angel was merely toying with me, holding me in a stalemate so she could spit insults in my face, but I knew there was only so long she could keep that up before she decided to finish the job. I was starting to regret pulling the knife out of my wrist now; my bad hand was covered in blood halfway up my lower arm, making it look as though I had dipped my hand in red paint. But I couldn't fight with a knife sticking out of my wrist. The wound throbbed painfully, sending jolts of agony up my arm every now and again. I clenched my teeth, balling the hand into a fist and attempting to ignore the pain. Lifting my arm, I aimed a punch for Angel's face, right in the sore spot I had hit earlier.

Angel saw the attack coming instantly and ducked, her anger blazing up. "You idiot! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice? I ought to-"

I cut Angel off by bringing my knee up swiftly into her stomach, causing her to choke on her own words. Jumping back, I allowed myself a little victory smirk. "For an assassin, you sure talk a lot," I commented. "It leaves you wide open for attack."

While Angel was choking and trying to catch her breath, I glanced over my shoulder to where Natsu was still fighting Midnight. The pinkette had pulled a short sword from a sheath on his back and had locked blades with Midnight, who seemed to be utilizing a pair of blades that strapped on to his knuckles.

Midnight smirked as his knuckle-blades once again blocked Natsu's strike, knocking the blade away. Natsu grimaced at the raw force Midnight had behind his movements, staggering back a few steps as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Give me back Lucy's book!" he roared, lunging forward and swiping at Midnight's arms in an attempt to graze him. Midnight was quick, though, and ducked Natsu's swipes with expert precision, keeping barely out of reach of the blades.

"If you want this book, you'll have to kill me first!" Midnight responded breezily, pulling his hand out from behind his back. I gasped when I saw that he was holding my mother's book tightly in his hand. Was he stupid? If this book was so valuable to them, why keep it on their person?

I allowed the faintest of grins as I turned myself fully around ready to help Natsu in taking down Midnight. "Natsu, duck!" I called, drawing back my hand in preparation to begin attacking with my whip.

Natsu ducked obediently, but right as I was about to attack, a hand closed on my wrist, sharp nails digging into the skin of my uninjured hand. Sure enough, it was Angel, now recovered but still clutching her stomach. "Don't count me out so soon!" she hissed, spinning her leg around and hooking my own two legs, sending me sprawling onto the ground with a yell.

I barely managed to raise my hand and block Angel's punch to my face, and I could almost hear my elbows groan at the force of the attack. She was much stronger than she looked. "Damn, you're persistent," I managed through gritted teeth, pushing back against Angel's fist. I curled my legs in and shoved them against her stomach and legs, throwing her off me and allowing me a brief moment to stagger to my feet. I placed one hand against the wall behind me, moaning as my vision swam. _I'm losing too much blood,_ I realized, holding my other hand to my head as my vision began to clear.

I gasped when I spotted a flash of light, ducking as a knife whizzed over my head, taking a few strands of my hair with it. One second later and it would have hit me right in the forehead, and I didn't trust my hard skull to save me this time. I could feel the strength draining from me as Angel drew another knife from a packet at her hip, sneering at me. I doubted I would be able to dodge another one.

I tensed my muscles, prepared to at least try, but before Angel could make a move, Natsu appeared beside her, faster than I had ever seen him move, and stopped Angel in her tracks. The woman's eyes widened, mouth open as if to say something, but all that came out was a slight gasp of pain, and then she crumbled to the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head.

It took me a moment to realize that Natsu had stabbed her in the side, his sword piercing her skin in the back. He stared distastefully at Angel for a moment before sheathing his blade, not bothering to clean it quite yet. After watching Angel for a moment, he looked up at me. His solemn attitude seemed to dissolve when he saw the state I was in, his eyes widening in shock. "Mavis, Lucy! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, rushing to my side before I completely collapsed. He ducked under my arm, wrapping his own arm around my waist to support me.

I glanced past Natsu at where he had been fighting against Midnight. The man was now lying in the street, in a similar state to Angel. "Did you… kill them?" I whispered. I wasn't aware of just how strong Natsu was.

"Of course not," Natsu replied softly, helping me out of the alleyway and onto a less public street. By now the sun had set and most people had gone home, leaving the streets void of life. "I've been trained in a way that I can incapacitate an enemy without threatening their life. As long as they have to sense to get themselves help when they wake up, they'll live."

I glanced up at Natsu in surprise. "But then they'll just keep coming after us! They were defenseless. Why didn't you just kill them?"

Natsu paused in his walking, turning his head to meet my gaze. The look in his eyes shook me; a mixture of exhaustion and seriousness, but also an overwhelming disgust for the words I had just said to him. "You try killing a person, then you can tell me who I should kill!" he spat, fixing me with a glare so intense that for a moment I forgot to breathe.

I'd never seen Natsu with that kind of look before, and it shook me to the core of my being to see him like that. So angry, so resentful. I never would have guessed he had that kind of feeling in his heart. Seeing my look of surprise, Natsu's gaze softened, and he sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but a person's life isn't something you can just take away from them, even if they would take yours in a heartbeat. To deliberately murder someone, whether they were innocent or a criminal… it's not something anyone should take lightly."

I gave a quiet nod, wincing as Natsu's hand closed on my injured wrist, tugging my arm farther around his shoulders. He gave another tired sigh, stepping in front of me and hoisting me onto his back in one fluid motion, his hands gripping the underside of my thighs so I didn't slide off. "Don't worry about it," he assured, his voice taking on its familiar optimistic tone once more. "Before we do anything else, we need to get you some medical help."

"I can walk," I insisted, though my arms and legs were basically dead weight by this point and I couldn't feel my left hand because of my wrist injury. "Besides, you're injured, too…"

Natsu glanced over his shoulder at me briefly to flash me one of his signature grins. "Not as bad as you are. Besides, I'm a man, and a member of Fairy Tail, and a man has to take care of his girl."

My heart did a little somersault at Natsu's words, and I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly. "I'm only your girl in your dreams," I muttered groggily, letting my eyes flutter shut as I rested my chin on Natsu's shoulder. "Besides, I don't need a man to take care of me."

"I know you don't," Natsu chuckled fondly. "But it doesn't hurt to let others help you out sometimes." He paused, his expression softening. "You don't have to do everything by yourself, Lucy. Let the rest of us support you. That's how you become stronger." When I didn't reply, he gave a little sigh. "I guess you're already asleep, though. Oh well, you'll learn eventually."

Natsu was only half right. I was gradually falling asleep, the weight of my exhaustion too much for me to stay awake, but before I completely gave in, I managed a small, serene smile.

* * *

When I next woke up, I was laying in a bed in the Fairy Tail infirmary. I groaned as I pushed myself into a sitting position blinking against the bright fluorescent lights that blinded my eyes. I ran a hand through my messy hair, wining at the resulting stab of pain that shot up my arm. Moving my hand into my line of sight, I saw that my skin was now clean, free of the blood that had formerly clung to my skin, and was heavily bandaged, the white strips of cloth covering my palm, wrist and part of my arm. I blinked when I spotted a message written on the back of my hand.

"_Get well soon, Luce! I'll come see you when I can. Natsu D."_

I rolled my eyes, attempted to stand up, but as I did, a wave of nausea washed over me and I moaned, collapsing back into a sitting position. "Ugh, my stomach," I groaned, collapsing back onto the bed. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Try to be sick in the bathroom, alright?"

I glanced up at the familiar voice, my gaze landing on Mirajane. The white-haired woman smiled kindly at me, giving me a little wave. Her hair, which she usually kept down around her shoulders, was gathered into a high ponytail on the back of her head, a few loose strands handing free around her face. Her clothing was a size big on her and speckled with blood, probably my blood. "Although with the minor amounts of poison in your system, your sickness shouldn't be too bad."

I flinched, shifting experimentally. My entire body felt painfully sore, and I could tell I had several measurable injuries. "I feel like death," I grumbled, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

Mirajane giggled, smiling at me. "When Natsu brought you in here, you certainly looked like death," she agreed. "Natsu already told me what happened."

"Where is he?" I asked, glancing around. The pinkette was nowhere to be seen. "Did he leave already?"

Mirajane nodded, perching herself on the edge of my cot. "He stayed here overnight, but when he woke up this morning he decided to get right back to work. I told him to watch himself, but he's smart enough to know his limits," she answered, pulling her ponytail holder from her hair and running her fingers through it. "More importantly, Master is furious. This is the third direct attack those people have made on you. What was it this time?"

I swallowed, fingering the pouch at my hip. "They wanted to key to the book they stole from me," I replied, pulling out my keyring. The key was still there, of course hidden among my many other assorted keys. "Midnight had the book on him, but…" I trailed off, mentally cursing myself. I had forgotten to pick up the book! Was I really that stupid? Granted, I had lost a ton of blood and wasn't really in a great state of mind, but still, something that important should have been something I would have easily remembered.

"You mean this book?" Mirajane asked, leaning over and pulling a book from under my bed. My eyes widened when I saw that it was the real thing, entirely unharmed save for a few speckles of blood on the cover.

I reached for the book, accepting it from Mirajane's hands. "Mira, where'd you get this from?" I gasped, scanning the cover. There was no mistaking it, it was the real deal.

Mirajane giggled, eyes sparkling. "Natsu left it here with you when he left this morning. he told me to make sure it got to you," she explained. "He was adamant about it, said it was really important. This is the same book as before, right? Is it really that special to you?"

I nodded dumbly, holding the book to my chest with a sigh of relief. "Probably more important than anything else I own," I admitted. "I feel so useless, though. I always end up in the hospital."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Mirajane said, patting my shoulder as she pushed herself to her feet. "Master's already on it. He's assembling an elite team to find those Oracion Seis members and arrest them. In fact, I'm one of the members of the team." She flashed me a brilliant smile, stripping off her bloody smock and tossing it into a bin, dusting off her clothes.

I blinked in surprise. Then again, was it really that surprising? After all, Mirajane was supposedly S-class, the same rank as Erza and Laxus, and I knew for a fact that both of them were stronger than I was. I had never seen her fight before, but she just seemed… too friendly to be a fighter. Not at all like someone who could outmatch Natsu. "Who else is on the team?" I asked.

Mirajane paused, thinking a bit. "Besides me, there's Erza, Jellal, Cana and Laxus, and there's supposed to be members from other schools like ours as well," she listed, counting the members on her fingers. "Most people see Oracion Seis as a threat to our safety. Different towns are rallying behind their respective schools and convincing them to go through with it. We should be able to get the job done easily."

"Natsu and I aren't on the team?" I murmured, feeling disappointed. I had really hoped to get Angel back for the last few fights.

Mirajane shook her head with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but Master wants you two to stay back here and rest up, otherwise he would definitely take you. We are going to need some information on the members, whatever you can tell us. It'll be a great help to us if we know the enemy's strengths and weaknesses."

"Of course," I sighed with a dejected nod.

Mirajane sighed softly, heading towards the door. "I'm going to go take care of a few things. Try to get some sleep, alright?" she suggested, flipping the lights off. "The more you rest, the faster you'll heal."

I nodded agreement, settling back down under the covers of the bed. I knew it would be a while until I would sleep, but for now I was content to try. Perhaps the morning would bring something good with it.


	24. In For It

**Man, this week went by fast! It seems like only a few days ago that I posted last week's chapter. This week is spring break, though, so I'm going to try to dedicate it to catching up with my other projects (I tend to be lazy with ones that I don't put on a schedule). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next few are going to be slower, but I promise the action will pick up again c; Also, I was thinking about how I want this story to play out, and I think my initial estimation of the number of chapters is a bit short. I'm going to go for 40 chapters, I think, but nothing is for certain! Who knows, it may go longer or shorter. Right now I have everything written up to chapter thirty-three.**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thank you! I think that scene was my favorite of the whole chapter haha. I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**lavawings: You're sick? :o I hope you get better soon, love! Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me!**

**Guest: Merci! :D**

**Guest (2): Thank you! ^^ I will!**

**Snavej: Heh heh, there will be Nalu, I promise. Thank you!**

**The Silver Wolf-7: I like action too, but there has to be some peaceful stuff in between, y'know? That's how I think of it, at least x3 If you're curious about the book, then I think you'll like this chapter! c;**

**Iloveallanime16: Thanks! You'll learn about the book very soon... Also, in regards to more chapters, a weekly update is just the right amount of time for me. It's hard to balance my writing with my school and my social life (not that it really exists xD) and when I have a hard time getting my thoughts on paper (like I have for the last few weeks), it becomes hard to even meet the weekly deadline. I don't think it will be possible to have faster updates, sorry.**

**Adressa Ray: I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean...? Was that a compliment or do you just really not like this story? In any occasion, constructive criticism is always accepted by me! Suggestions, too, though I can't guarantee they'll fit with the story I have in mind.**

**Eleonora Sawyer: Hello, new friend! ^^ Thank you so much for the compliment, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear that people think I'm an impressive writer! I hope you keep supporting my writing!**

* * *

Morning greeted me with a splitting headache and an annoying throb in my wrist. I had sat up and rubbed at my eyes to relieve my grogginess, and after getting my wounds redressed and accepting an aspirin from Lisanna, who had taken over for her sister while she was out on her missing, the white-haired youngest Strauss shooed me outside of the infirmary, stating that everyone would want to see for themselves that I was recovering.

So that's how I found myself standing in the middle of the guild hall, awkwardly, while everyone stared at me silently. I didn't know what kind of stories had been circling around about me, but I was sure none of them were very accurate.

Levy was the first one to break away from the group and approach me, a broad smile on her face. "Lu!" she called out brightly, rushing forward and pulling me into a hug before I could even process what was going on. I pulled my hands back, unsure of how to react to this. Levy quickly pulled back with an apologetic look. "Sorry! Forgot about your weird space issues. I'm just so happy to see you back on your feet!"

I sighed softly, choosing to ignore her comment on how weird I was. "It's okay… I don't actually mind that much," I said. "It's just… strange."

Levy giggled at me, hooking my arm with hers and tugging me towards the stairs. "Natsu was asking about you. He's up in his room, so you should go see him!" she urged.

"You could have just told me that!" I pointed out, not understanding why Levy insisted on dragging me around everywhere. She was small, but she moved fast, and tended to leave the rest of us in her dust. Maybe that was why? "I'll go up and see him. If I don't, he's bound to break into my room later anyway."

"You don't seem to mind very much anymore," Levy commented snidely. I flashed her a warning glare, but the back of my neck heated up at the comment, and I quickly turned away again, muttering about how crazy she was.

I ascended the steps to the second and them to the third floor, walking down the hall. I had only been up there a few times in my months at Fairy Tail, but seeing as the third floor was identical to the first and Natsu had the room directly above mine, it was easy to deduce where Natsu's room was. Not to mention the "Natsu and Romeo's Room" sign on the front door.

For a moment I considered knocking, then I sighed and just opened the door myself. I doubted Natsu would mind that much, considering the way he broke into my room all the time. "Natsu, you here? Levy said you wanted to talk to me-"

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Romeo called out to me, waving. He was sitting on his bed, a book open in his lap. He tucked a bookmark between the pages and closed the book, turning to face me. "What can I do for you?"

I glanced around the room; no sign of Natsu. "Is Natsu here?" I asked.

The answer to my question came in the form of the door opening behind me. "Luce?" Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that it was Natsu, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He must have just gotten out of the showers. He flashed me a bright grin, throwing the towel carelessly onto the floor. "Hey, you're awake! That's great," he said, running his fingers through his pink spikes in an attempt to air them out. "What're you doing up here?"

"Levy mentioned that you would probably want to see me when I woke up," I answered, perching myself on the edge of Natsu's bed and making myself at home. "I woke up a little while ago, so I figured I would come find you before you broke into my room again like you always do."

Romeo snickered at this, earning a glare from his older roommate. "If you want me to stop coming, then just lock the window," he said, though there was a hint of hurt in his voice at my accusatory words.

"Wait, that's not what I meant-"

"Um, my dad is taking me on a job today, so I gotta go," Romeo cut in, looking a bit uncomfortable. I didn't blame him, not one bit. "I'll see you guys later, alright?" He gave a small smile before slipping out the door, leaving me and Natsu alone in his room.

Before I could say anything more, Natsu waved me off. "It's fine, no hard feelings," he assured, plopping down on his bed across from me. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I hadn't actually been planning on saying anything to Natsu when I woke up, but now that I thought about it, I did have some things to say. Glancing down, I clasped my hands together. "I wanted to… apologize. For the things I said yesterday, about killing people. I wasn't thinking. So I'm sorry."

Natsu gave me a reassuring smile. "That's what you were worried about? Yeah, I was a little upset about that, but it's no big deal." He paused, his smile taking on a sad, almost depressing undertone. "I guess I overreacted… because in some way I blame myself for what happened to Sting."

I glanced down, remembering when Natsu had told me about what happened to Sting and Igneel. "But that wasn't your fault," I pointed out. "There was nothing you could have done."

Natsu flinched at this, and I knew my words weren't quite the most sensitive, but they were the truth, and sometimes the truth hurt. "I know," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair, which was now dry. "But I still can't help but think I could have done something more. Moved faster, thought on my feet. Maybe I could have gotten Sting out on time."

I bit my lip, wishing there was something I could say to change Natsu's mind, but I couldn't pretend I had never had thoughts like his before. The thought that if I could go back and do something different, it would change my life for the better, somehow.

"Maybe then Igneel wouldn't have left me behind," Natsu continued, a hint of bitterness and regret in his voice.

I swallowed, glancing down at my hands. "Does it really help to speculate about what could have happened?" I asked softly. "Wouldn't it be easier to try to forget?"

Natsu shook his head. "It's impossible to forget; you should know that," he replied. I bit my lip guiltily, giving the tiniest of nods. But I didn't want to accept that. If I could forget everything, I would. Wouldn't I? There was a moment of silence between the two of us before Natsu spoke up once more. "Did you hear about the team that got sent to take out Oracion Seis? It's the first SS-class missing that's been filed in a long time."

SS-class? I'd never heard of that before. "I heard, but I didn't realize there were missions above S-class," I said.

Natsu nodded. "SS-class missions are even more dangerous than S-class missions, and are usually taken on in teams of three or more. The only person I know who's completed an SS-class mission by himself was Gildarts."

"Cana's dad?" I clarified, remembering how Cana had once told me about how she wanted to become S-class so badly to impress her father, who was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. "Wow. I didn't realize he was that strong."

Natsu nodded, grinning excitedly. "He's as strong as Erza, Mira and Jellal combined!" he exclaimed, working himself up like a little boy on Christmas. He was so strange sometimes. "He's definitely the strongest in Fairy Tail, and one day I'm gonna beat him!"

"You're going to beat the man who's three times stronger than Erza?" I said with an amused snort. I had seen Erza beat up Natsu too many times to count, and if he couldn't even beat her, how did he expect to beat Gildarts? "I think you should work on beating Gray before you can beat Gildarts."

"I can beat Gray, easy!" Natsu insisted, glaring at me. "You've never seen us have a really serious spar before! We keep a tally."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? What's the tally?" I asked.

Natsu frowned, crossing his arms. "Uh… I don't remember. Who takes the time to count all those tally marks anyway? A lot though! We've been keeping score since we were kids. It's gotta be over seven hundred by now. We usually have a match once a month or so."

"I don't think I've seen you two have a serious match before," I commented.

Natsu shrugged. "We probably will soon, then. It's typically a pretty big event." He grinned, flexing one arm. "By the way, have you started reading that book yet?"

I tensed at the comment. I hadn't started reading it, even though I knew I had to. "No, I haven't," I sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to expect. I don't know if I have the courage to read it."

Natsu was silent for a moment, glancing down. "If you're okay with it, I could read it to you," he suggested in a voice that held a softer edge to it than I usually heard. "You don't have to say yes, of course; this is your private life and I don't want to pry, but if it would make it easier…" he trailed off, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled softly at Natsu's courteous words, feeling a bit touched by his concern for me. He was always looking out for me, even though it was kind of annoying sometimes. "Yeah, I think that would help," I murmured, pushing myself to my feet. "I'll go grab it. Want to meet me in my room?"

Natsu nodded, following me out of his bedroom door and down the first flight of stairs, bidding me a quick goodbye as he walked down the hall towards my room. I headed down to the main hall and into the infirmary, where I had left the book earlier that morning. It was still sitting where I had left it, underneath my bed where it was out of sight, and I tucked it under my arm as I made my way back up the stairs and down the hall to my room, closing the door behind me. I spotted Natsu, making himself comfortable (in my bed, of course), but Levy was nowhere to be seen. I frowned, glancing around. "No Levy? I thought she'd be up here by now," I said.

Natsu shrugged. "It's a Saturday afternoon. She's probably out on a job or hanging out," he pointed out. "Anyway, that's the book, right?" He reached out for it, and I handed it to him with a hint of reluctance, perching myself cross-legged at the foot of my bed, across from Natsu. He glanced up at me, opening up the front cover to the first page. "You ready?"

I took a breath, a flare of nervousness sparking in my chest. Was I ready for this? I clenched my teeth, swallowing, and gave an uncertain nod. No more running away. It was time to face this head on. "Yeah, go ahead," I murmured.

Natsu gave a little nod and glanced down at the first page. "Let's see… the first page is a letter. It looks like it just explains what the book is about," he began, clearing his throat.

"_To my daughter._

_I wrote this book for my daughter, Lucy. At the date of publication, she is eight years old, just beginning to really discover the world, so I have compiled this book for her to receive in the future, a book of all of the Heartfilia secrets. It will be my greatest work, and my best-kept secret. I only hope it makes it into the correct hands._

_The passages in this book will all be addressed to Lucy. They are a combination of my journal entrees, personal notes, important documents and resources, and other information deeply important to the Heartfilia family. As the Heartfilia's only heir, this information will be passed on to her in the form of dated passages._

_I'd like to begin this book by giving some information about myself. My name is Layla Heartfilia. I am thirty-two years old, and I am terminally ill. This was my second best-kept secret, one that was kept even from my own daughter. I believe that within a few years of me writing this, I will be dead. The date I write this is July first, year x775, the date of my daughter's eighth birthday._

_Lucy, read each passage with care, and try to keep an open mind. Some of the things written in this book will be hard for you to accept, knowing your personality, but you must get through it. I've done all of this for you. I love you, my Lucky Star."_

The moment I felt the first tear roll down my cheek, I knew I was in for it.


	25. What Could We Do?

**Twenty-five chapters! Thanks for supporting me, guys! I'm gonna take a moment hear to talk about some of the upcoming projects I'm planning. So on Tumblr from May 1st to May 7th, Lonestorm and Riverdell are hosting a Fairy Tail angst week in which writers write one-shots according to prompts and make them as angsty as possible. I will be participating in this as well as in the Tumblr fluff week a week later. It should be something to look forward to! Most likely I won't be posting these entries on , so if you have a Tumblr and want to read them you can check up on my blog, which I will give the name of below.**

**Also, I created a special Tumblr blog specifically affiliated with my account so that I could keep you all updated during the week about my projects and what I have planned instead of just on Saturdays! On that blog you can ask me questions about my writing style and other aspects of just me in general if you want, and get exclusive sneak peaks at my new projects and such! If you're interested, the blog is called Gravity-Chan-Writes and can be found at .com. I would post a link but it doesn't seem to be working for some reason, sorry! So send me a message and tell me who you are on so I can meet you! As a writer my readers are very important to me and I would like to get to talk to you all on a more interactive level, if that makes sense!**

**One last thing, I promise. I wanted to thank those of you who sent me encouraging PM's after the recent reviews accusing me of plagerizing. It really helped me to feel better about the whole issue, because I take my writing very seriously and being accused of something so huge was a real blow to my pride as an author. So thank you, my wonderful readers! I love you guys so much, you don't even realize!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: My clever scheme is going according to plan! you are all trapped here in my trashy shipper fics forever... muahaha!**

**The Silver Wolf-7: hehehe, no matter how much he acts dumb I will not be dissuaded from my theory that he really is a teddy bear on the inside that cares about how people feel.**

**Snavej: Thank you! Lucy does need a hug, doesn't she :o**

**lavawings: hmm maybe I was subconsciously inspired by that arc hahaha. I'm not actually sure where the book idea came from, it just kind of happened. Good to hear that you're feeling better :D**

**Guest: Thank you guest, your simple messages make me smile x3**

**Guest (2): I don't want to get into an argument, so I'm just going to say to please think about what you're accusing me of before you say anything, and also to do it in private rather than where everyone can see it. Messages like yours make me sad because I take my writing seriously. Thank you.**

**Ice and Thunder: No problem! I hope England was fun :o I would love to go to another country but I can't afford it haha. Thank you so much! And don't worry it will be another 3+ months before it's finished!**

**ceceplayz: Thank you for your kind review! You're so nice! So far I have no plans to introduce Juvia specifically, but there will be a new character introduced soon! c; not gonna say who because of spoilers, but there will be! So be looking forward to it.**

* * *

"Should I stop?" Natsu asked, glancing up from the book with a concerned expression. I reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes, shaking my head.

"No, please keep going," I whispered, clasping my hands together in preparation for what was coming. "I want… I need to hear this."

Natsu nodded, flipping the page of the book and scanning the page quickly before beginning to read once more.

"_January 17th, x767_

_This morning I was woken by the sounds of my 18-month-old daughter Lucy making a mess of the kitchen downstairs. Ever since she learned to walk she has been getting into all sorts of trouble and bothering the staff. Doors she wasn't able to reach before are now accessible to her, and she takes every possible opportunity to make a mess of things._

_Jude is always telling me about how Lucy is my spitting image, and in a way, he's right. She has my face, my blond hair, my brown eyes. She has my yearning for adventure. But I can also see much of her father in her. She has the same tendency of subtly expressing her affection, the same attitude and sass, and his strong sense of self. She's inherited his arrogance, his stubbornness and practicality; it truly is amazing to watch her grow and mature, even after only a year and a half of being alive. She is slowly realizing the world, expanding her horizons, and discovering new things. As her mother, I couldn't be prouder of her._

_Jude has invested more of his time into caring for Lucy than he had in anything else, and it makes me infinitely happy to see how Lucy is changing his life. He has become more sensitive, more aware of the world, more in tune with his surroundings, and every day he surprises me more. I can't wait to see how he grows."_

"That's it, that's the end of the entry," Natsu said, closing the book softly and setting it on the bed between us. "I think we should take a break for now, alright?"

I let out a soft sigh, nodding. "Let's get something to eat," I suggested, pushing myself to my feet and running a hand through my hair. "I can't think on an empty stomach." Natsu nodded agreement, heading towards the door. "Natsu?" I called, stopping him before he could leave.

Natsu paused, his hand resting on the doorknob as he glanced over his shoulder at me. "Yeah?" he said, urging me to go on.

I reached up to rub the back of my neck, averting my eyes, and I felt a blush crawl up my neck. "Thanks. For helping me out, I mean. I appreciate it."

Natsu blinked at me in surprise, a look that quickly turned to a full-on grin. "Don't worry about it, Luce. We've all been there," he assured. "Would you believe me if I told you I was pretty depressed when I first got here?"

At first, yes, I would be surprised, considering his personality, but after hearing his story, it wasn't hard to imagine. Natsu smiled at me knowingly. "It was actually Gray who helped me get over things," Natsu continued. "Before Romeo was old enough to come here, I shared a room with him and Loke. It was cramped, but it was a good time. Those two were my best friends. Still are my best friends. It wouldn't be a stretch to say they're the reason I can smile again."

"It was Gray that helped you?" I said, the faintest of smirks coming to my face at this new information.

Natsu stared at me, a rare flush of embarrassment coming to his face. "Shut up! So what if he helped me out a little? I've saved his sorry ass more times than I can count!" he exclaimed dramatically, turning around and crossing his arms with a pout. Besides, him and I are kinda… similar." He seemed uncomfortable with admitting that he and Gray might have something in common, and it made me smile.

"Similar… how?" I pressed. I knew that most of the people here came from some kind of troubled past, but I had yet to hear most of their stories.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "Gray's actually pretty loose about his story, I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet," he mused, turning back around to face me. "When Gray was a kid, he lost both of his parents when his village was attacked by a mob of angry men. He was a foster child for a while, and that's where he met Lyon. He lived in a home for kids without families, almost like an orphanage, and the head of the house, Ur, was kinda like his mom there. Gray was never adopted or sent to a foster home, so when he turned fifteen he left the home and decided to travel. Gildarts found him on the way and brought him here, to Fairy Tail."

I frowned. "That doesn't sound so bad, except for his parents of course," I murmured thoughtfully.

Natsu shrugged. "Gray was pretty young when they died, about five years old. He doesn't remember much about them," he explained. "It was about five months after he joined Fairy Tail that he learned that the mobsters that had killed his parents had gotten Ur as well. Most of the kids were old enough to leave or had already left by then, but a few of the younger ones were killed along with her." His voice took on a solemn done at the mention of Ur's death. "For a while, Gray went through this phase where he tried to run away. He thought he was cursed, that everyone he contacted would die somehow because of him. Of course we stopped him, and I punched him a few times. Maybe that knocked some sense into him, but eventually he gave up on that notion."

"Wow, that really sucks," I deadpanned. Gray always seemed so chill, with a very go-with-the-flow type of attitude, not the kind of guy who would strike me as paranoid. "Does everyone here have stories like that?"

Natsu shrugged, thinking for a moment. "I dunno. Like I said, not all of us here are as extreme as others. Levy's parents died in a fire, Erza and Jellal were raised as slaves for a long time, Gajeel was in a car crash that killed his dad andCana's mom died of illness before she knew Gildarts was her .ad, Jet and Droy were doorstep babies, Laxus came here after his dad went psycho and killed his wife, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman ran away from an abusive home when they were little, Evergreen still hasn't told me why she's here, and Freed's pretty quiet about himself as well, though he did say once that his dad was a firefighter. We don't know much about him. Bickslow was actually a rescue from another orphanage that collapsed during a late summer tornado on the other side of the country. We don't know anything about his family, and neither does he. Kinana was an orphan who wandered in one day. She's no fighter, though. She works with Mira most of the time. Laki… well, she's told us the story before, but it's hard to understand her when she makes up half the words she says. If I remember right, her parents were war doctors that were killed by the enemy. Then there was Juvia, whose parents gave her up as a toddler because they couldn't take care of her. They haven't come back for her yet. Romeo hangs around because his dad's a teacher here. His parents got divorced not too long ago, but other than that, I think he's better off than all of us. And you already know about Wendy. No one knows what happened to her mom, she just disappeared one day. The last one is Loke, I think. He came from a bad part of the city and was involved in some things he wanted to get out of. Gramps gave him an escape, some protection, and he's been here ever since."

I blinked, swallowing nervously. "That's a lot to process," I breathed. Wow, I didn't realize everyone here came from such tough places. Maybe I had just assumed everything was fairy dust and sunshine considering the way everyone acted. When the hell was I going to learn to stop making assumptions about these people? It was starting to become a problem!

"Don't worry about it," Natsu advised, grinning at me humorously. "No one really brings it up, so if you don't remember every details no one's gonna care. They wouldn't anyway." Pausing, he reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Hey, stop looking so mopey! Let's go get some food to clear our heads."

I snorted, glancing at Natsu incredulously. "Is food all you ever think of?" I asked, but there was a fondness behind my words. I hated to admit it, but Natsu had really grown on me. He was my best friend. If he were to go somewhere, I think I would be pretty lonely.

Natsu just flashed me a good-natured grin in response to my teasing, heading down the stairs while I followed on his heels. "Lisanna!" he called out gleefully, grinning. "Hit us up with the usual!"

I took a seat beside Natsu at the bar as Lisanna prepared our orders. Seeing as she wasn't the usual barmaid (Mira was off hunting Oracion Seis) and I didn't have a 'usual', I had no idea what she would bring me, but I really didn't care.

A moment later Lisanna returned to the bar with a bright smile. "One plate of chicken fingers for Natsu, extra spicy, and a chocolate-strawberry milkshake for Lucy," she said, sliding a milkshake glass over to me. I blinked in surprise; I'd never had a chocolate-strawberry milkshake before, but it did sound really good.

"I don't see how this is my usual order, but okay," I said, rolling the straw between my fingers and examining the shake.

Lisanna winked at me. "It's a little something Mira's been working on just for you," she said, leaning on the counter across from me. "She said it couldn't wait until she got back." She giggled at this, glancing at me expectantly.

I brought the straw to my lips, taking a small sip of the milkshake. Immediately I was hit with the taste of chocolate-covered strawberries, but there was a hint of something else in it. Vanilla, and… "Mint?" I said in surprise.

Lisanna grinned. "A little extra something I added in," she said. "You like? I thought the mint would compliment the chocolate and vanilla."

I stared at the milkshake in awe. Mirajane and Lisanna went to all that trouble to make me this? Just for me? "It's delicious," I murmured. "I love the mint in it. I think this is my new favorite drink."

Lisanna clapped in success. "Oh, Mirajane will love to hear that!" she fawned, eyes sparkling, and I couldn't help but smile at just how happy she was to hear this.

"When's Mira supposed to get back?" Natsu asked around a mouthful of chicken, practically spraying the counter with chewed food. Ugh, he was so disgusting sometimes. "I thought she was supposed to be back this morning?"

"At the earliest," Lisanna corrected. "Master gave her team plenty of time to do the mission."

Natsu frowned, swallowing his food before continuing. "Aren't you worried? They've been gone almost a whole day now. You'd think they would be back by now. After all, they have Erza with them."

Lisanna rolled her eyes at Natsu's words. "Even so," she began, a slightly sarcastic edge to her voice. "They don't know where Oracion Seis could be, or where they're going. They have no leads to start on. Besides, Mirajane's been sending messages to Makarov twice a day to update him. He insisted. Give them a few days to snoop around and find what they're looking for. That group is a very capable one, after all."

I nodded agreement, returning to my milkshake. God, with every sip I was falling more in love with it. How did Mira know I would like it so much?

* * *

The next few days were relatively normal, all things considered. Natsu and I read a few more passages from _To My Daughter_ over those days, none of which were very eye-opening, and the rest of us went back to school now that things were returning to normal after the Oracion Seis fiasco. Mirajane continued to send in updates twice a day, stating things they had found and things they were searching for.

My mother's book was turning into the most stressful part of my day. Natsu insisted we get through at least two entries every day, just in case something should happen to the book later on. I heard no more about my mother's terminal disease, but that part was what really got me. To learn that my mother would have died anyway, even if my dad hadn't shot her, was something that really hit me hard. I also got no answers on my father's deteriorating mental health over the course of the years, though he seemed to be fine when I was born.

Overall, things returned to normal. Our wounds healed, leaving only faint marks of what had happened, and things returned to the calm and quiet it had been before all of this happened.

Then the messages stopped coming.

That was the first indication that something was off. Mirajane's morning message came in fine, but then the evening one never came. Lisanna started to really get worried. A few days passed like this, without any word from the team sent out. "Are we just gonna sit back and wait for something to happen?" Natsu demanded fervently, his hands clenched into fists, looking as though he could punch Makarov right in the face. "Send a team to find them! I'll lead it!"

"Calm down!" Makarov snapped, glaring at Natsu. "We don't know what's out there. Of course I'll send a team, but only after I've decided exactly what we're up against."

It took Makarov nearly an hour to decide this and form a team, and before I knew it I was on a train with Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy to the last place Mirajane had sent a message from.

"Um, why am I here again?" Wendy questioned in that shy voice of hers, looking more than a little nervous to be on this trip.

"Master obviously trusts in your skill," Levy answered from her seat between Gajeel and Gray. I sat across from her, sandwiched between Natsu and Wendy. I snickered a bit, realizing that Natsu seemed to have forgotten that he didn't have one of Wendy's miracle motion sickness patches on him today, yet he seemed fine, no trace of illness in sight. I knew it was all in his head.

Wendy fidgeted in her seat, biting her lip. "But still! I'm not strong, or smart, or good at thinking on my feet. I'll just be a burden…"

I put a hand on Wendy's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, we're all in the same boat as you," I murmured solemnly. And it was true. If a team of powerful S-class members couldn't take down Oracion Seis, then what could we do?


	26. Wait Until Morning

**Hello all ^o^ Chapter twenty-six is here! For those of you interested, I'll be posting reviews of the new chapters on my Tumblr page every Friday before that chapter comes out c; So for those of you Tumblr users, you can see my updates and be excited for the full chapter xD I'm trying to get my name out on more sites, so please support me! Thank you so much, you guys are awesome! Also, if you do find me on Tumblr, send me an Ask and tell me your account name so I know you're the same person!**

**Guest: Merci!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: A long paragraph about backstories. - xD it was fun to write though! This chapter was also a fun one to write, but I like the next one more /suggestive eyebrow wiggle/.**

**Guest (2): Thank you sweetie guest ouo**

**lavawings: The worst part is that they're so mellow about it, but that's just their reality. Nothing surprises them anymore. Ugh, orphan Nalu is so angsty T-T but I still love it. I ramble xD**

**Snavej: I know right? I want to hug all of them and smoosh their cute faces... but I can't. So I write them in alternate universes instead xD**

**Iloveallanime16: Thank you, cute reader! :D**

**Ice and Thunder: Oh-ho-ho, you called it! xD congrats on reading my mind.**

**Dolly: Lucy is slowly starting to mature! x3 I love writing dynamic characters; the trick is to not rush through things.**

* * *

The train ran for nearly two hours before it finally stopped at the correct stop. I stood up, glancing out the window. We were in a town called Ivy that was located near a vast woodsea, a forest so large you couldn't see the end of it. "Did they really come this far out?" I murmured in surprise, stepping down from the train's platform and surveying the area.

Levy nodded as she follow me off, rereading the list of information Makarov had given us before we left. "In Mira's last message, she said she had a lead that led to Ivy, and that they were about to investigate the woods out here. We haven't heard from her since," she said, sliding the paper into the pocket of her jean shorts.

"Then we should all make sure we're on high alert," I said, heading down the street towards the woods. "The woods are so big though… how on earth will we search all of it?"

"We could split into teams," Gray suggested. "There are six of us, so maybe three teams of two?"

Natsu nodded agreement. "We'll be able to search faster that way," he agreed. "I call being Lucy's partner!"

"Levy and I will work together," I decided, casting a glance at my roommate. "Natsu, you go with Wendy, and Gray can go with Gajeel. Any objections?"

Gray shrugged. "I'm fine with it," he said, reaching up to unbutton his shirt while Wendy blushed and stammered to him to please keep his clothes on.

Levy gave an affirmative nod, smiling at me, while Gajeel just shrugged carelessly, exchanging a glance with Gray. "Better than working with Salamander," he said gruffly.

Natsu didn't seem angry, though, he actually looked disappointed. "You don't want to be my partner?" he said, pouting at me.

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. "God, you're such a dork," I grumbled. "Look, I'm your partner and all, but I think me and Levy will be able to work well as a team in order to figure out where Erza and the rest of her team is, alright?" I narrowed my eyes at Natsu, fending off any argument he might have.

Wendy smiled, taking Natsu's hand in a friendly manner. "Come on, Natsu. I bet we can beat Gray at finding Erza!" she said. This seemed to catch Natsu's attention, and I thanked God for the millionth time that Wendy was so good at dealing with him. Better than I was, at least.

"Let's do this, Lu," Levy said with a grin, waving me down a forest path. Gray and Gajeel set off in the opposite direction, the three groups parting ways for now. I glanced down the path, observing the scenery. The forest was dark, even though it was the middle of the day, the treetops almost entirely shading the path. As such, there were only small, scrubby plants on the ground, resting in plots of splotchy sunlight. "This place is pretty dreary," Levy commented, frowning at the sight.

I nodded agreement, glancing up at the sky. "How should we even start looking? The woods are too big for us to search all of them," I pointed out.

"All we can do is go slowly and look for clues," Levy answered, adjusting her headband slightly. "This is Erza and Mira we're talking about. They're bound to leave some kind of trave behind."

I snickered a bit at this comment, nodding. Erza may be strong, but she was definitely not subtle, and she was even less sneaky. The rest of her team wasn't too much better, what with Laxus destroying things and Jellal… well, he was the most rational of the group. And then there was Cana… "You're right. Besides, more than likely they're not trying to be sneaky anyway. They're the hunters, after all. Things like footprints of remnants of fire pits should be easy to find out here if we search the right places."

Levy grinned at me brightly. The two of us really did think a lot alike. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open," she added. "Hopefully it won't take us long to find a lead."

It ended up taking the two of us nearly an hour of mindless wandering before I spotted something suspicious. It was nothing more than an odd-looking branch, which protruded from the trunk of the tree and cut off abruptly, ending in a clean, slanted point, as though it had been hacked away by a sharp weapon. Glancing forward, I saw that there were several of these branches, a trail leading into the thick of the trees. "Look at this!" I called, waving Levy over.

Levy jogged over to where I was waiting, peering over my shoulder at the branch. "This has Erza written all over it," she said decisively, agreeing with my unexpressed thoughts. "You have sharp eyes, Lu. Nice work."

I flashed Levy a quick smile, nodding to her. "Well, we have our lead."

* * *

I led the way down the path of chopped-up tree branches, Levy on my heels as I scanned the land in front of us. The path was rugged and uneven, and I often tripped and stumbled over rocks, tree roots or general bumps in the landscape. It wasn't like this was an official path; it cut right through a dense part of the woods.

Over time, it came to my attention that I could hear noises in the woods, noises other than just Levy and me. The sounds of extra footsteps and occasional voices filled my ears as I homed in on the sounds. "Do you hear that?" I whispered to Levy. "It could be Oracion Seis."

"Or it could be our group!" Levy added. "We should investigate."

I hesitated, reluctant to follow, but Levy was already moving, so I chased after her cautiously, my hand resting on the handle of my whip. "Don't just rush in there," hissed, grabbing Levy's hand before she could do something foolish. "It's like you're asking to be ambushed. If it's Oracion Seis, there are more of them the there are of us."

"I know that," Levy insisted, peering around a tree trunk. She waved me up beside her, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "Watch."

I frowned, confused, but obeyed silently, poking my head around the tree trunk. I narrowed my eyes at the voices became clear, my frown deepening. They were definitely familiar. "That sounds like… Mirajane!" I realized, picking out the white-haired barmaid's sweet, teasing tone almost immediately. "It's them!" I exclaimed, stepping out of hiding.

As I did, the rest of the team came into view; Erza, Mirajane, Jellal, Laxus, the whole team. Even Cana was there, teasing Jellal about something or other with a blush on her cheeks that could only mean she was drunk. Wonderful. "You guys are okay!" Levy exclaimed, rushing forward and giving Mirajane a hug.

Mirajane blinked in surprise at the sudden surprise attack. "Levy? Lucy? What are you two doing so far from the guild?" she asked, her wide blue eyes turning to me for an answer.

I placed a hand on my hip, offering her a little scowl. "Makarov sent us to come find you, along with Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Wendy, who are all still looking, by the way," I answered. "We were all worried sick about you guys! It's been days since your last message!"

Mirajane sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, I knew this would happen," she grumbled, turning to glare at Cana. "_Somebody_, and I won't name who, decided it would be a good idea to get staggering drunk and use the cell phone as a peanut cracker! Broke the poor thing right in two. Not the peanut, of course, the _phone._" Mirajane rolled her eyes, while Cana just shrugged nonchalantly, draping an arm casually over an uncomfortable-looking Jellal's shoulders.

"I told ya it would be fiiine~!" Cana drawled, flashing Mirajane a lopsided grin. "Now we have even more friends to play with~!"

I slapped my forehead with an open palm, sighing. "Cana, now isn't the time to play games," I grumbled. "I'm glad nothing happened to you guys. How's the investigation coming?"

"Still nothing," Erza said, her voice slightly tense, and I suspected she was trying really hard not to punch Cana. I must commend her for her willpower. "We've hardly covered half the forest in a week, and we still can't find them anywhere. It's possible this is a dead end search."

I frowned, a bit disappointed in this report. "Not even a lead?" I murmured, biting my lip. Who would we ever find Oracion Seis when they were so elusive?

Jellal exchanged a glance with Erza, worming his way out of Cana's grasp and walking to the front of the group. "We should head back to our campsite and light a fire. Hopefully the others will be smart enough to know to follow the smoke," he suggested.

Levy grinned and nodded. "I promise that at least Natsu will notice," she said, an amused glint in her eye. She flashed me an odd look, smug and almost… like she knew something I didn't? I frowned at her, silently asking her what that look was for, but I was ignored as Levy turned to engage Mirajane in a conversation about her findings and possible clues.

I scowled a bit at the way she deliberately brushed me off, trailing just behind Jellal as he and Erza led the way towards their campsite. I was a bit worried about my housemates' ability to recognize smoke as a sign of life, but I brushed off my worries. They would be fine. If anything, Gray and Wendy should be able to work it out, which accounted for both them as well as Natsu and Gajeel. I just hoped they all made it back okay. Who knows what was out here in this creepy forest?

Erza laid a hand gently on my shoulder, making me glance up. She offered me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Natsu will be fine. He's a trained warrior, after all."

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. "What makes you think I was worrying about Natsu?" I asked. I had been worrying about him, but the way Erza said it made it sound like Natsu was the only one I cared about. "Just 'cause he's my teammate doesn't mean I have to worry about him. In all honesty, I'm more worried about Wendy than Natsu."

"Right, of course," Erza said with a smile and a look of mischief in her eyes that made me wonder what in the world she was thinking. "Well, in any case, he ought to be back soon. The campsite is right through here.

The site was a modest one, large enough to fit us all in the small clearing with room to spare. Jellal immediately got to work building up the fire pit while Laxus gathered up some loose branches for kindling, and after a few minutes the two of them had a decent fire going.

Cana fell asleep sometime between getting the fire going and the first of the two pairs of wanderers showing up. It was Gray and Gajeel, with Natsu and Wendy a few minutes behind them. "Hey," Gray greeted. "We saw the smoke and came to investigate."

"Man, I was hoping it would be Oracion Seis!" Natsu complained. "I was really looking forward to kicking some ass." He plopped down on the ground beside me, crossing his legs. "We weren't even able to find a lead. It's infuriating."

"Neither were Levy and I," I sighed. "The only stuff we found were some broken branches Erza left behind."

Mirajane nodded solemnly, glancing down. "Even after so long, we haven't found a trace of Oracion Seis. They're really good at keeping hidden, even with such a seemingly small group of them," she said, looking a bit downcast. "Not even remnants of them. They clean up after themselves well."

"I guess we should join the search," Gray said. "I can call Gramps and let him know that we're staying. With the eleven of us, we should finish searching the forest in half the time it took just the five of you."

Laxus gave a little grin at that, unfolding his arms. "That's the best idea I've heard since I was forced to join this group," he agreed, wincing when Mirajane slapped him hard on the shoulder, shooting him one of her deadliest glares.

"Anyway, that's a fabulous idea," Erza cut in before a fight could break out. Already Natsu looked ready to tackle Laxus, though that wasn't exactly unusual. "We should give Master Makarov a call and then start setting up the campsite to sleep. I brought plenty of extra bedding." She gestured to the pile of suitcases at the edge of the clearing, and I blanched at the sight. So the rumors were true, Erza really was a hoarder.

Gajeel gave a yawn in agreement, sprawling out right on the ground. "No need," he said, clasping his hands behind his head. "I'm tired from walking around so much."

"That's cause you're a wimp," Natsu sneered, nudging Gajeel's arm with his foot.

Gajeel growled, narrowing his eyes at Natsu. "You wanna go?" he demanded, pushing himself back up, and immediately a fight broke out amongst the two boys, and unfortunately Gray was dragged in as well.

I groaned softly, letting my head fall into my hands. "Can't those two go five seconds without fighting each other?" I sighed.

Erza scowled, rolling up her sleeve and clenching her fist. "Allow me to take care of this," she answered, stepping right into the fray. "Are you three fighting?!"

Shouts of "No ma'am!" and "We were just having a little fun!" answered her words, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I surveyed the clearing; nobody seemed to be paying any mind to the quarreling teens, and were making up their beds for the night.

So that's what I did, too. The rest could wait until morning.


	27. Dragon Force

**Here's an extra-long chapter for you all! :D I forgot how long it is haha. Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters, and I think you all will like it a lot, especially you Wendy fans c; As promised, there's also a new character introduced. For those of you who are interested in my new Tumblr blog, I'll be posting previews of the new chapters every Friday on my blog before the chapter comes out on Saturday. Consider it a treat for my lovely readers x3 it will also be where I'll be reblogging fanarts (if I ever receive any xD) and other such things. I update my Tumblr much more often than this, so if you have any questions/comments/suggestions, make them on my Tumblr page so I can answer you directly!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Thanks! :D**

**WaterStar45: Waah, thank you! I like to make parallels between the Fairy Tail world and the modern world, and you'll see a lot more of that as the story progresses. Ugh, I don't have that much time either. A lot of my writing is actually written longhand in a spiral notebook during school, which I then type up later -w- That's the only reason I haven't finished this story yet. I have to write the last part of the thirty-fourth chapter and the epilogue still.**

**salinia20607: I'm the first one you've read? :o wow, that's so cool! Waaah, thank you so much! There are a lot of really good fics out there if you look hard enough :D**

**Guest: Merci!**

**Snavej: Yup, stuff's about to go down! Especially in the next chapter! heh heh.**

**Snnasharpex: Aah you crazy person, get some sleep xD I can't believe you read all of it at once! That's a huge compliment for me, thank you! ;u;**

**Guest (2): Thank you so much! ;o; you're such a sweet guest!**

* * *

The next morning, woke up early to begin the search for Oracion Seis once more. Erza and Mira were the first ones to wake, so they were the ones to take down camp and store it all away. By the time everyone was awake and ready to go, we were already packed up.

After a short discussion, our group of eleven decided to split into smaller groups once more, this time bigger than just partnerships. In the end we formed three groups; Me, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were the biggest with Mira, Laxus and Cana in another, and Gray, Erza and Jellal in the last. Overall I was happy with my group, except for the tiny fact that it had been less than two minutes since we separated and Natsu and Gajeel already looked ready to start a fight. "I swear on _your_ lives, if either one of you starts any sort of fight with anyone other than our target, I will _castrate you both_!" I yelled, whipping around in time to see Natsu lunging towards his black-haired nemesis.

Natsu immediately froze at my menacing words, eyes widening as he swallowed nervously. "A-Aye!" he squeaked in a very unmanly manner, shrinking back and stuffing his hands into his pockets, avoiding my gaze. I sighed heavily and turned around to continue walking but as I did I heard Natsu whisper to Gajeel, "Lucy's super scary when she's angry."

Instead of punching Natsu like I thought I should, I actually felt a little sense of pride that I had frightened my uppity partner. The only other person he reacted that way to was Erza.

With that problem out of the way, I continued on, leading the group down what seemed to be an old, overgrown walking path. Perhaps this forest had once been a place people went to visit, but now it was abandoned, not a soul in sight. I frowned to myself as Wendy walked at my side, pushing past tree branches and tall grasses.

"Everything alright?" Wendy asked after a moment, catching my attention. She tilted her head up at me. "You're kind of spacing out a little."

I shook my head to clear my mind. "I'm fine," I answered, offering Wendy a small smile. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about what we're going to find when we do track down Oracion Seis."

Wendy glanced down, nodding silently, and suddenly I felt bad for her. She's gone through a lot the last time she'd faced Oracion Seis, way back at my old house when she had nearly died. For someone of her age, and her personality, it could have caused her serious mental scarring, and yet she refused to reject Makarov's order to be on the search team. I flashed her another, bigger, smile, resting my hand on her head fleetingly. "Don't worry about it, Wendy. We're Fairy Tail; we'll get through this."

Wendy offered me a grateful smile in return, seeming to straighten up a bit with my words. I glanced over my shoulder; surprisingly, Natsu and Gajeel weren't arguing with each other, but had their heads together, whispering amongst themselves. Natsu looked on edge, his eyes bright and alert. "What has you two so jumpy?" I asked, pausing in my walking to stare at them.

"I thought I smelled something," Natsu replied absently. He glanced up at me warily, meeting my gaze. "It smelled rancid, like rotten food. Or Angel's poison."

Immediately I tensed, eyes narrowing. "Are you sure?" I asked, lowering my voice. Wendy bit her lip beside me, shifting closer to me as if to protect herself.

"Positive," Gajeel answered, straightening up and scanning the forest around him with sharp, intuitive eyes. "There was something else, too. Something that smelled like burned rubber and Latex. You know, like those rubber gloves we wear in Chemistry."

Wendy let out a little gasp at this, and her hands closed on my arm, clutching it tightly. I glanced down at her in surprise to see her shaking, eyes wide. "That's what he smelled like. The guy that attacked me," she whispered.

I clenched my teeth, balling my hands into fists. "Which way did they go? We're going after them," I announced. "We're not going to let them hurt anyone anymore."

Natsu grinned, pounding a fist into an open hand energetically. "Nicely said! Sometimes it's nice to have a nose like ours," he said, grinning at Gajeel. He paused for a moment, sniffing the air like a dog. "The smell leads in that direction," he said, pointing farther down the trail.

I nodded and let Natsu and Gajeel take the lead, Wendy still clinging to my arm as the four of us made our way towards the smell. "It's getting stronger," Natsu murmured after a moment, his hand drifting towards the sword sheathed on his back. "Stay on your toes."

I unclipped my whip and silently untangled it, holding the end in my other hand. The group of us crept forward silently, and I watched the trees carefully, searching for any sign of movement. There was nothing, not even a small noise to indicate anyone was there. Still, we trecked on, searching for any signs of life.

A few minutes into our walk, Natsu paused. His ear twitched and he frowned, glancing up into the trees. "I heard something, definitely," he whispered. Gajeel nodded agreement, silently conveying that he had also heard the noise. His eyes scanned the treetops, and I followed his gaze, my eyes flicking over the leafy branches above my head.

I barely had time to react as a figure dropped out of the trees, moving so quickly that I could hardly see them coming. I yelped and stumbled back as the figure rushed past me in a blur, my hair snapping out behind me from the sheer force of the man's speed. "What the-!" I exclaimed, but I had to cut myself off as the figure rushed past my other side. I ducked, narrowly avoiding an arm that flashed over my head, skimming the top of my head.

"You're quick!" My attacker laughed. I scowled, raising my head once more to fix my eyes on my target. It was a man, dressed in a suit that reminded me of the kind race car drivers wear, the full-body kind that clings to your skin. He grinned at me, saluting to me teasingly. "Not bad, honey, but you gotta be faster than that to catch a guy like me." He jerked a thumb at himself self-importantly, and my eye twitched slightly in irritation listening to his cocky speech.

"Don't call me 'honey'," I growled, cracking my whip experimentally. I narrowed my eyes at the man, casting a fleeting glance behind me to see Wendy hiding behind me, peeking up at the man. I clenched my teeth and returned my gaze to the stranger, narrowing my eyes. "Are you the bastard who hurt Wendy?"

"You mean the shrimp cowering behind you? I think I remember that face," the man answered with a grin. "I think that was back at the Heartfilia mansion. I didn't really stop long enough to get a look at her, though, I work too fast. They don't call me Racer for nothing."

Natsu growled deep in his throat, clenching one hand into a fist while the other drew his sword. "I'll kill you," he muttered darkly, eyes blazing. "You hurt my comrades… I'll kill you!" He lunged forward, sword drawn, and pushed himself off the ground powerfully, so powerfully that he took Racer by surprise, pinning the other man against the trunk of the tree on which he perched. He pressed the blade against Racer's throat. "Where are the others? Tell me!"

Racer grunted, narrowing his eyes, and I blinked, only when I opened my eyes, he was gone. "You're faster than I anticipated." Racer's voice came from behind me, and I spun around in shock to see the man lounging casually against a flat rock, seemingly unconcerned that he was outnumbered. "As for the others, they're probably on their way right now. In fact…" he paused, glancing to the side, and raised an arm in greeting. "Angel, Midnight, Cobra, good to see you guys finally caught up with me."

I followed Racer's gaze, my grip on my whip tightening. There she was, the white-haired devil that had, over the course of my time at Fairy Tail, become my nemesis somehow. She looked very much the same as I remembered her, her appearance immaculate, her stance aloof and carefree, though her gaze visibly darkened when she spotted me. Good to know my feelings were mutual. I saw Natsu flash a similar glare at Midnight, though his attention was quickly stolen by the newcomer, the one they had called Cobra.

Cobra was tall and powerful-looking, with tan skin and red-purple hair. He was missing an eye, his eyelid seemingly sewn shut, and a long scar crossed over it, making him seem somehow more intimidating. I could tell by the way he smirked that he was as arrogant as the rest of the bunch, but he made no snide remarks or jests in response to Racer's welcome.

"Not everyone has your superhuman speed," Angel sighed, twisting a strand of snow-white hair around her clawed fingers, her gaze never leaving mine. "It's your only saving grace, really. Without it I'm sure these dolts would have already killed you."

Racer scoffed, ignoring us completely. "Please, I'm more than just speed," he said, crossing his arms. "But that doesn't matter, anyway. What do we do with these "dolts"?"

"Kill them, of course," Midnight answered in that sickeningly melodic voice of his. He looked even more feminine than I remembered, with his long hair, and the braid, and… was he wearing eyeliner? Gross. Midnight shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nodding to his buddies. "Take care of them, and don't mind the little one. We'll save her for interrogation."

Wendy gave a little squeak at this, and I pushed her behind me protectively, brandishing my whip. "You touch a hair on her head, and I'll kill all four of you," I growled menacingly.

Angel laughed at this, a deceivingly pretty laugh. "Well, you can certainly try, but things are going to be different than last time. No more sparing your lives for information. We'll kill you and finally settle this stupid game we've been playing."

"I wouldn't want anything more," I answered, and rushed forward, raising my whip's handle as it collided with Angel's outstretched hand. On either side of me, I saw Cobra engage Natsu, while Gajeel immediately went for Midnight. Racer took to the trees, seeming content to watch our little sparring matches until he was needed. I made a mental note to keep tabs on him as a dodged a swipe from Angel's claws, drawing a dagger from my boot and brandishing it in my left hand. I was right-handed, but that didn't matter right now, as long as I could get a hit in.

Angel spun around faster than I could spot, bringing her leg up with expert balance and swinging it full force into my side, sending me toppling over with a cry of surprise. She was faster than I remembered, more powerful. Was this her when she wasn't holding back? I hated to think of it, considering how she had overpowered me the last time I'd faced her.

I blocked her next kick with my hand, grabbing her ankle and twisting it so that she lost her balance, sending her sprawling onto the ground. I kneeled over her, quickly pressed the sharp edge of the dagger against her throat, narrowed eyes staring straight into hers. "I won't let you hurt my comrades anymore," I said in a low voice, pressing the dagger more threateningly against Angel's neck, drawing blood.

Angel didn't answer me, grabbing my wrist with one hand and shoving it away from her neck while her leg swept my own legs out from under me, shoving me off of her. She quickly regained her footing, glaring at me as she wiped a bit of blood from the cut on her throat. "And I won't let you interfere with our plans anymore," she answered with equal conviction.

As Angel rushed me once more, I watched her carefully. Anticipating her movements was my best shot at winning this fight. Side-stepping an attack at my shoulder, I snapped my whip around Angel's wrist, yanking her back and using her forward momentum to drag her off her feet and onto the ground. She let out a furious yell at being unbalanced, grabbing my ankle with her free hand and tugging me to the ground with her. I yelped as I lost my balance, hitting the ground on my back with a painful thud.

Oh no, Angel was not taking me down this easily. Even if I couldn't defeat her, I had to restrain her somehow. Pushing myself to my feet again, I narrowly evaded a swipe to the face from Angel's claws, tugging on her still-trapped wrist with my whip.

Angel barely had time to respond before I had both wrists strapped together by my whip, tied behind her body. "Doesn't feel so good to be the immobile one, does it?" I muttered crossly, attempting to drag her to a nearby tree. The effort alone was enough to tire me out, but eventually I was able to get her to a reasonably thick tree, tying the whip around the trunk and making sure she couldn't move. All the while she spat insults at me, yanking and jerking and straining against her restraints and generally just making a scene.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I glanced around the clearing at how the other fights were going. Gajeel had Midnight pinned to the ground, battling with what looked like a weighted chain, but he looked as though he was holding his own. Natsu, on the other hand, was starting to look pretty beat up, while Cobra remained unscathed. I grimaced, observing the fight for a moment to see if I could spot a weak point. Cobra had calm, calculating eyes that perfectly anticipated Natsu's next move. He was always one step ahead, it seemed, dodging and adding in a little blow every time to slowly work his opponent down before administering the final blow. Knowing Natsu, he wouldn't realize when he was beaten until it was too late.

I made my decision when Cobra delivered a particularly hefty blow to Natsu's mid-back, sending my partner sprawling onto the ground with a cry of pain. I clenched my teeth, breaking into a sprint as I crossed the clearing. "Lucy… Kick!" I yelled, launching myself into the air and delivering a strong kick to Cobra's jaw.

Only, the kick never landed, and I ended up soaring through open air and landing hard on my shoulder, rolling a few times before I scrambled to my feet. What… just happened?"

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, more in surprise than concern. "What are you-" he was cut off abruptly by Cobra, who slammed his foot into Natsu's chest and knocked the breath out of him.

Grunting and wiping away a trail of blood from my split lip, I hurled myself at Cobra once more, aiming a punch at his nose.

The man was a blur of speed, though not as quick as Racer, and as I attacked, he leaned his head just barely out of the way of my fist, grabbing the collar of my shirt and lifting me off the ground with his superior height and strength. He chuckled as he held me at arm's length, my feet barely brushing the ground, far enough away that I couldn't reach him with any of my kicks. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" But it doesn't matter. I can hear your movements." With that said, he flung me backwards, straight into Natsu, who had finally managed to find his footing. He grunted as I rammed into him, his arms wrapping around my waist as the two of us went crashing to the ground. I let out a little scream at the sudden contact, the back of my head slamming into Natsu's chin, stars dancing at the corners of my vision. This guy was not someone to be trifled with.

"Holy crap, are you alright?" I exclaimed, dragging Natsu to his feet. He groaned in response and rubbed his chin, moving his jaw around as if to test the injury.

"I think so," he muttered in response. "Geez, Luce, you have a hard skull." He cracked his neck a few times, grinning. "There's something different about this guy. I'm all fired up."

I sighed and shook my head helplessly at Natsu, flexing my hands. "You never learn, do you?" I sighed. "This is a serious fight. Stay on your toes."

Natsu nodded and lunged forward again. This time I went with him, attempting a series of quick punches and kicks alongside my partner. It was no use, though. Cobra continued to dodge our advances as though they were nothing. Jumping back, I frowned. "This is a puzzle," I murmured.

Cobra smirked. "You can't defeat me with attacks like those. I told you, I can hear your movements. I can hear what you're going to do before you do it. That's the power of my hearing!"

"It's impossible," Natsu muttered. "There's no way he could anticipate two peoples' movements at the same time and still be this accurate!"

For a moment Cobra's eyes flickered to the side, then they returned to us. "I see, Angel," he murmured, and I hesitated out of confusion, but before I could make a move to attack, an arm wrapped itself tightly around my middle, the sharp edge of a knife held to my throat. At the same time, Cobra lunged, knocking Natsu away from me and twisting his arm behind his back, slamming him into the ground. Natsu let out a surprised cry at the sudden attack.

I glanced down at the hand holding a knife to my throat. "Angel," I murmured, recognizing her dainty yet powerful hands. "How did you get out of my bindings?"

"Please, I'm an assassin. You can't hold me in one place for long," Angel replied, her voice right by my ear. "Congratulations on surviving this long. Unfortunately, our time here is up." She glanced up, the pitch of her voice becoming louder. "Racer, get the girl. We're leaving."

Racer saluted to Angel mockingly, zipping down the tree he was in and appearing at Wendy's side, taking her arm in his. She let out a surprised gasp at being caught, her gaze snapping to Racer fearfully. "Wendy!" I yelled, struggling against Angel's grip, but she just tightened her grip on the blade, pressing it more firmly against my windpipe that that it nearly choked me. "Quiet! Say another word and the girl dies!"

It was a bluff, I knew it was. They needed Wendy alive, to give them information. But still, with Wendy's life now on the line, I wasn't willing to take chances. I ceased in my struggling, wincing as the knife drew blood from my neck. "Okay, fine!" I managed to say around the knife at my neck. "I'll listen to you, just don't hurt Wendy."

Angel laughed at the comment, a humorless laugh. "Please, as if I have anything to say to you. We need the girl alive, but the rest of you are going to die, right here, and if any one of you tries to retaliate, we'll kill her and take someone else. You don't want to see your precious little sister die, do you?" She grinned at her own sick humor, releasing her hold on me and shoving me onto the ground, pinning the sleeve of my shirt to the ground with the knife she had previously held in her hand, immobilizing me. I cursed, clenching my hand into a fist. What now? Should I really just sit back and let them kill me?

I heard pained cries from both Natsu and Gajeel, and I assumed they were receiving similar treatment from their respective foes, though I couldn't see them. Angel kicked me hard in the stomach, and I gasped in pain, curling in on myself. "Look at you, you pathetic wretch," Angel sneered, kicking me once more. "Curled up on the floor like a baby. People like you make me sick." Another kick, this one aimed at the back of my shoulders. A slash to my side, a cut on my cheek. She was playing with me, slowly attempting to bleed me out.

"Stop it, please!" Wendy cried, tears brimming in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. I turned my head slightly. In addition to his past wounds, Natsu now had a fresh cut on the side of his neck and a bruise was forming on his face, a disgusting mixture of black and gray-blue. Gajeel was in similar shape, small cuts dotting his skin. Wendy struggled against Raver's hold on her, clenching her teeth to near hysteria. "Please, stop hurting my friends! Leave them alone!"

Wendy as ultimately ignored, and I let my gaze rest on Natsu, who was now down on his hands and knees, coughing hard from a harsh blow to his stomach. Cobra leaned over him, drawing a sword from a sheath at his back and raising it with one hand. My heartbeat sped at the realization; he was going to kill Natsu. This was really happening.

Wendy's struggles became stronger, her voice rising to a volume I had never heard her use before. "Stop it!" she screamed hysterically, digging her fingernails into Racer's skin. There was a desperation in her eyes that made my heart clench, and I closed my eyes tightly, tears making their way down my cheeks. Why? Why was everyone I ever loved always taken from me? Wendy's hysterical screams continued to fill the clearing, and I dared a peek at her. What I saw made my eyes widen. It was as if she was now emitting an aura of power, her sharp fingernails breaking straight through Racer's bodysuit and sinking into his skin, drawing blood. Her toes dug into the ground, creating grooves and prints that shouldn't have been possible for a girl of her size. Her eyes were blazing now, her screams incoherent, no longer worded. She tore her arms from Racer's grip, sending the larger man staggering backwards with a pained yell.

Cobra stopped dead in his tracks, his sword falling harmlessly from his hands and clattering to the ground beside him. His eyes were wide with shock and awe as he stared at Wendy. "Impossible," he exclaimed. "This can't be right! For her to obtain this kind of power… and so young…"

"What's going on?" Natsu demanded, scrambling to his feet. "Wendy…"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "There's no mistaking it!" he yelled over the noise of Wendy's voice, whose volume had begun to diminish, if only slightly. "It's just like way back then, with Natsu! That's Dragon Force!"


	28. The Threat

**Whoops, almost forgot to update this today! Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the new chapter! I love all the positive feedback I got from Wendy's Dragon Force! It seems you guys really enjoyed having some Wendy spotlight time! Wendy's my favorite character, and it makes me sad that she doesn't get to prove herself very often.**

**artistofthemind: Yes! Hurray for Wendy kicking ass! xD**

**WaterStar45: hahaha, thank you! It can be hard to update every Saturday, I'll admit, especially since I've fallen so far behind in this story. I should have finished it a month ago, but I've been majorly struggle-busing xD**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadOwl: Uwaah, don't faint twice! xD**

**Snavej: /eyebrow wiggle/ Yes, Wendy!**

**Lizzie2145: hahaha! Perfet words to describe last week's chapter!**

**Annasharpex: o/o Thank you friend, you're so sweet x3 Spread the Wendy love!**

**IamInk: Thank you! Dragon Force is a state of mind triggered by extreme anger or helplessness, a desire to protect yourself or another person. It's obviously not something that can happen in real life lol, but I really wanted to incorporate it. And yes, Lucy is OOC to fit the story.**

**Ice and Thunder: no no no don't apologize! If you don't review every chapter I don't mind! I'm really bad at reviewing xD As for 25 TILAY, thanks for the suggestion! I'm sorry it's been so long since I update Dx When I finish up the epilogue for TGWAN, I'll update, I promise! It should be sometime this week!**

* * *

I stared at Wendy through wide eyes, entirely at a loss for words. This girl, the one who made a shiver of fear run down my spine, was totally different from the typically docile, sweet Wendy that had come to be one of my closest friends. Racer had stumbled back a few steps, clutching his wrist where Wendy's nails had broken his skin, and looked just a shocked as the rest of the group.

Wendy let out a guttural sort of noise from deep in her chest, her fingers tensed and curled as if straining against some kind of invisible restraint. Her face was the same as always; same pale skin, same brown eyes, but now her expression held a cast, animalistic anger, a thirst for blood that I had never seen on her face before, and that I had never expected to ever see. She was slightly hunched over, her body twitching as if barely in control of itself, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Was this really the power of Dragon Force?

Angel took a step away from me, both hands clenched tightly into fists. "Cobra, is it possible?" she called, flashing a glance at her partner.

Cobra growled, eyes fixed on Wendy. "It is. That girl is a dragon slayer, and she's discovering her Dragon Force," he responded, his red-brown eyes narrowing. "What inopportune timing for her to unlock her greatest weapon."

For a moment, everything was eerily silent, and I swallowed thickly, my gaze locked onto Wendy. She had stopped spasming by now, her growling ceasing, and for a moment I wondered if she had gone back to normal, but then her head snapped up, and she locked the same vicious glare onto Angel, who was still standing above me. Crouching down, she lunged forward suddenly, sailing over my head as she tackled Angel to the ground.

I yelped, pressing myself to the ground. What the hell was going on? I could feel my heart hammering frantically in my chest as I attempted to make sense of things. "Wendy!" I exclaimed, scrambling to my feet.

Natsu was the first to regain his composure. Bracing his hands on the ground, he kicked Cobra's legs out from under him, jumping to his feet. "Gajeel, is that really Dragon Force?" he called to the other man.

Gajeel nodded grimly. "I'd never forget this feeling," he muttered. "This must be her first time going into Dragon Force. If we don't stop her, she could do more than just give you a scratch on the cheek! She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Natsu, what's going on?" I demanded, stumbling up beside the pinkette. I still felt a little nauseous and beat-up from Angel's attacks, but right now I was more worried about Wendy than whatever injuries I might have.

Natsu gritted his teeth, and I didn't fail to spot the flash of helplessness that crossed his gaze. "That's Dragon Force no doubt," he replied. "But Wendy never told me she was a dragon slayer! When a dragon slayer first goes into Dragon Force, they partially lose control of themselves. They lose to the ability to feel pain, they're able to move faster and be more flexible and agile than before, and they're able to harness far more power."

"But that power comes with a price," Gajeel continued. "Because of how hard it is for a dragon slayer to gain full control over Dragon Force, it puts a tremendous amount of strain on their body. They end up over-stretching their muscles, taking unnecessary hits that can cause life-threatening injuries, and because they don't have control over their minds anymore, they can end up hurting their comrades as well. When Wendy comes out of Dragon Force, she most likely won't remember anything that happened while she was in it. It's like being in a trance, but much more violent."

"We need to stop her!" I exclaimed. "How do you stop a person who's in Dragon Force?"

My questions were met with silence from the the two boys, and I could see on their faces that they had no better idea than I did. Gajeel cursed under his breath, clenching a fist. "Typically if this happened it would be under the supervision of someone much more experienced," he explained. "Someone like Laxus. I really wish he was here."

"Anyway, we can't just stand here gawking like idiots!" Natsu insisted, his grip tightening on the handle of his sword as he shifted impatiently on his feet. By now Midnight had recovered himself and had hauled Wendy off of Angel, barely containing the girl's violent movements. "We can still fight!"

I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was surprised when Cobra, of all people, held out an arm to keep us from making a move. He met Natsu's blazing eyes with a stern glare of his own. "You of all people should know that starting a fight with your friend like that is the worst possible idea you could come up with," he growled, a hint of contempt in his gaze. "If you want to make it out of this fight alive, you should listen to me."

Gajeel immediately tensed at these words, eyes narrowing threateningly. "And why the hell should we even consider it?" he retorted, scowling viciously at the taller man. "You just tried to kill us! Now get out of the way, we're helping our friend!"

Natsu looked unsurprised by this turn of events, however, laying a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "What do you mean, Cobra?" he asked. His voice was filled with thinly veiled irritation, but he seemed to realize something that I didn't. I, for one, was horribly lost, my eyes flicking between the three men quizzically.

"So, somebody wanna fill me in?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at Gajeel, giving the man that look I had come to recognize as being the one he used when someone pretended not to know something when it was obvious they did. "Surely you've noticed by now?" he said, jerking his head to Cobra fleetingly. "His strength, his speed, how he knows about Dragon Force?"

Then suddenly it clicked. Cobra was a dragon slayer, of course. Now things were starting to make sense. "You think this guy can turn Wendy back to normal?" I asked Natsu, casting a wary, distrusting glance towards Cobra. "He's the enemy!"

"Do you have another idea?" Natsu snapped, and I cringed a bit at his harsh words, which he didn't often use. He sighed softly, taking a breath. "Right now, we need all the help we can get,. If we don't do something, Wendy could seriously hurt herself." He seemed to sense my hesitation, because he gave me that soft smile, the kind that made me feel like everything was going to be okay even though I knew it wouldn't be. "Just trust me, Luce."

I bit my lip, giving a little nod. I did trust Natsu; I just hoped his hunch was right this time. I turned to Cobra, crossing my arms. "What do we have to do to help her?" I asked.

Cobra paused, considering this for a moment. Midnight grunted as Wendy's struggles grew more violent, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palms. "Cobra! A little help would be nice!" Angel called to her teammate as she staggered to her feet. She was breathing hard after having wrestled with Wendy, and she had claw marks on her cheek, like Wendy had scratched her. "And where the hell did Racer disappear to?"

Now that she mentioned it, I hadn't seen him since Wendy first went into Dragon Force. Was he laying in wait to attack? Or had he truly run away? I had no way to know for sure, but Racer was the least of my worries at the moment. I looked towards Cobra, awaiting an answer.

"I've only dealt with one other case like this before," he began. "As far as I know, there's no way to deliberately stop a dragon slayer who's in Dragon Force. More than likely, she's subconsciously fighting against it, but it will take her some time before she can bring herself out of it. Our best bet is to try to contain her somehow until she calms down. Otherwise, someone will definitely end up hurt."

"Watch out!" Gajeel exclaimed. Wendy had broken from Midnight's hold on her and had fixed her gaze on the four of us. Her eyes were still the same brown color I remembered, but now they lacked their shy, kind, sometimes teasing sparkle, replaced only with bloodlust. I let out a little scream as Wendy lunged directly at me, stumbling to the side as I did. She was fast, almost too fast for me to react when she attacked.

Natsu gritted his teeth, curling his hands into fists. "How the hell're we supposed to keep her contained?" he yelled straight back at Cobra. "She's too strong for something like that!" He stepped back with one foot as Wendy charged at him, fist pulled back for a punch. He blocked her punch with his arms, grabbing Wendy's wrist and flinging her away from the group so she rolled harmlessly on the ground. "You're a dragon slayer too!"

"If you're suggesting I try to use Dragon Force, you're out of luck," Cobra snapped. "I may be older than you, but that doesn't mean I've perfected it. Even after years of training, I'm still barely conscious when I do Dragon Force."

What were we supposed to do, then? Fight for our lives and hope that we'd last long enough for Wendy to come out of her trance? We had no idea how long that would take. It could take hours for all we knew.

Wendy pushed herself to her feet, a low growl emanating from her lips, and rushed at Gajeel, faster than I had seen her move thus far. The black-haired man let out a yell as he was knocked flat onto the ground, and I lunged forward, barely managing to knock her away from Gajeel as she aimed an attack at his chest. I locked one arm around Wendy's waist, pinning one of her arms to her side, and wrestled to keep her other arm down with my free hand, wrestling her away from Gajeel. "Wendy! Can you hear me, Wendy?" I managed between panting breaths. "Please, stop!"

My efforts were met with nothing in response as Wendy strained against me, ripping her hand out of my grasp and sinking her fingernails into the top of my thigh. I cringed at the piercing pain, my hold on her tightening. She pushed hard against me, wiggling a second hand free, and launched herself from my grip, sending me sprawling onto the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, grabbing my arm and helping me to my feet. "Are you alright? You can't just jump in like that!"

I glanced down at my knee, where Wendy's nails had bitten right through my pants and left five crescent-shaped cuts on my thigh. She had draw blood; not a lot of blood, but it was still a testament of her current brute power. "She's too strong," I whispered. "I… couldn't stop her."

Natsu swallowed, giving my shoulder a quick squeeze. "It's gonna be fine, Luce," he promised, raising his eyes to look at Wendy once more. "We just need to find a way to contain her until she calms down."

"How are we supposed to do that?" I exclaimed. From what I could see, there was no stopping Wendy in her state.

I was answered only with silence. This situation was helpless. The most we could do right now was wait it out and hope no one got too seriously injured.

Angel cursed under her breath, and I jumped as she pounded the ground once with both her hands, her teeth gritted. "Why?" she managed to choke out, and I realized that she was crying. "Why does everything we do always have to end in disaster? Why can we not get away?"

Cobra laid his hand on Angel's shoulder briefly, but the white-haired woman pushed him away roughly, glaring. "Don't give me your sympathy!" she spat. "You should know as much as I do how it feels to be pushed around! To be forced to lie and steal and cheat your way through life because there's no other option! _You of all people should understand!_"

"I do understand," Cobra sighed. "But if you lose your head over things of the past, we'll never make a better life for ourselves." Angel seemed to relax a bit at these words, though she still looked furious as she stared at Wendy.

Pushed around. Forced to run away. I lifted a hand and laid it against my chest, feeling my heart rate speed up. "They're just like me," I whispered, but my voice was lost in the tumult of other noises in the clearing. Midnight had clashed violently with Wendy, who was starting to look even angrier. I clenched my fists at my sides, preparing myself to jump in and somehow try to stop Wendy, but before I could move, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Glancing over my shoulder, I expected to see Natsu, but instead I found myself looking into the kind blue eyes of Mirajane. My face lit up at the sight of her; the rest of her team was also with her. "Mira!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Mirajane smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "We just heard the sound of fighting, and we came as quickly as we could," she explained, her gaze traveling to Wendy. Her face took on a solemn look. "It seems as though Laxus's hunch was right. Wendy's a dragon slayer?"

My gaze snapped to the older man, who was sporting the same intimidating expression he always wore. He glanced down at me fleetingly before his crossed arms dropped to his sides. "Don't worry about Wendy anymore," he told me, taking a step towards the girl. "I've seen this before. I'll handle it."

"Laxus! Thank God!" Gajeel exclaimed as the blond man made his way towards Wendy. The bluenette had turned her animalesque gaze towards him, a low growl emitting from her throat, as if she could sense the kind of power Laxus had.

He stood in front of Wendy, frowning down at her disapprovingly. "You're the last of us I would have expected to lose her cool," he commented nonchalantly, but this only seemed to anger Wendy further, and she visibly tensed at the words, eyes narrowing as she dug her fingers into the ground. Surprisingly, though, she made no move to attack. "It's a shame something like this had to happen at such a time as this," he continued, looking directly into Wendy's eyes. "I wish I could have been here sooner. You're hurting people, Wendy. Hurting your friends."

Wendy's eyes flashed, and for a moment they lost their animalistic features and returned to their normal shade. This was fleeting, however, and soon she was back under the beast's control. Only this time, she didn't hesitate in charging Laxus, aiming an outstretched hand as his neck.

Laxus caught Wendy's hand in his own, grunting at the force behind her attack and digging his toes into the ground. He tightened his hold on her wrist, limiting her movements, and forced her to look at him. "Wendy, stop it," he commanded, putting all his power into his words.

This seemed to spark something inside of Wendy, who immediately froze as though she had been paralyzed. For a moment she just stood there, holding Laxus's intense gaze, then all at once her expression softened and she fell forward. Laxus caught her under the arms, steadying her as she came out of her daze. Looking sleepy, Wendy rubbed her eyes and blinked against the sun, as if it was blinding her. "W-What happened?" she mumbled.

"Wendy!" I gasped in relief, letting out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Thank God she was alright. I turned my attention to Laxus, almost awestruck. "How did you manage to stop her?"

Laxus straightened up, brushing off his clothing. "A lot of practice and a persuasive approach," he answered vaguely. "Dragon Force is a mental state, so the only way to oppose it is by being forceful, using things that can get into a person's head and make them reconsider what they're doing. Subconsciously, even though Wendy wasn't conscious while in Dragon Force, she can hear the words of people around her, and if she hears something strong enough to make her realize what's happening, she'll wake up. Like pouring cold water on a sleeping person."

"Look, this is all well and good, but we still have a problem," Gajeel interrupted, gesturing to the three members of Oracion Seis, who still very much posed a threat. "What are we gonna do with these guys?"


	29. Everything Will Be Fine

**I finally finished writing this story! I'm a whole month behind my schedule, but I'm satisfied with the ending now. I hope you all will be too! The final chapter will be chapter 35, so a little over a month left before this is over! On the bright side, I'll be able to work on my other Nalu and start writing my new Dorandy idea down! Be looking forward to it! For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, there's a sneak peak of my new Nalu here - **** post/115717734337/sneak-peak. Enjoy, and thanks for all your support!**

**IamInk: I also wonder haha. I imagine Natsu and Gajeel would heave more control over their Dragon Force, but Laxus is the master. Also, no, Lucy's past isn't related to Oracion Seis at all. Good guess though!**

**eatthemunchkin: o/o the best? Waaaah, you have no idea how much a compliment like that means to me! Thank you so much!**

**Annasharpex: heehee, thanks x3**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: hahaha, yu forgot about them? And yes, Wendy can still kick ass even if she's friendly and timid. Anyone who thinks otherwise has never read the Tartarus Arc.**

**Snavej: I can see what you're saying there haha. I just thought it would be strange if they kept fighting each other with a crazed dragon slayer on the loose? It would be quite easy to kill someone while in Dragon Force if they weren't paying attention to the dragon slayer.**

**Iloveallanime16: Thank you!**

**lavawings: Chapters range in size from 2000-3000 words so I can understand if last week's chapter seemed short. This week's chapter is a decent size though so rejoice x3**

**WaterStar45: Hugs are a universal medicine, that is a fact. Hmm, that's an interesting idea. I've had a few instances where I kind of wish I could write a scene from another character's perspective, but I honestly don't think they'll ever make it onto paper.**

**Ice and Thunder: Aaaah, you're too sweet to me - I wonder if people ever speculate about how I'll end my stories? xD that would be interesting to hear how people think this will end.**

**FairyTail Nalu Gale Shipper: Yeeesss Wendy deserves more spotlight time! She's my favorite character and, in my opinion, the one with the most unused potential to be a badass character eventually. Of course I would want her to maintain her sweetness though! As for the Nalu, well, you'll see very soon.**

* * *

Angel let out a grunt as she pushed herself to her feet again, glaring at me. "Don't start celebrating yet! This isn't over!" she announced.

Cobra narrowed his eyes at us, frowning. "Next time, things will definitely be different," he added. He held Natsu's gaze for a moment before both he and Angel turned around and began to run.

"Don't you dare run away from us!" Natsu yelled, making a move to follow after them, but Erza grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

"Stop it, Natsu," she commanded. "We have bigger things to worry about right now." She cast a quick glance at Wendy, who looked quite confused and extremely exhausted, and shook her head. "Let's head back to the guild for now and make our report. We can decide what to do about Oracion Seis later on," she announced.

I grimaced, forcing myself to look away from the spot Angel had disappeared into. "But Erza…!" I insisted, biting my lips. They were right there! If we gave chase, we could catch them and stop them for sure! Something nagged at the back of my mind, though. There was that whole thing about being pushed around that made me almost reluctant to pursue them.

Erza ran a hand through her hair. "We all know how you feel, Lucy," she assured, "but we can't just run all over the place searching for them. We need to figure out a few things before we can do that."

Mirajane patted my shoulder lightly, giving me a sympathetic smile. "It'll be fine, Lucy," she promised, but her comments only made me feel angrier.

"Fine, whatever," I sighed, crossing my arms and pushing past the group, heading in the direction of what I hoped was the town. The woods were too dense to tell for sure, but I was pretty confident in my ability to navigate. I heard the others calling for me to come back, but I blocked out the noise, focusing on the sound of the wind in the trees. "I just want to go home," I murmured to myself, hugging my sides as I looked at the ground, watching the tips of my dirty sneakers flash in and out of my sight. I didn't need them to console me. I knew what was best for me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until the threat was out of my life. "Stupid friends! They don't know what they're talking about," I hissed, kicking a pebble with my foot as I picked up my pace. I needed something to tire me out, something to relieve the stress and tension I was feeling. So I began to run. I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings. I ignored the feeling of branches scraping my arms and face, just ran until I could hardly breath anymore.

It wasn't until I reached an unfamiliar river that I realized I wasn't even heading in the right direction. I cursed under my breath, letting my body fall back harshly against a tree trunk, my head knocking against it roughly. _You're such an idiot,_ I scolded myself, closing my eyes as I slid down to sit against the tree trunk. _What are you so angry about, anyway? They just want to help you._

_They're inconsiderate of my feelings._

_You're not thinking rationally. The others know better than you what's best._

_They treat me like a kid._

_Only because you act like one._

This was getting out of hand. I shook my head with a heavy sigh, pushing myself to my feet and making my way to the bank of the river, dipping my hands into the cold water and splashing it on my face to help clear my thoughts. I shivered a bit as icy cold drops ran down my arms and neck, using the edge of my shirt to dry off my face. I really am an idiot. I was basically throwing a temper tantrum, and because of it the others were probably tripping over their own feet trying to find out where I had gone. I cursed under my breath, running my hands down my face. Should I stay where I was or try to find someone? It was probably better if I was in the same place, that way I wouldn't miss someone by accident. God, why did I always have to be so stupid? I curled my knees up towards my chest, leaning my chin on them with a frown.

Everything was silent.

I only sat there for a few minutes, listening to the forest noises, but it seemed like much longer. I let out a soft sigh, running a hand through my hair. "What am I doing with my life?" I thought aloud. "I have no ambitions, no goals. When I graduate in a year, what am I going to do?"

"Lucy?" My self-pity party was crashed by the familiar voice of my partner calling out to me. "Luce, are you out there?" I didn't reply to his call, didn't let him know that I was close, just continued to sit by myself as his voice drew closer. A moment later I picked up the sound of his footsteps approaching me. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "What happened back there? You worried me, running off like that."

"Sorry," I mumbled, pushing myself to my feet. I rubbed my left arm with my right hand, refusing to look up from the floor. "I'm ready to go now. Where are the others?"

Natsu let out a little sigh. "I sent them ahead while I came to get you," he replied. I gave a little nod feeling guilty, but I said nothing. After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "Look, Luce, I'm sorry we let those guys get away, but-"

"Why does everyone assume that they need to apologize to me?" I interrupted, irritation tugging at my voice. "I don't need pity from anyone! I'm perfectly fine, nobody hurt my feelings, I was just… upset." I paused, letting out a long breath and running a hand through my hair. "I just need some time to cool down, alright? Some time alone."

I expected Natsu to go along with me like he always did, but instead he let out a frustrated grunt, drawing my attention. "I don't get it!" he yelled, frustration clear in his tone of voice. "Every time I feel like I'm finally starting to understand you, you go do something like this and push me away again! It's _infuriating_! You know I only want to help you, right? Right?"

I froze, hugging my arms defensively, and swallowed down my guilt. Natsu didn't need to understand me. I didn't need his help. "Of course I know that, but I don't need-" I began, but Natsu cut me off.

"There you go again, trying to do everything by yourself!" he interrupted. "I really thought that we were getting somewhere lately, but every time I try to think something like that, you revert back into the way you were before! How long is it going to take before you realize that it won't kill you to trust someone?!"

I dug my fingers into the skin of my upper arm, feeling my lower lip quiver as my heart clenched painfully at Natsu's words. Was he right? Was I going in circles, not making any progress? That couldn't be right. "Stop," I murmured, leaning over slightly. My hair come out from where it was tucked behind my ears, shielding my face like a curtain, a flimsy one that I somehow expected to hide my emotions.

"I won't stop!" Natsu retorted. "Not until you've heard what I have to say!" Even as he said this, he hesitated, as if reluctant to speak his mind. I remained silent for the few seconds between his words, until he finally spoke again. "Look, Lucy, I know what it's like to lose your family, everyone you love. It may not be the same circumstances, but I can at least sympathize with you, right? I've been here for you the whole time, but you always push me aside… am I just some source of entertainment for you? I know I can be an idiot, and I do stupid stuff a lot, but is that really all you think of me?"

_No,_ I wanted to say, _of course that's not all I think of you,_ but the words wouldn't come. I know if I tried to speak, it would showcase my vulnerability. I'd broken down in front of Natsu more times than I wanted to admit, told him things I never would have told anyone else, and that alone was enough to repel me. I had already lost my footing, shed the tough exterior I had spent so long building up, the last thing I wanted was to take a nasty fall. I was unsteady, unstable.

"I want to know what you're feeling," Natsu continued, his voice lowering substantially. I shivered at the meaning he poured behind his words; he really did mean all the things that he was saying. "I want to know what you're thinking, what bothers you, what makes you happy… I want to be your friend, but if you want the same thing, you have to let me in."

There it was, the thing I was dreading so much. The confirmation that I would have to be the one to fix things, if I even wanted to in the first place. Things were fine the way they were, weren't they? Nothing was wrong with the way I was now. I had survived this long without needing to open up to anyone, so why should I feel the need to do so, now?

The ache in my heart was what got me, though. The steadily growing throb that made me question all my tactics up until now. Would things change if I decided to truly confide in Natsu? To let down all my walls around him?

Natsu stepped in front of me, and I stared at his shoes, not being able to muster the courage to meet his gaze. I tensed when I felt his hand brush against my cheek, pushing my hair away from my face, and another on the other side, exposing my face to him. He tucked the hair behind my ears once more, moving his hands to lay them on my shoulders. "You don't have to do what I ask you, because I know it's a lot, but… just consider it, alright?" he said. I didn't answer, kept my tight-lipped silence, and I heard Natsu sigh. "Luce, look at me, please?"

Swallowing, I reluctantly lifted my gaze to meet Natsu's eyes. They were friendly and inviting, and as I met them he grinned at me. "Come on, Luce. Let's go home."

* * *

"Hm, I see," Makarov sighed, adjusting his reading glasses as he scanned over the formal report Erza had filed. "Well, it wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done."

I grimaced at this, clasping my hands a bit tighter together. I wanted to say that we could have gone after them, but I bit my lip, forcing the suggestion down. Makarov glanced over the group, frowning. "Where are Wendy and Cana?" he asked.

Mirajane nodded. "Cana took Wendy upstairs to rest," she explained. "The poor girl was exhausted."

Makarov gave a small nod of understanding in reply. "Understandable, considering what she went through. She never told me she was a dragon slayer, though. Perhaps she had a reason to hide it; I'll talk to her after she's rested," he said tucking the report into a file and closing the cabinet with a small, metallic click. "Until then, you all should rest as well. You've had a long day."

I stood up with the rest of the group, giving a nod before heading out of the room. I ignored the stares of the others in the large hall as I made my way towards the stairs, practically dragging myself up. Natsu picked up his pace to reach me, a surprisingly solemn look on his face, which was usually cheerful. "What has you looking so serious?" I asked, attempting to bring humor into my voice and ultimately failing.

"It's not like you to crack jokes," Natsu countered humorlessly. "I guess I'm just thinking about Wendy. I never would have guessed she was a dragon slayer. She doesn't have the right feel about her, like Gajeel or Laxus. She also never told any of us, despite the fact that she knows we're the same as her. I don't understand why she would keep it a secret from us."

I glanced down at the floor, frowning. "Maybe she just doesn't want people prying into her personal life," I suggested. "This means her mom trained her, right? She probably doesn't want people to ask questions. It'll bring back unwanted memories."

Natsu paused at the top of the stairs, letting out a soft sigh. His face took on this conflicted look, like he was trying to convince himself not to do something, and then he clenched his teeth suddenly, frowning. "That's it, I'm going to go ask her," he announced, turning and heading down the hall without a backwards glance.

I blinked in surprise, and it took my brain a moment to process what he had just said. "Wait, Wendy's still resting!" I called, but Natsu paid me no mind, and I bit my lip before running to catch up with him. "Stop it, you moron! Think about things for once! Wendy's probably asleep in there, and you should know better than anyone that she needs to rest and recover before you bombard her with questions."

Again, I was utterly ignored by my teammate as he raised a hand, curled it into a fist, and knocked loudly on the door of the room. I cursed under my breath, punching Natsu in the shoulder as punishment. He didn't seem to notice, though.

The door opened a few seconds later, a grumpy-looking Cana poking her head through the crack created by the door. She scowled at Natsu, leaning against the doorframe. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Now's not a good time-"

"I need to talk to Wendy," Natsu interrupted. "It can't wait. Where is she?" He attempted to push past Cana and into the room, but the brunette pushed him back with both hands, glaring hard at him.

"She's asleep," she said simply. "Besides, she doesn't want to answer questions right now. Come back later, see ya." She hastily closed the door in his face.

Natsu put his hand out to stop the door before it could shut all the way, nudging his foot into the gap. "Wake her up, then! This is important," he insisted, meeting Cana's fierce scowl with a narrowed gaze of his own.

Cana's eyes narrowed threateningly, and for a moment I was surprised at the intensity of her gaze. "You don't know a thing about Wendy," she growled, kicking Natsu's foot away with hers. "I practically had to carry her back here, if you remember, because she was too exhausted to keep on her feet, and the whole way home she apologized for being a burden because she doesn't understand what happened to her! She feels guilty, you moron! She thinks it's her fault that we couldn't catch Oracion Seis! If she was in better shape, I would let you in, but she's tired and confused and she _needs sleep._ And so do you two, so I suggest you kindly _get the hell out of here!_" And with that, she slammed the door, nearly catching Natsu in the nose as she did.

Unable to muster the words to tell him just how stupid he was, I compromised by punching Natsu in the arm again, much harder this time. "Ow!" Natsu exclaimed, scowling and rubbing his upper arm where I had hit him. "What the heck, Lucy?"

"God, you're such a moron!" I yelled, glaring at him. How could he not see he was at fault here? "Did you not just hear what Cana said? Wendy feels guilty about what happened. She blames herself, even though it's not her fault, and you're being selfish, adding to the stress in her life!" I huffed an expressive breath, settling my hands on my hips.

Natsu frowned at me, and for a moment I thought he would argue with e, but then his expression softened and he sighed. "Can you blame me?" he said instead. "Wendy's a dragon slayer, just like me. Maybe she knows something I don't know. Maybe… maybe she knows where Igneel is."

This revelation made me falter. So that was what had made Natsu act to strangely. I hadn't realized he was still so set on finding his dad. I let out a little sigh, my anger fading. "Natsu, Wendy doesn't even know where her own mother is. Do you really think she knows where Igneel is?" I pointed out.

Natsu didn't answer me for a long time. I watched his expression as it went from reluctant to downcast to angry all in a few seconds. He clenched his hands into fists at his side, so hard that his knuckles turned white from lack of blood. "Dammit!" he cursed vehemently. He uncurled his fists and slapped his hands on his face, hiding his expression from me. After a moment his hands slid down his cheeks to fall limply at his sides once more as he tried to reign in his emotions. "No matter how hard I try, I can never find him," he murmured, placing one of his palms flat against Cana's door. "When I first joined Fairy Tail, when Makarov found me all alone… I had hopd such a popular place would have some way for me to track down Igneel. But it's been more than ten years and I still haven't heard a word from him! Where did he go?"

I bit my lip, searching for a way to soothe his sadness somehow. Taking a slow, deep breath, I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently in mine. It was a strange gesture for me, almost uncomfortable, but I remember my mother holding my hand when I needed reassuring, telling me that everything was okay… It just seemed like the thing to do. Natsu had done so much for me. If I could pay him back, even just a little, by holding his hand and telling him everything would be alright, then I could deal with stepping out of my comfort zone a little. "I know it must be hard not knowing where he is, but… I'm here, okay? Everything… everything will be alright."

I was aware of Natsu's eyes on me as I said these words, but I refused to look at his face, focusing on his hands and trying to stave off an embarrassed blush. Like mine, his hand was rough and calloused from years of training with weapons, but I kind of liked the feel of it. "Lucy…" Natsu murmured, squeezing my hand back. "Yeah. Everything will be fine."


	30. That's What We're Here For

**Thirty chapters! Whoop! I can't believe this story has nearly 200 reviews! Thank you all so much for supporting me! I hope you'll like my next Nalu as much as this one! Hopefully it will be posted soon! Also, if anyone of you are interested in beta reading my Nalu-in-progress, I'm in need of one or two people to read and give me feedback. I would prefer if you had a Tumblr account and some experience with Google Docs, but it's fine if you don't. Send me a PM if you're interested!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Wendy/Cana BROTP is my fave tbh. They're so friggin adorable and hnnng I just want to hug them both xD Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Snavej: Yes everyone needs a hug. /huggles/**

**Ibela: Tbh killing off Sting in this story was hard hahaha. I love Sting and his arrogance.**

**FairyTail Nalu Gale Shipper: Cliffhangers are my aesthetic. Wait, is that even possible? xD never mind, just ignore my li'l rambles. The true Nalu will come with time...**

**The Silver Wolf-7: /puts on shades like a cool person/ B) Heehee thanks**

**Guest: I love Nalu so very much. Glad to see you're enjoying my writing!**

**WaterStar45: Huh, that's true, isn't it? I write about things that I like to read about. These are things that I wouldn't necessarily want to happen to me, but they're situations that I could see the characters being in and seeing how they would react. If that makes sense xD**

**IamInk: Yesss, they are in dire need of a happy moment right now, aren't they? Hahaha, patience, the happiness will soon come.**

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I sat at my desk in Astronomy class, scanning over my vocabulary words without actually looking at them. My mind was on other thoughts this afternoon, though I hadn't really been focused at all today, and I couldn't seem to think about anything else.

It had been three weeks since the failure of the mission to apprehend Oracion Seis, and I was still feeling the effects, as was everyone else, whether they were involved or not. Wendy had taken it especially hard. I had spent the last three weeks trying to keep Natsu away from her so that she could have her space, but the tiny bluenette had done an exceptional job of keeping out of sight on her own. She avoided the rest of us as much as she possibly could, taking every spare moment to hide by herself. At first I had understand her reluctance to talk to us, but now I was starting to wonder if I should just let Natsu break down her door. This was getting ridiculous.

Natsu poked me in the shoulder from where he was sitting beside me. "Hey, Luce," he whispered, "are you studying?"

I sighed softly and shook my head, sliding my notes into my notebook and setting it aside before turning to face Natsu, tugging my earbuds from my ears. This was another thing that had changed in the last few weeks. My relationship with Natsu had been… strange lately. Not awkward, per say, but I was noticing things about him that I never thought I would care about before. Things that made me stop and stare for a few seconds. He had gotten taller the last few months, no longer standing at my height. In fact, he was almost half a head taller than me now. His shoulders had gotten broader, his features a bit more defined.

"You have a crush on him," Levy had taunted me when I first expressed these feelings to her, a suggestion that I had expressively rebuked. No matter how much she taunted me, I would _not_ fall victim to her mind games. She had teased me on countless occasions about my relationship with Natsu, no matter how much I told her we were just friends, good friends at that. He was my partner, my best friend, but that was all. I didn't want a boyfriend. Natsu wasn't the kind of guy I was looking for, anyway. He was rowdy, too energetic, irritating, rude at times, and he had very little sense of manners. He was quick to invade my personal space whether it was for better or worse, and he didn't seem to notice when I was angry at him, like he thought I was joking or something (unless I was _really_ mad at him). He was disrespectful, crude and uncouth, and most of the time he was grossly incompetent when it came to reading the atmosphere. He was restless, arrogant and never thought about things before he did them and this usually had negative repercussions later on.

But Natsu had a lot of redeeming qualities, too. He was loyal to a fault, always happy, optimistic, friendly, funny, and he never gave up, even when the situation appeared hopeless. He may have too much energy, but when they energy could be channeled, he was impossible to beat. He could be surprisingly calm and clever if he wanted to be, and he was strong and determined. Sure, he boasted and bragged a lot, but he had the strength to back it up, and he had proven this a hundred times over. I dont think I could count the number of times he had saved my ass…

But I digress. I turned to face Natsu again, swinging my legs from under the desktop and to the side so I could be fully invested in whatever it was he wanted to say, resting one arm on the desktop and the other on the top of the blue chair attached to it. "No, I'm not studying. What do you want?" I asked. Normally my voice would carry some sort of harshness in it, but today it didn't. In fact, I'd been fairly laid-back the last few weeks.

"I'm bored," Natsu complained, balancing his pencil on his desk only for it to fall over when he accidentally bumped the table. "Entertain me!"

I rolled my eyes, moving to put my earbuds back in, but Natsu stopped me before I could. "Wait, never mind!" he said quickly.

Do you have something to say to me?" I sighed impatiently. "Because if not, I'm going to go back to studying."

Natsu pouted at me childishly, and I cracked a grin to let him know there were no hard feelings. The pinkette leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "There are some things that have been bugging me lately," he admitted, "and, well, you told me the other day that you would be there for me…" he trailed off, a flush of embarrassment tainting his tan cheeks pink.

That's right, I _had_ said that, three weeks ago. "Uh, yeah, of course," I murmured, blushing a bit myself, which, to my irritation, had been happening more often than usual. I cleared my throat briefly. "What's bothering you?"

"A few things," Natsu began. "The first is Wendy. Don't you think we should confront her sometime soon? She's been locked in her room for three weeks straight now."

I bit my lip; I'd been thinking the same thing lately. It was about time we got some answers out of her. It was becoming unreasonable to have to wait for her to come to us, not to mention the fact that Cana was doing a phenomenal job of being her 'protective older sister' and keeping us away. I was ready for this to end. "Maybe you're right," I sighed at last. "It's been long enough. We can talk to her when we get home after school."

Natsu gave a nod of assent, but he still looked troubled. "I've also been thinking about Oracion Seis. There was something odd about them" he continued.

"You mean like the fact that they tried to murder us all?" I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at my partner. Where did he intend to go with this?

Natsu shook his head with a soft glare, silently telling me to cut out the jokes. Okay, okay, time to be serious. "The opposite, actually. Something Angel said really hit me, about how they wanted a better life, and that's why they stole and attacked people," he explained. "She talked about how she wanted a better life for herself, to not be pushed around. It made me wonder if they're really bad guys." He glanced down, an almost sympathetic look on his face.

I remembered her saying that, and I remembered feeling sorry for her, but I also remembered the occasions in which she had tried to stab me. "Are you sure about that? Oracion Seis put Wendy in the hospital, and you and me in it twice," I pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that they nearly killed Gajeel and tore up Levy's and my room, which still isn't completely fixed up yet."

"I know, I know!" Natsu insisted, looking a bit irritated at my lack of support. "Just hear me out. I talked to Erza after the whole ordeal was over and she said that she used to know Oracion Seis when they were kids."

My eyes widened slightly at this revelation. "Really? How?" I pressed.

"Remember how I told you Erza and Jellal were slaves when they were younger? Well, those four from Oracion Seis were also slaves, working at the same place. They all know each other from back then," Natsu explained. "She never met them directly, but she said she knew about them. They were always trying to escape, and they always had bruises from being caught. Everyone thought they were crazy for punishing themselves like that."

I never would have guessed that Erza had such a connection to the people who had been the source of my grief the last few months. "Does she know why they're like this?" I asked softly.

Natsu shook his head. "Like I said, she didn't know them well, but she suspects they had it rougher than she and Jellal did. They became bitter instead of moving forward. Not surprising, considering the stories Erza and Jellal have told us before…"

I sighed softly and shook my head. "Let's not worry about Oracion Seis right now," I advised. "Let's focus on getting Wendy back on her feet first, then we'll worry about them."

Natsu looked reluctant, but he gave a nod of assent. "What do we do about her?" he asked. "Break into her room and knock some sense into her?"

I glared at Natsu. "Of course not," I scoffed. "We'll go upstairs and ask for her nicely, like civilized people, and if Cana gets in the way… well, just let me take care of it." I knew exactly what I was going to say to her, and while it wasn't going to be pretty, it was what she needed to hear.

Natsu gulped, shivering. "Your face is scary."

* * *

"_Cana Alberona!_ I swear to God if you don't open the goddamn door in the next ten seconds I'm going to break it down!" I yelled loudly, pounding a fist on the brunette's door. I didn't know if she was asleep, or drunk, or just plain stubborn, but I wasn't taking any liberties. Natsu, understandably, made no move to stop me, and watched me with an amused expression.

The sound of heavy, angry footsteps from behind the closed door was what made me pause, and a second later a very tired-looking Cana threw open the door, glaring. "Would you please stop that infernal banging?" she growled, aiming her deadliest glare at me.

"We need to talk to Wendy, now," I stated in my most commanding voice. "We're sick of waiting for answers from her."

Cana folded her arms, setting her jaw in determination. "Wendy's not ready to see anyone yet," she said. "She'll talk to you when she's ready."

"When's she going to be ready?" Natsu asked, clearly impatient with this game. "It's been weeks, Cana. I need to see her. It's important!"

Cana opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off before she could. "Look, Cana, I know you've only been doing what you think is best for Wendy, but she can't spend all of her time locked in her room! Something confusing happened to her, and Natsu and Gajeel are the only ones who can explain to her what happened. We need to sort things out," I stated firmly, holding Cana's somewhat surprised gaze. I softened my gaze and voice some. "We want what's best for her too, but right now, she needs to hear the truth, and we need our questions answered."

Cana bit her lip, as if considering this, but before she could speak a voice called out tentatively from behind her, "I-It's alright, Cana. You can let them in… I should probably talk to them."

I glanced over Cana's shoulder to see Wendy staring down at the floor, her midnight blue hair woven into a simple braid. She had already changed out of her school clothes and into more comfortable sweats and a tee-shirt, but she looked much better than she had from the glimpses I had seen of her over the last few weeks. She had her hands clasped together nervously, and she refused to look up and meet our eyes as we stared at her. Cana looked extremely hesitant, but she finally let out a long, loud sigh and opened the door for us. "Fine, but only because you said it was okay," she relented. Giving Natsu and I a scornful glance, she headed outside. "I won't stick around, though. I need a drink."

The door closed loudly behind her as Cana left the room, leaving Natsu and I alone with Wendy. The smaller girl motioned us over to the two beds in the back of the room, identical to the ones that used to be in my room. She sat down on one of the beds and Natsu and I took the other, and slowly, slowly, she raised her eyes to meet my gaze. "Are you mad at me?" she asked in a voice that was hardly above a whisper.

Mad? Why would I be mad? None of this was her fault, after all. "Well, I'm mad that you avoided us for so many days," I answered with a frown. "What was up with that, anyway?"

Wendy didn't answer for a long moment, and I said nothing more, so Natsu spoke up instead. "Wendy, you know you don't need to hide from us, right? We're here because we want to know what's bothering you."

Wendy bit her lip, giving a silent nod. "I'm just confused," she replied. "I don't know what happened to me, and I don't know what to do about it… and I don't want to hurt anybody!"

I blinked in surprise at this. I hadn't thought about that, I'd just assumed she was trying to hide for no reason, maybe not wanting to talk about her past. "Wendy, you're not going to hurt anyone," I assured. "What happened to you probably won't happen again, right Natsu?" I glanced up at the pinkette for reaffirmation of my point.

Natsu looked confused, almost shocked. "So… you really don't know about Dragon Force? Even though you're a dragon slayer, you don't know about it?" he said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Wendy's slightly miserable expression dissolved for a moment to take on one similar to Natsu's. "Dragon… what? I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I'm a dragon slayer? I don't understand…"

Natsu and I exchanged a glance before Natsu began to speak again. "Yeah, a dragon slayer. They're the only ones who can use Dragon Force, that thing you did in the forest. It's a state of mind that lets you exceed your limits and fight better than you ever could before. But in order to obtain it, you have to train from the time you were a little kid," he explained. "Special training, meditation, and a lot of hard work. So how is it possible that you can do Dragon Force without all that preparation?"

Wendy shrunk a bit under Natsu's harsh stare, stammering, "I-I don't know. My mom used to make me do weird things like sit completely still and be quiet for a long time, if th-that's what you mean. I honestly have no clue what you're talking about!"

"It's alright," I cut in, shooting a quick glare at Natsu before he said anything else. "After all, Natsu and Gajeel are also dragon slayers. They can teach you how to control yourself."

Wendy glanced up at me, a flicker of hope in her deep brown eyes, a look that made me melt inside. "Really?" she whispered hopefully, turning to look at Natsu.

The pinkette looked awkward by having the responsibility saddled on him, but he gave a nod. "It'll take a lot of time, but we can at least make it so you don't enter Dragon Force unintentionally," he assured. "Laxus is really good at controlling Dragon Force. He knows all the tricks."

Wendy smiled brightly, giving a fervent nod. "Great! That makes me feel so much better," she sighed. With a start, I realized that I had really missed her happy, innocent smile.

I gave a smile in return. "That's what we're here for."


	31. Realization

**Here you are, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy this fun little chapter, it's one of my favorites! My favorite chapter is next week, so be looking forward to it :D In any case, I'm sorry this update is so late, but I really wanted to finish up the first ten chapters of my new Nalu so that I could post it on the same day and link it here for you all! hope you'll go try it out! It's called "A Dragon's Mind Is A Trove Of Secrets" (ADMIATOS for short xD) and I'm super excited about it! It's a lot of mystery and secrets and drama, but it's also very fluffy and cute at the same time. Very fun. After that I'll be working on my new Dorandy project. Right after I update 25 TILAY and A Hundred Stories. /sigh/**

**Here's the link to ADMIATOS! - **** s/11253449/1/A-Dragon-s-Mind-Is-A-Trove-Of-Secrets**

**FairyTail Nalu Gale Shipper: Yeah, things have been slow for a while because there needs to be a break fro the action. BUT not things are going to get interesting again! As for the Lucy-teasing-Levy-about-Gajeel, I believe there's a little of it in the next few chapters, but not a lot. This isn't really a Gajevy-centered fic, after all. There's a lot of that in On The Inside, though haha since it's an actual Gajevy.**

**Iloveallanime16: Thank you, fluffy reader x3 /pets/**

**IamInk: Let us all hug sweet lil Wendy ouo. Ah, I totally didn't catch that when I was editing D: This is why I need beta readers! Thank you, I fixed it! **

**WaterStar45: YUS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! I try to develop the characters as much as possible in my fics, but it can be hard lol. It makes my angry that the character development in Fairy Tail is either very minimal or is overshadowed when their old habits resurface again. You know what I'm saying? Like some of the characters stay exactly the same lol.**

**Snavej: Hugs are very nice x3 /hugs/**

**Mystery Day Dreamer: Heehee, thank you ouo**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Cana/Wendy BROTP is my fave, tbh! They're so cute!**

* * *

I let out a soft sigh and leaned my chin on my hand, staring at Natsu as he worked on his Astronomy homework in class. He was strangely focused today, which didn't happen very often, leaning over his pencil as he scribbled away at the worksheet beneath him. After a moment, he paused, fidgeting slightly. "How long are you going to stare at me like that, Lucy?" he asked, looking a bit nervous under my gaze. "You're starting to freak me out."

I blinked, letting out another sigh. "Sorry, it's just… is something different about you today?" I asked, frowning. "You seem… on point today."

Natsu snickered at me, setting down his pencil. "What do you mean 'on point'?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Am I not always on point?"

I shrugged carelessly. "You just seem more focused today, is all," I said, nodding to the paper still resting, unfinished, on his desk. "Usually you would abandon any work in favor of interrupting me, but you've been quiet all day."

"I can be quiet sometimes," Natsu protested, only to be immediately shushed by the student in front of him. I stifled a snicker at this, flashing Natsu a knowing glance. He scowled at the back of the boy's head before turning back to me. "Anyway, I guess I just don't feel like talking today. It gets tiring being as outgoing and awesome as I am; sometimes I need a break." His smile had disappeared, though, and I could sense there was more to this issue than he let on.

I didn't press it. Whatever was going on with him, I was sure he would get over it soon. He wasn't the type to dwell on things unless they were really important. "How are things going with Wendy?" I asked instead, hoping to check up on the recently discovered dragon slayer. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus had immediately welcomed her into their little group, and the four of them often did weird things like meditate and train together. I wasn't on a level where I could understand what was going on with them, but it was nice to see Wendy embracing this new side of her.

"Fine," Natsu answered, but that was all I could get out of him. I frowned; something must really be bothering him. I had expected him to start rambling excitedly about whatever new training he was doing with Wendy, the way he always did. At least, I preferred that to this uncharacteristic silence.

My frown deepened. "Really? Nothing to report at all?" I said. "I want to know more about Wendy's training and how she's doing. What kind of stuff are you doing with her?"

Natsu sighed, looking up once more. "Look, Lucy, I know you want to know about Wendy, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now," he said, refusing to meet my gaze. "Besides, you have a worksheet to do, right? You should do that."

I huffed in annoyance at Natsu's attitude, spinning around in my seat to face forward again. I didn't like the way he was ignoring me, not at all, which was strange because I was usually the one to tell him to leave me alone. This was exceeding my expectations, and I wanted it to stop. _I'll just give him some space for now and talk to him after school,_ I decided after a moment of mulling things over, returning to my worksheet. _Maybe then he'll be back to normal._

* * *

I frowned as I glanced at my watch; it was ten minutes past the time when Natsu usually came by the back doors of the school. He insisted that I waited for him so we could walk home together, and though I strangely didn't mind, it was rather rude of him to not show up on a day when I knew he was at school. "Where did he disappear to?" I wondered aloud, my frown deepening.

Sighing loudly, I scooped my backpack up off the ground and swung it onto my shoulder. If he was going to make me wait, I would leave without him and deal with his whining and complaining later.

It was peaceful outside, but the silence made my skin crawl uncomfortably. This silence reminded me of how awkward it could be to be by yourself. Awkward… and lonely. I gave my head a little shake, focusing on the path in front of me. It wasn't a long walk back to Fairy Tail, but I found myself walking a bit faster than I would have if Natsu had been here, complaining about his classes and all the homework he'd have to do. It was lonely without him around.

The thought made me freeze where I was standing, and I blinked a few times. How strange. It had been so long, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be lonely. It was a weird thing to completely lose your former self, to reinvent yourself in a completely different way, not knowing if it was for the best. I think that my transformation _was_ for the best, though. I was the happiest I'd been in a long, long time. I had real friends who were almost like a family to me, a home, my own room, the ability to make a future for myself. It was all I had ever wanted in my life.

Natsu… Where did he fit into all of this? I had thought of this a few times before. In the months I'd been here at Fairy Tail, he had gone from a chance acquaintance to a friend to my closest friend, but even that seemed like too little of a term to describe him. He was like family, in a very disconnected way, but family wasn't the right word either. He wasn't like a sibling to me, like Levy or Wendy or Gray were. No, sibling was too casual.

I gave my head a little shake as I approached the back doors of the Fairy Tail main building, heading inside. It was empty, as it usually was right after school hours, as everyone went to their rooms to change and work on homework. I took my time climbing the steps to the second floor where my room was, pushing the door open and strolling in leisurely. "Levy, you here?" I called, hanging up my coat in the closet and pulling the ponytail holder out of my hair.

"In here!" Levy called in reply, kicking her foot out past the indent where our new beds lay so that I could see her fuzzy orange slippers. Glancing around the corner, I saw that she was lying flat on her stomach on her bed, a book open in front of her, which she closed when I approached. "Hey, what took you so long, Lucy? You're the last one to come home," she said, sitting up and crossing her legs at the ankles.

I tossed my backpack onto my bed carelessly, running a hand through my hair to smooth it after being held up in a ponytail all day. I hesitated a moment, staring at the bookshelf. It was the same kind that we'd had before Oracion Seis attacked, as was all the other furniture. Our room looked identical to how it had been before, and in a way it was both a good and a bad thing for me. "Natsu's been acting strangely today. He barely said a word to me all day, and he left me behind after school when we usually walk home together. I don't know what's gotten into him today!"

Levy frowned at this, thinking for a moment. "Well, it _is_ September," she said.

"What does the month have to do with anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my roommate.

Levy shook her head, turning around to face me. "None of us really know, but every year at the end of September, Natsu starts to get really mopey and distant. We try not to speculate or pry too much because his emotions are always so fragile during this time, but we're pretty sure it has to do with his dad and his brother," she explained. "He hasn't told anyone, so we don't ask. It's kind of an unspoken rule here at Fairy Tail. We don't want to bring up bad memories, so we just never mention them."

"Is that really a healthy way to deal with trauma?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Wouldn't it be better to talk about it, or face your fears?"

Levy shrugged. "Who knows? It's just something we all unanimously decided on. Whether or not Natsu wants to talk about his issues is up to him, and we respect that. If he decides he doesn't want to burden us, then who are we, who know nothing about the problem, so say he's making a bad decision?"

Levy's logic was certainly there, and I could see the beneficial qualities to her statement, but it still didn't sit right with me. A bit hypocritical coming from the person who hid her last name from all of her friends for so long, but I still thought I had a point. "I suppose you're right," I sighed, feeling slightly dejected. "I just wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Just be his friend. By tomorrow night he'll be back to his regular self. Sometimes it's good to let him brood for a while," Levy said, dusting off the cover of her book absentmindedly with one hand while the other cradled the book in its palm. "He'll come around soon, you'll see."

I just gave a little sigh and a nod in reply, crossing my legs and stretching my arms forward, just to keep myself moving. I was feeling restless; perhaps a walk outside would be the trick. "I'm gonna go out for a walk," I said. "I should be back soon."

"Okay, take care!" Levy called in reply, and I shut the door carefully behind me as I left, heading down the main flight of stairs and out the front doors. I sighed contentedly as the sun warmed my skin, stretching my arms briefly over my head. It was a nice day out, the perfect day for a walk out in nature, and I intended to enjoy it. Hopefully the atmosphere would help me take my mind off of things.

I took my time walking the lonely streets. Most people were at home at this hour of the day, and while there were always a few scragglers out and about, the street were mostly void of life. It was peaceful as I took my leisurely stroll, quiet, but not so quiet that it became uncomfortable. The chill in the air suggested the coming autumn, and a cool breeze blew a handful of brightly colored leaves across the black roads.

Sighing contentedly, I made my way towards the park across town where the cherry blossom trees bloomed. It was my favorite place to sit and enjoy the scenery, and it had a great view of the cherry blossom trees, which were green and brown with their rapidly dying leaves in preparation for winter. the shaking of the trees in the wind provided a noise to the background of the atmosphere as I entered a park, heading towards the far edge where my favorite spot sat.

The spot was a lone bench surrounded by tall trees that overlooked the river. It was typically silent this far away from the main road, as few people wanted to make the walk to the riverside. It was my favorite place in Magnolia to go when I needed to clear my head.

To my surprise, when I arrived at the bench it was already occupied, and I recognized the head of pink spikes immediately. "I can see you like this spot as much as I do," I said, laying my hands on the top of the bench behind Natsu.

"Lucy," Natsu realized, sounding very tired and unfocused, like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep. He made no move to look at me, his eyes glued to the ground. "What are you doing way out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered, making my way around the end of the bench to sit beside my partner. There was hardly enough room on the bench for both of us, and my left arm pressed against Natsu's right arm lightly. "I was wondering why the guild was so quiet today. Gray has no one to fight when you're not there."

Natsu snorted at this, frowning. "Gray can kiss my ass," he said, but his insult lacked any real threat and the fire was gone from his eyes.

I sighed softly, feeling impatient. I had really hoped he would be over this depressing stage by now but it seemed I was wrong in my assumptions. "You've been avoiding me all day," I continued, blatantly stating what was one my mind rather than drawing it out. I had no reason to sugar-coat.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds. "Have I?" he murmured distractedly, picking at the stitching of the hem of his shirt as if it were extremely fascinating. "Well, everyone has off days."

My frown deepened. "But this is more than just an 'off day', isn't it? It's more important than that," I insisted, glancing sideways to gauge Natsu's reaction. His semi-long hair shaded his expression from my gaze, but I could tell my words were making him uncomfortable. "Tell me what's going on. I… made you a promise, right? That I would be there for you?"

This made Natsu hesitate visibly, his shoulder tensing against mine and his jaw clenching. "Yeah, you did," he said, but he avoided my request yet again. What the hell was wrong with him? I came all the way out here, albeit on a whim, and now I was here to offer my help and he just pushes me away? I had thought his trust in me was deeper than that.

"What's wrong with you?" I blurted out, clenching my teeth in frustration. "All day you avoid talking to me, looking at me, making eye contact with me, you don't even tell me what's bothering you even though you know I won't tell anyone about it, and then you pull this crap about being by yourself! You're never by yourself! So what the hell is bothering you so much? Is it me? Did I do something to make you angry?" I let my voice, which had steadily risen in volume during the whole rant, lower into silence, my breaths coming out in slightly shorter and heavily gasps. I hadn't really ever consciously thought that I might be the cause of Natsu's bad mood, but apparently somewhere inside of me I felt responsible.

Natsu met my gaze for the first time, his surprised black orbs meeting mine. "Lucy, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "You think it's your fault? I haven't said a word to you all day, so how could it be your fault?"

I bit my lip, curling my fists into the material of my pants. "I don't know, okay? I don't know what to think! All I know is that my best friend is moping around, obviously really depressed by something that he won't tell me, and that he won't talk to me no matter how hard I try, and I just want to help you!" I rambled, my words jumbling together into a blob of grammar that I doubted was very understandable. I took a shaky breath, calming myself down a bit. "But why do I even care about this? Before now, if I saw someone moping around being sad, I would ignore them. I might even be irritated by their depression. So why is this time so different? Why do I feel so… helpless?"

For a long moment, Natsu just stared at me, a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face. For a moment, realization flickered on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He tore his gaze away from mine, staring down at his hands. "Today is the anniversary… of the day my brother died," he said finally, clasping his hands together so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I'm sorry if I made you worry, and I'm sorry I made you think you were the reason. Sometimes I just need to take a day…" he trailed off.

"…to mourn?" I offered for him, feeling a little spark of empathy. Natsu gave a little nod at this, and I gave the smallest of smiles before turning my gaze down to my own hands. "I understand that."

A silence fall over the two of us, a comfortable silence, and I felt as though we had reached some sort of mutual understanding, though of what I didn't know. Natsu was the one who broke the silence next, but what he said struck me deeper than anything he'd said before in a long time.

"Hey, Lucy, I wanted to ask you something."

His statement came out more like a question, and I frowned in confusion. "What?" I responded

Natsu bit his lip, seeming extremely hesitant to ask whatever it was he wanted. "Are you… Lucy, are you in love with me?"

The question was like a lightning bolt down my spine, making me jump with the surprise of it. Had I really just heard him? "E-Excuse me?" I said, feeling painfully lost and dazed.

"Are you in love with me?" Natsu repeated louder, looking a bit embarrassed to have to be asking something like this.

My mouth opened, but no words came out. Was I in love with Natsu? It was impossible! He was my best friend, my stupid, dense, admittedly attractive best friend who was asking me if I was in love with him. I sputtered, falling over my words and jumbling up my thoughts. "I… Wait a second… What? Am I in love with you? That's crazy!" I exclaimed, and I could feel my cheeks heating up with the embarrassment of the situation. "Of course I'm not in love with you, who gave you that idea?

Natsu shook his head, smiling slightly. "Relax, I was just joking," he said, but his voice was flat, and he refused to meet my gaze. He stood up, dusting off the tops of his pants. "We should get back home before the others start to worry," he advised, turning around to offer me a small smile. He reached out my hand to help me up, and I swallowed, reaching out and allowing him to pull me to my feet. The place where our skin touched sent shivers up my arm, and I swallowed back a little gasp of realization.

Oh my god, I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.


	32. Better Get It Over With Now

**Aw, man, I'm so excited for this chapter, guys! It's my favorite, and I really hope you guys like it as much as I do! x3 Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought afterwards! Also, thank you so much for 200 REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how much this means to me! ;u; I love you guys so much!**

**Dolly (Guest): Thank you! I always imagined that Lucy would realize it all at once heh heh**

**Sabrina huish: hahaha, you're welcome! c; Yes, she finally realized it! Very adorable cx**

**WaterStar45: Yeesss, you really get me! Lucy is, especially in this telling of her, _very_ stubborn, and in TGWAN, it takes a lot to get her to change her mind about something. The fact that she's attempted to open up to Natsu is something that's hard for her to wrap her mind around because it contradicts a lot of the values she's made for herself.**

**IamInk: Waaaaah, thank you so much! ;v; One of you favorites? o/o Every time someone says that to me I grin and blush like an idiot because it makes me so happy to hear that! And yes, they certainly do fit together x3 (I can't think of a good comparison either haha)**

**Ansharpex: Cute Nalu is my drug tbh x3 and Writing them is just as good as reading them!**

**Princessatj: What did I figure out? :o Anyway, thanks!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: xDD Glad you liked the chapter! owo**

**Snavej: YES PLEASE CAN THEY JUST DO IT ALREADY? Hahahaha, I'm the one writing this story and even I want this to happen.**

**Guest: If my mom took away my wifi I think I would die ;n; But yaaas so much Nalu! hahaha**

**Ice and Thunder: Thank you! c: I haven't decided yet, but maybe I will use it! /sigh/ I should really update 25 TILAY already.**

* * *

I spent the next few days in a very awkward and confused state as I tried to gain understanding of my emotions. The realization that I had fallen in love with my partner had left me emotionally vulnerable, and I found myself being somewhat moody and distant from everyone else, especially Natsu. What was I supposed to do about it? I definitely couldn't tell him, not after I'd specifically told him no at the park the other day.

It was Saturday. I'd spent most of my day holed up in my recently refurbished bedroom, attempting to memorize Chemistry formulas, but I was starting to get tired and my eyes hurt from staring at the pages.

"Why don't you take a break, Lu?" Levy suggested, closing my book for me. "You look exhausted."

"I was reading that," I protested half-heartedly, but I made no move to stop her. "I have a Chemistry test tomorrow and I need to get an A on it."

Levy slid the textbook into its designated spot on our bookshelf, frowning at me. "You've been studying for the last two hours; you need a break," she berated, grabbing her staff from where it was leaning in the corner of the room and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm going down to the Hall for some training. You should come with me, throw a few punches. It'll help you focus, I promise."

With a sign of defeat, I gave into my roommate's wishes. Levy smiled at me as I stood up with a quick stretch before following her out the door. "Fine, but only for a little while."

* * *

Five spars with Levy later, and I was getting pretty tired. I'd only won one of the five matches, further proof that Levy was much, much tougher than she appeared. After knocking me on my back for the umpteenth time, I let out a groan, ready to give up.

Levy frowned at me, leaning over with her hands on her hips. "Come on, Lu! Quitting already? Geez, you've been pretty depressing lately," she said, and I covered my eyes with my hands, hoping if I did something childish enough, she would leave me alone.

"It's been a hard week."

"I can tell," Levy replied with a laugh, and I held out my hand expectantly. Levy let out another chuckle and pulled me to my feet. "What's got you so worked up lately? You've been pretty jumpy too, like you're waiting for something to happen."

I sighed softly, running a hand through my hair. "Well, I've been thinking a lot, and I guess I just kind of realized something… scary. I dunno, I'm just not in the mood for much right now."

Levy frowned, then after a moment she grinned, a knowing glint in her eyes. "This is about Natsu, isn't it?" she teased, the same way she always does.

For a moment, I just stared at Levy. Did she really know me so well that she could guess what I was thinking without any hints? I blushed, turning away and folding my arms. "Well, Natsu's only part of the problem!" I insisted. After all, it was futile to deny it now, right? "It's mostly me. I need to straighten things out with myself before I even start thinking about Natsu."

Levy gasped, her eyes lighting up in delight at my vague confession. "Oh, Lu! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed.

I scowled at the comment, my blush deepening. "B-Be quiet! It's nothing big like that, nothing to be excited about. Besides, he doesn't like me that way anyway. He probably doesn't even know what love is."

"It's even more serious than I thought," Levy whispered, grinning like a maniac. "Oh, wait until I tell Mira! She'll have a fit!"

"Tell anyone, and I'll make it so you never walk again!" I hissed threateningly, spinning around to fix Levy with a deadly glare. "I have enough to worry about as it is without worrying about what Mira will do when she finds out!"

Levy laughed at this, grinning at me reassuringly. "Relax, I was just joking," she giggled. "Anyway, what made you-" Levy cut herself off at the sound of the Hall door opening, and I turned my attention towards it only to feel my heart fall with dread at the sight I was met with.

"Levy, Lucy," Natsu greeted, looking a bit surprised to find us here. He was wearing a loose-fitting tank top and sweatpants, a typically workout outfit, and he had his duffel bag slung over one shoulder, his Fairy Tail stamp showing on his bare shoulder. "I thought the Hall would be empty this time of day."

Levy scooped up her staff, smiling at Natsu. "Actually, I was just leaving, but Lucy was gonna stay a little longer," she said.

"W-Well, I-"

"Great!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning at me. "Maybe we can practice together, then? I've been meaning to assess you. It's been awhile since we've had a sparring match."

Levy grinned at me over her shoulder, winking knowingly at me, and I silently prayed she would get in some sort of horrible accident on the way back to her room. Not something serious enough to kill her, but to hurt her enough so that she knew her damnation came from my will. As the door closed behind her, Natsu turned to address me. "So, you up for it?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

I swallowed, shrugging. "I dunno. I just had five matches against Levy, and I'm pretty tired…" I began, searching for an excuse to leave.

"C'mon, Luce, just one match?" Natsu begged. "I haven't seen you spar in a while. I wanna see if you've learned anything new. If you want, I can make it short." His voice held a challenge in it, and suddenly I was conflicted. He'd just outright challenged my ability to stand up against him in a sparring match, and my feminist side just couldn't stand for that.

"Fine, just one!" I gave in at last, dropping my bag on the ground and stretching out my arms briefly. "I'm gonna kick your ass, though. I've been working hard the last few weeks."

Natsu laughed at my challenge, moving to one of the wrestling mats that served as cushioning for spars like this one. "Bring it on, newbie," he taunted, shedding his sandals in favor of bare feet and cracking his knuckles. he spread his feet apart slightly, dropping into a proper fighting stance to await my approach. "You can take the first move."

I rolled my eyes. "What a gentleman," I muttered sarcastically, dropping into my own sparring stance. I kept my hand up by my face, shielding my jaw, and slowly began to circle, sizing up Natsu's stance. It was solid, without the holes I'd seen in it during our foremost spars. He'd gotten better. With a yell I took a step forward, closing the space between us and throwing a punch at Natsu's jaw. He moved his head out of the way of the attack, and I went for his other side, only to miss again. He was fast, and he had learned to evade blows rather than blocking them like he usually did. He blocked a jab at his side with one hand, his fingers closing around my fist, and his right foot swept my left one from under me. I grunted, managing to twist myself in a way so that I could land on one knee and quickly regain my footing, but by then the tides had turned and Natsu was on the offensive.

I ducked a swift punch to my face, taking a step back to put some space between us. "You've gotten better," I commented, pausing our spar for a moment.

Natsu grinned with a satisfied grunt. "So have you," he agreed. "I think I still have the upper hand, though. How many times did Levy beat you?"

I frowned at this comment, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He saw right through me, huh? "That's not important. Focus on our match," I scolded, taking the initiative to restart the spar. I took a step forward, ducking a punch by Natsu and catching him in the chest with an open palm, sending him staggering back a few steps. "Focus on what's going on."

Natsu laughed at this, rubbing the sore spot on his chest. "Touche," he said, taking a few swift steps forward and jabbing at my right side with an open hand. I swiveled to the side, but as I did I unconsciously backed into his leg, held out to trip me, and I yelped as I went stumbling to the ground. Natsu leaned over me, his knees on either side of my stomach, one hand on the ground beside my head and the other curled into a fist and raised to attack. Damn, he won this match.

"Man, I still can't beat you," I sighed, going limp and closing my eyes for a brief moment. When I opened them again, Nats met my gaze, and I frowned at the expression on his face. His hand, which had been curled into a fist, was braced on the ground on the opposite side of my head as the other so that he was essentially leaning over me. But it was his expression that got me. I couldn't quite put to words what it looked like, but it was a look that made my heart rate speed up and my cheeks warm. "Uh, Natsu?" I murmured.

Natsu didn't reply to me. It was almost as if he was in a trance, his black-eyed gaze fixed on my brown one, and I found myself unable to look away. I wanted to move, but at the same time I didn't, not that I really could anyway with Natsu leaning over me like this. My breath caught in my throat as Natsu leaned closer to me, his own panting breaths ghosting over my chin and neck as he slowly closed the distance between us.

To be honest, I didn't quite comprehend what was happening until I felt his lips against mine. My eyes widened at the contact and I tensed up, momentarily forgetting how to function in my race to understand my situation.

Almost involuntarily, I began to relax, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt all my boundaries, all the walls I had carefully built up, come crashing down around me as I pushed back against him, kissing him back and letting myself be caught up in this moment. The hands that had laid stone-still at my sides wound up to caress his cheek and the back of his neck, urging him closer to me as he did the same, leaning down to meet me.

After what felt like hours but was probably less than a minute, Natsu gently pulled back, and I opened my eyes to meet his. I must have looked pretty bewildered after a surprise kiss like that. "Lucy… I love you," he whispered suddenly.

For a moment, the two of us just laid there, him still leaning over me with his hand barely brushing against the side of my neck. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest; did Natsu just confess his love to me? All of a sudden, Natsu let out a little gasp and his hand jerked back. He stumbled off of me, barely managing to stagger to his feet, a look of mortification on his face. "Oh God, I did not just do that after you rejected me! I'm so sorry, I got ahead of myself…"he trailed off, groaning, and hid his face in his hands.

I let out a soft sigh, holding out a hand expectantly. "What are you waiting for, idiot? Help me up," I chastised.

Natsu blinked at me, looking reluctant, then he grabbed my hand to help me stand up. As he did, I yanked him down hard, using my free hand to grab his collar and bend him down so I could stretch up from my sitting position and kiss him again. This time he was the stunned one, and I smirked slightly against his lips as he tensed up in shock.

Our second kiss was much quicker than the first, but it still left me breathless. I pulled away after a few seconds, my smile still present. "You really are an idiot. I love you, too," I whispered.

"But the other day, you said…" Natsu began, trailing off with a very confused expression on his face.

"Never mind what I said before," I interrupted, blushing in embarrassment. "I've had a lot of time to think about what you said to me, and… I guess I just realized it."

"I'm glad you did," Natsu murmured, grinning broadly at me. He tugged me to my feet once more, scooping up his sandals from off the ground and slipping them onto his feet. I stepped into my own flip flops, glancing outside. The sun that had been there previously was disappeared behind the horizon, clouds moving in to cover the sky. It was odd, but it seemed that all the nervous and confused feelings that I'd previously had… had dissipated. Evaporated into thin air. I felt better than I had the last few days.

"Crap, we should head back!" Natsu exclaimed. He was looking at his watch, though I had already guessed by the setting of the sun that it was about time to head home. "Do you wanna try reading tonight? From your mom's book, I mean?"

For a moment I was tempted to decline; I'd been reading a few entries by myself and was doing fine. It seemed as though the first part was only journal entries, most of them about me when I was a kid. I shrugged; it wouldn't hurt if he wanted to read to me tonight. "Sure, why not?" Better get it over with now.


	33. A Very Good Day

**Only two more chapters after this! I'll warn you, they're whirlwind chapters. It's going to be a lot of stuff packed together to make sure I wrap up loose ends. Hopefully you all will like the ending as much as I like it!**

**TheRealIgneel: Thank you! 0/0 It always makes me grin like an idiot when people say this is one of their favorite fics! **

**IamInk: Happy times never last long, do they? c; haha, I don't think I could ever write a story with a sad ending, though (at least not a long one).**

**Three Minutes: Take a deep breath, it's gonna be a bumpy ride ;D**

**Guest: :D yes, it's finally happened! Now I can wrap up loose ends!**

**WaterStar45: hahaha, I love how you notice all the little things I throw in there! I like showing the little things that Lucy does that shows that she really is changing and improving herself, like holding out her hand for Levy. Idk if anyone remembers this very well, but when Lucy first sparred with Natsu he offered to help her up, but she refused him. She really is changing a lot, guys.**

**FairyTail Nalu Gale Shipper: Don't die D: xD glad you liked the chapter!**

**The Silver Wolf-7: Waaah, thanks owo**

**Snavej: u3u *smooch***

**IceMageNInjaTalia: Heehee, yes Nalu is so cute!**

* * *

I let out a little sigh as I plopped down on my bed, crossing my legs over the blankets and leaning my back against the corner where the two walls met, the same corner my bed was nestled in. "The book's on the shelf," I explained, pointing out the spot to Natsu so he could grab it.

Natsu nodded and slid the book from its spot, taking a seat across from me like he always did when we read together. "You can skip to the bookmarked spot. I've been reading a bit on my own," I said.

"It's about time," Natsu chuckled with a good-natured grin, skipping to the section as I had told him. "Okay, entry number eight, right?"

I gave a nod, and Natsu began to read.

"_November sixteenth, x776,_

_My Lucy is a very energetic ten-year-old. She runs around the house and makes me chase her even in my imperfect health, and of course I am happy to oblige her. In a big, empty quiet house, she brings her life and energy and fills up every corner of it. I could not wish for a better daughter, even if she is a bit of a troublemaker!_

_Jude has begun to work more and spends less time with Lucy and me, but I think nothing of it. He is working hard to ensure that our family has food on our table and money in store for Lucy's future. I pray she will never have to struggle with her finances. It makes me sad to see him so tired, however, and at the end of the day he is often so tired that he will head straight to bed without supper and sleep until he has to wake up again in the morning. I tell him often that he should take a vacation, but he never does. One of these days I will break through his stubbornness._

_Another thing that has begun to concern me is Jude's state of mind. It has only happened a few times, but every once in a while he will say something that doesn't quite sound right. They're small things that don't really stand out but I still notice them. The other day I caught him muttering to himself about his work, and he seemed very out of his usual state of mind. I told him to go lie down, but he never really ever listens to me."_

"That's where the entry ends," Natsu said, glancing up from the book. I looked down at my clasped hands and nodded, swallowing. This was the first time my mother had ever mentioned my father's failing health, about six months before she died. Had it really progressed that swiftly?

"You can keep going," I urged, setting my hands loosely in my lap.

Natsu gave me a nod and flipped the page to the next entry. "It looks like there's a few months in between the last entry and this one," he said.

"_February 23rd, x777,_

_Jude's condition is steadily worsening. Much of what he says to me is nonsense, and he can no longer sleep for fear of some unknown enemy coming to hurt him. He confides his fears in me but I can do nothing but hire a doctor to come and see to him. At the same time my own health is diminishing. I have been told that I have less than a year left to live. Activities that were previously easy to accomplish have become very hard lately, and I find myself sleeping for twelve or more hours at a time instead of eight or nine. I can tell that Lucy is beginning to catch on, and I can see that she is trying not to force her activities onto me, but it is becoming increasingly hard to take care of her. I know that I will not live to see her graduate school and go off on her own, and I have seen lately that Jude will be incapable of caring for her. He is no longer the man I married, and every day I grow to loathe him a little more._

_I can no longer trust Jude with my daughter's safety. I have been meeting with a lawyer secretly about filing for a divorce before I pass on. I figure that I should be able to care for her for a few months before I die, and when that happens she can go to live with my sister and her family. They will be better able to care for her, and she will have a safe and opportune life with them."_

Natsu stared down at the page for a moment before he marked the page and snapped the book shut. "I think that's enough reading for tonight," he said, standing up and walking to the bookshelf. He slid the book into place with a frown.

I glanced up in surprise, blinking. "Already? I'm fine, we can do more…" I assured, but Natsu shook his head and flashed me a small smile.

"Nah, I can tell when you're at your limit. Besides, you should try to get some sleep now anyway. I know it's Sunday tomorrow, but… well, I thought maybe we could… do something?" He smiled sheepishly at this, rubbing the back of his neck and blushed a light shade of pink. Not quite as pink as his hair, but still quite visible.

I hesitated, and for a good reason. The last time Natsu had suggested we 'go out and do something' I'd ended up in the hospital with multiple stab wounds. Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts from my head. This was what couples did, right? Went out on dates, held hands, all that stuff. And that's what Natsu and I were now.

A couple.

The words still sounded strange in my head. I'd never had a boyfriend before. "Oh, yeah, sure," I said, mustering a small smile of my own. "I think that's a good idea."

Natsu smiled at me, walking over to my bed and lifting a hand. I froze for a moment as his hand cupped the back of my neck, closing my eyes as he pressed a soft kiss against my forehead. "Good night, Lucy," he murmured, flashing me that grin that I had come to love so much. "I'll see you in the morning." With that said, he walked over to the window and opened it, a gust of cold air wafting inside as he climbed out and shut the window behind him, disappearing up to the third floor.

For a moment I was silent. Would I ever get used to something like this? It was… strange.

But it was a good kind of strange.

Fighting in vain to keep the grin off my face, I snuggled down under the covers of my bed and hid my face under the covers. There was no one here to see me, but for some reason I felt bashful and… fluttery. Is that even an adjective? Can I use a word like fluttery to describe how I was feeling? I hadn't realized everything that I'd been missing out on before I came here to Fairy Tail.

Letting out a soft sigh, I allowed the smile I'd been fighting to surface as I closed my eyes and curled up to sleep. I had a date with Natsu tomorrow, so I needed all the sleep I could get.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Yawning, I stretched my arms over my head as I rifled through my closet for something decent to wear. After slipping on a pair of jean shorts and a red and white tank top, I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Lu," Levy greeted me with a smile, walking back in from the showers wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tee-shirt, her damp hair already beginning to show signs of its untamable curls. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Best sleep I've had in a while," I admitted, playing with my bangs idly as I attempted to make them lay straight across my forehead.

Levy gave me a weird look that I could see in the reflection of the mirror. "You're awfully… smiley today," she said carefully, a grin breaking out on her face. "It's a little strange on you. What's the occasion?"

I paused, observing myself in the mirror for a moment. I did look happier, didn't I? My eyes were brighter, my skin looked more vibrant, and overall I just felt pretty cheerful. It wasn't exactly something I never felt, but it was uncommon, sure. It was definitely because of yesterday. I had to fight a blush just thinking about it. If I told Levy, she would undoubtedly spill to the rest of my friends… but then again Natsu was also the bragging type. Better to get it over with now, because I knew it would cause an uproar. "Natsu and I got together last night," I blurted out, quickly glancing away from the mirror so I couldn't see myself blush.

"_What?!"_ Levy screeched, and the loudness of her voice made me jump. "You and Natsu got together?! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Oh my god, how did it happen? You have to tell me _all the details_!"

I flinched; I had been expecting a reaction like this, but wasn't it still a bit over-the-top? "Uh, well, we were sparring, and he beat me, of course, and… well… he kissed me," I said softly, my blush intensifying. I still refused to turn around and look at my roommate. I rubbed my arm self-consciously. "And then we both just kind of confessed, I guess. That's about all, nothing too special to tell. I have a date with him later today, too."

Before I knew what was happening, Levy grabbed my arm and spun me around hard to face me, gripping both my forearms in her hands. "Nothing too special? Lucy, this is the most important thing that's happened to you since you got here! Oh, wait until the other girls hear about this! I'm sure Mira will throw a huge party for you!" I groaned into my hands as Levy rambled on about who she would tell and all the celebrating that would be happening, making a big scene as she paced around the room like a little fireball, hands waving expressively. I'd never seen her so excited before.

"Levy…"

"I'm so happy for you, Lu!"

"Levy…"

"And you have a date with him later! Did he ask you?"

"Levy!" I cut my roommate off before she could say anything more, trying to fend off the approaching headache I was accumulating from Levy's excitement. "Calm down, will you! Relax! So I have a boyfriend now! It doesn't change anything, it's not that exciting. Everything is normal."

Levy shut her mouth at my words, looking me up and down as if scrutinizing my appearance. She clicked her tongue at me, shaking her head. "You have a date with Natsu today and you're going to go wearing that? This is your first date, Lucy! Dress up a little!"

I sighed softly, mentally cursing my timing. Of course she would want to get involved now. "Levy, I don't need to dress up. This is Natsu we're talking about, he's probably going to take me to a pizza place or somewhere like that. Besides, I don't want to wear anything fancy." Just thinking about it made me want to pull a sour face. Frills and lace? No thank you, I wore enough of that shit when I was a kid. "What I'm wearing now is fine."

Levy pursed her lips, looking like she was going to argue, but to my surprise she relented. "Fine, fine, but at least let me do your hair," she insisted, pushing me down onto her bed before I could say no. She tugged the ponytail holder out of my hair and ran a brush through it, fingering the slightly curled ends and humming. "You have such pretty hair Lucy, it's a shame you don't do it up more often," she said, beginning what was sure to be a long session of her tugging on my skull and apologizing for pinching me. It was best not to fight it.

Half an hour later Levy had woven my hair into an elaborate updo with braids framing either side of my head, a plain pink pin holding the whole thing in place. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked, scrutinizing the updo in the mirror, which contrasted my plain-looking clothing.

Levy shook her head. "You look beautiful, Lu," she assured. "I have one more thing for you before you go, though." I glanced over my shoulder, watching her sift through a little box I knew contained her jewelry in it. With a little grunt of success and pulled a piece of jewelry out of the box and held it up, observing it for a moment before nodding and making her way back over to me. Reaching around to set the necklace around my neck, she clasped it and laid her hands on my shoulders, smiling brightly. "There, the finishing touch. Consider it my good-luck charm," she said.

I reached up to touch the charm on the end of the necklace lightly. It was a key-shaped necklace, a really pretty silver one, and I had to admit that it complimented the outfit well. I smiled, nodding. "Thanks," I said. Glancing at the clock, I gasped. "Shoot, I'm late!" I exclaimed, grabbing my purse and slinging it over my shoulders as I jogged out the door. "Bye, Levy! See you later!"

"Tell me all about it later!" Levy called in reply, waving me off as I practically fell down the stairs in my rush to get to the front doors, where Natsu had told me to meet him.

As I expected, Natsu was already waiting for me at the doors to the building, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he glanced out the doors at the life on the streets outside. "Sorry for taking so long," I said as I approached him, straightening the hem of my shirt restlessly.

Natsu turned to look at me, his face morphing into that familiar goofy smile when he met my eyes. I would never admit it to anyone, but I melted a little when he smiled like that, and I swallowed nervously, finding myself unable to stand still for a moment.

Was this really what it was like to be in love?

"Yo, took you long enough," Natsu greeted, turning around to face me fully. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and held it out to me expectantly. "Ready to go?"

I smiled slightly, accepting the hand he held out to me. "Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere special," Natsu answered in a mysterious manner, sliding his fingers into the gaps between mine so our fingers intertwined with each other. "You'll just have to wait and see."

The action made me blush, and I pouted at Natsu, silently chiding him for his mysterious behavior; he knew I didn't like surprises very much. I gave his hand a little squeeze, though, and Natsu took the hint, taking the lead down the street. I had a feeling today was going to be a very good day.


	34. Just Fine

**Here we are, the (technically) last chapter of TGWAN! Sorry it's late, I didn't have time to update all weekend! It's extra long, and I made sure to put plenty of time into tying loose ends. I hope it's a satisfying ending. The last chapter will be an epilogue. Thank you all for supporting me, I love you all! I hope you continue to support my writing on my other fics, like ADMIATOS and a new fic I have in the works!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: Well, you're not wrong... xD**

**Annasharpex: Nalu also gives me butterflies hahaha! They're so adorable, definitely one of my top OTP's (Tied for first with Mendy!)**

**TheRealIgneel: Haha, this story is anything but peaceful :) Thank you though, I'm glad you like my Nalu!**

**WaterStar45: Lucy was well loved as a child, don't get me wrong. Both Layla and Jude loved her very much, but Jude's mental health was unstable, and caused him to be very bitter, angry and seclusive. It put a large dent into the previously happy home, and after both of them died, Lucy locked away those memories and feelings of happiness because of their ties to a very hard experience. She hasn't felt truly happy or accepted in seven years, so the feelings are mostly foreign to her now. Now she's remembered what it was like to have a place to call home, with people who love you unconditionally.**

**CelestialMageLucy: Natsu enjoys being secretive (apparently xD)**

**Snavej: Hmm, a little fluff, but most of that is saved for the epilogue! After all, there's still a lot of unresolved issues!**

**IamInk: Yesss Levy is so supportive of them, she's their number one fan hahaha. Levy is one of my favorite characters to write for this fic because of her personality. She totally fits the 'romance guide' kind of mold, you know, the person who you go to when you need romantic advice or a little help before a big date! She knows all the tricks cx**

**Rainbowpoptartcat: BECAUSE CLIFFIES ARE FUN. But seriously, cliffhangers are my go-to when I want to end a chapter xD**

**Sarahmh101: Waaaah, thank you for the sweet compliments! o/o I always feel undeserving when people call me a great writer, but it feels great to get compliments like those. I really hope you like the ending!**

**Guest: Yes, I did make that mistake! I originally planned for her to be sixteen but I changed my mind partway through. Thanks for pointing it out, I fixed it a while ago! c:**

**p3pp3rmintt: Heehee, thank you! I hope I live up to expectations!**

* * *

"Natsu where are we going?" I demanded. The eccentric pinkette had been dragging me across the city since that morning, and he still refused to tell me where we were going.

"Just be patient," Natsu said, grinning at me over his shoulder and tugging me along by my hand. "You'll love it, I promise."

I grumbled under my breath squeezing Natsu's hand tighter to keep from losing him in the crowd. It had only been a day, but I was already noticing things about him. Like how he was a hand-holder. From what I'd seen, he was probably a cuddler as well, but I tried not to dwell on that too much. "Natsu," I complained, but all I got in return was a laugh.

"We're almost there," he answered, pulling me around a corner. Where was he going to take me? Probably someplace with food. He was always hungry, after all, and it was after noon.

We walked a little farther before we finally reached the place Natsu wanted to take me so badly. "8Island?" I read off the sign, frowning. "What kind of place is this?"

Natsu grinned at me. "It's a restaurant that specializes in sweet and spicy foods," he answered. "I come every once in a while, and it's my favorite place to come for a good meal. Come on, let's go inside!"

The two of us went into the building and approached the counter, and my eyes widened as who I saw standing there. With an apron tied around his neck and a white chef's hat atop his head, green hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head, stood Freed, looking slightly bored as he surveyed the shop. He glanced up as the door opened, looking a little annoyed. "Ah, Natsu," he greeted hesitantly, "and Lucy. Welcome."

"You work here?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm on a job from the guild," Freed answered. "Laxus, Ever and Bickslow are in the back cooking. Yajima likes it when we help him out."

Beside me, Natsu snickered. "It gets funnier every time. Working here makes Laxus look like some kind of housewife, with his apron and spoon!"

Freed scowled, flashing Natsu a dangerous glare. "You gonna order or what?" he sighed, fed up with the pyromaniac's antics. "We don't have all day, you know!"

Natsu laughed at this, moving to examine the menu, and I gave Freed a shrug as he turned to look at me.

Overall, it was a good first date. The food was good and a decent price, not to mention Natsu had plenty of conversational topics, which kept me thoroughly entertained. Afterwards, he walked me home and up to my room, seeing as it was on the way to his.

"Thank for the, uh, date," I said a bit uncertainly, smiling. "I had a good time."

Natsu grinned. "So did I," he answered.

I hesitated only a moment before I leaned up on the tips of my toes, pressing a light kiss against the corner of Natsu's mouth. I drew back quickly, opening the door to my room at the same time. "See you later," I said quickly, and I was sure I was blushing.

"See ya!" Natsu answered cheerfully, and I closed the door, letting out a small sigh that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

As I turned around to observe the room, I jumped slightly when I spotted Levy staring back at me at me, a crooked grin on her face. "So, how was it?" she asked eagerly. "Where did Natsu take you?"

I rolled my eyes at Levy's eagerness about my date, slipping off my purse and tossing it onto my bed before plopping down with a loud sigh. "Just out to lunch. He took me to this place called 8Island where Laxus was working," I answered. "It was a nice place. We had a good time."

Levy giggled, kicking up her feet and crossing her legs. "Is that all?" she teased.

I glared slightly at my roommate. "Stop ridiculing me."

"Oh, come on," Levy whined. "You have no idea how long I've waited for Natsu to man up and make a move already! Me and the other girls have been waiting _so long_ for this moment!"

"None of you have any lives," I grumbled, covering my eyes with my arm in an attempt to hide my blush. Was it really that big of a deal that Natsu and I were some kind of thing now? Surely we wouldn't be acting much different now. "Nothing between us is really going to change, just our relationship status. Just cause he's my… boyfriend… now doesn't mean I'm going to treat him any differently. None of that sappy chick flick crap from the movies." The word 'boyfriend' felt and sounded foreign on my tongue, and I couldn't help but hesitate as I said it.

Levy shrugged, her smile still present, and she slung her purse over her shoulder. "Gajeel and I are going out on a job, but I'll be back later tonight," she said. "Will you be alright on your own?"

I gave a nod and bid my roommate goodbye as she left, reaching for my textbook on my bookshelf with the plan to finish my homework for tomorrow. As I did so, however, my gaze was drawn to the upper-right corner, which I had designated as the special spot for _To My Daughter_ to be stored when I wasn't reading it. It wouldn't hurt to read a few passages before bed, would it? Grabbing _To My Daughter_ instead of my textbook, I headed back to my bed and opened it, flipping to the marked page. "Alright, here we go."

"_October 11th, x777,_

_After contemplating a lot over my current situation, I have finally made a decision that will affect not only the final moments of my life, but the life of my daughter. She has recently turned eleven, and I can see that she notices her father's change in state of mind, but being the humble child she is, she never did ask about him. I'm afraid of the possibility that Jude may be threatening her without my knowledge._

_My decision is to leave. I know Jude will never agree to a divorce, so I have secretly admitted him to a mental institution in which he can receive the help he so desperately needs. After that I will take Lucy to a place where she will be safe after I am gone. I can't bear to tell her of my disease."_

The passage ended there, and I flipped the page with the intention to keep reading, but the next page was blank. I frowned, turning to the next page, then the next, but they were all blank. "What the heck?" I muttered, rifling through the remaining pages. All of them were empty. She never finished the book. What about all of the 'Heartfilia secrets' she was going to tell me?

I sighed as I flipped through the last few empty pages, feeling disappointed and also a bit angry that there was nothing else left. As I did this, however, something on the very last page caught my eye. I paused there, opening the book up fully, my eyebrows raising slightly at the sight of the jagged, hand-written red text at the very bottom right corner of the inside back cover of the book.

"_I see how it is. You think you can take away when I've rightfully earned? You think you can outsmart me? I won't give you or Lucy to anyone else! You're mine, do you understand? If I can't have you, nobody can!"_

I gasped and abruptly slammed the book shut, letting it drop from my hands as if it were a hot stone that had burned my skin. It was my father's handwriting, no doubt, and it made me sick to my stomach to think that he had written these words about my mother. With shaking hands, I rechecked the date of the last entry my mother made in the book. October eleventh, a mere three days before my father murdered her. Somewhere in between, he'd found out about the book and read it.

I clutched the book in my hands so tightly my knuckles whitened, swallowing to help reign in my nerves. So this was the cause of it, huh? Three miserable years with my aunt and uncle because my father would rather die than be separated from my mother. In any other situation I might have been touched, but this was just unbelievable. A part of me knew it wasn't entirely his fault, that he was sick in the mind when he made that decision, but eh majority of my honestly wanted to punch him in the face, to somehow get back at him for everything he caused me.

I pushed myself to my feet, walking over the window with the book still clutched in my hands. Unlocking and opening the window with one hand, I stuck my head out and peered up, to where I could see Natsu's window above me. Would it be worth trying to climb up? The last thing I wanted right now was to have to go all the way to the stairs, where anyone could see me in my vulnerable state. Gritting my teeth, I put the spine of the book into my mouth and climbed out onto the thin ledge outside the window, closing it behind me. The wind wasn't strong, but it buffeted my hair around and blew it into my face, making it hard to see. reaching up, I fit my fingers into the space between two bricks and began to slowly haul myself up, careful to place my feet in sturdy spaces. To be honest, I was terrified of falling, but I had to ask Natsu something, and I wasn't about to let a slight fear of heights stop me.

Hauling myself up onto the windowsill of Natsu's room, I glanced inside, pulling the book out of my mouth. Natsu was there, just as I had hoped, and I didn't see Romeo, so I took it as a sign that it was safe to enter, knocking lightly on the window.

Natsu, who had been curled over a handheld video game with his earbuds in, jerked up immediately when I knocked, his head turning to face me. His eyes widened when he saw me on the outside, and he scrambled to the door, kicking the covers off his bed in the process. Hastily unlocking and opening the window, he threw it up. "What are you doing?" he hissed, grabbing my arm and yanking my inside before I had a chance to say anything. "Did you climb the wall? That's dangerous, you could kill yourself!"

"You do it all the time," I pointed out, but now really wasn't the time to argue about the wall. "That's not the point, though! I finished reading _To My Daughter_ just a few minutes ago."

Natsu froze at this, his grip on my wrists tightening slightly. "And…?" he prompted.

I lowered my gaze, shoving the book into Natsu's chest even as he kept his grip on my wrists. "Take this book and burn it. Burn it and bury the ashes somewhere far away. I never want to see it again as long as I live." I clenched my teeth, feeling my throat tighten with emotion, but I refused to let myself cry in front of Natsu, not now.

"Whoa, whoa!" Natsu stopped my rambling, looking stunned and quite confused. "What are you talking about? Burn your mother's book?"

"This book is evil. It's the cause of all my problems and I want it gone," I insisted. "Because of this, my mother…" I cut myself off, feeling tears pool in the corners of my eyes, and I blinked them back.

Natsu moved his hands from my wrists to my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Lucy, I need you to relax, tell me what's wrong. I can't understand a thing you're saying," he said helplessly.

I bit my lip, pushing the book into Natsu's hands. "Read the inside back cover," I murmured.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, giving me a strange look, but he did as I asked, opening the book and scanning the inside back cover. "Lucy…" he began, eyes downcast, but before he could say anything else, a crash and a scream from below stopped him.

I jumped at the sound, eyes widening. "That came from the ground floor!" I realized, pushing past Natsu and dashing out the door.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu cried, and I heard his heavy footsteps behind me, following me down the two flights of stairs as I took them two at a time, my heart pounding. Could it be Oracion Seis? I picked up my pace, practically falling down the stairs, and when I reached the ground floor at last, I was met with chaos. Tables were overturned, furniture strewn about at random, and most of the guild had moved to the back of the main hall, across from the doors that now lay broken and splintered on the ground.

Angel, Midnight, Racer and Cobra. All four of them were there, standing in the center of the guild hall as if they owned the place. Angel looked particularly smug as she surveyed the situation. "Geez, what spineless mages they hire here," she scoffed. "At the first sign of trouble, they go and hide behind their friends like cowards."

"What are you doing here?" Natsu demanded, his hands curling threateningly into fists. "You aren't welcome here."

Angel scoffed, placing a hand on her hip sassily. "Don't act dumb. You know what we want, and we know you have it, so hand it over!" she replied. I would never know where her endless arrogance came from.

I clenched my teeth, snatching the book from Natsu's hands despite his protests. "You want the book? Take it!" I yelled, and I chucked the book straight as Angel's head. She caught it by the spine in one hand, snapping its fluttering pages shut and smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Just know that I've read the whole thing, and there isn't one damn secret inside that would make your pointless lives any better. It's not even finished!"

Midnight growled at me and stole the book from Angel's hands, opening it up. "That's impossible! This book is the only record of the Heartfilia family secrets. With this, we can finally be free…"

"No amount of money or credit can excuse you from the crimes you've committed," Erza broke in from where she was standing at the front of the group, sword drawn and ready to strike should the need arise. "When it comes down to it, the four of you have made an enemy of Fairy Tail, and you all should expect to pay the price for your actions!"

Shouts of assent echoed Erza's threat, and I bit my lip. Sure, I wanted revenge for everything they'd done to me, but I figured reading the book and finding it empty of what they were seeking would be punishment enough. "Erza," I interjected before she could make the first move, "let them read the book first."

Natsu grasped my shoulder, his hand tensing around it. "Lucy, think about what you're saying," he warned.

"These guys put you Natsu and Wendy in the hospital on multiple occasions," Gray put in, glaring daggers at Midnight. "You could have _died_ because of this people, and now you're letting them go?"

I scowled at Gray incredulously. "I'm not _letting them go_!" I snapped. "I'm giving them a chance to have what they wanted so badly and see what it really is! I think they'll be quite surprised by what they find."

Angel flashed me a suspicious glance, baring her teeth at me in a snarl. "You don't know what you're talking about," she growled.

Before Angel could say anything more, Cobra took a step forward. "Give us a few hours to read the book," he cut in, ignoring his teammate. "Let us use an empty room here in the hall and let us talk about it and we will decide whether or not this book is still useful to us."

"You can't be serious," Natsu protested, but it was, surprisingly, Erza who cut him off.

"Very well, but know that we will be monitoring your movement in case you try to pull anything," she relented, sheathing her sword. Turning, she met Jellal's gaze, and the two of them shared a nod. Could they speak in each others minds or something? "Jellal and I will keep watch for now," Erza continued, and nodded to Cobra.

All of us seemed to take this as a cue to leave, and the group began to disperse as Oracion Seis disappeared into the back room and Erza and Jellal took their posts outside the closed door.

As I made my way towards the staircase, intending to attempt some studying to pass the time, Natsu stopped me by grabbing my arm and tugging me away from the group. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he hissed, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Letting these people into our home, letting them do as they please… I can't see anything good coming out of it."

I let out a sigh, slumping slightly. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. "Look, this has gone on long enough," I said. "It's about time we figured out what we're going to do. If they read the book and find out it has no information for them, then maybe they'll just leave us alone. Maybe they'll change for it." Natsu looked displeased by this, and I softened a bit. "You can tell, can't you?" I murmured. "They're criminals, but… they're not killers. Angel said something once, something about getting away. I think they're just trying to make a living for themselves, but they're going about it way wrong. Maybe this will help them realize what they're doing so wrong."

"I hate it when you're right, you know that?" Natsu muttered, shaking his head at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the comment.

"I know."

* * *

It wasn't for another three hours that any word was heard from Oracion Seis concerning the book. Considering how long it took me to read it, I wasn't all that surprised. What I definitely wasn't expecting was the yelling and raging that came afterwards.

Natsu and I were sitting at one of the tables in the hall on the other side of the hall from the room Oracion Seis were in, just sitting and waiting for the moment of truth, when Angel suddenly burst out of the room in a fit of anger.

"That's it?!" She yelled. "That's the end of the book? This must be some kind of mistake! Did we miss something? Were some of the pages torn out?"

Cobra emerged a moment later, grabbing Angel's arm and snatching the book from her before she could harm it in any way. "Angel, calm down!" he snapped, glaring her into submission. I must commend him for his ability to control her. "We read the whole book. That's all there is."

Angel clenched her teeth and glared at the ground, her tight fists curling even tighter, if that was possible. She lifted an arm to rub her eyes furiously, shrugging Cobra's grip off her. "Shut up," she muttered. "All that work, for nothing! How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

Cobra sighed. "We really messed up, didn't we?" he agreed.

"What now?" Racer asked, glancing between his friends. "It's not like we can pretend this never happened."

"What else can we do?" Angel sighed. "We have nothing to go off of now. We'll have to do something, we can't just keep living on the streets, getting pushed around like in that stupid tower…"

Before I could completely think things through, I stood up and made my way over to the group. "Um, I know I'm probably not the person you want to talk to right now, but I have to know; you keep mentioning running away from something, being pushed around, but what are you running away from? Who's pushing you around?" I asked.

Angel pressed her lips together, looking reluctant, and glanced at Cobra. The man let out a little sigh, ruffling his hair with one hand. "The four of us were raised in a place called the Tower of Heaven," he explained. "We were taken from our homes before we were old enough to understand what was happening and put to work building this weird tower. They insulted us, overworked us, and beat us if we didn't listen to them. After a while, we got sick of being pushed around, so we took up weapons and killed the man that was guarding our cell. We were lucky to make it out alive." He told the story softly, solemnly, and none of them met my gaze, avoiding their eyes to look at their feet or at the ceiling. He held out my mother's book to me, which I hastily accepted, holding it close to my chest.

"I was also there," A voice replied to Cobra's words, and I turned around to see Erza looking at the group with a stern expression. "Jellal and I were locked up along with the rest of you. It was your escape story that gave us the push we needed to know that we could also escape from that place."

"Even after we escaped, life was still hell for us," Angel cut in, scowling. "We had nowhere to go. We didn't know a thing about how the world worked. We though it would be sunshine and butterflies, but instead all we got were dark abandoned alleyways and people yelling at us! What were a couple of kids supposed to do when no one would try to help them? We had to resort to stealing and lying to keep ourselves alive."

"Now, we'll probably move to another part of the country, try to make a living there," Cobra added with a soft sigh. "It'll be tough, but there's no way in hell we're going to prison."

I glanced down, feeling conflicted. After everything that happened, I should be turning them into the police. I should hate their guts more than anything. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "If you leave, and don't come back," I began unsteadily, "we promise not to turn you in."

Racer looked suspicious at my proposition, although it was hard to see behind the shades he was wearing. "You're joking, right?" he deadpanned.

"Why should we believe you?" Angel added.

I gritted my teeth, glaring. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here, so take it or leave it! Get out of here, and we'll forget you ever existed!"

The four of them exchanged glances with one another, then Midnight nodded to me silently. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here," he suggested softly.

Nobody said another word as Oracion Seis filed out of the main hall. I watched silently as they left, and as they disappeared around the corner, I felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I let out a little breath, relaxing.

"You alright?" Natsu asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and reached up to touch his fingers with mine, grateful for the anchor he offered me. I glanced down at _To My Daughter_, held in my free hand, and gave another nod. "Yeah, I'm gonna be just fine," I assured, smiling at Natsu over my shoulder, and he smiled back at me.

We never heard from Oracion Seis again.


	35. Epilogue

**So, this is it. The last chapter. Dang, guys, it's been a long, incredible ride. Eight months, I think? I published this pretty soon after my birthday in October and now it's June again! Anyway, guys, thank you so much for being so supportive of me throughout this whole experience. I feel like I've really grown as a writer since I published the first chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy the ending! I had a few people mention that the ending was rushed or anticlimactic, which was how it was meant to be. I planned the ending from the very beginning and knew how it was going to end early on. I'll explain a little more when I reply to specific reviews. c: Anyway, leave me a last review and tell me what you think of this little epilogue! Sorry if it seems a little strange, haha!**

**IamInk: I can see where you're coming from, but let me tell you what my thoughts were when I planned the ending. Yes, the plot centered around Lucy and her struggles against an opponent who was trying to take something she didn't fully understand from her, but that wasn't what the story was necessarily _about. _The real story was about how Lucy came from a place where she had to constantly defend herself to a place where she could feel loved. It was about her realizing that she can trust others (and of course it was also Nalu, so fluffy fluffy love scenes too xP)**

**If you all liked this story and are interested in reading more of my Nalu, then check out my newest fic! It's also a Nalu, and it's called "A Dragon's Mind Is A Trove Of Secrets, or ADMIATOS for short c: I'm really excited to develop the plot and characters more now that it's long enough to post!**

**IceMageNinjaTurtle: haha, thank you!**

**lavawings: Which is why I didn't end it there. Hopefully this epilogue will offer closure, but we'll see. Everyone has different tastes.**

**TheRealIgneel: D: Don't hurt yourself, child! It may be over, but there will be more fics!**

**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl: haha, it was always planned to end this way! But Lucy has no more connections to her family anyway, so really the secrets would just burden her, I think.**

**Sarahmh101: Omg you're the cutest! People get excited when I reply to their reviews? xD I just like to interact with my readers! (part of why I made a Tumblr page for my writing). And yes, it's been a roller coaster, huh? Ahaha, but no worries anymore! Only happy endings c':**

**Snavej: Heehee, yes, she's changed so much, my little sunshine girl x3**

**Rainbowpoptartcat: Yes, now we can have more Nalu fluff! xD**

**p3pp3rmint: thank you! I'm glad you liked the ending; I was worried people would think it was too anticlimactic.**

**FairyTail Nalu Gale Shipper: Aww ;-; Don't cry my friend, there will be more Nalu in different AU's! Like right now I'm working on a sort of magic/medieval AU with lots of mystery and action! Apparently you all really like my action scenes xD**

**WaterStar45: Thank you my friend, you've been such a great reader x3 It isn't often that I find readers who use specific examples when they review, but it really helps me to pick out my strengths and weaknesses and improve! And yes, I love developing characters! One of the first things I do when I come up with a story idea is put a background story to each character so that it fits the plot and makes things more interesting. It also makes the characters much more relatable and run to read about!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're not staying for college?!"

Levy winced at the loudness of my voice, looking slightly guilty. "Well, Gajeel and I applied to a nearby University, and we both got in, so we're going together," she explained. "It's not far away, I promise, only a few hours' drive…"

"You didn't tell me you were leaving!" I argued. "How long has this been going on?"

"Gajeel and I applied about halfway through last year," Levy replied. "North Fiore is a good school. If Gajeel wasn't such a talented engineer, I doubt he would have gotten in. Plus, it has a top rate English program, just like I always wanted."

I bit my lip, folding my arms and refusing to accept what Levy was saying to me. I guess I just always figured we'd go on to college here at Fairy Tail and keep being roommates, but now that senior year was over, Levy had finally decide to break it to me that she was moving to a University. "I wish you would have told me this earlier," I sighed, frowning. "Given me some time to… prepare. It'll be so different without you guys here."

Levy sighed and stood up, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Lu, just cause I'm going away doesn't mean you can't visit, and I'll definitely come back on the holidays and in the summer. Like I said, I'm only a few hours drive away from here."

"I know," I muttered. But I still didn't like it, not a bit. Levy had been my roommate for almost two years, and I didn't want to change that. "Who else is leaving?"

Levy thought about this for a moment before speaking. "Well, I know Erza is going to go into law enforcement," she offered. "She's mentioned wanting to be a police officer before. She's spent the last year saving up money, seeing as she graduated last year, but now she says she's ready to get started. Jellal's with her; he wants to be an investigator. Mira applied to a study abroad program last year along with Elfman, and now that they're back, Lisanna's going to go stay with them for a while until she finds a job or a school to go to. Jet and Droy are going to community college and rooming together, but they were pretty upset that I didn't tell them I was applying to a University. Sometimes I need some space away from them, you know?"

So many people were leaving. Everything was going to change. "What about the others? The ones you didn't mention?"

"Most of them are staying," Levy assured me. "Those people who aren't going into a specific field or just don't want to leave usually go to college here. That's what most of us are doing."

I let out a little breath of relief. At least I wasn't going to be on my own. Natsu and I had both agreed that we would stay here and go to college together so that I could pursue a degree in teaching and Natsu could study chemistry. It seemed as though Cana and Juvia were staying, and Wendy would still be here, as she still had two years of school left. Gray was also staying, I knew, to study art. I had been surprised to learn of his love of art, even though I knew before that he was artistic, and of course I supported him in it. Juvia would be studying meteorology, which I thought she would be really good at. I wasn't sure what Cana was going to do. Maybe she wouldn't even go to college and would just get a job. I was sure she would end up alright either way. Things had a way of working out for her.

"It'll be fine, Lu, I promise," Levy assured me, squeezing my shoulder. "Gajeel and I aren't leaving until the fall, anyway. We'll still be here for a little while. Besides, you'll have Natsu with you. You'll be fine."

"I know," I sighed, sitting down on my bed. "I guess I just never thought that one day we'd all be parting ways."

Levy smiled at me, a hint of sadness in her smile. "Well, there's always the yearly reunions, right?" she said. "Fairy Tail is such a tight group that they have a class reunion every year."

"Yeah, of course," I said, nodding. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. It's great that you're going to a University."

Levy smiled at me brightly, heading for the door. "Gajeel and I are going to look online for apartments," she announced. "See you later, Lu!"

The door closed firmly behind her, and I laid down on my bed, frowning and staring at the ceiling for a little while. Everything was going to change. It would be so strange without so many of my friends around. Life was happening all around me, but at this moment, I wished time would stop.

The sound of the window opening drew me from my thoughts, and Natsu slid into my room through the window, grinning at me. "Luce!" he exclaimed, running towards my bed and jumping onto it beside me. I sat up with a little squeak of surprise, moving over to make room for him. "Check out what I found! It's perfect!" he insisted, practically shoving his phone into my face in his anticipation.

I leaned against Natsu, angling my head over his shoulder to I could see the screen. He had it open to a website of a local apartment complex, one specific apartment dominating the screen. "You found one?"

"It's a studio apartment, so it's small, but it's cheap and it's close to the community college that's sponsored by Fairy Tail," Natsu explained, scrolling down and showing me the different pictures of the apartment. "It's got a nice big bedroom, big enough for two beds if you want, and a bathroom with a separate bath and shower. The living room is pretty nice, too. And it all comes furnished."

I smiled as I looked at the pictures; it really did seem perfect. Natsu and I had been considering renting an apartment together for the last few months, but I honestly didn't think we'd be able to find a place that was affordable for two college students to live in. "Two beds would take up a lot of space," I pointed out. "We can use the extra space for a desk or two." Pausing briefly, I blushed. "One bed… is fine."

Natsu blinked at me, looking a bit surprised. "You sure?" he asked. "I mean, I have no problems with it, but if you're not comfortable…"

"I said it was fine," I insisted. "It'll be a little weird at first, but we're moving in together. Besides, I'm right, aren't I? It'll save a lot of space."

Natsu grinned at me, nodding. "If you say so," he said. "We can go check it out later this week if you want. And if it doesn't work out, we can always just stay here, in this building.

I shook my head with a small shrug. "It seems like it should be just fine," I assured, leaning my head on Natsu's shoulder. We'd been together ever since junior year, and even though we fought a lot, somehow we always managed to patch it up before it fell apart. No, it wasn't perfect, but to be honest, I couldn't see our relationship being any different. Before coming to Fairy Tail, I had always thought that I would be on my own my whole life, fighting against the world for my place in life. Now everything was changing.

But maybe change wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

I wasn't wrong. Everything changed after that. Life went by in a blur of college and fixing up the apartment, which had turned out to be a little cramped for the two of us but otherwise perfect. It was a little lonely, since Natsu and I didn't see each other much during the day, but he always made it up to me in the evenings with cuddling and bad movies until midnight. I quickly got used to sharing a bed with him, and it turned out to be a great decision, as now there was plenty of room for a big desk for me and a smaller one for Natsu (which he rarely used, considering how much he neglected his homework).

College life went by fast, and it was tough. Money was always short, despite both of us working part-time, not to mention the difficulty keeping up with schoolwork. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't relieved when I finally finished up my four years at a local University and received my degree teaching English, like I'd always wanted. Natsu would tease me relentlessly about improving my temper if I was going to be a teacher, and while he was correct, I refused to give it up.

After graduating from college, Natsu and I moved into a slightly bigger apartment closer to the city so we could work full time. It wasn't long before I found out something that would change my life.

It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon. Juvia and Gray had left their baby girl, Ur, with us so they could have an afternoon out. The two of them had, surprisingly, gotten together over the summer between junior and senior year, gotten married right after high school, and within three years were expecting a baby. As for Natsu and I, well, we were taking things slow.

It's not like I was expecting a proposal, or even really wanted it. Natsu was sure to know I wouldn't turn him down. But we were in a good spot right now without having to pay for an extravagant wedding, and to be honest, both of us were content without it.

But I'm sidetracking myself. Ur was quite the fussy baby, being under a year old and (I assumed) spoiled to death by her parents, and it was tiring job to try to keep her quiet and content.

The point is that we were both exhausted by the time Gray and Juvia finally came back to pick up their baby. Natsu groaned and collapsed on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. "We're never having children," he stated firmly.

I chuckled at his response; He obviously didn't mean it, and I knew how much he loved children. "Never?" I teased, sliding into bed beside him. "Not even one?"

"Not if I have to be this tired all the time," Natsu answered. "I thought I had energy, and now I just want to sleep forever. And that was just babysitting."

I scooted closer to Natsu, laying my head on his shoulder. "She was probably just upset at being separated from Gray and Juvia," I reasoned. "Those two spoil her rotten, after all."

"Maybe," Natsu sighed. "Still, I really just want to sleep now."

The two of us fell silent after that, but I spoke up again after a moment. "Natsu? Before you fall asleep, I want to tell you something," I said.

Natsu hummed to show he had heard me, but he didn't open his eyes. "Yeah, what is it, Luce?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm pregnant."

This seemed to catch Natsu's attention in a big way, because his eyes snapped open and he began to flail around until he was finally sitting up, staring down at me with shocked eyes. "W-What?" he sputtered.

I laughed out loud at Natsu's reaction, taking his hand. "I'm pregnant, Natsu. I'm going to have a baby. _Your _baby."

For a long minute, Natsu stared at me, his entire body tense. Then he grabbed my shoulders suddenly and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "You're not shitting me, are you? It's not April Fools or anything? You're being serious?"

This was not the reaction I had been expecting, but I wrapped my arms loosely around Natsu in return, nodding against the space between his neck and shoulder. "Yeah, I'm serious," I murmured. "You're okay with it?"

Natsu pulled away from me, but he kept his hold on my shoulders. "Of course I'm okay with it!" he exclaimed. "Oh my God, you're pregnant! This is incredible!"

I couldn't help but smile at Natsu's reaction, a look that quickly formed into a teasing grin. "I thought you didn't want any kids, though?" I teased.

"Oh, come on, Luce! You know better than to take everything I say seriously!" Natsu replied.

I giggled, turning only my side as Natsu laid down next to me once more. "I'm glad you're happy," I murmured. "I… thought you might be angry. After all, we're not married or anything…"

Natsu clasped my hand beneath the covers, sliding his fingers between mine. He looked sheepish and glanced away. "I know we've been together a long time, and I never really popped the question, but I really want to make this work," he said, sounding shy, which was unusual for him. "I never thought that we wouldn't get married someday."

"Natsu Dragneel, is this how you propose to a woman?" I scoffed, but a grin tugged at the corners of my mouth all the same. "Because I expect a nice diamond ring with a proper, heartfelt proposal somewhere romantic if you're going to put in the effort."

Natsu laughed, squeezing my hand. "As you command," he murmured with a lopsided smile.

* * *

In the end, Natsu held true to his promise, and a week later he proposed to me at the Fairy Tail class reunion, where all our friends could be present. Even though I saw it coming, I still cried (to my embarrassment), as would every other girl who would ever be proposed to by the man of her dreams.

Who would have guessed this hyperactive pyromaniac would be the man of my dreams?


End file.
